Awakening
by Angel of 513
Summary: Twins. One born to the darkness the other to the light. Heaven and Hell want them for their own gain. Which side will they choose? Can they uncover their mysterious past shrouded in the night or will the light lead them astray? REVISED CHAPTER 14
1. A Not so Graceful Start

**Important!!!: **This is the revised/rewritten version of the fanfic Guardian Angels; Awakening.

Why rewrite it? Well it's simple I'm an anal perfectionist who is never truly satisfied, LOL. The format and original storyline is pretty much the same, but some crucial facts have been changed so unfortunately for those of you who've read this already it would be in your best interest to reread the first couple chapters. I'm truly sorry, I just wasn't happy with some things and I want it to be good for you guys.

**Warnings:** AU, as in complete AU. Also a slight(very slight) crossover with the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Yu-Gi-Oh GX I'm just crossing over a few characters because I love them so much that I couldn't resist and my muse is holding me hostage…

Also a warning that this fic and series will eventually become kind of dark, you know your usual violence, gore, mentions of rape, and insanity all that good stuff. Also potential yaoi (yay!).

**Full Summary:** Since the beginning of time Heaven and Hell have been at war with each other for the fate of humanity. Now as the apocalypse draws near the fate of the universe rests on the choices of two brothers. Will their unshakable bond withstand the trials of war, death, love, and betrayal?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or its characters or the borrowed characters from the shows listed above. I do however own my OCs and this storyline, so there!

**Episode One: A Not so Graceful Start**

**000000000000000000**

It had been a very long eleven hour flight from Japan to Los Angeles California and the teen wanted nothing more than to roll up in bed somewhere and sleep. However, his current mission would not allow such actions and for that he was already in a bad mood. Hao Asakura did not like being robbed of his sleep and jet lag was a person's worst enemy along with airplanes in general. He detested the machines all they did was cause more pollution that slowly destroyed this planet.

Hao walked through the airport terminal of LAX and went to the waiting area for new arrivals to wait for his ride to come and pick him up he really hoped that the person wouldn't be too long for he didn't think his patience would be able to handle it.

_One Hour Later…_

As the fifteen year old teen walked down the streets of Los Angeles he cursed in his mind every angel he could think of that might have a grudge against him who would put him in this present situation. He had a sneaking suspicion it might be his sister. She still owed him one for that time he put the hamster in her bed. As he continued to walk he took in his surroundings he figured that if this was going to be his home for now on that he might as well learn his way around.

When he got to a park he sat down on the bench and thought about his current predicament. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He thought about pulling out the map that that one of the servants had given him but thought better of it. What good would a map do when your goal is to find a place that's not supposed to exist? It also wasn't like he could call someone seeing as he didn't have a cell phone. He sighed it was moments like this that he sometimes regretted being so stubborn. He just never saw the use in a cell phone he had little use for the inventions of man.

A soccer ball soon dragged the teen from his thoughts when it hit his leg he looked down and picked it up and looked around. He soon saw a little boy who couldn't be any older then seven running up to him.

The little boy smiled "Can I have the ball back please?" he asked sweetly.

Hao gave the ball back to the boy who ran off to play with what he could assume were his siblings observing how the three seemed to resemble each other. The brunette smiled with fondness thinking about his own otouto and oneechan.

Hao stood figuring he might as well keep looking sensing that he was bound to find the place if he continued on. He just wished he didn't have the bags with him. Fifteen minutes later the boy wished he had just stayed in the park it had been peaceful unlike the busy streets of the actual city. He felt himself getting irritated from all the noises and smells and the sounds of other people's voices in his head. It was places like this that his telepathy or reishi as his grandparents called it really acted up. He hated being able to hear the vile thoughts of these people around him they were all so selfish and insignificant. They were just so…

"Chichee na" he whispered to himself.

It was then that a low grumble brought his attention to the fact that he had not eaten since the night before. He suddenly realized that he was _very_ hungry. It was at that moment that a very delicious smell caught his attention he turned to see a hot dog vender. He suddenly felt the urge to slap himself, no way was he going to stoop so low as to eat fat stuffed in a synthetic casing, which was just disgusting! But it smelled so good…

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the hot dog stand looking at the disgusting sausages. His pride was screeching at him to pull himself together but his hunger was slowly winning.

"Hey kid if you're going to buy something then hurry up. I ain't got all day" said the vendor rudely. Hao glared at the man suddenly he wasn't that desperate with hunger.

"Hey you should really pay more attention to your bags." The vendor said. The teen was about to make a sarcastic comment when suddenly a thief came by and snatched his suitcase. Hao stood in shock for a minute stunned that his suitcase suddenly was stolen and how he didn't see that coming.

"Hey!" he yelled running after the man.

The man was pretty fast for a petty thief but one would assume that you would have to be if you were to choose such a profession. However, Hao wasn't just some ordinary theft victim. He smirked darkly as he sped up running after the man. The thief looked back shocked that the kid was actually catching up to him he sped up some more and moved onto a more crowded street hoping to lose the kid.

"Don't insult my abilities human" Hao thought out loud and with quick thinking and effortless grace jumped up in the air bouncing off the awnings to speed himself up. When he got to the last one he did a full twist layout landing in front of he man. The teen swiftly kicked the legs out from underneath the thief and grabbed his bag from the man.

The thief looked up in fear as Hao glared at him his eyes changing from a chocolate brown to gold. "You better be glad that I'm not allowed to kill you because I wouldn't full any regret taking your insignificant life here and now." He hissed at the man who was five seconds away from crapping his pants.

A crowd had by this time gathered around the scene entranced by the boy's amazing acrobatic abilities. Hao paid them no attention he could care less. Unfortunately for the brunette luck just wasn't on his side for the police soon were hauling him off to the station. Hao tried to fight back but his lack of nutrition coupled with his recent inhuman feats caught up with him and he passed out.

********

Once at the station the police quickly got the young boy something to eat. By that point the proud teen didn't care what it was he was eating he just wanted food. He devoured the food quickly while answering the police officer's questions with as little detail as possible.

"So you're from Japan? What are you doing all the way in America by yourself?" asked the officer.

Hao rolled his eyes as he drunk the bottle of water given to him. "I came to see my family someone was supposed to pick me up at the airport but they never showed. So I walked I figured I would find the place on my own."

The police officer eyed the boy suspiciously not liking his arrogant way of talking. Hao laughed to himself hearing the man's thoughts. He found it amusing how easily adults were rattled by teenagers who were smarter than them.

"Umm Excuse me"

Hao and the officer turned to see a man dressed in a dark suit standing in the doorway. He was very tall and had strong chiseled features and his long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"And who might you be?" asked the officer.

"Oh yes, sorry, I'm Amidamaru and I'm here to pick up Master Hao." He said smiling sheepishly.

"You see I was supposed to pick him up from the airport but I kind of got lost and by the time I got there he was gone." The silver haired man explained. Hao sighed heavily, just great, he thought.

The police officer didn't trust this situation. "How did you know that the kid would be here we couldn't get in contact with his parents?"

Amidamaru smiled brightly "Call it intuition."

Meaning that Hao had a knack for getting in trouble so the police station was the best place to try out looking for him, or at least that was what Lady Kia told him.

"Hmm, well I would like to talk to the kid's parents first to confirm this if you wouldn't…"

"That would be hardly necessary officer." Hao cut the man off only serving to tick him off more.

"Really sir Amidamaru is more than qualified to check me out and our stories match up so clearly I'm innocent of any mischievousness that you accuse me of." Hao smiled sweetly at the officer.

"Look kid I can't let you go till I talk to your parents" countered the officer.

"Oh, but I think you can" Hao's eyes took on an eerie golden color and the officer went into a trance. After a few seconds the man blinked.

"I seem to have forgotten what I was just doing" he mumbled to himself. Hao smiled coyly at the situation.

"You were about to let me sign out because my ride is here" he stated.

"Oh yes go ahead"

With that Hao turned and walked out the room passing a very shocked Amidamaru.

"Come along Amidamaru-san" Hao called.

"Ah, yes Master Hao" Amidamaru followed quickly.

*********

The car ride for the most part was silent with Hao focusing his attention on the passing scenery and Amidamaru not knowing what to say. When he had met Master Hao's younger twin brother Master Yoh it hadn't been this awkward for Master Yoh tended to be very friendly and talkative the same went for Lady Haruhi. Master Hao was very different from his siblings.

"So how do you like Los Angeles so far Master Hao?" he asked trying to strike up conversation. Hao ignored him.

Amidamaru decided a different approach. "Are you excited to see your family? Master Yoh said it's been almost a year since the last time the two of you saw each other."

Again he was ignored.

"Well I for one am looking forward to this family reunion if anything for Lady Haruhi's sake she can't stop talking about you. And I know your mother Lady Kia will be so…"

"Amidamaru-san no offense but could you please stop talking" Hao interrupted.

Amidamaru quickly did as asked not wanting to get on his young master's bad side so quickly. He looked over at Hao who was still staring out the window in his own world. He had to admit that the similarities between the twins were undeniable. They both had the same chocolate brown eyes that could get lighter or darker depending on the light and their emotions. They also had the same thick dark brown hair. The only difference between the two was that Hao's hair was much longer than Yoh's. Also Hao had ears pierced and wore star shaped earrings.

As far as auras went Hao's aura was very similar to that of his adopted mother's very serious yet calm like the ocean. However, Hao's had a strong touch of darkness to it. It was almost frightening.

Hao suddenly laughed lightly to himself. Amidamaru turned to look at the boy wondering what he was laughing at.

"So you find me frightening Amidamaru-san?" asked the teen with out of place mirth dancing in his eyes. Amidamaru stumbled over his words trying to explain himself. He had forgotten about the boy's powerful telepathic abilities.

"Well you see, I uh, I didn't mean it like that, you're actually not scary at all Master."

"You are lying" Hao stated frowning causing Amidamaru who was focusing very hard on the road currently to start to sweat from fear. Hao sighed, so typical, he thought.

"Whatever, I'm use to such thing being thought about me it's nothing new" with that he went back to staring out the window.

He really didn't care what anyone thought about him, why should he? They were all ignorant only his little brother knew the truth about him. Only Yoh saw the real Hao. Thee rest of the ride was silent until they came to a clearing in a forest. Hao looked around not seeing anything but his psychic abilities allowed him to know that there was something there.

Amidamaru got out the car and walked a little ways forward before stopping. He took out what looked like a huge key on a long silver chain. He stuck his arm out straight forward and turned the key to the right. After a second a giant key hole lit up the sky and then what looked like an invisible wall shined brightly before a portal opened.

Hao was awestruck having not seen anything like it before. Amidamaru got back inside the car and drove forward. Looking back Hao saw the portal closing as if nothing happened.

"So I'm assuming that was a cloaking barrier?" asked the brunette catching the silver haired man off guard.

"Yes, normally Guardians and other authorized celestial beings such as I could just freely move in and out of the barrier. However, since you are not yet a Guardian I had to use the Crystal Key to allow you through."

Hao nodded in understanding. "What about humans who happen to find their way to this area?" he asked out of general curiosity.

"Like anything that is of angelic or demonic nature Master Hao it's solely contingent on belief."

Hao raised a delicate eyebrow "Come again?"

"It's a known fact that the only ones who can see angels, demons, and spirits are the ones who believe in them correct?"

"Correct"

"Well the same goes for the barrier if a human has no idea it's here then they won't believe it's here therefore they'll just pass right by it as if nothing is there. Only those who either know its here or believe that it may be here will see the Crystal Barrier."

Hao nodded again in understanding "Makes sense I guess"

He looked out the window noticing that the scenery changed drastically. There were numerous trees and beautiful mountains covering the landscape.

"No we're not in California anymore" stated Amidamaru. Hao turned around confused as to how he guessed what he was thinking.

"I could tell by the confused look on your face" stated the silver haired man who laughed lightly. Hao glared at him not liking being read so easily.

"When we passed through the barrier we were transported to the true location of The Order. It is said that the Order of Light exists along a plain in between the mortal realm and Heaven. There are only a few portals on earth where you can freely pass through."

They continued to drive until finally they came to a large cave entrance with steel doors. The doors began to pull apart revealing a massive base on the inside.

"Welcome Master Hao to the Order of Light" announced Amidamaru. Hao smiled his first genuine smile since arriving.

**0000000000000000000**

Just so you know this fic is only part one of a three part trilogy (or season one of three seasons). I label the chapters as episodes because when I see them in my head that's how I think of them, as episodes.

**Preview:** Hao is reunited with his siblings Yoh and Haruhi, but the fun is short lived as he must pass the Guardian Examination. It should be a piece of cake if not for one small secret.

**********

**Author Notes:** I'll post character profiles and answer any questions about the story down here.

**Hao Asakura: **

Age: 15 years old

The second oldest of the Asakura siblings. His parents (legal guardians) are Cameron and Kia Asakura an Arch Angel and Dark Angel respectively. He and his twin brother Yoh were raised in the Asakura estate up until the infamous Asakura Manor Massacre. After that he and Yoh were placed under the custody of their cousins Cameron and Kia. It would seem that at some point Hao was sent to Japan to live with his grandparents for an unknown reason. A number of traumatic events in his life have made Hao into a very cynical and untrusting person. The only people he shows any form of affection to are his younger twin brother Yoh and his adopted older sister Haruhi.

**Amidamaru: **

Age: unknown

Status: Servant Angel

Amidamaru was assigned by Kia Asakura to watch over (or as Hao puts it baby-sit) the Asakura twins. He quickly forms a strong bond with Yoh and is tolerated by Hao. He is very dedicated to his job and would do anything to protect the twins.


	2. Family Reunion

I must admit I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that since I'm labeling these chapters as episodes this series needs an opening and ending theme right? So I sat down and looked through my extensive music library and found the perfect two songs for season one at least.

**Opening Theme:**

**Tri-angle,** by Kpop (Korean pop) group DBSK ft. TRAX and BoA. Great song and it wonderfully portrays both Yoh _and_ Hao's viewpoints of humanity and the state of the world. If you have the opportunity look up the English lyrics (yes it's sung in Korean, duh) some of the verses just screamed the twins to me.

**Ending Theme:**

**Your Guardian Angel, **by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. No explanation needed it's just a totally awesome song. If you haven't heard it go look it up now you'll be in tears by the end promise.

**Recap: **Hao arrives in LA to a not so wonderful welcoming. After a rough start he is rescued from law enforcement by his guardian Amidamaru and after a very awkward road trip finally arrives at the Order of Light.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or its characters or the borrowed characters such as Haruhi. Nor do I own the two songs I'm using as title songs they belong to the listed artists. I do however own this storyline and my OCs.

**Episode Two: Family Reunion **

* * *

"So as you can see Master Hao the Order has come a long way from when it was first established almost a millennia ago" Amidamaru had been explaining the purpose and history of the Order of Light and showing Hao around for the past fifteen minutes. Truthfully the teen had stopped listening ten minutes ago and had been off in his own world.

"Master Hao, Master Hao!" Hao snapped back to reality and turned to look at the angel with a slightly confused look.

"Have you listened to anything I have been saying?" asked the older man who looked very annoyed at the moment. The brunette teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Truthfully no I haven't" he said. Amidamaru sighed giving up the boy really was just as his adopted mother warned him.

"Is there anything else that you need to show me?" asked Hao who was looking over the railing watching the people below go about their duties. The teen looked very uninterested with the whole situation. It was a stark contrast to his brother who had been excited and all over the place when he had first arrived.

Amidamaru again sighed heavily thinking how this twin had the potential to be more of a problem.

"Only one more place" with that the silver haired man lead the way.

Hao had to admit that the Order of Light was an amazing sight to behold. It was like another world inside of a world. Once they had gotten inside Amidamaru dropped off Hao's luggage explaining the workers would make sure it arrived at his residence. They reentered the car and continued past the entrance of the cave which according to Amidamaru was docking and the first line of security. They were led through a dimly lit tunnel that seemed to be heading downward. When they reached the end Hao beheld the most beautiful forest he had ever seen in his life. The trees had to be about three stories tall. They were rich shades of green and greenish blue. Animals roamed the forest freely. As they entered an elevator along the cave wall and went upwards the teen saw there was also a giant lake with sparkling crystal blue water in the center of the forest. On one side of the lake there was also a beautiful palace. The most amazing thing however was the fact that despite the fact they were in an underground cave that there still seemed to be natural light.

When they had arrived at their destination Amidamaru explained that the forest and palace was holy ground and that the light that lit the forest and the cave was holy light that allowed the forest and it's creatures to thrive. The angels seemed to thrive as well being in this place. When the Order was established it was determined that the forest would remain untouched and that they would build into the sides of the cave.

It was a beautiful place indeed. The teen had been so wrapped up in observing his new surroundings that he hadn't realized how much he had been spacing out.

"And this Master Hao is Celestial Command" announced the angel when they arrived in front of a set of oak wood double doors with mosaic designs decorating it.

"The mosaic designs are just decorations" stated the silver haired man. After a minute the oak doors opened to reveal steel doors that parted to reveal a huge commend center.

In the direct front was a LCD screen that spanned half the length of the room. The screen displayed all kinds of data for the people working at the computers to observe. At the center of the room was a raised platform with another set of computers and screens. On the platform were two women who were currently deep in discussion.

"Excuse me General Williams and Sergeant Asakura I have the new arrival Master Hao" said the angel.

The two women turned and looked down onto the two below. The first woman smirked and jumped down from the platform. Now that she was up close Hao observed how small she was. She was about five inches shorter then him making her about 5'2 compared to his 5'6 ½. She had thick dark hair that was tied back in a ponytail and pretty dark brown eyes and beautiful cocoa brown skin. She had an air of confidence that held no tolerance for anything except order.

"Well, young Asakura finally joins the ranks. I have to say I'm excited to meet the infamous Hao" stated the small woman.

"Hao, this is General Trinity Williams she oversees all the guardians and trains the younger generation of guardians" explained Amidamaru.

"Nice introduction Maru" she said still smirking. She eyed the young brunette teen up and down.

"Hmm, you two really are identical except I think Yoh's hair is a little darker then yours." She looked between the boy and the woman still up on the platform.

"Yeah you definitely take after your mother I can tell by your aura. Ain't that right Kia?"

Said woman smiled and jumped down from the platform as well. Hao eyed his aunt and adopted mother she was still as he remembered her, tall statuesque and beautiful.

Akia "Kia" Asakura was a beauty among beauties. She had olive toned skin that seemed to glow, bright hazel eyes, and thick wavy dark brown hair.

She turned to her son and smiled gently but kept her distance she knew of her oldest son's aversion to touch.

"Hello Hao I take it your journey here was an enjoyable one?" she asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Yes Kia-obachan it was just lovely" remarked the teen in a sarcastic tone. Kia giggled at her son's comment knowing all about his morning escapades.

"Yes I'm very aware of your little stunts this morning and I don't believe I have to remind you of the rules Hao" she said her tone turning serious.

"Yeah I know no using powers for unnecessary or self fulfilling reasons blah blah blah" remarked the teen waving off his guardian's lecture. Kia shook her head at her son's attitude he hadn't changed at all. Trinity watched the exchange with interest she had heard from both Cameron and Haruhi that Hao and Kia had an interesting relationship.

"Well now that we got this little reunion out of the way why don't we discuss some business?" stated Trinity.

"Now Hao you need to go through examination meaning we're going to test the extent of your powers at their current state. I suggest you get a good nights rest because we're starting bright and early tomorrow. I look forward to seeing what you can do my dear Hao I hope you don't disappoint me." with that Trinity turned and went back to her duties.

"Amidamaru please take Hao to see his siblings for me I believe they are on the training floor. I would do it myself but I have some things to wrap up here" requested Kia.

Hao glared at Kia such things were so typical for her. His cousins had been Guardians ever since he could remember. He had heard that his mother had been sixteen when she became a Guardian and his father eighteen. He, Yoh, and Haruhi were use to them putting them second to their job but it was annoying none the less.

Amidamaru nodded his head in confirmation and attempted to guide Hao out the door. The brunette shrugged the angel's hands off him. Kia smiled gently knowing the problem she placed her hands on her son's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. Hao back away from Kia's grasps refusing to look at her. The woman sighed heavily.

"I'll see you later at dinner okay? Until then please try to stay out of trouble." The older brunette turned from her child and left to follow her superior.

Hao followed Amidamaru out of Celestial Command the teen was silent once again. Amidamaru had come to quickly accept that it was something that all the Asakura siblings had in common. All three teens had the tendency to be weirdly silent. However while Yoh and Haruhi's silence was more of a thoughtful silent Hao's was darker and had a since of melancholy to it.

The two took the elevator down to the lower floors beneath the forest level. They landed on the training floor. On both sides of the hall there were separate chambers where one could practice their skills and hone their abilities. They eventually stopped in front of a door. Amidamaru pressed a button on the identification pad. The two waited a couple of seconds before a voice came over the intercom.

"Yeah who is it?" demanded a distinctly feminine voice.

"Lady Haruhi it's Amidamaru I'm here with your brother Master Hao" replied the silver haired man.

"Ah okay give me a second" with that the steel door slid open to reveal a large room with gray walls. It was similar to Celestial Command in which a giant LCD screen adorned the front with a giant control panel attached to it. There were doors to the right side of the room and the back.

Hao observed his surroundings with interest before finally turning his attention to the young woman in front of him.

"Hao I'm so glad you're finally here! It's been so boring without my favorite little brother around. I have no one to have an intelligent conversation with it is so boring" complained Haruhi.

"But you had Yoh to keep you company" pointed out Amidamaru.

"Yoh doesn't count! All he thinks about is sleeping he's hardly any fun plus every time I come up with something for us to do together he always disappears!" exclaimed the female brunette.

Hao chuckled at his adopted sister's whining she hadn't changed a bit. If one didn't know that Haruhi was adopted one could swear that she was their biological sister. Haruhi was about the same height as the twins and had the same dark brown hair and the same bright hazel eyes as Kia. She was also very beautiful. Kia found Haruhi eight years ago with no memory of her past except her name. Unable to locate her family it was decided that the girl would become a part of the family. Unfortunately their parents' duties called and for one reason or another it was deemed best that Haruhi be put under the care of the Order instead of with family like the twins. Not too long after that it was discovered that Haruhi was a bit of a handful.

The girl was very intelligent and excelled at everything. She also shared Hao's disdain for anything mundane or ordinary. Haruhi's only drawback was the fact that she had boundless energy that when coupled with her natural mischievous nature seemed to land her in trouble.

"Nee-chan you cut your hair" observed Hao. Haruhi turned to her brother confused for a second before it clicked.

"Yeah I got bored and decided I needed a change" the girl commented nonchalantly.

The last time Hao had seen his sister her long silky brown hair was about the same length as his coming to her mid back. Now it was about the same length as Yoh's coming to her shoulders.

At that moment the screen in the front of the room flashed.

"Ah Yoh is about finished" Haruhi turned back to the screen which flashed to show Yoh.

"What's going on?" asked Hao coming to stand beside his sister.

"It's just a little training. The rooms on this floor are training chambers; this is also where new recruits are tested. Through that door to the right it leads to a lower level chamber where everything is controlled from the computer up here. I'm able to simulate any battle situation for Yoh to fight in" explained the older girl.

At that moment the door on the right side of the room opened to reveal the youngest Asakura sibling Yoh.

"Man Haruhi did you have to make the challenge so hard?" complained the youngest brunette. Yoh finally took in the room's occupants his eyes landing on his twin.

"Nii…Nii-chan?" whispered Yoh.

"Konbawa otouto" replied Hao. Yoh launched himself at his brother locking him in a tight embrace.

"Nii-chan you're finally here! You're finally here!" exclaimed the younger twin. Hao smiled gently at his little brother such scenes were common between them.

"Hai hai Yoh I'm here now let go of me" he said prying his younger brother off of him. Yoh slightly pouted at being pushed away it had been almost a year since the last time he had seen his brother and he had missed him greatly.

"I missed you too otouto" he said reading his brother's thoughts and leaning to rest his forehead against Yoh's like they use to do when they were little.

Now that Amidamaru could see them together he had to admit the resemblance was slightly eerie as is with most identical twins. They were exactly alike in terms of facial features, eye color, hair color, even smile. However there were distinctive differences

Hao was about 5'6 ½ and his hair came down to his mid back. He also had his ears pierced and from what Amidamaru could tell tended to dress more edgy then his brother and showed off his more toned form. His aura was also as he had seen earlier more guarded then Yoh's and his personality was definitely fiercer it was like a caged tiger.

Yoh was about 5'6 and his hair came to his shoulders. He dressed more casual then his brother choosing t-shirts and regular blue jeans and sneakers. His trademark was his orange headphones he said were a gift from Hao on their twelfth birthday. Yoh always wore them except when he either bathed or slept. Yoh's personality was a stark contrast from his brother. He tended to be more easy going and friendly.

Amidamaru guessed it goes to show that just because people were related didn't mean they had to act alike or have any similarities.

"Hey what about me?" demanded Haruhi interrupting the twins reunion "You didn't show me that much love when you arrived"

"Aw sis you know we love you too" said Yoh trying to give comfort to his big sister.

Haruhi was joking when she made the comment. She knew that the twins loved her dearly but she also knew that they had their own special connection that she nor anyone could touch or even begin to understand or hope to be apart of.

"Nii-chan did you see Aunty Kia yet?" asked Yoh. Hao visibly stiffened at the mention of their mother.

"Yeah I did" he replied quickly wanting to drop the topic which the other two obliged. They both knew of the strained relationship that Hao had with their parents.

"Anyway Hao-chan how about Yoh-chan and I show you around. I think it's time to give Amidamaru a break don't you think?" Haruhi didn't wait for responses as she grabbed both her brother's arms and pulled them out the room.

"See you later Amidamaru!" called Yoh waving goodbye to the silver haired angel.

Amidamaru gave a slight wave at the retreating figures of the siblings.

"The infamous Asakura siblings they certainly live up to their reputation" he said to himself.

For the next three hours the siblings roamed all the areas of the Order of Light showing the new arrival around. Hao had to admit that he was enjoying this tour much more then his first one. Obviously the reason for that would be that he was now with his brother and sister. He never had a dull moment with them. Haruhi was hilariously animated explaining random facts about the Order. Since she was raised in the Order she had a vast knowledge about everything that went on. Yoh listened with interest to what the female brunette was saying.

"Now the palace in the center of the forest is said to belong to the four original guardians" explained Haruhi. They were currently on the lower levels of the base at the edge of the Holy Forest.

"It's said that the four guardians served under the sovereigns of light and darkness who happened to be the ones to give them their titles. Two of the guardians went on to start human families while the other two are said to have vanished."

"Oh really?" questioned Hao.

"Yes really little brother" commented Haruhi in a holier than thou tone of voice. Hao glared at the girl who smirked at him but her expression soon turned serious.

"It's because of these guardians that our race even exists. After those two guardians went on to start families other angels saw their happiness and followed suit mating with humans. The result is us half-breeds who now serve as soldiers for Heaven."

The siblings looked down unto the palace in the center of the forest with dark expressions. They observed its massive structure it could easily be seen from their spot on the edge. It was truly beautiful with pillars of rich burgundy and gold trimmings.

"Hey sis why is it that you haven't become a Guardian yet?" asked Yoh. Haruhi turned to her brother surprised by his sudden question. Yoh chose to elaborate more on his question.

"Well from what I've heard you can become a Guardian eight months after your fourteenth birthday as long as you've awakened. You awakened when she fourteen right? Meaning you've been here for two years. I was just wondering why you haven't become one yet" asked the youngest Asakura.

Haruhi took a deep breath knowing that the question would have been brought up sooner or later.

"Well you see…" she trailed off adding a dramatic pause "That's an answer for another time" She concluded smiling triumphantly. The twins sighed at their sister use to such actions as this.

"Let's head home guys it's almost time for dinner. I wonder what dad made this time it must be something good seeing as Hao-chan has finally come home" said Haruhi who had a wistful look on her face at the thought of delicious food. Yoh laughed at his sister who glared at him.

Once they arrived in the residential area they took another set of elevators till they reached their floor and condominium. When they walked in Hao observed his new home. It was the standard layout of any condo with the living room in clear view when you walked in and the kitchen to the left. In the living room there were two hallways on both sides which the teen could only assume lead to bedrooms and bathrooms.

As the teens took their shoes off at the door they smelled the delicious aroma of food being cooked. Yoh took off down the small corridor and turned right into the kitchen. Haruhi and Hao walked at a more normal pace until they arrived at the kitchen door only to be greeted by a man in his mid to late thirties.

Toya "Cameron" Asakura was about average height for a man of Japanese descent. He had soft chocolate brown eyes very dark almost black hair that barely reached his chin and some fell into his eyes. He had a very kind and gentle aura very much like Yoh's.

"Welcome home you two" he said addressing Yoh and Haruhi. His eyes then fell on his oldest son. Cameron's eyes visibly softened at the sight of Hao. Hao fidgeted under his father's gaze casting his own gaze to the side glaring at the wall.

"Welcome home Hao-kun" his father greeted in Japanese.

"Konichiwa oji-san" returned Hao. Much like everyone else in the family Cameron didn't push Hao any further very much use to his son's stand offish personality. Cameron simply nodded his head.

"Dad what are you making for dinner?" asked Yoh who was currently reaching for the junk food cabinet which Cameron promptly closed signaling no junk food before dinner.

"In celebration of your nii-chan's arrival we're having all of his favorites" announced Cameron. That certainly caught Hao's attention.

"Are we having curry?" he asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

"Yupp even curry bread" confirmed his dad. Even though he would never show it Hao was currently turning excited flips on the inside.

"Now Yoh if you would be so kind as to show your brother his room. After you get settled in you three wash for dinner. Kia should be home soon."

Yoh grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him down the left hall. There were two doors on either side of the hall with a bathroom at the very end.

"That's the guest bathroom which acts as ours. Aunty Kia and Uncle Cameron have their own master bathroom in their room" explained Yoh. He opened the last door on the left side closest to the bathroom.

"This is your room nii-chan"

It was a standard bedroom with a bed, night stand, dresser, desk, and closet. There was also a laptop and television though he doubted those will ever get used. Hao also saw that his luggage was already there and waiting to be unpacked.

"It's very basic because they didn't know what you wanted. I picked out the bed set though" said Yoh scratching his head.

Said bed set was in shades of black and red his favorite colors. The comforter was all black with red glittering stars trailing across it the sheets were red as well. The pillow cases were black with a more intricate star pattern on them.

"I saw it in the store and just knew it was made for you" said Yoh looking very proud of himself. Hao laughed softly at his brother and squeezed his hand that they had forgotten were still intertwined. It was Hao's unique way of showing appreciation.

Yoh hesitantly unlocked his hand from his brother's and pointed to the room directly across the hall.

"That's my room and right next to mine is Haruhi's. Uncle Cameron and Aunt Kia's room are down the other hall along with guest rooms and their office" explained the younger twin. Yoh backed out of the room and smiled at his brother.

"I'll leave to let you unpack, okay nii-chan? I'll come get you when it's time to eat. Don't forget to wash up though" with that Yoh turned and left Hao to himself.

Dinner had been a very awkward affair. Once Kia had come home they sat down to eat. Aside from light conversation about how everyone's day went and Hao's very unusual arrival which had elicited a few laughs majority of the meal was carried out in silence. After dinner everyone went about their own business for a few hours before Kia announced it was time for bed reminding Hao that he had Guardian examinations in the morning.

Hao lay in bed unable to sleep in an unusual environment the first night. The teen tossed and turned unable to still his thoughts. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was nervous about the examinations tomorrow. He didn't know what to expect and he hated not knowing. He had asked Haruhi earlier but she had said it was different for everyone. She said her examination had been more about testing her knowledge.

Hao resigned himself to staring at the ceiling. It was then that he heard a soft knock at his door. He didn't need his telepathic abilities to tell him that it was Yoh their bond as twins allowed him to sense his brother's presence. Truthfully he didn't know why Yoh bothered knocking but he assumed it was his twin's instilled manners.

"Come in otouto" he said softly. The door opened to reveal Yoh in his pajamas which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and sweat pants he was also minus his headphones. Yoh walked over to his brother's bed and sat on the side and stared at the wall in thought for a minute.

"Your nervous about tomorrow aren't you?" it wasn't as much a question as it was a statement. Hao continued to stare at the ceiling which was fine with Yoh he wasn't expecting Hao to answer him. He didn't need him to. While Hao was gifted with telepathy Yoh was gifted with empathy allowing him to read others emotions. The two stayed like that for awhile before Hao spoke.

"You've already had the exam? Which means you've awakened right?" asked Hao finally turning his eyes to Yoh.

"Well yeah of course I wouldn't be here if I hadn't it was about almost a year ago. It was really scary at first because I couldn't control it. Uncle Cameron came and explained that I would be taken to the Order. A month later I was here." Explained the younger twin.

"What's your power then?" asked Hao propping himself up on his elbows.

Yoh smiled brightly and held up his hand and concentrated after a few seconds a small ball of wind appeared in his hand. The blanket, curtains, papers, and even their clothes and hair ruffled and blew softly as the wind swirled around I the palm of Yoh's hand.

"I'm a wind angel" announced Yoh proudly. Hao watched his little brother in amazement.

"What about your powers aniki?" asked Yoh innocently. Hao looked up at Yoh with wide eyes before shaking his head.

"That's not important besides suddenly I'm really tired. Are you staying in here tonight?" it wasn't as much a question as it was a request.

Yoh looked at his brother in confusion but complied none the less sliding in bed with his older brother. Yoh snuggled closely to Hao like when they were little kids and Hao wrapped his arm protectively around Yoh.

"Good night nii-chan" said Yoh in slurred Japanese.

"Good night little brother" Hao returned in English.

Again not much changed except the scene where Haruhi explains the history of the Guardians. Anyway, review please they make me smile ^^.

**Preview: **Hao must pass the Guardian Examination in order to become a Guardian Angel like his parents and siblings. However things go horribly wrong when exam time comes and hidden motives are uncovered.

****************

**Awakening: **A term used for when a human descendant from an angel unlocks their hidden angelic powers. This can happen at any time but most often occurs around one's teen years. Before awakening one may have already shown signs of divine power usually in the form of strong psychic abilities. Examples would be clairvoyance, empathy, precognition, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and telepathy. One is not is not truly awakened until they receive their wings and shed their mortal skin to reveal their true form. However, there are those who do have angelic blood but will never advance beyond their psychic abilities.

**Yoh Asakura: **

Age: 15 years old

The youngest Asakura sibling. Yoh is very kind and gentle a complete contrast to his brother and sister. He easily makes friends with anyone he meets and is very intuitive to others feelings partially in thanks to his psychic abilities. He can be very lazy at times much to the disdain of his superiors and family. He and his brother lived in the Asakura estate in Japan up until the Asakura Manor Massacre. After that they were taken in by their cousin Cameron and his wife Kia. Yoh has a very powerful bond with his twin that tends to freak out most people.

**Haruhi Suzumiya- Asakura: **

Age: 16 years old

Not much is known about Haruhi's past seeing as she has no memory of it and there are no records of her in Heaven's Grand Database. She was found by Kia at the age of nine and was then adopted by the Kia and Cameron. Unlike her brothers she has spent more time in the Order being taught under Trinity. Because of this she tends to be more knowledgeable about all things angelic and demonic. Haruhi is very headstrong and borderline hyperactive. She often speaks and does things without thinking and once she makes up her mind about something or someone she can be very stubborn.

**Bonus Fact: ** The Asakura's speak a combination of both English and Japanese. Hao tends to speak in Japanese more so then Yoh for some reason.


	3. Exam

Alright next edited chapter yay! Cue theme music!

*Tri-angle starts playing*

Cue opening video!!

*begins rolling opening video*

Places actors, places!!!

Alright! And Action!

**Recap: **Hao arrives at the Order of Light and is reunited with his family. The Asakuras must now begin to mend bonds that have been severed for years. To add to the situation Hao must now pass the Guardian Examination to become a Guardian.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or it characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do own my OCs and the storyline.

**Episode Three: Exam **

**0000000000000000**

It was eight o'clock in the morning and in Hao's opinion too early in the morning. The teen stood with his brother and sister and Amidamaru in the combat training chambers. His parents were at the computer with General Trinity who along with the data analysis team were setting up the system for his examination.

"Are you nervous?" asked Haruhi. Hao gave her a sideways glance indicating that he thought she was being ridiculous. Hao Asakura did not do nervous ever. Haruhi giggled at her brother but dropped the subject.

"You'll do great nii-chan" said Yoh smiling at Hao. Hao flashed his ever confident smirk.

"Of course I will. I never fail" one would think that the teen was being cocky but Yoh and Haruhi knew that Hao was telling the truth.

Hao was a person of perfection that bordered obsessive compulsive. He never got less than an A on a test and excelled at every activity he participated in. The problem was he wasn't in the world of man anymore and the rules of Heaven were anything but normal.

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" said a new woman who suddenly burst through the door. Everyone turned to look at her causing her to laugh nervously.

The new girl was around the same height as Kia and looked to be of Spanish origin. She was tan and thin with vibrant green eyes and long wavy auburn hair with streaks of gold.

"You're just on time Doctor Rodriquez" said Trinity.

"Cutting it close again aren't we Clarisse?" commented Kia. Clarisse laughed scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Well we can't all be perfect can we Akia?"

"No I suppose not. Anyway, let me introduce you to your newest patient." With that Kia lead the doctor over to the teens in the corner of the room.

"Clarisse this is my oldest son Hao and you already know my other two children Haruhi and Yoh." She said pointing towards each teen. Clarisse waved softly at the siblings.

"Of course I remember Yoh and Haruhi how could I possibly forget them" she said feigning sarcasm.

Said two teens laughed "It's nice to see you again Doctor Rodriquez" said Yoh.

"Call me Clarisse" she corrected her eyes then fell on Hao.

"You must be Hao" she said.

"No really?" said Hao under his breath. Kia slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Be respectful" she reprimanded. Hao glared but still gave in not wanting to be hit again he knew from experience what happened to those who didn't follow the orders of Akia Asakura.

"Yes I'm Hao it's nice to meet you Doctor" he corrected forcing a smile. He could hear the woman's silly thoughts as she fawned over how "adorable" he was.

"Well Hao I'm Clarisse Rodriquez, I'm the head of the medical staff here in the Order of Light."

Hao just looked at the woman dumbfounded. If she was their head of medicine then they were doomed to lose this war.

"Doctor Rodriquez is really cool Hao" Yoh said sensing his brother's thoughts. Hao sighed conceding to letting the woman give him a physical.

"Okay we'll get your physical done then get you in some appropriate training clothes" said Clarisse.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" demanded the brunette. Everyone laughed nervously at the question not wanting to be the one to answer him.

Hao's current outfit consisted of a white shirt under a red biker jacket, black jeans and multiple red and silver belts. He had on red, white, and black high top sneakers, fingerless black gloves and his long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had his standard silver star earrings.

"You look like your going to a damn fashion show!" exclaimed Trinity.

"So and what's wrong with that?" demanded Hao. Kia sighed at the current situation and her adopted son's behavior. She knew that Hao had a narcissistic streak and that when commenting on his looks one had to pick their words carefully.

"Hao just change your clothes it's not that big of a deal" said Kia. Hao huffed and followed Clarisse into the examination room. As soon as the door closed Cameron began laughing.

"Looks like not that much has changed about him since the last time we were all together" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. Kia just gave a sad smile agreeing with her husband but for her the situation wasn't as amusing.

When the two emerged from the medical room Hao had changed into a pair a black track pants a black wife beater and a black jacket. He also had a standard pair of gym shoes and his hair was still in the ponytail and he still had his earrings.

"There now isn't that way more comfortable?" asked Amidamaru. Hao turned and glared at him signaling for him to shut up.

"I think you still look good aniki" said Yoh. Hao turned and smiled at his brother.

"I know right?" he said and walked over to the computer system.

"Okay Hao now you'll go down to the chamber and the system will pick your mission. You are to use all your resources to complete the task. It's not all about just being strong you have to use your mind as well" explained Trinity. Hao nodded in understanding.

"You'll also need these" said Cameron handing Hao an ear piece and a necklace that was a crystal shaped like a cross inside of a circle.

"What are these for?" he asked placing the ear piece inside his right ear and the necklace around his neck.

"The ear piece is so we can communicate with you incase something goes wrong and the necklace is so we can keep tabs on you vitals" explained Cameron. Hao took a deep breath mentally trying to prepare his self for the task at hand.

"Hao, you must remember that while it may be a training simulation the damage that could be done to you will be real. Our simulations aren't like the ones in the human world you can get hurt during the fights" explained Kia. Hao bit his lip but nodded his head understanding the danger.

"Are you ready?" asked Kia. Hao nodded and she gave him a hug. "You'll do well and you'll be fine" she said. Cameron nodded his head at his cousin and Yoh and Haruhi smiled and gave him thumbs up.

Hao walked over to the elevator that led down to chamber where he would take his test. As the elevator began to go down white and blue lights began to flash around making it seem like he was in an enchanted tunnel. Suddenly a holographic screen appeared in front of him.

"Your mission is to protect the Alaskan village from the demons and also capture the ancient holy artifact that the demons have stolen." Said the electronic sounding voice as it showed him pictures of the village and the artifact which was a dagger of all things.

"Well doesn't this sound original? What is this a mission or a freaking video game? Why Alaska of all the damn places they could have picked?" he complained. When the doors opened the teen started on his journey through the snow.

"Don't you think Alaska was a little harsh? I mean, you couldn't give him a more winter appropriate outfit?" asked Haruhi in a concerned voice.

"No, the point of the examinations is to test one's strength both mentally and physically if he can't survive these conditions then there's no way he'll be able to survive his real missions" explained Kia. Yoh watched his brother on the screen with worry even if what their mother said was true he still had a feeling that something wasn't right.

Hao trudged through the snow cursing under his breath about sadistic angels and evil parents. When he finally saw a small village coming into sight he rejoiced in his mind happy that the hard part was over. The brunette moved closer until his sharp psychic senses picked up other presences in the area and they weren't good.

"Of course it could never be this easy" he mumbled under his breath annoyed.

The teen closed his eyes and focused his energy to try and pin point where the energy was coming from. His eyes shot open when he sensed something coming and fast but he wasn't fast enough as something hard as rock slammed into him sending him flying into a hill of snow. His world spun for a few seconds till his eyes focused and standing in front of them were three ice demons.

They were all males and about six feet tall with white bluish tinted skin. They all had black hair of various lengths with blue and white steaks in them and they all had cold silver colored cat eyes. Their wings were shaped like bat wings but were made of ice that sparkled in the light. They all had tattered clothes that barely covered their bodies.

"Look at what we have here brothers a little angel" said the first ice demon laughing. The other two smiled evilly.

"What do you think one as young as him is doing out here?" asked the third one.

"I think he intends to save this pathetic village" said the second one snorting at the thought.

Hao felt his blood run cold as if the very heat from his body was being stolen he could feel the raw power emitting off of these creatures. Logically he knew he didn't stand a chance but his pride wasn't going to let him back down. He suddenly noticed that the dagger that he was seeking was in the possession of the second ice demon.

"Oh look brother I think the little angel wants your pretty knife" teased the first demon.

"I think he does as well" the second demon said waving the dagger in front of Hao.

"Tell you what little one if you can defeat us then we'll leave peacefully" said the third demon.

"What do you say to that?" asked the first demon.

"I think you guys are really annoying and are starting to piss me off honestly, but whatever gets me that dagger and the hell out of here I'm game for" said the brunette smirking.

"An arrogant one I see well we'll jus have to beat you into humility won't we little one" said the third demon. With that a vortex of snow rose up from the ground surrounding the area.

"I think nii-chan might be in trouble" Yoh whispered.

Before Hao could even blink all three demons had disappeared. He stood up to try to run but before he could he felt something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see one of the demons rise up from the snow he yelled as he was then thrown in the air. Before he could get his bearings one of the others appeared before him and kicked him back down to the ground causing him to again crash in the snow. The first demon stood over him and picked him up by his neck.

"Come on now if you don't fight then this won't be any fun" he said then punching him in the stomach and dropping him. Hao wrapped his arms around himself trying to get his thoughts under control and think logically. He needed a plan.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" asked Clarisse expressing her thoughts out loud. "He's making himself a sitting duck"

Kia looked at the screen concern shining in her amber eyes.

_Come on Hao I know you can do this,_ she thought.

Hao breathed heavily he already had several bruises and was bleeding from a cut above his left eye and he also had a busted lip.

_Damn it! There's almost no way I can beat them like this!_ he thought to himself.

"_Hao!"_ screamed a voice coming from his communicator in his ear.

"Oba-san?" he asked having forgotten that he even had the thing in his ear.

"_Hao you have to focus!"_ Kia said.

Hao took a deep breath focusing his thoughts and emotions. He wasn't helpless he was far from it actually. As he cleared his mind he began to hear the thoughts of the demons he couldn't see them at the moment for they had retreated in the snow again. Their goal was to toy with him a demented game of hide and seek.

_That little child is helpless… _

_He doesn't stand a chance… _

_Look at him just standing there afraid… _

_Nows the time to strike…_

_There behind me!_ He thought.

He jumped out the way just in time to avoid the sneak attack coming from behind him. He did the same for the other two who jumped up from the snow trying to grab him. As one tried to fly towards him he ducked down narrowly avoiding being hit.

"How did he do that?" yelled one in anger.

"I have no idea!" yelled the second one. The second demon tried blasting the brunette with an ice attack but Hao having read the demons thoughts moved out the way before it could hit him.

"It's like he's reading our thoughts" screamed the third one flustered that an angel child was out maneuvering them. Hao smirked at their slightly panicked thoughts.

"Alright nii-chan!" yelled Yoh in excitement. He and Haruhi gave each other high five.

"I knew he wouldn't be beaten by a few dumb old ice demons. Look he didn't even need to go ascension to beat them" said Haruhi smiling proudly.

"That's the weird part. If he had just ascended then this could've been over long ago. This isn't a hard task I didn't set it to be so. Why would he risk the injuries and play around like he is" thought Trinity out loud.

Cameron and Kia looked at each other as if passing along a message through their gazes.

Hao continued to use his telepathic powers to out smart the ice demons. They were getting more and more annoyed. He just needed the perfect opening to grab the dagger from the second demon.

"Enough of this! He's just a child and I will not be made a fool of by some little boy who can't even fly or use his powers!" declared the first demon. He spread his ice wings to their full extent and took off at break neck speeds charging at Hao.

_Oh shit!_ He thought; there was no way he could get out of the way fast enough. The demon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up in the air.

"You see boy it doesn't matter if you can read our thoughts if you can't even put up a fair fight against us" laughed the first ice demon.

"Brother don't hog all the fun" demanded the third demon. The first demon handed Hao over to his brother. Hao glared defiantly at the demon not showing the slight panic that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"This is bad this is really bad" said Clarisse.

"Hao…" Haruhi whispered. Kia bit her nails in anxiousness and Cameron glared at the screen his mind racing a mile a minute. They all watched in horror as the ice demon grabbed onto Hao's right arm and pulled and bent it back breaking it. The teen screamed in agony as his vision went white briefly from the pain.

"Hao!!" screamed Yoh watching as his brother was then tossed like a rag doll once again.

"You have to stop the exam now!" Yoh demanded running over to Trinity and his parents.

"We can't once someone enters into the chamber for examinations the system won't let them out until they either pass or they fall unconscious and he's not unconscious yet" explained Trinity.

"What type of bull is that?" yelled Haruhi glaring at the woman.

"He will be fine you two you need to have faith in your brother" said Cameron sighing. Haruhi and Yoh turned back to the screen praying that Hao will be okay.

Hao was in so much pain that he could barely register what was going. However he couldn't allow himself to give up. He had to complete the exam or he couldn't become a Guardian and he had promised to himself and Yoh that he would. He pushed himself up using his good arm.

"Well child do you give up? If you surrender we'll be merciful make your death quick and painless" said one of the demons. By this point he couldn't register which one was talking. It wasn't like it made that much of a difference.

"You're funny. Like I'd surrender to you three fools" he said managing to put on his confident smile.

"Insolent brat" snarled the first ice demon. He raised his hand and a wave of snow rose and headed towards Hao.

Everyone in the control room gasped and closed their eyes not wanting to see what further damage would be done.

"It just doesn't make since why is he losing so badly. It's almost as if…" Yoh gasped as realization hit him. It all made since now Hao wasn't just nervous about the examinations because he was nervous that he might do badly it was because…

"He hasn't awakened" said Yoh.

"What?" exclaimed Trinity.

"He hasn't awakened yet that's why he hasn't ascended yet" explained Yoh.

"Is this true?" demanded Trinity turning to Kia and Cameron.

Kia sighed as she closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes it's technically true" she said opening her amber eyes again.

"What do you mean by technically?" asked Clarisse.

"Do remember the Asakura Manor Massacre eight years ago? How the incident was titled classified information?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, so what?" said Trinity.

"The reason it was is because the fire wasn't started by demons as they say. It was started by Hao. He had tapped into his powers that night and started that fire" said Cameron.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Clarisse in shock.

"It's all true but since then he hasn't been able to tap into them again"

"I can't believe the two of you! You know the regulations yet you blatantly disregard them and put your child in danger!" screamed Trinity

"We didn't want him to come but it wasn't up to us and besides he wanted to come" said Cameron.

Yoh stared at his parents in disbelief he couldn't believe that his parents would do something like this but they said that Hao wanted to be here and he could believe that.

"General Williams Hao is still conscious" announced one of the analysts.

Hao took a deep breath he had narrowly escaped being buried alive by snow. He was currently hiding in a cave under the cliffs trying to catch his breath. He knew it wasn't long before the demons would find him they were having too much fun throwing him around. As he was trying to figure out what to do he began to here screaming.

_Oh crap the village! _He thought.

Hao jumped up wincing because of his broken arm and ran out the cave to see the village on fire and the people being frozen solid by two of the demons. Others that they didn't freeze they just killed. As Hao watched his mind began flash back to a scene that was very similar to this from long ago. He shook his head not recognizing the images and he couldn't shake this bone chilling fear that was taking over his body. He began shaking for some unknown reason.

Suddenly he felt a demonic presence behind him but he wasn't quick enough in turning around as a beam of silver light shot him in the chest. He began falling backwards but was stopped suddenly as the teen looked down he saw that his feet were incased in ice and the ice began to creep its way up his body incasing him in it.

"Looks like you're going to freeze to death too bad I would've liked to have more fun with you" said the ice demon that had shot him.

The ice continued to creep up his body. It chilled the brunette down to his core as it reached his chest Hao let out a silent scream.

"Hao!" screamed Yoh. He began running for the elevator door determined to save his brother.

"Yoh stop! If you go to help him Hao automatically fails the examination" said Kia.

"Forget the examination! Nii-chan is going to die!" yelled Yoh.

"No he won't Yoh the system will end the mission once he falls unconscious" explained Haruhi. "As long as there is the chance that he can pull himself out of this predicament then he still has to continue" she said looking back at her parents.

"That doesn't change the fact that he didn't need to be here" she said her gaze hardening to a glare at Kia and Cameron. Trinity also glared at the couple as well but they paid her no mind as they had their steady gazes on the screen.

The ice finally covered Hao completely freezing him.

The ice demon laughed "Well you do make a very pretty ice sculpture I just might keep you for myself."

Hao was still alive inside the ice but could already feel himself giving into the cold and the darkness. The darkness was slowly growing around him as his world turned black and the voices of death and despair could be heard in his mind and heart.

_I have to get myself out of this but what can I do. I can already feel my heart slowing down. I can't lose I promised Yoh we would always be together that I would become a Guardian as well. I promised myself that I would protect him!_

_**Do you want the power to make that desire a reality?**_

The voice was warm and sounded like music and the wind mixed into one. Hao felt a warm presence enveloping him.

_What is this? _

_**I have watched you for an eternity little one. Now is the time to awaken those sleeping gifts of yours… **_

_I don't understand what the hell you're talking about. _

_**It will become clear in time little one for now it's time for you to awaken my precious Hao. My fiery angel of vengeance. **_

"Hao's vitals and energy readings are rapidly raising!" exclaimed an analyst.

"What's going on?" Trinity said as she stared at the readings in amazement.

"It's happening" Cameron said quietly smiling to himself. Everyone else looked on in amazement at what was currently taking place.

Fire began to wrap around the frozen Hao like a snake and form a cocoon. Everything suddenly went silent for a few seconds before fire shot out from the cocoon and surrounded the vicinity. The fire melted the snow and ice in the area and then light poured out from the cocoon. After about a minute the fire cocoon opened up to reveal Hao in his awakened form.

Hao's hair was no longer in its ponytail and now blew feely in the surging inferno. His large jet black wings spread wide blowing away the fire. As the wings were like the night sky and reflected light making it look like millions of diamonds covered them. As the new angel opened his eyes they were no longer their usual warm mahogany but gold. To add all of his injuries including his broken arm seemed to be healed.

"Oh wow…" was all Yoh could say.

"So cool" said Haruhi in aw.

"So it finally comes to" said Cameron.

"He's…he's a Dark Angel" whispered Trinity. "But how is that possible?"

The ice demons snarled not knowing what to do. Two of the three began to back up in fear.

"What are you two doing he's just a child!" screamed the first demon.

The other two stopped their retreat and held their ground "We have to destroy him" said one of the demons.

"Combine our attacks together is our best resort" said the third.

The three each fired a blast of icy energy at Hao who closed his eyes and smirked.

"Chichee na" he said softly. He waved his hand canceling out the attack he then waved it again sending a torrent of raging flames towards the demons. The three ice demons screamed in agony as they were destroyed instantly.

Hao closed his eyes as his power faded and he returned to normal. He walked over to the dagger and picked it up completing his examination. As the training chambers main computer ended the program and the Alaskan landscape faded away Hao fell to the ground exhausted by his ordeal.

"Hao!" yelled Yoh and Haruhi as they ran to the elevator to retrieve their brother.

Kia gave a small smile proud that her son was able to pull through and pass. Cameron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed giving her a hug letting her know he shared her thoughts.

The elevator door opened to reveal the Asakura siblings. Yoh was carrying Hao on his back the older twin was peacefully sleeping.

"Take him to the medical ward Yoh" said Clarisse. As Yoh carried Hao out Haruhi and Clarisse followed behind. When they left Trinity turned to Kia and Cameron and glared.

"My office now" she demanded in a stern voice and stomped out the room with the couple following her.

********

In the medical ward Clarisse was checking the vitals of a now conscience Hao.

"Well you seem to be completely fine. The only thing is that your core temperature is now higher than normal but that tends to be common with fire angels" explained the doctor.

"Are you sure you're fine nii-chan?" asked Yoh who was sitting next to his brother on the exam table.

"You dork didn't you hear Clarisse? He's fine stop being such a worry wart" said Haruhi teasing her youngest brother. Hao placed his hand on top of Yoh's comforting his twin.

"I really am fine Yoh don't worry" he said.

"I just can't believe that you're a full fledged Dark Angel. It was amazing enough with Yoh being a full Light angel but you being a Dark Angel just makes things even weirder" said Haruhi placing her hands on her hips.

"How so?" Yoh asked cocking his head to the side with a curious look.

"Because of your heritage" said Clarisse taking off her rubber gloves and throwing them away.

"Tell me do you know the story behind the separation of Heaven and Hell and why we are at war?" asked Clarisse pulling up her swivel chair and sitting. Both twins shook their head.

"Well I guess a little history lesson is in order. Haruhi would you like to start? This is your area of expertise?" Clarisse said turning to the brunette girl.

"Why of course" replied Haruhi. She paused thinking "Now where to start? Oh okay I know"

"At the dawn of time before the universe was created there existed nothing but Heaven. All the angels lived in peace and Harmony with God ruling them. God's favorite angel was Lucifer the most beautiful of all. However Lucifer grew jealous of God's power and wanted to take over so he gathered forty two other angels and rebelled. War ensued in Heaven. Many angels were sacrificed and it seemed like it would go on forever until God created his two greatest soldiers the sovereigns of light and darkness. Lucifer and his armies were soon defeated after their creation. God then caste them all out of Heaven and created a domain for Lucifer to rule over with his minions it was then that Hell was created."

The twins listened intently and were wide eyed at their sister's story. They had heard bits and pieces of the story before, but now they were hearing it in its entirety.

"Wow that's intense" said Yoh scratching his head.

"You bet" replied Haruhi she then continued the story.

"The war as you can see is still being fought. However now that man walks the earth Lucifer has playing chips that he can use against God. While we fight to protect and keep order he fights to cause chaos"

"So wait where do the Dark and Light Angels come in at?" asked Hao.

"I was getting there" said Haruhi glaring at Hao.

"It would seem as according to ancient archives that at some point in time some of the Fallen Angels came back and repeated for their wrong doings. They were allowed to rejoin the ranks of Heaven. However, by this time they had been in Hell for so long that there was no way to completely erase their demonic powers therefore Fallen Angels or Dark Angels as we now call them have both demonic and angelic powers."

So where do the Guardians come into play?" interrupted Yoh.

"I was getting there" growled Haruhi.

"Well you're taking too long" said Hao folding his arms. Haruhi her brothers the finger and continued with her story.

"The Guardians and the Order of Light were created when the Sovereigns chose four of the strongest angels of both light and dark to become the first set of guardians. They fought and protected both Heaven and earth bravely along with the Sovereigns. However, the time came when God chose to seal the Sovereigns away because their powers were too destructive. After the Sovereigns were sealed away the four original guardians ever loyal to their masters left. Two were never heard from again and two went on to mate with humans creating the first half-breeds. "

"Other angels seeing this soon played follow the leader and began mating with humans as well creating a race of half-breeds which is where we current day guardians are descended from."

"Well I don't get how this makes us special" said Yoh looking confused. Before Haruhi could insult her brother Clarisse picks up the story.

"It's rare that we have twins in the Order. In most cases only one twin will awaken while the other won't. The fact that both of you have awakened and one of you is a light angel and the other is a dark angel is very fascinating to say the least. Also needless to say your family is quite famous around here. The Asakura family has a long history in the Order."

"Great now we're going to be watched like a fucking science experiment" said Hao.

"Not exactly, but I won't lie to you and say you won't be watched" said Clarisse smiling.

"What exactly does all this mean for us?" asked Yoh.

"We don't know" said Clarisse.

**********

Meanwhile Cameron and Kia were in Trinity's office being chewed out.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" demanded Trinity. Cameron tried to respond but Trinity cut him off.

"No don't answer that!" she snapped. This had been going on since they got inside the room she yelled at them and wouldn't let them say anything, but it wasn't like they cared either way. However Kia had enough of being lectured.

"Trinity as we said before it wasn't our choice. We did what needed to be done we needed to get Hao in the Order."

"What do you mean it wasn't your decision?" she glared.

"Orders came directly from the head honcho he wanted Hao in the Order" said Cameron who smiled at Trinity's slightly shocked expression.

"Why do you think I'm here? I've been reassigned to monitor the progress of the boys" said Cameron.

Cameron Asakura was the youngest Arch Angel being only thirty nine. Since he had such a high ranking position in Heaven's hierarchy he was usually never around. So Trinity had to admit that she should've known something was up when he showed up.

"So what does the almighty want with Hao?" she asked finally sitting in her sit.

"Not just Hao, Yoh as well" corrected Kia.

"Okay so what does he want with the twins" she amended.

"We are not sure but from what we could gather the big shots upstairs believe they could be special" said Cameron.

"Uh huh" said Trinity clicking her tongue "So how do you two feel about this? You're children are basically about to become instruments of war?"

"Like we have a say in the matter" Cameron smiled bitterly.

"By this point in time we're use to getting no say in our destinies. I just hope that the twin's situations don't turn out like ours" Kia said sadly turning to stare out the window at the sky.

* * *

Chapter Three done. So the scene with the most revisions is the scene in the medical ward. I basically rewrote the whole history of the Order and origin of the Guardians.

**IMPORTANT:** The part where I go into detail about the history of Heaven and Hell is comprised of facts from stories _I_ was told growing up. I tweaked a lot of things obviously to suit the storyline. I just wanted to get that out there because I don't want people jumping on my case.

**Preview:** Six months have passed since Hao passed his examination. Now he and his siblings are on their way to being full Guardians. The siblings are given their first mission just how will that go?

*************

**Toya "Cameron" Asakura: **

Age: 39 years old

Cameron is the first cousin of Hao and Yoh's birth mother Keiko Asakura and adoptive father to them and Haruhi. He's an Arch Angel and ex- Guardian. It's said that Cameron and his wife Kia prevented the 2nd rebellion of Hell. Cameron's personality is very much like Yoh's as he's very laid back. He's also very perceptive of other's feelings though it isn't known whether or not he has the power of empathy like his younger cousin. To add, Cameron's original name is _Toya_ Asakura. He changed it when he entered the Order at eighteen now only Kia refers to him as Toya.

**Akia "Kia" Asakura: **

Age: 37 years old

Her maiden name is Torrin. An American of Caucasian, Jamaican, and Native American descent. Little is known about her life before becoming a Guardian except she grew up in Los Angeles California and that she has an older brother who currently lives in Georgia who she still keeps in contact with. Kia is a Dark Angel giving her both demonic and angelic powers. She is very straight forward and has difficulty expressing her emotions. However, she can also be very kind and would go to great lengths for her loved ones. Kia used to be an Arch Angel like Cameron but for some unknown reason gave up her position.

**Bonus Fact: **To sum the Asakura family tree up Cameron and Keiko are first cousins on their father's side meaning Yohmei had a brother. Obviously Keiko and Mikihisa are dead in this story (they _might_ make a guest appearance you never know…). When they died it was decided that the twins be placed with Cameron and Kia and the couple officially adopted them making them their legal parents. Even though they are now their parents and cousins by blood Hao and Yoh refer to them as "uncle" and "aunt" or in Hao's case "oba-chan" and "oji-san."


	4. Team 23

So is everyone enjoying my "revisions" so far?

Hao: What revisions? It's still pretty much the same script. *points to his script*

Me: Well I can't change it too much then it'll lose the main idea. I just edited certain important facts. Now stop questioning me and go get ready for the scene.

Hao: Ugh, whatever.

Me: Places people! Roll the damn opening theme!!

**Recap:** Hao passes the Guardian Exam by the skin of his teeth and in the process unlocks his powers. Now the fun really begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**WARNING:** This chapter talks about suicide. I wasn't originally planning on this subject being in here, but as I wrote it just happened. So I'm warning you in advance if you can't handle the subject then I suggest you don't read.

**Episode Four: Team 23**

* * *

It had been six months since Hao's exam and since that time the three teens were training and studying non stop. Not only did they have to be in great physical condition and have control over their powers but they also needed their education as well they were still high school students after all. Fortunately for them their school curriculum didn't just consist of math, science, reading, and writing but they also had Guardian related classes such as demonology and combat training.

For Hao it was all starting to get very routine which he hated. Thankfully he had training with Yoh later. He and Haruhi had mastered their basic training with ease and had moved on to intermediate and expert. Yoh on the other hand was still in basic. Hao knew his little brother was being lazy and that he just needed to be pushed harder.

When classes ended Hao went down to the combat training chambers to meet Yoh. Hopefully the slacker didn't ditch him again to avoid their daily session. When he arrived at the chamber that they had reserved for them he found Yoh on the bench asleep. Hao just sighed in frustration.

"Wake up Yoh!" he yelled kicking his brother off the bench.

Yoh hit the floor but continued to sleep. Hao felt a vein pop in his forehead. He already had a headache and wanted to get this all over with but Yoh napping away prevented such things.

"Guess I have no choice" he thought out loud. Hao snapped his fingers which set fire to the hem of the bottom of Yoh's jeans. Hao placed his hand on his hip waiting.

"3, 2, 1…" he counted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Yoh who jumped up and started patting the small flame trying to put it out.

"Good you're awake now lets go" said Hao smiling evilly at his brother's pouting expression. He loved Yoh with all his heart but it was so much fun torturing him sometimes.

"But nii-chan I'm sleepy" complained the younger brunette.

"And I have a headache plus a six page paper to write but you still see I'm here" replied Hao dropping his backpack on the bench and taking out his work out clothes.

"Well if you don't feel good maybe we shouldn't train today you need to go rest" said Yoh smiling hopefully.

"Unfortunately for you otouto you are always my first priority" said the older brother. Yoh crossed his arms and huffed leaning against the bench.

"If you cooperate and do well today I'll make you those sugar cookies you like so much tonight"

Yoh's eyes lit up "Really?"

Before Hao could reply the door to the room opened revealing a breathless Haruhi.

"There you two are! You two are really pathetic! It's bad enough that Hao doesn't have a cell phone but you don't even bother to answer yours Yoh. I had to slump all the way down here to get you" she ranted.

"So why exactly are you looking for us?" asked Hao.

"Trinity wants to talk to us that's why! Now come on" Haruhi marched out the room with the twins following.

They arrived in Celestial Command where Trinity was waiting for them on the platform.

"Hey General what's up?" asked Yoh.

"Your overall scores are what's up" said Trinity. Yoh laughed nervously knowing that she was about to lecture him about his poor performance and how he was holding his siblings back.

"Look General I promise I'll try harder I swear" he said quickly bowing. Trinity looked at Yoh confused.

"Boy what in the world are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Yoh said straightening back up.

"Right…" Trinity said giving Yoh a suspicious look before turning to the main screen and pulled up a file.

"Anyway as I was saying. Your over all scores as a team are very high the best we've seen in years"

"What? Even with my sucky scores?" exclaimed Yoh. Trinity glared at Yoh for interrupting her again causing the teen to quickly silence his self.

"While your scores are pitiful Yoh your brother and sister's outstanding performances more than make up for it. That being said you do need to work harder."

"Yes ma'am" Yoh said with a sigh.

"Again that being said, the main reason I called you three here is because based on your performances I feel that you're ready to begin taking on missions."

The three brunettes stared wide eyed at the woman. Haruhi was the first one to recover "Are you serious? We really get to be official Guardians now?"

"Actually you'll be Junior Guardians. You won't be official ones till you successfully complete ten missions" explained Trinity.

"Easy peasy right guys?" asked Haruhi turning to her brothers who smiled. Trinity smiled at their confidence it was so endearing that she felt bad for the fact that they really had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"Very well, your first assignment begins tomorrow be here at nine o'clock. See you in the morning Team 23" with that she dismissed them.

As the twins and Haruhi walked home they happily chatted about their great news.

"This is awesome! We finally get to go on missions. We'll be able to travel and go on adventures this is going to be great!" exclaimed the girl excitedly.

"Sis remember that we go on missions to help people" reminded her youngest brother.

"I know that but that still doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves" she said smiling her mischievous smile. Hao walked in silence content with listening to his sibling's excited chatter.

"Nii-chan what are you thinking about?" Yoh asked giving his brother a concerned look. Yoh knew that Hao had the tendency to always keep his thoughts to his self even from him which he didn't like.

"Nothing really, just wondering what our mission might be"

"True but we'll find out tomorrow it can't be anything too hard" Yoh replied.

When they arrived at the apartment they found that someone was already home and who ever it was they were cooking.

"Oh yeah I'm starved" Yoh said happily heading for the kitchen.

"Do you think of anything besides eating?" asked Haruhi frowning.

"Yeah he does, sleeping" Hao said causing both him and Haruhi to laugh.

"Ha ha" Yoh said sarcastically. When they got to the kitchen they found Amidamaru instead of one of their parents.

"Hey Amidamaru what are you doing here?" asked Yoh.

"Well besides being your designated care taker I'm here because your parents had business to take care of" he said.

"That sucks we had good news to tell them" Yoh said looking disappointed.

"And what news would that be?"

"We got our first official mission!" announced Haruhi.

"That's wonderful you three. You should call your parents and tell them" said Amidamaru smiling happily for them. Haruhi pulled out her cell phone and called their dad knowing he would pick up sooner than Kia would.

"Hello" came Cameron's voice through the phone. Haruhi switched the call to speaker phone so the boys could hear as well.

"Dad we got our first mission!" yelled Haruhi.

"That's great kids" they heard the voice of Kia in the back ground asking what was going on. They could hear Cameron telling her the news and then her demanding the phone from him.

"That's great news kids! Now the most important thing to remember is that you're a team and must support each other. Also remember your charge comes first when dealing with humans" she explained.

"Yes we know" they replied.

"Good, now behave yourselves we'll be home tomorrow and we'll try to make it back in time to see you three off. Oh and Hao make sure you call Yohmei and Kino I'm tired of them blowing up my cell phone especially Kino"

"What does that old bat want now?" he shouted.

"I don't know nor do I care just call them" with that their parents hung up. Hao stomped down the hall to his bed room taking the house phone with him.

When he got to his room he dialed a number he wished he didn't know by heart. The phone rang before a servant answered the phone. He requested to speak with his grandparents. The line was silent for a minute before an elderly voice came over the phone.

"You little brat how dare you go six months without calling us?" yelled the voice of Kino Asakura.

"You told me to call you when I got to the Order you didn't say anything about having to call you after that" he could hear her mumble something about "smart ass children" under her breath.

"Is there anything in particular that you wanted to tell me obaa-san?" he asked hinting that he wanted to get off the phone.

"Yes only to give you a warning. Yohmei and I have been detecting disturbances lately and that you should be careful of."

"You crazy hag you always think the world is ending" he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that you little monster"

"Whatever, fine I'll be careful goodbye Kino" with that he hung up the phone and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It didn't matter what side of the family or who it was he just didn't fit in anywhere. Truthfully he was content with that Hao wasn't one for making connections with people. Aside from Yoh and Haruhi he didn't have friends and he was okay with it, but still every once in awhile it did get kind of lonely.

The next day the three teens met Trinity in Celestial Command to receive their mission. True to their word Kia and Cameron took a break from their mission to come see this event.

"Your first mission is this girl Kirsten Angler" said Trinity pulling a picture of the girl up on the screen. She was a pretty blond around the same age as the twins.

"She recently attempted suicide and is now being treated in a hospital your job is to try to put her soul at peace before she either tries it again or demons come and try to convert her into one of them"

"You've got to be kidding me our mission is to help some suicidal brat?" Hao said glaring at the screen.

"Remember Hao we Guardians don't just fight demons all day our other job is to guide those souls who are lost and in need" explained Kia.

"Whatever" he mumbled. Yoh poked Hao in the ribs glaring at him.

"Nii-chan…" he said in a warning tone. Hao sighed and conceded.

"Now just to be clear you have three days to complete your mission. We don't want Guardians interacting with the world of man for too long it just causes more problems then needed" explained Trinity. She then turned and took out a deep cherry wood box and presented it to the teens. When she opened it she revealed three individually hand crafted cross necklaces.

"I present to you three your Guardian Medallions. They symbolize your status as a member of the Order of Light. Each one is unique to the individual and serves as identification. It can also when used correctly help amplify your attacks" she then handed them each their necklaces.

Hao's medallion was a black cross with red stones and had intricate silver vines wrapped around it the chain was also black. Yoh's was a bit simpler in design, his cross was gold and the points of the cross were looped like knots. Blue and silver jewels adorned the cross and it also hung on a gold chain. Finally Haruhi's medallion was a silver cross inside of a red heart that was lined in silver as well. Her cross had red and pink jewels covering it and hung on a silver chain.

"Wow so pretty" said Haruhi putting hers around her neck her brothers did the same.

"You three are now officially part of the Order of Light. I expect great things from this group" said Trinity.

"As you should, you two ready to go get this finished?" asked Haruhi. The twins nodded as the three of them lowered their heads and began focusing their powers as they began to ascend.

In a flash of light, wind, and fire three sets of wings appeared. Haruhi's wings were a pretty shade of soft white with some grey to them. Yoh's wings were sparkling white with an almost luminescent glow to them. Hao's wings were jet black like the night sky yet still seemed to sparkle like millions of diamonds were imbedded in them.

"Good luck you three we're rooting for you" said Trinity as the three teens took off waving to their family as they left.

When they arrived at their destination which was the hospital the girl was being kept in the three teens tried to form a plan of action. They were currently in their human bodies as required of all angels when they were on Earth.

"We can't just walk on in and tell the girl to be happy Yoh things just don't work like that" said Hao sighing. They were on top of the roof of the building across the street from the hospital. From where they were they could see the room of the girl Kirsten.

"Well we also can't let her see us in our angel form nor tell her who really are it'll cause a scene" explained Haruhi. She ran her hands through her hair letting out a frustrated growl.

"Ugh this is so freaking irritating"

The three of them sat on the edge of the building trying to come up with some type of idea.

"Yeah, we know that, but still we have to get into that hospital some how" Hao said folding his arms and going into deep thought. Suddenly his face lit up as he came up with an idea. He turned to his adopted sister who quickly caught on to his plan and grinned evilly.

"Yoh hurry up and break your leg!" said Haruhi with a smile on her face.

"What?" screamed Yoh; suddenly Hao pushed him off the building causing Yoh to fall three stories to the ground screaming.

"That was probably wrong on so many levels wasn't it?" asked Haruhi looking over the edge of the building to inspect the damage. Hao shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, he'll live but let's go collect him off the sidewalk so we can take him to the hospital".

Hao and Haruhi carried a very pissed off Yoh into the hospital. The youngest brunette was screaming about all the ways he was planning on killing his brother which Hao blew off knowing Yoh didn't have the heart to carry through on any of his threats.

"Hao I swear I'm going to switch out your shampoo and fill the bottle with gasoline so that when you sleep I'll light your hair on fire!"

"First off if you ever try some crap like that I'll use my telepathy powers to invade your dreams and give you nightmares so bad that it would make Freddy Krueger look like the fucking sugar plum fairy. Secondly will you shut up before you blow our cover?"

The receptionist had been watching the twins argue while the girl was explaining the situation to her. She just shook her head, kids these days.

Hao and Yoh argued all the way to Yoh's room where they were keeping him. Haruhi tried to calm the two because they were beginning to cause a scene.

"Will you all shut up?" yelled the girl in the bed next to Yoh's. The three angels turned only to find the girl they were looking for. They had been so busy bickering that they didn't even realize that they had been put into the same room as her.

"Sheesh, people are so damn rude" said the blond pulling the blanket up over herself and turning over in bed. The three brunette teens just stared at her slightly confused; Yoh was the first to recover.

"Uh, hi my name is Yoh and this is my brother and sister Hao and Haruhi" he said pointing towards them. The girl turned over slightly looking at them.

"Like I care" she said.

"Well aren't we just shitting rainbows today" said Hao frowning at her.

"Well what do you expect? You three were so damn loud you rudely woke me up" she said sitting up finally. When she turned to them Hao could see her hard brown eyes. He recognized eyes like that anywhere because they looked like his.

"What the hell are you staring at you pansy?" demanded Kirsten. Hao's eyes if possible got darker in color and one could swear they could see fire rising up behind him. Yoh laughed nervously while Haruhi looked in between the two interested to see how this will end.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you call me?" he asked smiling dangerously at the girl. She smirked at him.

"I called you a pansy you look enough like a girl to put both me and your sister to shame"

"Big words coming from some weak minded little girl who just tried to commit suicide"

Kirsten's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the boy in front of her. She could swear that his eyes were now gold instead of brown like they had been a second ago.

"How…how did you know that?" she asked.

"Easy, your wrists are covered in bandages and you're pissed off at the world because you're still alive when really you're pissed off at yourself because you couldn't fully go through with it. Let me make a suggestion to you little girl get your shit in order before you go around calling people names" he said his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

By now Kirsten was in shock but her eyes quickly turned into a glare as angry tears poured from her eyes. Hao turned and left the room with Haruhi going after him. Yoh sighed and limped out of bed going to stand next to Kirsten he put a comforting hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off and turned to stare out the window.

Hao stood on the roof of the hospital staring out into the city. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said to that girl and that it was an extremely childish reaction. He just didn't like the fact that he was here on earth helping humans. One of the reasons he joined the Order was to get away from this evil and hateful world. Hao was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the fist coming towards him until it connected with the back of his head.

"You big dummy!" screamed Haruhi as Hao almost fell off the building.

"What the hell was that for you fucking banshee?" yelled the younger of the two holding his throbbing head.

"For being such a jerk. Why do you always have to be so damn mean to people?"

"You're one to talk!"

"Look I out of all people understand your feelings about the situation. However, right now isn't the time for personal crap. We have a mission and if you cost me this so help me Hao…" she lectured giving him a determined/threatening look. Hao glared at his sister but didn't say anything knowing she was right.

A beeping sound could be heard coming from Haruhi's pocket. She took at what looked like an iphone and pushed the button for "talk". Trinity and Kia came on the screen.

"How are things going so far?" asked Trinity.

"They were going fine until jerky mcjerk jerk over here made the girl cry" said Haruhi. Hao gave her the finger.

"Hao…" came Kia's voice sounding exasperated.

"Yeah I know" he said knowing what she was going to tell him to apologize.

"Really Hao are you that childish?" asked their mother.

"Only on Mondays" he responded.

"Stay focused you guys. Now you will really have to stay on her no doubt her little round with Hao probably shook her up. So you'll have to undo the damage you've done" said Trinity causing the two teens to sigh.

"By the way, where's Yoh" asked Kia.

"Oh he's in the hospital with a broken leg. I pushed him off a building earlier" said Hao nonchalantly.

"What? Hao!" screamed Kia.

"Bye oba-chan" Hao ended the call.

That night Yoh stayed in the hospital watching over Kirsten. It wasn't like he really had much of a choice seeing how his leg was broken. Hao and Haruhi camped out on the roof of the building across the street. They were taking turns watching for suspicious activity. Yoh sighed heavily; he really hated hospitals and tried to avoid them to the best of his abilities. His train of thought was cut off by the sound of crying coming from the bed next to his. The brunette sat up and turned to the crying blond.

"Kirsten are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said pulling the blanket over her head.

"If you're fine then why are you crying?" Yoh asked with a matter of fact tone.

"You're brother is an ass hole" she said simply

"Try living with him" Yoh mumbled but the girl still heard him and chuckled.

"But he was right about me. Ever since my best friend died in that car crash I've just felt so dead on the inside" she said pulling herself into a fetal position. Yoh looked down at his hands not really knowing what to say to make her feel better.

"I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but I just don't know. When you lose someone important to you it feels like nothing is going to ever be alright in fact it feels like it just keeps getting worse and worse. But, I believe that we shouldn't just give up because there are things in this world that are worth living on to experience."

Kirsten listened to the boy, his words brought her some comfort he was truly wise beyond his years. She smiled softly "Thank you Yoh"

The next morning the two hospitalized teens were woken up by the arrival of two nut jobs.

"Good morning everyone! We've brought you treats to spread cheer and love to those pathetic souls trapped here in this hell hole!" announced Haruhi as she charged through the door dragging Hao in tow who was carrying a bag in his hand.

"Why do you have to be so you?" asked Hao.

"Because being me is an honor now shut up and give them their gifts"

Hao dug through the bag and brought out two oranges and a CD for Yoh and tossed them at his brother who caught them.

"Yay, you two are the best siblings ever. Oh, I forgive you nii-chan" said Yoh smiling. Hao rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Haruhi skipped over to Hao and took the last gift out the bag which was a bouquet of flowers and skipped over to Kirsten.

"These are for you Kirsten. Hao picked them because he wanted to apologize for yesterday" said Haruhi smiling sweetly.

Hao silently fumed; truthfully Haruhi had threatened unimaginable pain if he didn't apologize. There weren't many things in this world that could scare him but Haruhi was an exception she was just insane and would surely carry out on every single threat she made.

Kirsten blushed not knowing what to say.

"Umm, thank you Hao" she said softly.

"Yeah, whatever, and I guess I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't had said that stuff it's not my place to judge you" literally it wasn't his place that task was left up to the angels of judgment.

"Nii-chan you're such a big softy" said Yoh laughing Hao promptly back handed Yoh.

That night while Yoh and the others slept Kirsten tossed and turned in her sleep. She dreamt of the night of the crash. Fire was every where and she was in unimaginable pain. She called out for her best friend but received no response.

"Katie! Katie! Where are you?"

_Kirsten…_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. She looked around the room she saw Yoh sleeping in the bed next to her and to her surprise Hao and Haruhi were on the other side of the room on the couch sleep as well. She sighed telling herself it was just a dream and tried to go back to sleep.

_Kirsten…come find me. I need you._

The blond sat up again and this time got out of bed. She could swear she could hear her best friend Katie's voice. She knew it wasn't a dream she stumbled out the door and followed the voice as it called her. She found herself on the roof of the hospital. Her eyes widened in shock as there on the other side of the roof stood her best friend.

"Katie? How? How can you be here?" she asked stepping closer to the girl in front of her.

_Why Kirsten? Why did you have to kill me? _

Kirsten stopped in her tracks wide eyed and shaking.

"What?"

_You killed me that night I told you not to drink and then not to get in the car. I said let me drive but you wouldn't listen. I said pull over but you wouldn't listen. Now look I'm dead and it's all your fault!_

The girl in front of her glared at her with cold blue eyes. Kirsten didn't have anything to say because she knew it was all true. If had had just listened to Katie that night none of this would have happened. Katie would still be alive.

Yoh's eyes shot open. Something wasn't right, he sat up in bed and looked around he turned to the bed next to his and found that it was empty.

"Kirsten?" his blood ran cold as he sensed a demonic presence.

"Nii-chan! Haruhi wake up!" he yelled. The two sleeping teens awoke instantly and when they saw Kirsten was gone they instantly bolted out the room.

"Hey you jerks you can't just leave me here!" screamed Yoh. Hao came back in and threw Yoh on his back and ran out the room. They ran all around the hospital before realizing that she might be on the roof.

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm so sorry" sobbed the blond.

_Sorry won't fix anything Kirsten if you really want to make it up to me then return the favor and give me your life._

Kirsten's head shot up and she stared at the girl in front of her. Her best friend had always been so kind and loving. She never deserved a best friend like Katie now she had made her bitter and angry. It was all her fault she had to make it up to her. The spirit smiled an evil smile blue eyes lighting up in malice and brown hair blowing in the wind.

_If you want to make it up to me then jump._

She pointed to the edge of the building. Kirsten turned her head and then lifted herself off the ground. She began to walk.

The siblings panted heavily after running all those flights of stairs. Hao was tired but he'd be damned before he let it stop him.

"Damn it Yoh why are you so damn heavy" he complained.

"Move your ass slowpoke!" screamed Haruhi who didn't look the least bit tired. They ran up the last flight and burst through the door just in time to see Kirsten fall off the edge of the hospital.

"Kirsten!" screamed Yoh. Hao reacted with out a second thought and ran and jumped after her.

"Hao!" screamed Haruhi. Hao fell trying to catch the girl he stuck his hand out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. He closed his eyes they were falling and fast he had to think quickly. He took and deep breath and focused his energy. His medallion began to glow brightly lighting the area.

Fire wrapped around them and after a minute Hao spread his black wings. Kirsten opened her eyes and looked in amazement at the boy who saved her life.

"You're an angel?" she said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock" said Hao smiling arrogantly. Kirsten smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I knew it" she said softly as she held onto Hao who carried her back up to the roof.

Yoh and Haruhi gathered around the two and checked to see if Kirsten was alright.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Yoh. Kirsten looked down and over at the spirit still standing in front of them. The spirit narrowed its eyes at the group.

"Angels" it hissed the voice no longer that of Katie's. Kirsten looked in fear and held closer to Hao.

"Who are you? You're not my best friend" she said.

"It's a demon" said Haruhi glaring.

The demon smiled cunningly and black and purple flames surrounded it as it changed back to its true form. The demon turned out to be a young girl no older than them. She had long reddish brown hair and red eyes. She wore a gray ruffled dress and black stiletto boots that came to her knees and her wings were that of a bat like most demons.

"Charmed to meet you angels my name is Cecil" she said in a French accent introducing herself. The three angels glared at her she wasn't an ordinary lower class demon she was strong.

"Well Cecil you picked the wrong girl to mess with. As long as we protect her you won't hurt her. In the name of justice we will defeat you!" announced Yoh. Hao punched his twin in the head.

"You idiot do we freaking look like Sailor Scouts?"

Cecil laughed at their antics. The Order must be slipping if they were sending such under trained Guardians to fight.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the girl" her eyes glowed red as Kirsten suddenly flew out of Hao arms to float in front of Cecil. She stretched her arm out and it disappeared inside of Kirsten's chest. The girl screamed as the demon began to pull out the girl's soul.

"Enough!" yelled Yoh as he and Haruhi transformed into their angel forms. Yoh flew at Cecil his broken leg now healed. He sliced at her using his Kamikaze sword. The girl unfortunately was fast and dodged it but it was enough for her to drop Kirsten who Haruhi caught and sat down on the ground the girl was now unconscious.

The three angels floated in the air with Cecil. She smiled with ill placed excitement.

"Three against one this should be fun" she said confidently she then extended her left arm and summoned what looked like a small crystal ball. It pulsed with purple energy as she smiled darkly. The crystal ball lit up and then transformed into a paper fan. The girl twirled and danced in the air.

"Hell's Gail!" a vortex of wind and lightening barreled towards the siblings.

"Oh shit!" they all screamed and barely dodged the hit in time.

"Fine I'll fight wind with wind" declared Yoh. The boy raised his wind sword and focused his energy on gathering the air in the area around the sword. Wind began to swirl around the blade.

"Cosmic Vortex!" Yoh swung the sword towards Cecil sending the rivers of wind towards her. She smiled and raised her hand blocking the attack.

"What?" said Yoh in astonishment.

"Did you truly think you could beat me like that? With such a weak attack don't make me laugh"

"She's a strong shrew isn't she?" said Haruhi. She summoned her staff; it had a long red handle with a gold cross inside of a gold jewel incrusted star. She twirled it around her.

"Graceful Flight!" light poured from the staff and a bird of light shot out towards Cecil she just smiled her eyes lighting up. The attack deflected back towards Haruhi fortunately Hao pushed her out the way and missed being hit as well.

"That was a close one. Are you okay?" asked Haruhi holding onto her brother's arm.

"I'm fine but this witch is starting to irritate me. There must be some way to beat her" he said thinking over all their possibilities. She had the ability to block their attacks and deflect them back towards them. If there was only a way to distract her, that was it.

"That's it"

"What's it?" asked Yoh turning towards Hao.

"Just follow my lead" he said as he closed eyes. Hao's body began to glow with a golden light as his Guardian medallion began to shine as well. He opened his eyes now glowing gold as well.

"Dark Illusions"

Cecil eyes widened as her world began to go black. She was soon surrounded in a black fog.

"What is this?" she said looking around her but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly ear piercing screams could be heard all around her making her cover her ears.

"Ahhh, stop it!" she shrieked.

"Now!" called Hao. Yoh and Haruhi launched their attacks again.

"Cosmic Vortex!"

"Graceful Flight!"

Both attacks were enough to disarm her and throw her into confusion. Hao opened his eyes again which were back to being brown.

"We grow tired of playing with you, I think it's time to end this game" he held his hand in the air both dark and light energy converging into one. As they came together they formed the legendary Judgment Gunblade. The weapon glowed bright red with energy as Hao took aim at the demon.

"Heaven's Judgment" as he pulled the trigger light shot out of it and shot the girl through the chest. She screamed and disappeared.

Yoh and Haruhi cheered with happiness at beating their first demon.

"She's not dead you idiots" said Hao running his hand through his hair frustrated at not finishing her off.

"We know that but we still beat her" said Haruhi smiling. Hao sighed but still smiled as well they had won their first fight against a real demon.

Back on the roof the siblings gathered around Kirsten who was waking up. She looked at the brunettes who were still in their angel forms.

"Am I dead now?" she asked.

"Nope sorry still alive and kicking" said Haruhi. The blond looked down eyes filling with tears "I should be if I hadn't done what I had done Katie would still be here!" she sobbed.

"Oh Christ, look do you really think that if she was as loving as you say she is that she would want you living like this?" demanded Hao having read her thoughts and memories. Kirsten looked at the Dark Angel in shock.

"From what I can tell the only person blaming you is yourself. You can't change the past what's done is done. The only thing you can do is continue living because your death still won't bring her the fuck back. The only thing you'll succeed in doing is bringing pain to your family."

"Hao…" said Yoh in shock. His eyes softened at his brother. Even though he was being a little harsh on the girl what he was saying held some truth to it. Hao was never one for tact and always told things like they were swearing and all.

"So freaking stop crying all the damn time. All you're doing is pissing your best friend and everyone else off" Hao turned to walk away but was stopped by Kirsten calling him.

"Hao…Hao…thank you" she said sobbing.

The next day the teens watched as the girl left the hospital with her family. She was smiling a truly happy and peaceful smile.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah, she'll be fine" said Haruhi.

"What do you think Nii-chan?"

Hao just shrugged and turned and took off.

"Wha? Hao wait!" called Yoh flying off after his brother Haruhi did the same.

Kirsten felt a presence she turned and looked at the spot the angels had just been a second ago. Even though she didn't see them she knew they were watching her. She looked at the sky and gave a peaceful smile.

_Thank you. _

* * *

Chapter four is down on to chapter five. Your favorite itako and Chinese shaman make their official appearance next episode.

**Preview:** While on another mission the Asakura siblings cross paths with another Junior Guardian team, Team 21. Their leader is an arrogant hot head with a grudge against them, and they have a beautiful yet mysterious psychic on their team who catches Yoh's attention. What will happen when they're forced to work together?

********

**Ascension: **The term used when a Guardian goes from their human form to their true angel form. Guardians tend to spend most of their time in their human bodies since being in their angel form requires more energy and it makes them easier for demons to detect. When in their human bodies they are still able to use their powers but it's not as strong as in their angel forms obviously there are exceptions to this rule for some.


	5. Meet Team 21

Me: So the rest of the gang finally gets to make their appearances.

Ren: About damn time.

Me: *glares* You can't rush genius. I mean how much sense would it make if you showed up earlier?

Ren: You probably would've got more reviews

Me: Oh shut up and get on the set before I have you replaced

Ren: You wouldn't dare my fan club would brick you to death

Me: *thinks about it* Screw you Ren and get on set.

Ren: *walks away feeling accomplished*

Me: Roll the opening theme already.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**Recap: **The Asakura siblings are now Junior Guardians and have completed their first official mission. They now have nine more to go before they can become full fledged Guardian Angels.

**Episode Five: **MeetTeam 21

* * *

In was almost pitch black outside and the city of Angels slept peacefully all but three siblings who were beyond tired but were too busy chasing after a rogue demon.

"God damn it Yoh I told you to block him before he got away!" yelled Hao chasing after the demon who proved to be faster then he had expected.

"It's not my fault! You should have been paying more attention when you went to shoot him the first time!" yelled the younger twin.

"Both of you can shut it especially you Hao! If you had just listened to me the first time we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

It was supposed to be a very simple mission, eliminate the demon that had been going around the city causing problems. It was a lower class demon at that so it shouldn't be causing this much trouble. The real problem was that the Asakura siblings were currently experiencing a lack of team work.

The three brunettes chased after the demon they had been chasing it for about ten minutes now but every time they thought they had caught him he would miraculously out maneuver one of them. At one point the demon had evaded their attack so quickly that it caused Yoh and Haruhi to end up as a pile of limbs on the ground. By this point all three were frustrated.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me you mean to tell me we can't catch one lower class demon?" yelled Haruhi. The three Junior Guardians were standing in an alley where they thought they had seen it run into.

"Calm down drama queen it's got to be around here somewhere" said Hao looking around.

A very faint growling sound could be heard from somewhere behind them. With out warning the said demon jumped from the shadows towards Yoh.

"Yoh move!" shouted Haruhi, Yoh was frozen to his spot unable to move. The youngest Asakura shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain.

"Salvation Storm!"

Lightening poured from the sky instantly killing the demon before it could hurt Yoh. The three siblings looked over to an adjacent rooftop to see four figures standing there.

The first was a boy who looked to be about the same age as the twins but shorter. He had on Chinese style clothing and was carrying a Kwan-dao. He had dark violet hair shaped in a weird spike and bright gold eyes that were fixed in a glare on them. The second was a boy who looked a little older than the other boy and taller. He had light blue hair and eyes and a cocky smile on his face. He wore a long sleeved white shirt under a long flowing black vest with silver lining. He also wore black gloves, pants, boots, and head band that had either dark blue and silver designs on it. He carried a snowboard with him as well. The third boy was the smallest and looked to be the youngest in the group. He had light green hair and eyes and very soft features. He wore a long sleeved white dress shirt with bell sleeves and dark green almost black shorts. He also wore matching boots along with a dark green cape.

The final person in the group who stood to the left of the purple haired boy was a girl. She had shoulder length blond hair and piercing amber eyes. She wore a simple sleeveless black dress and black calf high boots. Around her neck were dark blue prayer beads and she wore a similar set around her wrist. She also worse a red scarf around her head.

Her eyes were set on the twins and seemed to be studying both of them. Yoh just stared at her dumb struck at her beauty. Her eyes turned into a glare which caused him to turn away blushing.

"Hmph, the infamous Team 23 you three seem quite pathetic if you ask me" sneered the purple haired boy. The blue haired one chuckled in agreement while the mint haired boy and blond girl remained silent.

"Who are they?" asked Yoh backing up slightly he could sense the amount of raw power emitting off of the group.

"Looks like another Junior Guardian squad" said Haruhi her eyes narrowing.

"You are quite ungrateful I just saved your life and you can't even say thank you" said the purple haired Guardian smiling smugly at Yoh.

"You know what why don't you go to hell?" said Hao looking at the group with a bored expression.

"Really? Well why don't you three get out of our territory?" snarled the Chinese Guardian.

Hao smiled cockily, "Why don't you make us?"

Both angels were emitting dangerous auras.

"Cut it out all of you" the blond haired girl finally spoke up. Her voice held authority and no room for argument.

"With the amount of power you two are giving off we'll have every demon in the area on us. We're leaving now" she said turning around. The other two followed her but the violet haired one continued his glaring battle with Hao.

"Let's go Ren" called the girl.

Hao smirked "Your lady is calling you"

The boy's eyes hardened but he turned and left none the less.

"Well this could be troublesome" said Hao turning to leave.

Back at the Order the Asakura siblings were currently being lectured by Trinity. Haruhi pretended to pay attention, Yoh had his head down, and Hao blatantly ignored the woman.

"Are you three even listening to me?" she shrieked.

"Of course" they all responded

"Then what was the last thing I said?" asked the General folding her arms.

"No idea" said Hao earning glares from his siblings.

"You know what; this whole situation is a screw up. If you three would learn to work together as a team then you wouldn't have needed to have your asses saved by Team 21."

"Yeah speaking of them who are those assholes?" asked Hao.

Trinity pulled the groups profile up on a holographic screen. The pictures of the four teens from the ally came up on the screen.

"Team 21, they were inducted around the same time you three were. They've been doing missions however a few months longer than you three. They now have four missions complete. They just recently transferred to this fraction. They originally were assigned to the New York area."

"The purple haired boy is Tao Ren he's from China he was brought here when he was thirteen. He's a lightening type Dark Angel and top of his class. The next one the blue haired one is Horokeu Usui from Hokkaido Japan. He's an ice type Light Angel. After him is Lyserg Diethel a prodigy on par with you Haruhi. He's only fourteen but has aced every test given to him."

"What about the girl?" asked Yoh.

"I was getting to her" said Trinity rolling her eyes.

"The girl is Anna Kyoyama. She's the little gem in our current ranks"

"Oh really?" asked Hao raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's the most powerful psychic that we've had come into our ranks and her spiritual powers are off the charts."

"Well isn't that interesting?" said the long haired brunette getting up from his seat.

"Hold up Hao before you go. Just so you three know this mission doesn't count since you weren't the one's who destroyed the demon. Also, you were out of your territory, you know how it works."

They wish they really didn't. All Guardian teams were assigned a territory that was under their control. They were responsible for what went on in that area and were abided by the rules to work within their own boundaries. Every once in awhile if they were good enough a team might get called to assist in another territory. As Junior Guardians they were assigned small territories that belonged to already established senior teams. They were given the little jobs that the senior Guardians didn't want. If they were unable to keep their trouble from spilling over into another's territory then they forfeited the right to that mission.

"I've been noticing that your teamwork is seriously lacking. I'm going to assign you three teamwork building exercises to do at home" said Kia.

"Just freakin' fantastic" mumbled the Hao.

At the apartment the siblings sat around the table looking at the book of different teamwork building exercises that Trinity gave them.

"So…" said Yoh.

"So?" replied Haruhi folding her arms glaring at the book.

"So are we going to get started?" replied the youngest brunette picking up the book putting on an optimistic smile.

"Not a chance" replied his brother and sister simultaneously getting up and leaving the table.

Yoh sighed "Oh boy"

The next day in school the Asakura twins were greeted with an unpleasant surprise. They were greeted with new additions to their classes. In Hao's advanced sophomore class he had two new additions.

"Alright class I'd like to introduce you to two new students. They're transferring to the Los Angeles fraction from New York. We have Tao Ren and Anna Kyoyama."

The two teens gave the class icy glares. Hao just gave the two bored stares and sighed.

"_Well this could be interesting…" _

"Class we have a new addition today. Please welcome Horokeu Usui from the New York fraction."

Yoh picked his head up slightly from its spot on the desk recognizing the name from somewhere. When he looked up he saw the blue haired boy from last night his eyes widened.

"Horokeu please take the seat next to Yoh Asakura" instructed the teacher pointing towards said seat. The boy Horokeu made his way over to the desk next to Yoh. When he sat down he turned to the brunette and offered a friendly smile.

"Hey what's up?" he greeted.

"Uh, hey" replied Yoh carefully.

"Hey why are you giving me that suspicious look?" asked Horokeu.

"It's nothing really but I could've sworn last night you and your team were out to kick my teams butt" said Yoh laughing nervously.

"Oh well that was just my team mates being them it's nothing personal. Ren has always been an ass and Anna is just herself she doesn't even really talk to us. If anything you can consider it a friendly rivalry though" explained the blue haired boy.

"Oh that's cool I guess…" replied the brunette.

"So let's start over I'm Horokeu but everyone calls me Horohoro"

"That's an interesting name, I'm Yoh"

"I know all about you. Your family is kind of like royalty around the Order"

"Really? I never really paid that much attention"

The two new friends laughed as the teacher declared class in session and the two slackers did what they did best, which was not pay attention.

At lunch Yoh, Hao and Haruhi sat together at their usual table. Haruhi was staring off into space as Hao inspected his food the older twin was always picky about what he ate. Yoh was caught up in staring at the beautiful icy blond who was sitting by herself about five tables over from them.

"Forget it Yoh" said Hao not even looking up from his plate. Yoh quickly turned his gaze to his brother and laughed.

"Forget what nii-chan?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about otouto" replied the longhaired brunette with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"She's out of your league so just leave her alone"

Yoh frowned at his brother he didn't know what his brother was talking about; he just thought that it would be nice to see if she wanted some company she looked lonely sitting there all by herself. Hao's smile widened hearing the other's thoughts, Yoh was so cute, but cute wasn't going to save him from Anna's wrath if he managed to piss her off.

"It won't hurt to try nii-chan" with that Yoh got up and made his way over to the blonde's table.

"I'll cry at your funeral" Hao called out loudly.

"Is he really going over there?" asked Haruhi watching her baby brother with mild interest.

"Yupp" replied Hao drinking his apple juice smirking. This was going to be funny.

"Hi" said Yoh happily standing in front of the girl who was currently reading a book. Her icy amber eyes looked up into Yoh's brown one's she looked bored and slightly irritated.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. She didn't reply but turned her attention back to her book. Yoh scratched the back of his head and chose to be brave and sat across from her.

"So do you like it here so far?"

"Why are you talking to me?" the blond finally responded looking at him with clear annoyance.

"Well because you're new here and I know that's never fun and I wanted to thank you for last night" he replied nervously.

"I wasn't the one who saved you stupid Ren was" she said evenly.

Hao was chuckling to himself watching the scene unfold before him. He could hear the scattered thoughts of his twin who was currently drowning trying to talk to this girl. Hao had discovered that morning in class that he surprisingly couldn't read Anna's thoughts. It intrigued him but he wasn't crazy enough to try to talk to the girl he preferred to stay out of the infirmary. Anna had a bit of a temper that he could tell from her aura it was cold and indifferent thus the term "icy" and "ice princess" was used to describe her.

"So how's it going so far?" asked Haruhi who was eating her pizza looking over at the table.

"He's floundering like a beached fish" said Hao with amusement.

"So uh, anyway, I was wondering why don't I show you around later…"

"Now why would I want to go and do that?" asked the blond psychic.

"Well I want to be friends" said Yoh smiling hopefully.

"Thanks but no thanks I have no use for friends"

"Aw come on Anna you can't really mean that?"

"I do, so why don't you just go and drop dead" she said with finality in her tone.

"Please leave my table and don't talk to me again" she added.

With that Yoh got up from the table and made his way back towards his siblings. Hao and Haruhi looked at him with knowing smirks. Yoh sat down silently and just stared off at the wall for a minute.

"Are you okay Yoh" asked his sister who was trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter.

"Man, you have no idea how scared I was just now I thought she was going to kill me!!" exclaimed the youngest brunette with tears running down his cheeks. Hao laughed at his brother's expression.

"I told you to leave that girl alone"

Hao walked back to class in a good mood having his entertainment for the day. His hands in the pockets of his black and silver zip up hooded jacket. The silver chain on his belt jingled softly as he walked leisurely through the halls.

"Hao Asakura!" someone called from behind him. Said brunette sighed hearing the oncoming person's thoughts which had a murderous tone to them, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes, Tao Ren?" his tone was bored as he cast the violet haired boy an uninterested gaze.

"I want to challenge you to a fight" demanded the Chinese Guardian.

"Yeah, I already knew that" replied the fire angel.

"Really, how so?" asked Ren raising an eyebrow. Hao tapped the side of his head causing Ren's eyes to widen for a second.

"So you're a telepath" he stated. The boy closed his golden eyes for a second before reopening them with a fiery determination.

"If you think that information is going to scare me then you're sadly mistaken" he said confident smirk.

Hao smiled his own trademark smirk. He was impressed many of the other Junior Guardians were terrified to fight him even in combat training because of his ability. The gift of telepathy even amongst angels was rare and was greatly feared at times especially when a powerful angel such as Hao possessed it.

"I like your guts Tao no one has had the balls to challenge me. Unfortunately for you I'm not in the mood to fight" with that the brunette turned to walk away.

"I don't give a damn whether or not you're in the mood you will fight me!" Ren swung his leg delivering a round house kick but Hao quickly caught it and glared at the teen.

The two angels glared at each other before Hao smiled a sinister smile if the boy wanted to fight him so badly he'll gladly do it and make sure that it was his last one. Fortunately for both of them they were interrupted.

"Nii-chan" called Yoh who had just turned down the hall with Horohoro in tow. The two teens looked at the fighting pair with concern. Yoh looked between Ren and his twin with a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked coming beside his brother and grabbing Hao's hand forcing him to let go of Ren's leg.

Ren sneered at the twins. "So you refuse to fight me? Are you afraid that I might dethrone you?"

"No I just don't waste my time with lesser opponents"

"Bastard" growled Ren.

Hao gave Ren a level look studying the boy. He would be lying if he said Ren was weak the kid was a strong warrior just not as strong as he was. However, the boy wanted a fight and if that was what he wanted then Hao would give him the next best thing.

"Hm, very well then" replied the brunette giving a small smile.

"What nii-chan?" questioned Yoh. Hao never agreed to fights unless he absolutely had to so why was he agreeing now?

"I'll fight you on one condition. You have to defeat my brother first" he said his expression turning serious.

"What?" exclaimed Ren and Yoh simultaneously.

"You both heard me Yoh will fight you first if you can defeat my twin in a battle then I'll agree to fight you. If you can't then you're not worthy to do battle with me" Declared the fire angel.

Ren glared while Hao smirked at him arrogantly.

"It shouldn't be hard for you after all you are the strongest Guardian in yo fraction correct? Besides Yoh and I are twins so it'll be like doing battle with me just imagine I cut my hair and dropped about 300 IQ points"

"HAO!" yelled Yoh glaring at his brother.

"Very well" Ren turned his deadly gold eyes to Yoh who laughed nervously. "Yoh Asakura, be at the training chamber in an hour" with that the Chinese angel turned and left.

Yoh turned to Horohoro "I thought you said it was nothing personal?"

The blue haired ice angel scratched the back pf his head. "I thought it wasn't either"

"It's not, Ren just hates competition" came an icy feminine voice from behind them. They turned to see Anna walking in their direction.

"So you're seriously going to fight him?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well it's not like I have a choice now" sighed Yoh casting a glance towards his twin who just smirked. Anna stared at Yoh for a minute before closing her eyes and continuing on.

"It's your funeral"

An hour later Hao, Yoh, Horohoro and Haruhi stood outside the training chamber where Yoh was to fight Ren. Yoh wore the clothes he had worn that day to school having been too lazy to change. He wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt under a black zip up hooded jacket with dark orange leaves on the sleeves and back. He also wore black high top sneakers.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this nii-chan?" asked Yoh.

"Because otouto I don't feel like fighting him and you are an easy substitute" explained Hao.

"So you send you baby brother to do your dirty work because you're too damn lazy to fight for yourself" Horohoro said glaring at Hao.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" asked the older brunette.

"You ass I'm Horohoro!"

"Okay well Horohoro I advise you to keep your opinions and thoughts to yourself" said Hao giving the blue aired teen a sinister look. Horohoro immediately shut up.

As the four entered the chamber they saw Ren leaning against the wall waiting. He wore a red Chinese style sleeveless top that had gold trimming on it along with black pants with a gold dragon wrapped around the right leg. He also wore customary black Chinese style slippers on his feet. He opened his saffron colored eyes to look at the group. He cast his gaze to Horohoro momentarily whose eyes narrowed he shrugged and went to the elevator while Yoh followed him.

When not used for mission simulations the chambers could be used as regular sparring arenas. The ceiling was high and round giving the arena a dome shape shiny metal covered the walls. And the floor was sheet concrete. All to serve the purpose of containing the sometimes catastrophic powers of the Guardians during fights.

Ren and Yoh stood on opposite sides of the arena both had calm expressions on their faces waiting for the other to make the first move.

Ren smirked, "Scared Asakura?"

"Huh, nope not a chance" replied Yoh smiling. Contrary to what others may believe Yoh wasn't weak. Just because he wasn't as loud and demented as his sister or conniving and arrogant like his twin didn't mean he couldn't hold his own in a fight.

Both teens took their medallions out and began unsealing their powers and ascending to their angel forms.

Yoh's body was wrapped in light and wind when it vanished his white luminescent wings spread out wide and his eyes glowed a faint silver blue type color.

The same went for Ren as black clouds and lightening wrapped around him. When the clouds vanished his black wings spread wide. They weren't as dark as Hao's and instead of a diamond like effect they cackled with static. Ren's gold eyes ring of black around the iris now. He summoned his kwan-dao and dropped into a fighting stance.

Ren charged at Yoh who quickly summoned his Kamikaze sword in time to block the assault. They struggled against one another for a minute before jumping apart.

"Hmm, not bad you're not a complete waste after all" said Ren. Yoh smiled at the half insult.

"Nope you can't beat me that easily" stated the brunette who smiled happily.

"I wasn't really expecting to, you are an Asakura after all"

Ren smirked and then closed his eyes as a dark aura surrounded his body the lights dimmed in the chamber as a rumbling sound shook the floor. Clouds began to form above them and lightening could be seen lighting the area. Ren's eyes began to glow.

"Salvation Storm!"

A hail of lightening poured down on Yoh who quickly raised his sword which began to glow as a shield formed around him protecting him from the attack.

"So my extra training has paid off" said Hao watching the fight with an amused expression. He was impressed so far with how much Yoh had improved he remembered teaching his little brother how to make that shield it had taken the boy almost the whole day.

Yoh held his ground even as the lightening began pounding mercilessly on him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. Suddenly Ren came flying at him bringing his kwan-dao down on him which also gave off an electrical charge electrocuting Yoh. The brunette cried out in pain and flew backwards hitting the wall.

Hao whistled at the attack. "Smart" he said.

"Very smart" added Haruhi.

"You two seem very unfazed with the fact that you brother is losing" mumbled Horohoro. Both brunettes shrugged their shoulders.

"So who's winning so far?"

The trio turned to see Lyserg and Anna coming up behind them. Lyserg seemed genuinely interested while Anna seemed impassive to the event.

"Well right now Ren is" said Horohoro moving over to make room for his team mates to see.

Yoh was on the ground panting his body trembling from the after affects of electrocution.

"Give up yet Asakura?"

"Actually Ren, I'm having fun" proclaimed the wind angel.

"Very well then" with that Ren began to twirl the kwan-dao as he did electricity could be seen cackling around it the dark angel jumped in the air.

"Demonic Storm!" He slashed his weapon down sending the attack towards Yoh. Yoh dodged just in time to avoid the attack and sent one of his own.

"Cosmic Vortex!" he slashed the sword towards Ren sending a gale of wind towards the teen. The violet haired angel effortlessly dodged the attack and then appeared behind Yoh and sliced in the back and kicked sending him flying.

The group above winced as they watched the brunette get sent flying across the arena.

"And he's losing badly. You better get ready for your fight little brother" said Haruhi turning to Hao smirking. Hao smiled and shook his head.

"Oh ye of little faith nee-chan. Yoh won't lose to Tao" he stated.

"Oh really and what makes you so sure?" asked Lyserg giving Hao a skeptical look.

Hao was about to respond but was cut off by Anna.

"It's simple, Yoh is simply the stronger between the two" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"And how can you be so sure about that Anna?" asked Horohoro turning towards the blond.

"Because I just do" she replied.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" added Hao.

"Still alive down there?" asked Ren his black wings allowing him to hover over Yoh menacingly.

"Yeah, I think so, man Ren you're strong" said Yoh laughing.

"The strongest there is" he replied arrogantly.

"Nope, you're not as strong as my nii-chan unfortunately"

"What?" demanded the lightning angel glaring.

"If you were to fight my nii-chan you would lose" stated the brunette in a matter of fact tone.

"And why do you say that?"

"You just would trust me" said Yoh flapping his wings to take flight.

"Don't under estimate me Asakura I'll beat you then I'll beat your brother. I won't lose" exclaimed Ren as he flew at break neck speeds towards Yoh.

Yoh blocked the assault and flipped over Ren and swung his sword only to have the dark angel block him. Ren kicked Yoh sending him back a bit. When Yoh opened his eyes the violet haired teen had disappeared. He felt a presence behind him moved just in time to avoid being hit by another attack. However, the light angel wasn't fast enough to avoid having Ren grab him by his arm and throw him.

Hao watched the fight with mild disappointment. It was slightly embarrassing to watch his brother lose this badly.

_You better not lose you baka,_ he thought glaring at his brother.

Yoh suddenly felt a murderous gaze on him he looked up to the window and saw his twin glaring at him with the promise of pain in his eyes if he lost.

_Oh crap if I lose nii-chan is going to kick my ass for sure... _

Yoh slowed his fall by spreading his white wings as far as they could go. Looking up in time he saw a bolt of lightening being sent his way. Yoh yelped and held his sword in front of him. The lightening hit the sword and by pure instinct and quick thinking Yoh swung the sword sending the attack along with a vortex of wind to amplify it back at Ren.

The violet haired teen didn't have time to dodge it and was hit head on. This sent him flying into the wall.

"And that would be a win" said Hao. Lyserg and Horohoro watched in amazement, Ren had never lost a fight before. Anna didn't say anything but watched with mild amusement.

Yoh walked over to Ren and offered him a hand up. Ren smacked his hand away and stood up on his own and glared.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system.

"_Yoh Asakura! Tao Ren! Detention for both of you, you know better! No fighting outside of combat training!"_ yelled the voice of Trinity.

"Ah man!" exclaimed Yoh pulling at his hair. "Damn it Hao! He always manages to get _me_ in trouble!"

Hao walked down the hall with Haruhi smiling.

"Another advantage to having a devoted little brother they always take the fall for you" he said laughing. Haruhi laughed as well agreeing with him.

"Something is seriously wrong with you Asakuras" said Horohoro.

* * *

So in my opinion I suck at writing fight scenes. I don't know, what do you guys think? Review please.

**Preview: **The Asakura siblings are sent on another mission. This time they must capture two rogue newly awakened angels. However, this tag team duo proves to be more than team 23 can handle. It will take the help of an unlikely ally to bring them down.

**************

**Tao Ren**

Age: 15 years old

Ren is the "leader" of team 21 the rival to team 23. He is very proud, stubborn, and sarcastic, but also very intelligent. In other words he's everything that can easily annoy the members of team 23 and his own team mates. He quickly sees the Asakura twins as a threat towards achieving his goal (which is unknown).

**Anna Kyoyama**

Age: 15 years old

Anna is supposedly "second in command" of team 21. She is a very powerful psychic and spiritual medium and is said to have had her powers long before her awakening. Her abilities are rumored to only be rivaled by Hao's. She is known to be very cold and indifferent towards everyone but there maybe something hiding underneath that icy mask.


	6. Tag Team Take Down

So here's your reward for being so patient with me with all this revision mess. The new chapter/episode (and its long!).

**Important Facts!!!!: **

Our heroes are currently on their fifth mission. Yes, I jumped ahead a couple of months to speed things along.

The song that Hao sings is "In the Night" by Tokio Hotel. This song actually will be a recurring theme meaning it'll show up more then once in the series. I guess you can say it's the twins' theme song ^^. Oh and yes it's the English lyrics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi or the characters from YuGiOh GX. They are property of their respected owners. I also don't own "In the Night" that belongs to the awesome Bill Kaulitz. I do however own my OCs and this story line, so there, ha.

**Recap: **The Asakura siblings find friends and rivals in the new Junior Guardian squad Team 21. Hao manages to con Yoh into fighting Tao Ren in his place and barely wins by a hair. Things seem to be getting interesting for our heroes.

**Episode Six: **Tag Team Take Down

* * *

It was a nice peaceful Monday morning and Kia Asakura was enjoying her down time in bed. She had just returned home last night from another mission and she was exhausted. Cameron was away again having returned to the council for a couple of days to handle some arch angel typebusiness. Her husband wouldn't be returning until Wednesday. She sometimes wondered why the two of them still fought on the front lines. Most Guardians retired once they married and had children, but she and Cameron still were in active service, though most of it wasn't by choice. Still it wasn't horrible she had been fighting since she was sixteen and it was all she knew. She was a soldier at heart and knew her duty was to her people, to the humans. However, sacrifices had to be made in times of war and she felt that the sacrifices she made may have been too great.

The hazel eyed woman sighed and turned over in bed hugging her pillow to herself she closed her eyes fighting off the horrible memories of the past. This family not only the Asakuras but hers as well had sacrificed so much for the Order and suffered greatly. 

"At the end of the day can I say it was all truly worth it?" she asked herself. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind and tried too force herself back to sleep.

"Hao! You jerk, why did you do that?" screamed the voice of her daughter.

"It's not my fault, maybe if you knew what you were doing then we wouldn't have this problem" replied the condescending voice of her eldest son in response.

"Silence! I know what I'm doing! You're just in the way you're interfering with my creation!"

"More like abomination"

"What did you say?"

"Children please calm down and lower your voices. Your mother is trying to sleep" cut in Amidamaru.

"Shut up Amidamaru" said Hao. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the kitchen.

"MY ORANGES!!!!!" screamed the horrified voice of Yoh.

"Look at what you did Hao! You always have to mess everything up" said Haruhi.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't in here ruining perfectly good food" hissed Hao.

"Children please…" tried Amidamaru again.

"SHUT UP!!" both Hao and Haruhi screamed.

"My oranges…" said Yoh quietly on the verge of tears.

Kia sighed heavily coming to the conclusion that she won't be getting any sleep with her three children in the house. She got out of bed and walked with purpose to the kitchen. Just like her sons she hated being disturbed when she was trying to sleep. When she arrived at the kitchen she felt her irritation grow. It was a mess. It looked like a science experiment gone horrible wrong. Her two oldest children stood in the middle of the kitchen glaring at each other. Amidamaru stood to the side looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Finally Yoh was on the ground staring sadly at his beloved oranges on the floor destroyed.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" she demanded. Hao and Haruhi refused to talk instead turning their glares to the walls. Amidamaru sighed and turned towards the sergeant.

"To put it simply their having a dispute over what to have for breakfast" he said. The female dark angel turned her intense gaze towards Hao and Haruhi.

"You've got to be kidding me. Take that back I should expect nothing less from you two. My real question is why you three are not in school?"

"We have a mission being assigned to us today" said Haruhi. For Junior Guardians when one was not in class they were most likely on a mission somewhere. It was a great trade off especially since missions counted towards class credit.

"I should have known" said Kia. She walked into the kitchen fully and started pulling out pots and skillets.

"Get out all of you. You three go get dressed or something" she said shooing the three junior guardians out the kitchen. They shuffled out and down the hall to their respective rooms.

"Do you want help Lady Kia?" asked Amidamaru. Kia sighed as she pulled ingredients from the refrigerator.

"You clean while I cook" she said simply.

"Yes, ma'am" replied the angel.

Almost an hour later the Asakura siblings returned to the kitchen. Four plates were laid across the island counter top waiting for them. Kia had made them omelets with toast and bacon. She and Amidamaru picked up their two plates from the counter. Yoh and Haruhi smiled and grabbed their plates. Hao stared at the food warily not he didn't care too much for American food.

"Hao your breakfast is right here" she said presenting him with a more traditional Japanese breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. The long haired brunette smiled softly and took his breakfast and sat next to his brother.

"Where did you learn to make Japanese food aunty?" asked Yoh in between shoving food in his mouth.

"I was assigned to the Japanese fracture for a few years in my later teens" she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She poured another and handed it to Amidamaru and leaned against the counter watching her children.

"Really, that sounds cool" said Yoh.

"You act like you've never been to Japan before Yoh" said their mother smiling over her cup of coffee.

"Well it has been awhile since I was last over there to see obaa-san and ojii-san" replied the youngest Asakura.

"This is true. Honestly Japan holds a lot of fond memories for me. It was when I was stationed over there that I first met Toya"

"No way" stated Haruhi. They rarely got to hear stories from their parents about the past. Neither of them liked to talk about it much.

"Yes way Haruhi" the dark angel sighed and looked at the clock on the stove. "You kids better get going if you want to make it to Celestial Command on time" she said.

The three teens placed their dishes in the sink and headed out the door yelling their partings to the two adults. Kia closed her eyes and grabbed the bridge of her nose fighting off a head ache.

"It's hard getting back into the role of a parent" stated Amidamaru with a knowing smile. Kia sighed but smiled a peaceful smile.

"Yes, at times it's very hard, but I wouldn't have it any other way. This is the first time in awhile we can say we're a family."

*************

The Asakura siblings listened intently as Trinity as she explained their next assignment.

"You're job is to bring these two in. So far they've managed to evade our other squads. We believe that maybe they'll take better to someone closer to their age so this is why you three have been selected" explained the brown skinned woman.

Their current assignment was to track down and bring in two newly awakened teen angels who were causing some trouble. It seemed simple enough, but if their last few missions were anything to go by then they needed to be prepared for the unexpected.

"Now I don't think I have to tell you to bring them back alive and if possible unharmed, Hao" she said casting her gaze to the long haired brunette.

"What? Why point me out?" he asked giving her a sickeningly innocent smile.

"Because your sadistic ass likes to torture people once they manage to piss you off. I'm telling you now I don't want any casualties you got that?" she demanded.

"Whatever you say general" replied the fire angel smirking. Trinity glared at the teen knowing that the statement was only half true. Hao had demonstrated on the last couple of missions that the teen was an excellent executioner. It was earning him quite the reputation.

"I'm leaving it up to the two of you to keep an eye on him" she said turning to Yoh and Haruhi. Yoh sighed while Haruhi frowned not liking the fact that they were being held responsible for their brother's antics.

"Yes Trinity" they replied.

"Good now get going you three" she said waving them off. The three teens left to begin their mission.

*****

In downtown Los Angeles two teen boys walked leisurely around Chinatown. The younger one of the two was happily eating a pastry that he just got from the store they were walking from.

"Man this is so good. I can't believe she gave this to me for free that was really cool of her" he said. His friend smiled at him shaking his head at his naiveté.

"The only reason she gave that to you was because she thought you were cute" he said referring to the woman at the store.

"Really? Huh, I didn't notice" he said getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"Judai sometimes I wonder how you lived all these years"

Judai laughed his bright caramel brown eyes sparkling.

"Simple because I got you watching my back" he responded.

"I suppose that would have a lot to do with it"

"Ha, as long as I got you next to me Johan I'm fine. It's been that way since we were little you watched out for me I watched out for you"

Johan closed his light green eyes and smiled nodding his head. He ruffled Judai light brown hair. The boy swatted his companion's hand away playfully.

"Truthfully I think I do most of the looking out between the two of us" he said smirking as Judai pouted.

"Whatever" he said. Johan laughed at his friend and the two continued down the street. Both seemingly unaware that they were being watched by three teens on a building across the street.

"So is that them?" asked Haruhi her arms folded in front of her.

"Yup, Judai Yuki age fifteen awakened about two months ago he's a elemental light angel whose specialty is earth" said Yoh reading off the brown haired boy's stats from their hand held computer.

"The other is Johan Anderson age sixteen awakened a little before the other did. He's an elemental light angel as well who can control water" Hao recited completely from memory. Yoh frowned at his twin thinking something along the lines of "show off."

"Never a show off otouto just better then you" Hao said smirking. Yoh stuck his tongue out at him.

"They're getting away" Haruhi announced jumping to the next building.

The three brunette teens followed the duo as they made their way through the various neighborhoods of downtown Los Angeles. As they entered the abandoned warehouse district they finally stopped when it looked like the pair ran into someone they knew. It was a short boy with light blue hair and grey eyes hidden behind glasses. The boy was covered with various cuts and bruises.

"Man Sho they really did a number on you" said Johan looking the boy over. Judai nods and places his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"You should go have Asuka take care of your injuries" he said the boy shook his head.

"We have to do something about them aniki they keep closing in on our territory and everyone is getting scared and doesn't know what to do" he said angry tears shining in his eyes.

"Maybe if you two used the powers that you…" he added but was quickly cut off by Johan.

"Sho you know that we can't do that. We only use them when it's really needed" he said softly. Sho looked down to the ground with a defeated look.

"Don't worry about it buddy everything will work out fine you'll see. We've gotten ourselves out of worse problems before" said Judai smiling a reassuring smile to his friend.

"Yeah you're right" the younger boy replied with a small smile.

"Good now go have Asuka take care of you" said Johan waving the boy off.

Sho turned and ran out the alley and around the corner.

"You three can come out now we know you're there" said Johan closing his light green eyes. Judai turned to look up at them on the roof giving them a friendly smile.

"Hmm, so you two at least have some basic skills" said Haruhi as the three landed on the ground behind them. The two turned around and looked at the trio.

"Well when you live on the streets your whole life on the streets" said Johan smirking.

"And do all street kids have wings and special powers?" asked Hao in a teasing tone.

"Well you never know…" said Judai.

"I assume you two know why we're here" responded the long haired angel getting down to business.

"Yeah we do. Your kind has been chasing us for awhile now. You guys don't really know how to take a hint do you?" asked the Johan running a hand through his short turquoise hair.

"The reason they keep coming is because you two are now angels. You can't stay here on earth with those powers it upsets the balance that must be kept" explained Haruhi.

"Don't really know if I understood any of that" said Judai thoughtfully.

"What I do know is that unfortunately we just can't come with you guys. We got others here who need us" explained the caramel eyed teen.

"Well when they put it that way it's kind of hard to try to convince them otherwise" said Yoh scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Right…" sighed Hao he closed his eyes frustrated, why couldn't things ever go simply?

"We were trying to avoid this, but since you two just have to make things difficult" said the fire angel taking out his Judgment Gunblade and aiming at the two teens.

"Now let's try this again. You two are coming with us correct?" he asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Nii-chan we were supposed to reason with them not threaten them!" exclaimed Yoh.

"Be quiet Yoh" demanded the older twin.

The two teens in front of them frowned all sense of good humor gone.

"We don't want to fight you" said Judai simply.

"Then don't" replied Hao his expression serious.

"We don't want to fight you but we're not coming with you" corrected the light brown haired teen.

"Well that certainly puts the two of you in predicament because I'm not letting you get away" proclaimed the fire angel.

"It would figure that the Order of Light would stoop so low as to take away someone's free will" said the turquoise haired teen with a bitter tine to his voice.

"How do you know about the Order?" asked Haruhi.

"How indeed?" he replied sighing. He turned to his companion smirking and determination in his eyes.

"Judai" he said simply. Said teen nodded and closed his eyes, his body began to glow slightly as energy gathered around him. When he opened his eyes they were glowing gold. The ground began to shake underneath them.

"Hao get out the way!" shouted Haruhi as a spike shot up from under the fire angel's feet. Luckily he avoided it just in time and wasn't injured.

"Not bad but can you handle this?" asked Johan as his own eyes began to glow. Yoh was suddenly hit in the back by a torrent of water that had been released from the fire hydrant behind them. The wind angel flew forward only to hit a solid wall of rock that Judai had produced from the ground. The youngest angel fell to the ground disoriented.

"Yoh!" exclaimed Haruhi as she ran to her brother. Yoh forced himself up not letting himself be defeated.

"Are you okay?" asked his twin turning to look at him. Yoh nodded and summoned his Kamikaze sword.

The duo in front of them looked at each other and nodded a silent communication passing between the two of them. Judai summoned chunks of earth of the ground and used them as projectiles shooting them at the angels. They easily dodged the assault but Haruhi was hit by the torrent of water that Johan produced from the same fire hydrant. She hit the brick wall beside them hard knocking her out. Yoh was instantly at his sister's side checking to see if she was okay. It was enough of a distraction that he was almost hit by another assault of earth but Hao was in front of him within the blink of an eye and used a wall of fire to deflect the attack.

"Awesome a fire user" said Judai slightly excited. Johan smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It would be cool if I wasn't his weakness" he said he summoned water from the other fire hydrant behind the two of them and launched it at the Asakuras. Hao added more power to his fire blockade. The combination producing heavy steam.

"He's a strong one" observed Johan.

"But he can't beat us right bro?" asked the green eyed teen, Judai nodded understanding the hidden message; it was time to get serious.

Johan focused his power even more calling upon all the water in the surrounding block. The ground shook as all the fire hydrants in the area exploded and torrents of water poured from them. The teen moved his arms gracefully expertly controlling the water. He brought the water around him then shot towards Hao. The long haired teen shot an inferno of fire back. Johan smirked and sent another one only this time headed from behind towards Yoh and Haruhi. Hao quickly put up another blockade on their end.

"Judai" Johan whispered to his friend.

"I got you covered" the brown haired teen responded. The teen held his hand out his body illuminating a soft light he swung his arm bringing down the wall to the right of Hao. The fire angel eyes went wide before he shut them waiting to be buried by the debris. When he didn't feel anything he opened them to find that Yoh had put up another barrier.

"We have to work together no?" his brother said still holding on to Haruhi. Hao rolled his eyes.

"Hold the barrier" he said as he stood. He wrapped his fire around himself similar to how Johan had.

"Cage them" he whispered to his flames. The flames obeyed their master and surged towards the teens but were extinguished as Johan created a wall of water.

"You're at a disadvantage here friend. I control water and last I checked water extinguished fire also as long as Judai and I work together you three can't beat us. We're a team" proclaimed the water angel as he sent another torrent of waves towards Hao.

The fire angel growled as he blocked the water. These bastards were strong. Yoh swung his sword at the wave using his wind to send the waves back. Johan killed the wave before it could hit them. At that moment the other building came down on them; Yoh using the wind blew the debris away from them.

"Johan I think it's time we sink them" Judai said quietly said teen nodded. Judai's eyes glowed and the debris turned into regular dirt. The concrete ground began to up heave itself revealing the soft dirt underneath them. Johan using the water turned the dirt into mud.

"What?" exclaimed Yoh as the three of them began to sink. The water and earth angel combined their powers to completely sink the trio in the ocean of quicksand like mud.

"Oh you have got to fucking joking!" exclaimed Hao as he blew the ground around them up using his fire and quickly pulled him self and siblings from the ground. The twins coughed as they lifted the still unconscious Haruhi from the hole. When they observed their surroundings they found that the duo was gone. Hao made to take off after them but was quickly stopped by Yoh.

"We have to get Haruhi back to base nii-chan" pleaded the younger twin.

"Then you take her back" Hao said glaring at his brother.

"No, you can't beat them on your own. Plus Haruhi comes first you being leader should know this!" yelled Yoh. Hao glared at his twin before giving up needless to say he was thoroughly pissed.

*********

Back at the Order the teens were once again being lectured by Trinity and their mother.

"Now tell me what happened?" asked Kia looking at her three children.

"We got our asses handed to us that's what" Haruhi said bitterly she had bandages wrapped around her head from her wound. It wasn't anything serious and it would heal within a few days thanks to her angelic power. However, that wasn't the problem their pride was hurt especially Hao's though he would never say it.

"Well we can clearly tell that. I'm trying to figure how you lost. How in the world did three of my top Junior Guardians lose to a couple of untrained newly awakened angels? I mean come one!" ranted Trinity.

"Trinity…" Kia said in a warning tone signaling that sure wasn't helping the situation. Trinity looked at the trio and sighed.

"I think the problem is the fact that we don't really work as a team" said Yoh quietly. The two adults looked at the boy for a minute.

"This is true, individually you three are good soldiers. As a team you hang by a mere thread" commented Trinity. The three teens thought about this for a minute before a thought came into Haruhi's mind.

"How do those two know about the Order? The way they talked it's as if they knew more then just basic stuff you tell a newly awakened angel?" she asked. Kia looked at her daughter before nodding her head in conformation.

"Those two, both their fathers use to be Guardians. They died in the line of duty and their mothers were mysteriously killed not long after" she explained.

"I thought angels couldn't die?" said Hao

"They can't but we are not complete angels. Majority of us current Guardians are only half blood meaning we can die." explained Trinity.

Yoh looked down thoughtfully. Those two had lost their families like so many of the Guardians of this generation. This war was getting uglier and more and more blood was being shed humans, Guardian, and demons alike. Those two had lost their world and now all they had was each other. He looked at his twin with a sad expression.

"Those two they work together. They support each other, they work well off each other. That's why they won" said the youngest Asakura looking at his twin. Hao glanced at Yoh out the side of his eye.

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" he asked after reading his twins thoughts and listening to his explanation.

"No!"

"Yes!" Trinity and Kia said at the time as Yoh's reply. Hao just stared at them with an even expression.

"Giving the situation I should assign the mission to another squad such as 21, but I know that you guys can pull it off. Needless to say you're going to need some work" explained Trinity.

"I know just the person to do it to" added Kia. She waved someone into the room and the twins' expressions ranged between shock and amusement as the infamous ice queen walked into the room.

"Don't worry Trinity I'll make sure to take good care of them" said Anna crossing her arms and fixing the twins with her infamous cold amber eyes.

*************

Yoh ran the humongous track on the training level. He felt like he was going to pass out; he was being forced to run 100 laps with weights on his legs! This was torture, who in the world thought of something like this?

Apparently Anna Kyoyama.

He was currently only on his 20th lap and he was sure he wasn't going to make it. He looked over to his left to see Anna and his brother leaning against the wall. When did he get over there? No fair!

Hao laughed at his brother "You should worry less about what I'm doing and focus more on finishing your laps otouto" he said giving his brother a slightly mischievous smile.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who just failed a mission" said Anna not turning to look at the boy next to her.

"We didn't fail things simply didn't go as I had planned" he replied.

"Oh really?" she asked smirking slightly.

"Yes really Anna"

"I think you failed and simply because you don't know how to work with others not even your own twin" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And I think that you shouldn't concern yourself with affairs that don't concern you"

"I'm currently the one in charge of your training therefore it is my business" she said coming to stand in front of the long haired angel. She glared at him not liking the condescending look he was giving her.

"If your going to have this type of attitude you can run double Yoh's laps from now on" she stated.

Hao looked at her then to the track then back at her.

"No thanks" he said simply.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm not running anymore laps" he replied.

"This isn't up for debate get your ass up and run and don't back talk me" she said grabbing his arm. Hao snatched his arm from her grasp glaring. Anna swung her right hand back to hit him but Hao quickly caught it and stood.

Yoh watched the whole exchange with bated breath honestly not knowing which one would come out the victor though secretly his money was on Anna.

"You know what Anna-chan I kind of like you not many others would even think to try to hit me. But this ends here my dear" he said giving her his trade mark arrogant smile.

"You know what as smart as you are you're extremely dumb" before he could do anything her left hand had swung and connected with his face _hard_.

"I still have my left hand you idiot!" she exclaimed. For good measure she grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him at Yoh. Hao crashed into his brother and landed on top of him.

"Stop wasting my time and get running both of you! And if either of you even thinks of back talking me I'll make you wish you had stayed in that sink hole!"

********

Four hours later the twins were home. They were both sore and tired and in Hao case a very shitty mood. The long haired teen had locked himself in his room for awhile and Yoh used the opportunity to claim the shower. When came back out his twin was still in his room. It wasn't anything Yoh wasn't use to Hao always retreated into himself when he was upset in anyway. The head phone wearing angel went into the kitchen opting to leave his brother alone. While he was eating he heard Hao come out his room and go into the bathroom. Not long after he heard the shower start.

Hao let the scalding hot water pour down on him. His thoughts running a mile a minute yet seemingly not at all. He thought over how it came to pass that he and Yoh's relationship had warped so much. There was a time when they were very young where something such as the events of today would have been a walk in the park for them.

Before he even developed his telepathy he could always read Yoh and vice versa. They could still do it now to an extent but that had more to do with the fact that they were brothers and just knew each other so well. He knew it had nothing to do with their feelings for each other. He loved Yoh that was one thing he never had to question and he knew in the core of his very being that Yoh loved him and it was unconditional.

So why?

Why was it hard for them to work together now?

Hao knew the answer; it was because he closed himself off from his twin. When he came to the Order he and Yoh took a vow to avenge their family. For Hao it was much more than that he had his own agenda to fulfill. As the boy stepped out the shower and looked in the mirror he gazed into his reflection's eyes. They had long lost the innocence that still lingered in the eyes of his brother. Eight years ago that light had died a slow painful death it along with his parents and his childhood. It was fitting that he was a dark angel. His eyes traveled to the blood red colored seal over his heart. It was in the shape of a cross inside of a pentacle. The cursed seal, the mark of the damned.

The teen sighed and grabbed a towel and began drying himself off.

When he came out the bathroom and into his bedroom he found Yoh sitting on his bed cross legged waiting for him. His brother gave him his trade mark warm care free smile. Hao raised an eyebrow giving his brother a suspicious look.

"Yes Yoh?" he asked going over to his dresser and pulling out night cloths.

"What I can't come and hang out with my nii-chan anymore?" Yoh asked pouting.

"No, no you can't" Hao said simply. Yoh gave him a truly hurt look. Hao turned and looked at the expression on his twins face and began to laugh he threw his shirt at Yoh.

"You baka I was joking" he said slipping his shorts on.

"Not funny nii-chan" Yoh said taking the shirt off his head and handing it to Hao.

"It was hilarious to me" he said grabbing his brush and sitting on the bed next to Yoh.

"You're so mean Hao" Yoh said taking the brush from his brother.

"If I'm so mean then why are you in here?" he asked relaxing into his twin's touch as Yoh began brushing his hair.

"Because I'm a saint" replied Yoh. Hao laughed loudly the first genuine laugh Yoh had heard from him in awhile. It was a high melodious peal that was rarely heard anymore. Yoh smiled a slightly sad smile, there were a lot of things that Hao used to do that he no longer did.

When they were younger Hao laughed more and he smiled more, not the fake ones he displays now real genuine ones. His nii-chan was also a _lot_ nicer and not just to him to everyone. Hao had been so kind and caring when they were younger now he just walked around pretty much screaming fuck the world and everyone in it, not that he could blame him.

The two had fallen into silence Hao had his eyes closed and was just enjoying the moment while Yoh silently reminisced on old times. Hao slowly opened his eyes having seen Yoh's memories in his mind's eye. He smiled a sad smile but didn't comment on Yoh's inner musings about the past. Hao avoided those memories as much as possible.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song" Hao turned to look at Yoh who had stopped brushing.

"A bold request otouto" Hao said smiling.

"You used to sing all the time when we were kids. I never hear you do it anymore I kind of miss it" Yoh explained looking out the window at the night sky.

"You're right I don't anymore at least not to anyone else mainly to myself" the long haired teen admitted softly.

"Will you sing for me?" the younger one asked turning to his twin. Hao sighed softly.

"What song?"

"How about our song?"

Hao looked at his twin mahogany meeting mahogany. Hao closed his eyes recalling the lyrics he had composed a few years ago.

_In me it's slowly getting cold _

_How long can we stay here together?_

_Stay here_

_The shadows want to get me_

_But when we go we only go together_

_You are everything I am and everything running through my veins _

_Always we'll be together, no matter how far or how deep_

_I don't want to be alone there_

_Lets stay together _

_In the night _

_There will come a time_

_Lets stay together _

_In the night _

Yoh listened to his brother's warm sweet voice as he sang the lyrics he himself knew by heart. This was their song only they knew it and no one else. He laid his head down on Hao's lap and closed his eyes as the older twin continued to sing the song.

_I hear when you quietly cry _

_And notice every time you breathe _

_And if the fates should end it now_

_It won't matter because we'll share everything after_

_I don't want to be alone there _

_Lets stay together _

_In the night_

_There will come a time_

_Lets stay together _

_In the night _

_In the night at sometime _

_In the night together with you_

_Stop me or I'll be alone in the night_

_Come along and stop me or I'll be carried away in the night_

_I don't want to be alone there _

_Lets stay together_

_In the night_

_There will come a time _

_Lets stay together _

_In the night _

_You are everything I am_

_And everything running through my veins_

Hao finished the song softly running his hand through Yoh's hair the younger one had fallen asleep with his head in his lap. Hao looked down at his brother's sweet angelic face. Even though they were twins Yoh still had his own distinct look and he had his. Yoh was truly the angel at least to Hao he was. The older one leaned down and softly kissed Yoh on the forehead and rearranged him so that they were lying next to each other. Hao held onto Yoh's hand as sleep slowly claimed him as well.

************

By this time the twins had been training with Anna for about a week. They quickly blew through all her challenges soon they were able to predict each others moves and were moving in perfect synchronization.

Currently they were in the training chambers Anna had them sparring against each other. It was clear that Hao was still currently the superior fighter between the two but Yoh was still holding his own against his brother.

The door to the side of the chamber opened revealing Haruhi.

"I know you guys are training but we got a problem!" she announced. Anna turned to look at the brunette girl icy expression still in place.

"Yeah, what is it" the blond demanded.

"What it is Anna is that those two rogue angels are causing problems again" said Haruhi not even fazed by Anna's attitude.

Hao and Yoh looked at each other a silent communication going between them. They would fight and this time win.

"We're ready so lets go" said Yoh running for the door he got half way before Anna grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him down causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow, Anna why did you do that?" he exclaimed

"Because you're both being stupid and rushing in. Plus I haven't said whether or not I believe that the two of you are competent enough to continue on with this mission" she said.

"What? You're joking right?" asked Yoh standing up.

"I don't joke" responded the blond with no hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Anna we don't have time for this so make your decision" said Hao on his way to the door. Anna looked between the twins with a slightly thoughtful look on her face before closing her eyes.

"You can go" she said turning away from them.

"Alright thanks Anna" said Yoh running out the door. Hao was about to leave before Anna's voice stopped him.

"You would've left without my permission" she said simply turning to look at him out the corner of her eye a small smirk gracing her features.

"Of course" said Hao his own smirk in place as he left out the room.

********

Johan and Judai were currently in the downtown park and were in big trouble. They stared at the group in front of them glaring. It was another gang that had been giving them trouble for the past month. This time they had two of there friends hostage. Sho and Asuka stood terrified in the grasp of one of the bigger ones. The duo didn't like the feeling they were getting from these guys something just didn't feel right. They were currently sitting ducks seeing as the group had their friends hostage.

"What do you want?" demanded Judai.

"You two should know what we want. You two come with us and relinquish your territory and you work for us from now on" replied the leader of the group.

"Yeah, right!" exclaimed Johan.

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill your friends then" announced the leader. He snapped his fingers and the one holding Asuka began twisting her arm.

"I think we'll have some fun with her" said the leader smiling smirking.

"Bastard" snarled Judai his eyes beginning to glow gold as the ground quietly trembled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said the man taking out a gun he aimed it at Sho's head and smiled evilly his own eyes taking on an eerie red color.

"One wrong move and my finger might slip and your friend will be dead" he said coolly.

The two boys glared they didn't know what to do of they trued anything the bastards would kill their friends without a second thought. Judai fell to the ground head bowed.

"What the hell Judai get up" said Johan looking at his companion incredulously.

"We don't have much of a choice Johan. You remember what Ryo and Fubuki taught us leaders put the gang before themselves" the brown haired teen said eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Johan looked away knowing Judai was right. The turquoise haired boy went to his knees as well.

"Fine" he said.

"Too easy" snorted the man.

"See I knew you two were nothing but a couple of worthless punks!"

Hao and Haruhi both dropped kicked two of the gang members while Yoh made sure that Asuka and Sho were safe. Haruhi continued to take out the rest of the gang while Hao had his Judgment Gunblade pointed at the back of the gang leader's head. Johan and Judai looked up at the three angels they had just fought a week ago. They had actually helped them.

"Now you filthy demon, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Hao.

"Hey wait you can't kill him" shouted Judai beginning to stand up.

"Uh, yes I can. He's not human at least right now he isn't" said Hao smiling.

"Nii-chan" Yoh admonished. Hao grunted knowing that if he turned around that Yoh was going to give him _the look_.

"Fine damn it" he removed his gun from the man's head. The gang leader saw this as an opportunity to try to grab the teen but Hao quickly evaded and grabbed the man by the arm and tossed him causing him to land on his back. Hao stood over him gun once again pointed at his head.

"Now I can do three things I can blow your head off, incinerate you, or I can let my sister exorcise you from this stupid human's body. I prefer the other two personally but that means the poor man dies not that I care for real, but then my otouto will be mad at me"

The demon looked at the teen with complete hatred in his eyes as he warped the body of the human he possessed causing the form to take on a more grotesque form. The demon swiped a clawed hand at Hao hitting him in the face.

"Oh fuck that incineration for you" he said his eyes turning gold as the demon was instantly lit on fire. It howled in agony at it slowly burned to death. Hao watched the flames with a lost expression for a minute.

"Pitiful creature" he said quietly

"Nii-chan!"

Hao turned to see Yoh looking at him with angry eyes.

"What it was self defense!" he countered. The two began bickering back in forth about the ethics of good guardianship Haruhi just sighed and shook her head.

Johan and Judai watched the scene with amused expressions and began to laugh. Hao and Yoh stopped arguing and turned to the two teens.

"You two are hilarious. However, we must thank you for helping us" said Johan.

"You can thank us by coming with us to the Order" said Haruhi

"Not on your life" both boys said at the same time.

"Look we know that your father were killed in battle and we understand that but the longer you stay here on earth the more attention you'll attract from the demons" pleaded Yoh.

"You only think you know the whole story. Besides we can take care of ourselves" defended Judai.

"Well obviously you can't seeing as you almost became some demon's whore" countered Hao. Both the teens glared at him while he just smiled.

"We're not going, of we go who will look out for the other kids that we protect?" said Judai.

"You're doing more harm than good. How about if we beat you in a two on two match? If you win you go free and we won't bother you but if we win you come with us quietly" declared the fire angel. The two teens thought about t before agreeing to the conditions.

"Nee-chan would you like to referee?" the long haired teen asked turning to his sister.

"Of course" replied Haruhi. She stood in between the four boys and held up her hand.

"Ready? Begin!" she shouted waving her hand.

Johan and Judai both closed their eyes calming themselves as they called upon the energy of their elements. Light surrounded them as they ascended to their angel forms. Johan's wings looked as if they themselves were made of water. Crystal like feathers reflected the moon and stars just as the ocean did the night sky. His light green eyes lightly shined in the dark. Judai's wings were a warm cream color with brown undertones his eyes were a warm shade of honey now.

Hao and Yoh were on their guard knowing how good the two were in their human forms. Johan called the water in the near by pond to him. The water danced around his body and bended to his will. He shot some of the water at the twins but the attack was quickly stopped by Yoh who held up his sword and created a barrier around the both of them. Yoh swung his sword sending what looked like solidified air towards the duo.

Judai raised his hand the ground coming up to block the attack while Johan took off into the he spread his arms causing the water around him to disperse and become solidified bullets.

"Crystalline Hail!" the bullet like drops of water fell upon the twins.

Hao summoned his fire causing it to wrap around them protecting them. The long haired angel took off in the air after the green eyes teen. He threw a punch at the boy who caught it. Hao smirked and twisted his body in the air kicking Johan in the head sending him back down to the ground. The water angel almost hit the ground until Judai using his powers cushioned his friend's fall.

Hao sent a torrent of fire down on them while sent a high intensity gale of wind as well. The water and earth angel dodged the attacks by taking to the air. Yoh followed them and came to float alongside his brother.

"Hmm, you two have gotten better" commented Johan. Hao scoffed at the older boy's comment. He held his left hand out light and dark energy coming together to create a demonic looking black flame.

"We were already good and now we're about to prove who is the best" he said chuckling.

More dark flames appeared around Judai and Johan the boys looked around warily they tried to move the dark energy held them in place. Hao grinned a slightly demented smile.

"Uh nii-chan…" questioned Yoh looking at his brother then the two teens caught in his brother's attack.

"I'm not going to kill them" reassured Hao. The flames slowly were connected by beams of red light forming a prism.

"Dark Detainment" he said quietly his already gold eyes beginning to shine.

The prism caved in on itself and lit up in black flames. The two teens caught inside screamed in pain. The flames disappeared after five seconds. Johan and Judai panted heavily and glared at Hao who smiled happily.

"That was the first time I ever used that too" he commented off handily. Judai eyes shined as the leaves from the near by trees surrounded them he waved his hand and sent them flying towards the brothers.

"Arborem Storm" the leaves turned razor sharp and began swirling around the two brothers.

Yoh gasp as they were sliced up by leaves no less! How messed is that he was getting turned into chop suey by his own name sake?

"Not as messed up as it is for me!" said Hao as his eyes lit up and the leaves spontaneously combusted.

He swung his arm sending a red blade like blast of energy towards the other duo it was extinguished as Johan summoned what looked like a water dragon and sent it barreling towards Hao and Yoh. Yoh made a squeak like gasp but thought quickly on his feet (or wings) and waved his arms in a circular motion. He created a cyclone like funnel that sent the dragon back towards Johan and Judai.

"Not bad otouto" praised Hao.

Judai smiled as he raised the ground up again causing the dragon to crash into the wall causing some of the water to back lash blinding the four boys as the water splashed every where. Johan used that opportunity to fly up to the twins and he punched Yoh sending the boy flying.

Hao growled as he grabbed the turquoise haired boy by the arm and aimed the Judgment Gunblade at him. The hand holding the boy's arm began to heat up causing the green eyes boy to cry out in pain. Judai flew over to Hao bringing huge boulder like chunks of earth with him. Yoh stopped the brown haired boy before he could attack Hao. Judai glared his eyes on Johan's pained face.

"Hao it's okay I'm fine let him go" Yoh said in a calming voice while still holding Judai off. Hao reluctantly released the water angel but punched him for good measure sending back a few feet. Yoh using as much strength as he could muster swung the Kamikaze sword sending Judai flying as well over towards Johan.

Hao and Yoh looked towards each other and Hao nodded hearing Yoh's thoughts. It would take good timing but if done just right they would win.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Hao looking at Yoh hints of concern could be seen in his determined eyes.

"Of course, because I'm the best" said Yoh copying his brother's voice, Hao smirked and let out a small laugh.

Yoh closed his eyes and his Guardian Medallion began to light up. He lifted his left hand as Hao placed his right on top of his brother's. Fire and wind began to mix together as they created a flaming cyclone which shot of like a rocket towards the earth and water angel. Johan created a wall of water that block the attack and steam filled the surrounding area. Hao rode on tail of the cyclone waiting for the water angel to let down the defense. When he finally did the fire angel knocked the boy square in the jaw and kicked Judai in the head sending both flying to the ground.

Hao and Yoh floated to the ground landing a few feet away from their victims. Haruhi ran over to her younger brothers cheering.

"All right I knew you two could do it. Looks like all of Anna's torture techniques paid off" she said slapping Yoh on the back hitting him instead on the base of his right wing.

"Ugh! Haruhi!" he cried holding said wing with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry"

"Johan! Judai!" cried two voices. The three Guardians turned to see the boy Sho and girl Asuka come running out the bushes where they had been hiding over to their friends.

The two boys were coming to and struggling to sit up. Their two friends helped them as they looked up to the twins.

"Looks like you two won" said Johan smiling.

"Looks that way" replied Hao crossing his arms and cocky smile in place. The pale green eyes boy sighed scratching his head.

"Well Judai old pal looks like we've been caught" he said turning to his friend.

"Yeah looks that way" the caramel eyed teen said laughing a little.

"No!" shouted Sho latching onto Judai's arm, he glared at the three angels in front of them.

"You can't take Judai and Johan away! If you do whose going to look out for the kids around here who have no where to go?" he yelled tears in his eyes.

"Right, Judai and Johan protect all of us most of us don't have families or homes they help look out for us" said Asuka who was also near tears.

"We're not going to let you break up our family!" shouted the honey eyed girl.

The three Asakuras just watched the scene in front of them and let out frustrated sighs.

"Oh boy" said Haruhi exasperated. Yoh looked at the group with sympathetic eyes their words reverberating in his mind, heart, and memories.

"Okay you guys can stay" said Yoh smiling kindly.

"What?!" screamed Hao and Haruhi.

The four teens on the ground looked at the wind angel confused. Yoh gave his trademark carefree smile crossing his hands behind his head.

"We can't take you guys away you have people here who obviously need you. Don't worry we understand and we'll take care of things back at the Order" he said.

"Yoh!" said Hao in a low seething voice. Yoh ignored his siblings helping Judai and Johan off the ground. The water and earth angel each shook Yoh's hand smiling and began to walk away with their two friends. Johan stopped and looked back at Yoh a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey Yoh, you know what? We just might take you up on your offer in the future" he said before turning and leaving.

Yoh laughed completely oblivious to the two pissed off teenagers behind him.

"Well things may not have worked out like we originally planned but at least everyone is happy right nii-chan, Haruhi?" he turned just in time to hear Hao let out a shriek of fury and tackle him along with Haruhi.

"You baka! All the fucking hard work we did for absolutely nothing!!!"

*****

Back at the Order Yoh was currently sitting along one of the railings overlooking the Holy Forest in the center of the underground cavern. Hao and Haruhi had refused to talk to him once they had returned. He wasn't too worried he knew they would get over it within the next couple of days. Such things as this he was use to.

"You must be the dumbest person I ever met in my life" came a cold feminine voice from behind him. Yoh turned to see Anna walking over to him this time instead of her black dress she wore a long sleeved black sweater and dark blue jeans. Her beads were still in place and so was her red scarf. Without saying a word she came over and sat next to him.

"So why did you let them go? You lost another mission because of it" she asked leaning against the railing looking out over the forest.

"I just didn't feel right forcing them away from their friends like that. You should have seen them to those two kids they were their world. I've seen too many families broken over the years because of this war. Besides joining the Order should be a choice" he said quietly.

"If they didn't want to join no one would've made them they would've just stripped them of their powers" explained Anna. Yoh looked at her with wide eyes he had never known that before.

"Are you serious?"

The blond nodded "The process however is not pretty it's very painful and the person is basically left soulless afterward" she said a haunted looking taking over her amber eyes.

"Either way they would've suffered. I'm definitely glad with my decision now" said Yoh a content smile on his face.

"You are a very naïve person" Anna said quietly a ghost of a smile decorating her elegant features. Yoh let out a small laugh.

"Maybe I am" he said softly. The two sat in silence for the next few minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable one like usual it was actually a very peaceful and comfortable silence. After awhile Anna stood to leave.

"I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow for your training" said the blond psychic turning around.

"What?" exclaimed Yoh looking at her in confusion.

"Oh your brother and sister didn't tell you? They felt that you needed a little push in your lessons so from now on I'll be the one training you" she said her voice taking on it's usual icy tone.

Yoh looked at her suspiciously "What's in it for you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me. You just make sure you're there on time and ready to go I have a lot planned for you" with that she took her leave while Yoh cried a river of tears.

**0000000000000000000**

Oh thank God, finally I'm done. This is my longest chapter to date but I know it won't be my last *sighs*. Anyway, I know my fight scenes suck, I'm working on it. This story is my most action filled one that I've done so far. I'm still learning and I'll try to improve as the story goes on. I'll try to have the next chapter sometime by next weekend (hopefully).

Oh yeah, did anyone catch my little joke about the leaves? If my memory serves me correctly Yoh's name means "leaf" and Hao's means "leaf king." So in their minds it's really ironic that they're were getting their butts handed to them by leaves.

**Please review on your way out. **

**Preview: **Haruhi has always been loud, obnoxious, stubborn, bossy, and borderline insane. That's just who she is and everyone knows it. However, this time her overzealousness may have landed her in a situation even she can't handle. It's baby brothers to the rescue or not if she has any say in it.

*******

**Horokeu "Horohoro" Usui: **

**Age: **15 years old

Cheerful and good natured but also extremely competitive. Horohoro is the first person on Team 21 to befriend the twins and Haruhi. He gets along best with Yoh finding Hao to be crazy and Haruhi just plain insane. He has an interesting relationship with his teammates he argues constantly with Ren and is terrified of Anna. Lyserg is the only one he carries on civil conversations with. At first it may seem like Horohoro is indifferent to his job as a Guardian but this isn't the case at all. He also has a younger sister who is active in the Order as well on the Data Analysis Squad.

**Lyserg Diethel: **

**Age: **14 years old

Soft spoken and kind hearted Lyserg is the youngest cast member so far. His intelligence and knowledge of angelic and demonic properties rivals that of Haruhi's. When angered (which doesn't happen often) Lyserg tends to be very vengeful and unmerciful.


	7. The World of Haruhi

It's been a month since I last updated so I apologize to my readers out there. I had midterms and crap to take care of then I went on Spring Break and just got lazy. Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully I can work out a better schedule for updating this story.

Also I'd like to mention that I'm aware that I have ghost readers. I checked my trafficking and I had like 40 something readers for my last chapter and one review. Yeah, I won't complain about it because I do appreciate you guys reading but reviews make me happier and I'm not above bribing people… (cyber cookies!)

This is the first of my "Themes" chapters that I'll be doing from time to time throughout the rest of this series. Certain characters and couples will get chapters dedicated to them along with a theme song (which I picked out).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi or the featured songs they are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this story line, so there, ha.

**Recap: **Hao and Yoh get thrown into Anna's torture training to teach them about teamwork so they can defeat two rogue angels. After winning against them in a match Yoh not being able to bear separating them from their friends lets them go.

**Episode Seven: **The Magical and Terrifying World of Haruhi

**Haruhi's Theme:** "Unpredictable" by Skye Sweetnam

_Italics Underlined_- Haruhi's theme song

_Italics_- song lyrics (Haruhi)

'_Italics in apostrophes'_- Hao

"_Italics in quotations"_- Hao, Haruhi, and Yoh

* * *

_**I hate when things are simple and so plain**_

_**Don't want to be the same**_

'_**Cause I'm unpredictable**_

_**I'm unpredictable **_

Haruhi Suzumiya-Asakura wasn't your ordinary girl, no, not by any means. She was a Guardian Angel after all, well, a Junior Guardian Angel but who was keeping track of specifics? Because of this fact and the life that she led she was used to constant excitement and adventure so needless to say that this current stint of normality was slowly killing her.

It had been a month since their last mission and she was bored and if there was one thing Haruhi couldn't stand it was boredom. This constant routine of waking up, going to school, training, and back home was beginning to drive her insane.

As she walked through the halls of the Junior Guardian Academy of the Order her eyes scanned the other Junior Guardians with disinterest. It was all very mundane in her opinion. As she continued to walk her eyes happened to spot a poster on one of the walls. She walked up to it and read over it. It was an advertisement for the upcoming high school film festival. She cocked her head sideways with mild interest as she read the details but soon brushed it off and continued on her way to chemistry class.

The brunette angel stared out the window into the blue sunny sky barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying as he lectured. Even though the main part of the base was underground in a hollowed out cave there were some departments that were above ground like the school and living quarters for the Guardians. Since the Order of Light existed on a plane between Heaven and Earth they didn't have to worry about being found and could exist as they truly were. As Haruhi stared out the window watching random angels and birds fly by her mind wondered off to things that could possibly provide her with entertainment.

As she thought she began to think about the advertisement for the film festival. It sounded entertaining and it could be fun, but what would she make a movie about? All the ideas she came up with seemed too common place. She cast her honey brown orbs on her younger brother sitting in front of her. Hao had since bypassed sophomore science and tested into upperclassman classes. Chemistry as among two other classes that the two of them had together along with foreign language and pre-calculus. Upon first glance it would seem like Hao was actually paying attention to the class but Haruhi knew her foster brother better than that and could see that in place of the notes that he should be taking he was drafting song lyrics.

In that moment inspiration struck her and her eyes lit up with excitement and determination which could only mean trouble to whoever got in her way. Her eyes snapped to her target as her hand flew out and grabbed the collar of Hao's shirt and roughly tugged him backwards. The long haired male's head cracked against his sister's desk causing his vision to blur momentarily. When he came to Hao stood up and turned to glare at Haruhi his eyes promising pain and suffering but she held his fiery gaze with no fear once so ever.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I just had the greatest idea!" she said jumping up from her seat excitedly and pointing at the younger male.

"Oh really, and what prêt ell was so great about this idea that you had to give me a mild concussion?" he demanded.

"I'm going to enter the film contest and you're going to star in my movie" she announced. Hao was about to retort but was cut off by the teacher who was shooting the two Asakuras murderous looks the whole class was watching them some with irritated looks others with smirks and laughter.

"Mister and Miss Asakura if you desire to carry on with your conversation you can do so in the principle's office and while you're at it serve detention as well this afternoon"

As the two brunettes stood in the hallway outside of class Hao silently fumed. Being thrown out of class was not high up on his list of things to have done today. Haruhi wasn't even fazed by the incident and carried on with her senseless chatter about her plans for her movie.

"And I'll have to get some other cast members I'm sure Team 21 wouldn't mind. They seem to like me and Yoh, you're the only one who they have a problem with. And I'll need costumes, man, there's so much to do I'll need to draft a script tonight. I wonder what roles I'll give the others. Ren and Anna will be the hardest to cast but I'm not too worried"

Hao couldn't take it anymore her thoughts were almost as loud as her voice.

"Will you be quiet" he said turning to glare her down which failed considering they were about the same height. Haruhi smiled coyly at him her amber eyes promising him trouble Hao had learned years ago to be weary of that gaze.

"Hao, you'll help me right?" she asked sweetly.

"Hell no" he said simply crossing his arms.

"Too bad you don't have a choice in the matter" she said grabbing hold of his left hand as she began to drag him down the hall.

"Woman, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm not participating in your stupid escapades this time" hissed the fire angel snatching his hand from his foster sister.

"Come on I'll make it worth your wile"

Hao looked at the older angel in thought weighing the pros and cons of following along with Haruhi's latest scheme. The fire angel sighed but wasn't going to concede that easily.

"What are you offering?"

"Two bags of Hershey's Kisses and two Snicker bars"

"You must really want to do this movie. Throw in a chocolate cake and Oreos and I'll think about it"

"I'm not made of money Hao"

"And my talents aren't cheap nee-chan"

"The Oreos and nothing more"

"Deal"

Haruhi was normally not one for negotiation on things she wanted but she also knew that Hao wasn't one to be pushed over. It was a weird relationship the two adoptive siblings had developed. In the end despite their arguing both parties usually came out happy in their dealings.

"All right lets get started" she said turning to leave.

"We're just going to leave school?" Hao asked looking at her.

"Since when did we give a crap about school?" she asked smirking.

"Good point lets go"

Haruhi grabbed hold of his hand and took off practically dragging the fire angel behind her. Hao had a feeling that he just signed his death.

The two spent the next hour tracking down the various people that Haruhi had on her victims list as Hao had dubbed it. Yoh was the first one and it didn't take much at all for Haruhi to convince the boy to help. Lyserg and Horohoro didn't take much convincing either. Anna surprisingly had agreed prettily easily which shocked both Hao and Yoh but Haruhi later explained that she and Anna had a couple of classes together and that the two had formed a sort of weird understanding of one another. The twins didn't know whether or not they should be scared after hearing that. Ren was the most difficult to get to cooperate but after some convincing (blackmailing) on Haruhi's part the Chinese angel agreed.

Later that day the female Guardian locked herself in her room and busied herself with drafting a script.

"She's been in there for hours shouldn't someone go check on her?" asked Amidamaru looking at Haruhi's door.

"No, she gets like that every time she finds herself some type of project to work on" explained Hao who was lounging on the couch eating his payment of Hershey's kisses.

"Hao you'll spoil your dinner stop eating those and put them up" called Cameron from the kitchen. Hao made a face but complied none the less after sneaking another handful out the bag and sticking them in his pockets for later.

"Could someone go get Yoh and tell him dinner is ready?" asked Cameron who was currently making plates.

"I'll get him" sighed Hao getting up from his place on the couch.

The brunette angel made his way to his brother's room. As he walked in he observed the hap hazard state of the younger twin's bedroom. Clothes were thrown about everywhere and the desk was covered with random textbooks and paper the computer screen cast a soft glow around the dark room. Yoh unlike his brother had posters plastered all over his wall and around the television set were random DVDs and video games. All in all the boy's room looked like someone lived in it. It was a stark contrast to Hao's which was always in immaculate condition.

Yoh was passed out on his bed the covers strewn every which way. He had his math textbook laid across his chest. Apparently the wind angel had "attempted" to do homework. Hao smiled affectionately at his brother's peaceful state his soft lips parted ever so slightly and his dark brown tresses falling across his innocent angelic face. Hao brushed his fingers across Yoh's cheek moving some of the hair out his face. The younger twin subconsciously shivered at the contact which caused him to open his eyes. He stared up at his brother with sleep ridden eyes but he smiled softly at him.

"Hey" he said his voice husky from just waking up. That voice sent shivers down Hao's spine but he didn't let it show.

"Hey to you" he said cupping the wind angel's face in his hand. Yoh leaned into the contact. He cherished these moments between them as they were becoming less frequent as of late.

"Is it time for dinner?"

"Yes, that's why I came to get you"

"Hmm, okay I'll be there in a minute" Yoh closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them his mahogany brown eyes looking into his brother's. Hao's eyes while mahogany like his had more of a reddish tint to them while his took on a more brown tone. The two stayed that way for a few minutes as if telepathically carrying on a conversation with each other.

From the slightly cracked door Amidamaru watched the scene between the two twin angels silently as a distant memory began to tug at the corners of his mind. As it began to move to the forefront of his conscience the scene before him changed. In place of the two brunette twins was another set of twins who looked very similar to Hao and Yoh. However, in Hao's place was a girl with raven black hair and dark gold cat like eyes and in Yoh's place was a boy with silver hair and pale blue cat eyes. As quickly as the memory had come it was gone and the scene returned to normal. The silver haired angel closed his eyes as sorrow flooded through him momentarily before he opened them again and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called Yoh getting up from the bed. Amidamaru opened the door and smiled at the two boys.

"I was just making sure Hao didn't get lost in this jungle of a room of yours" replied the older male.

"Awe, my room isn't that bad Amidamaru" complained Yoh looking around. Hao scoffed at his twin rolling his eyes.

"Sure it isn't"

Yoh stuck his tongue out at the fire angel.

"Would you like me to bite it off?" Hao replied a mischievous smile gracing his features as Yoh blushed bright red at his brother's implication.

"You're so weird Hao" Yoh sputtered out before leaving the room. Amidamaru and Hao laughed at Yoh's reaction before they locked eyes.

"_It's amazing how much they resemble them…"_ the older angel thought.

"Who do we resemble Amidamaru?" Hao asked cocking his head to the side curiously. The angel cursed himself for having once again forgotten about the boy's telepathy.

"Don't worry about it Master Hao, it's not important" he said quickly stepping to the side to let Hao out the bedroom. Hao's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything as he walked past Amidamaru but not before fixing the older man with a gaze that clearly said that he didn't like being lied to. Amidamaru sighed heavily when Hao was out of his presence, Yoh he could handle Hao was a whole other entity.

"_It is times like this that I could use you guy's help"_ he thought to himself before heading for the dining room.

After dinner Yoh brought a plate to Haruhi's room for the female angel had skipped dinner entirely. Knocking on her door softly he opened it to reveal his older sister staring intently at the screen her face scrunched up in concentration as if the screen held all her answers.

"Time to take a nutrition break" announced Yoh his trademark smile in place.

"Finally" the brunette girl sighed turning away from her computer to take the food from her foster brother. She quickly began to inhale the food and Yoh watched her in amusement.

"Neh, the food is not going anywhere nee-chan" Yoh said laughing. Haruhi quickly drank her glass of juice before turning to Yoh a frown on her face.

"I have to get back to work while the inspiration is still fresh in my head"

"You're determined to make this movie, huh?" Yoh asked scratching his head.

"Well it's the only thing worth doing for now. We haven't had any missions lately and it's just been so boring" Haruhi said turning back to the computer.

"I guess you're right, I wouldn't really know anything about boredom I'm pretty content with how things are now. Going on missions can be kind of a bother at times"

"That's your problem now Yoh you're always just laying around daydreaming. Instead of daydreaming how about putting some things into action?"

"Nah I'm good" Yoh said his smile coming back on.

"Man you're annoying!" Haruhi shouted while Yoh just laughed at her outburst.

Later that night Haruhi finally came out her room seeing as nature was calling. When she came out the bathroom she heard a soft sound coming from Hao's room that sounded like someone was crying. Peering through the cracked door she saw Hao sitting on his bed with Yoh laying his head in his twin's lap. The younger brother's face was buried in the other's leg but it was evident from his shaking fame that he was crying. Hao rubbed soothing circles on Yoh's back humming softly in an effort to get the wind angel to calm down.

Haruhi turned from the door feeling as if she was intruding upon her brothers' privacy she leaned into the corner in between the space of Hao's door and the bathroom hiding herself from the two boys though she had a feeling Hao already knew she was there but chose not to say anything. As she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed she began to think about the day she was taken in by Kia and Cameron and brought into the Asakura family and when she first met Yoh and Hao Asakura.

_**(Flashback!) **_

"_Are you excited to meet your new brothers Haruhi?" asked Kia who was walking hand in hand with a nine year old Haruhi. The small long haired girl didn't respond but just kept her head down. This didn't seem to bother Kia who had by this time become accustomed to the girl's unresponsiveness. _

"_Well I'm sure the three of you will get along fine. I'm sure they'll love to have someone other then each other to play with" hazel eyed woman continued smiling. _

_The pair walked up the walk to a pretty suburban house. They were currently in America in Georgia to be exact. It was Cameron and Kia's get away house where they went to get a semblance of normalcy away from the Order and the war. As the woman opened the door and they walked in the house the nine year old observed her new surroundings. It was a standard house with a living room off to the right which led off into the dining room and a staircase directly in front of her. It was very quiet almost two quiet for a house with two little boys. _

"_No one's here" the little girl stated._

"_No they're here" Kia said putting her and Haruhi's jacket on the coat hanger and slipping her shoes off. _

"_Boys!" she called up the steps. After a minute Haruhi heard what sounded like little feet pounding the floor upstairs a second later she heard a childish laugh. When she looked up from taking her shoes off standing in front of her was a boy a year younger than her. He had short brown hair that came to his chin and bright brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a dinosaur on the front and jeans with ripped knees. He gave her a curious look as if studying her then looked to his foster mother. _

"_Oba-chan is this the girl you were talking about? If she is she's cute" he said innocently. She frowned and blushed at the same time not feeling comfortable being referred to in such a manner. Kia laughed and placed a soft hand on the boy's head ruffling his hair. _

"_Yes dear this is Haruhi she's going to be living with us from now on" explained Kia. _

"_Oh…" the boy said he then turned to the slightly older girl again and gave a sweet easy going smile. That smile Haruhi swore made the room light up._

"_I'm Yoh nice to meet you Haruhi-chan" Haruhi scoffed crossing her arms. _

"_That's Haruhi-neesan to you" she corrected, Yoh laughed. _

"_Okay Haruhi-neesan" There was another sound from the top of the staircase and the three at the bottom looked up to see another boy who looked exactly like Yoh just with longer hair. _

_The boy just stood at the top of the stairs looking down at them with analytical brown eyes. He was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and basketball shorts and was barefoot his hair came down past his shoulders and long bangs fell on either side of his angelic face. Haruhi was momentarily entranced by the almost inhuman type of presence she was feeling. Those brown eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. Her own honey brown eyes narrowed slightly as if challenging him which caused his eyes to widen slightly as if not expecting such a reaction from her. He cocked his head to the side curious as to whom this girl was. Yoh seemed to be unfazed by the silent exchange and grabbed hold of her hand tugging her forward a little. _

"_Nee-san, nee-san, that's my onii-chan Hao! Nii-chan this is Haruhi-neesan, the girl Oba-chan was talking about isn't she cute?" Yoh said excitedly. Hao looked at the girl then to Kia. _

"_She's not human" he stated simply in a soft voice. _

"_No, she's like the two of you. A child of the angels" Kia said smiling putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. The brunette girl didn't understand fully what they were talking about. _

_All she knew was that one day she woke up and couldn't remember anything other than her name. Kia had been there when she woke up and had taken her to some place called the Order of Light. There she had seen things beyond her imagination and it was there that it was decided that she would be taken in by Kia and her husband. _

"_Hao where is Toya" she asked the older boy knowing Yoh most likely wouldn't have paid attention to whether or not the man had left. _

"_He went to the store he should be back soon" with that the boy turned and went back down the hall. _

"_You'll have to excuse Hao Haruhi he can be…rough around the edges one might say" she explained. The girl just shrugged her shoulder not really phased by the long haired boy's indifference to her. She felt the younger twin tug on her arm again. _

"_Nee-san lets go play upstairs and I'll show you around" with that Yoh happily dragged her upstairs. The eight year old boy proceeded to show her every inch of upstairs including her room before arriving outside his and Hao's. _

"_This mine and nii-chan's room" Yoh said before opening the door. The room was the typical room for eight year old boys. Various toys and clothes were thrown about every where and there was a set of bunk beds to the left side of the room. Looking up Haruhi could see a head pop up from under covers to see Hao look over the railing at her. _

"_Why is she in our room?" he asked looking at his brother._

"_Because I was showing her around" Yoh said simply as he ran to their toy box and started pulling out random toys and handing them to Haruhi. The girl looked down at them curiously. _

"_Umm?" she asked giving the smaller boy a curious look. _

"_We're going to go play nee-san" Yoh said going to the closet and looking around before grabbing a pair of sneakers. _

"_Put my shoes back Yoh" said Hao glaring at his twin from his place on the bed._

"_I need them, I got mine dirty last week playing in the mud" Yoh whined putting them on anyway. _

"_Those are my favorite! Take them off now before you get them dirty!" Hao said climbing off the bed with the speed of a cheetah. _

"_Nii-chan…" Yoh whined eyes flashing with tears and getting wide and glassy. Hao stopped in his tracks and scowled but gave up. He could never win against Yoh's puppy dog eyes. Haruhi began to laugh at the scene in front of her, she couldn't help it they were just so cute! Both twins turned to her in surprise after a minute Yoh began to laugh as well while Hao just crossed his arms and turned his back to the duo. Yoh grabbed hold of his new sibling's hand pulling her towards the door. _

"_Come on nee-san lets go play outside. Nii-chan you have to come too" Yoh said while running out the door. _

"_What ever" Hao said while grabbing another pair of shoes and following behind the two. _

_**(End Flashback!)**_

Haruhi smiled at the memory, they had spent the whole day outside playing that day. In that one day she had learned what she needed to know to understand her new siblings. In twenty four hours she learned that Yoh had the biggest heart out of anyone she ever met it barely fit in that tiny body of his. In twenty four hours she learned that Hao's soul shined brighter than the brightest star.

They had accepted her into the family that day without any complaint. Haruhi had later come to learn it was because both understood all too well what it meant to be rejected and feared. They both carried deep fissures in their hearts but rarely let it show except for times like this. However, it was those deep fissures that allowed them to see the good and bad in others. For all their quirks from Yoh's lazy air headedness to Hao's sarcastic and slightly sadistic attitude she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Haruhi opened her honey colored eyes a sad smile gracing her lovely features as she thought about the sad fate that the two boys who had quickly found a place in her locked heart shared. Pushing herself from the wall she silently made her way back to her bedroom.

The next day at school the twins sat with Horo once again ditching class to watch the girl's advanced combat training class. It was becoming a habit they formed having started because Horo was a pervert and usually dragged Yoh along (the boy never really put up a fuss anyway for it got him out of class) Hao started coming because like Yoh it got him out of class. The trio was currently sitting along the railing of a balcony outside looking down onto the outdoor field where the class was being held.

Currently the class was doing sparring matches and Haruhi was undefeated. She was laying out opponent after opponent. The matches were drawing more and more attention from other random male students who happened to be walking and came to the conclusion that the scenery outside was much better.

"Man, Suzumiya is hot isn't she?"

"Sure is I wouldn't mind hitting that"

"Dude, give it up you wouldn't stand a chance"

"Plus don't forget who her brothers are"

"Man, I don't think Yoh would give a damn now Hao I don't know about…"

"Shut up before they hear who"

Horo shook his "Man, I don't see how you two put up with that" the blue haired boy said leaning back on his arms having over heard the perverted jerks conversation.

Hao gave a slight smile "Let's just say that we are quick to adjust"

"True, but I bet you three received attention like this all the time back in the mortal world"

"What makes you think that?" asked Yoh.

"Well cause, you guys are more or less the popular types you know" the ice angel replied waving his hand.

"You would think that but you would be quite surprised" the brunette said a slightly haunted look coming over his eyes. Yoh turned to his twin an understanding smile gracing his lips. Horo looked between the two confused but soon chose to give up coming to the conclusion that it must be a "twin thing." He turned back to the field just in time to see Haruhi lay another opponent out.

"Man your sister is amazing though. If she wasn't crazy as a fruit bat I'd probably ask her out" Horo said without truly thinking about the words he was saying. Yoh laughed knowing what was coming.

"So what are you saying Horo? That you actually want to date Haruhi?" Yoh asked a slightly mischievous smile forming.

"Well I…I…I" Horo stuttered as he felt Hao's burning eyes on the back of his head daring him to finish the sentence.

"Yes Horo what _are _you saying?" the long haired boy asked his hand shooting out to wrap around his friend's neck his eyes glowing an eerie gold. Horo was sweating bullets now as Hao's trademark honey sweet smile of death formed on his lips the other boy began squeezing the ice angel's wind pipe.

"Come on Horohoro just say it. You like Haruhi there's nothing wrong with that" Yoh coaxed.

"No I don't! I swear I don't!" the blue haired angel shouted.

"Good" Hao said letting go of the other boy. The fire angel got up from his place to leave.

"Come on otouto" he called over his shoulder. Yoh put his hand on Horo's shoulder and gave a kind smile letting the other know they were just joking with him, but Horo was still slightly creeped out.

Yoh kicked his feet back and forth as he sat on the desk in one of the spare classrooms that Haruhi was using to host her meeting about her film. Currently only he, Hao, Horo, Lyserg, and Ren were there. The five boys waited for the rest of the group, some more patiently then others.

"I wish that sister of yours would hurry up. I have better things to do with my time" Ren said irritation lacing his voice.

"Just be patient Ren she'll be here soon" Yoh said staring at the ceiling. Ren scowled at the short haired brunette but said nothing. At that moment the door opened to reveal Anna who wordlessly walked in the room without saying a word to anyone. Her teammates were used to her silence so they didn't bother trying to greet her.

"Hey Anna" however Yoh was a different case.

"Yoh" she said simply. Horo almost fell out his chair, Anna had actually spoken to someone willingly! She sat at the desk next to Yoh, Hao watched her from his place on the window sill. Feeling his eyes on her Anna turned to the other twin who simply smiled a playful smile, she glared at him causing him to chuckle. Suddenly the door burst opened to reveal Haruhi.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm a little late. I had to pick up a few things along the way" said the brunette girl a manic smile on her face. She proceeded to drag in two slightly terrified looking girls. They looked to be around Lyserg's age making them younger than most of the room's occupants.

One had long blue hair and eyes like Horo and was wearing a white shirt under a pink jacket and a jean skirt. The other had shoulder length pink hair and violet eyes and was wearing a purple polo shirt and jeans.

"Pirika!" exclaimed Horo. The blue haired girl Pirika looked at her brother and visibly relaxed seeing a familiar face.

"Big brother" she said going to stand by him. The other girl still looked very uncomfortable standing next to Haruhi. Hao laughed reading the girl's thoughts.

"So you're kidnapping little girls now nee-chan?" he asked smirking at the two girls and his sister.

"I didn't kidnap them! I simply abducted them from the halls on their way out and brought them here" she explained.

"Nee-chan that's kidnapping" Yoh said sweat dropping.

"You say tomato I say tomato" she said. The twins sighed heavily at the older girl's antics.

"Tamao I apologize for my sister's antics" Hao said causing the girl to blush again.

"How…how do you know my name?" she asked stumbling over her words.

"It's my nii-chan's special talent" explained Yoh.

"I needed some extra people to fill in a couple of roles in the film and when I saw these two cuties in the hallway I couldn't resist" Haruhi explained latching on to Tamao's arm. The girl turned bright red.

"You sound like a pervert" Ren said giving the girl a strange look.

"That's cause she is" Hao added.

"This coming from the boy who molests his twin in his sleep" Haruhi said an evil smile coming over her face at the blush crossing Yoh's face and the weird looks Hao was getting from the group.

"What can I say my baby brother is adorable" Hao said shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds like a really perverted form of narcissism" Lyserg said.

"Any who it's time to get down to business" Haruhi said calling to order her meeting.

"I am pleased to announce that the birth of my special project! Ta da!" she exclaimed producing a stack of papers from her bag. She handed one to everyone in the room.

"_Rock Star Angel of Death_?" Hao read out loud.

"This sounds like the stupidest thing you have ever- ACK!" Horo didn't finish as he was knocked out by a book Haruhi threw at him.

"Big brother, are you alright?" exclaimed Pirika standing over him to see if he was okay.

"He'll live he's been through worse" Anna said reading over the script.

"As I was saying, I expect full participation from everyone in this room. We start filming tomorrow and we'll meet here so we can go down to the city to begin filming the first scenes. So I suggest you begin practicing your lines tonight." The girl explained.

"I have a feeling this is going to be more trouble than it's worth" Ren said looking at the script in his hand.

"It won't be so bad I promise" Haruhi assured the Chinese boy.

"Translation: You most likely won't die but I can't guarantee that you won't get injured or go insane" Hao said leaning back against the window.

"Exactly" Haruhi said smiling "Now if you would all sign this contract saying that you all agree to see this project through till the end and that if one breaks this contract he or she will suffer a most painful fate"

"If we don't sign the contract?" Horo demanded glaring at the brunette girl a bright red bruise was currently forming on his forehead from where she hit him. The older girl just smirked darkly at him not bothering to answer but Horo got her message loud and clear.

After the meeting ended everyone walked out the school building and began making their way to the living quarters. After a series of "good byes" and "see you tomorrows" the group began to split up, Anna was the last to leave.

"Don't think that just because we're doing this project for your sister that you're not still going to be training" Anna said not bothering to look at Yoh. Over the past month since their run in with Judai and Johan, Yoh had been getting training sessions with the beautiful blond.

"Yes Anna" Yoh said not even bothering to argue he had learned the hard way what arguing with Anna Kyoyama got you. The psychic nodded to the group her goodbye before turning to leave.

"Hey Anna" Yoh called suddenly feeling brave. Anna turned to look at Yoh with impassive eyes.

"Umm, would you mind if I walked you home?" Yoh asked sheepishly, Anna just stared at Yoh for awhile as if searching the boy for something. After what felt like an eternity for Yoh the blond just turned and started walking. Yoh looked at her confused before he felt someone push him from behind. The wind angel turned around to see Hao giving him a slightly irritated look.

"You should take that as a yes baka"

Yoh's eyes widened for a second before he smiled.

"Right, see you guys later" with that the brunette ran to catch up with Anna.

Hao watched his brother's retreating form and felt a pain in his heart that he couldn't quite place. He put his hand to his chest and looked at the ground feeling confused, if there was one thing that Hao hated it was feeling confused. Shaking his head the long haired angel turned to his foster sister who was watching him with eyes that seemed to understand something that he didn't.

*****_one week later_*****

The group had been filming the movie for about a week now. They had met everyday since their meeting and needless to say everyone was getting tired already. The filming and acting itself wasn't the problem that part everyone was having fun with. It was the fact that they had been going non stop.

The whole concept of the movie was that Hao was a musician who had died but made a deal with God that if he couldn't make it big in a year's time then he would be sent to Hell. Yoh was of course his brother who was the drummer for the main character's band. Anna played the guitarist who was brought into the band that Yoh's character falls in love with. Horo and Ren were a rival group and Lyserg played the Hao and Yoh's band's manager. She even managed to strong hold Amidamaru into being the cameraman. It was all perfect in Haruhi's opinion. In her eyes she even made it easy for them by tailor making the characters to fit their personalities so that it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for them to act out certain scenes.

Currently they were in a park in downtown Los Angeles shooting the scene where Yoh's character confesses to Anna's character that he loves her and they share a kiss. Needless to say the filming was going horrible.

"CUT!!!" Haruhi yelled through her mega phone (who gave it to her we don't know). Everyone sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time that day.

"Nee-chan…I don't think…I can do this scene" said Yoh looking everywhere but at Anna who was glaring at him. The lines were hard enough to say but Haruhi wanted him to _kiss_ Anna. Anna Kyoyama of all people! The blond didn't seem too happy about the situation either and looked ready to kill the boy if he so much as put a hand on her.

"Yoh it's called acting. Professional actors do this stuff all the time so I don't see what the problem is. I mean it's not like you two actually like each other, right?" the brunette asked looking between her foster brother and the psychic. Anna and Yoh both blushed at the girl's question.

"Of course not!" they both shouted.

"You're sick like I would ever like a lazy idiot like him!" shouted Anna glaring at Haruhi.

"Are you crazy Nee-chan she's completely evil!" shouted Yoh earning him a death glare from Anna.

"Well if that's the case then this scene shouldn't be a problem. The faster you two give me what I want the faster this will be over" Haruhi explained a knowing smile on her face. The two sighed and with that set up to shoot the scene again.

Haruhi went to sit in her director's chair (again where it came from we don't know) Hao stood next to her a slightly unhappy look on his face.

"What's your problem now?" asked the female angel.

"Exactly why are they paired up again?" Hao asked his eyes never leaving the two actors.

"Because, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, the two of them have chemistry even if they don't realize it yet" she said an all knowing mischievous smile gracing her lips. This was also part of her side plan of getting her youngest brother and Anna together. It was obvious that there was something there they just needed a push.

"That's beside the point" Hao said leaning against Haruhi's chair.

"Are you jealous?" she asked watching Anna and Yoh act out their scene.

"Of what?"

"That Yoh could have possibly found someone else besides you to care about" she said in a low voice. Hao's eyes widened as he turned towards his foster sister she looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes which knew too much for her own good. Haruhi always knew too much about them.

"You're scared that he'll leave you behind" Hao's eyes took on a murderous look.

"Mind your own business Suzumiya" he hissed at her. The honey eyed girl rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Please your brother complex reeks so bad demons can smell it from Hell. I suggest you deal with your problem before you wind up hurting not only yourself but Yoh as well" she said.

They both turned back around in time to see Yoh and Anna lean in. Both teens looked very uncertain and were slightly red but they slowly inched closer to one another. They were so close, oh so close, and Hao couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he grabbed Haruhi's cell phone which was sitting in the girl's lap and chucked it as hard as he could at the two. It hit Yoh dead in the head, truthfully he had meant for it to hit Anna but Yoh worked too. Yoh hit the ground having been knocked over by the force of the impact which was hard enough to completely break Haruhi's phone much to the girl's chagrin. Everyone rushed to see if Yoh was okay which he of course was. Haruhi glared at Hao who glared back before turning to walk away.

"I quit" the fire angel said leaving no room for argument.

"Hao" Haruhi sighed.

"Fuck off Suzumiya" he said leaving. Haruhi just frustrated sighed this was just perfect now who was she going to get to play the lead role?

Hao was pissed, no that was an under statement, he was beyond that and he didn't even truly understand why, but what Haruhi had said had gotten under his skin so deeply that he had acted on pure emotions which wasn't like him at all. He was the calm, cool and collected one. He knew that Yoh liked Anna it was clear as day to everyone but the wind angel himself and Anna was good for Yoh he could see that. Then _why_ did it irritate him so much. He should be doing what good brothers did which was tease him about the younger one's crush and try everything in his power to get them together. Yoh's happiness came before everything else and if the pretty blonde made his brother happy then he should be happy and support him. So why, why, why?

"_You're scared that he'll leave you behind" _

That was bullshit! Yoh would never leave him so he had nothing to be scared of. He and Yoh and been to hell and back together and they had survived through so much. Some little pretty psycho blond wasn't about to break them up. So he had nothing to worry about right? Right? Right.

"_But that other one left you didn't he? He left you all alone? Alone. That's all you'll ever truly be. Alone." _

Hao stopped and turned around trying to locate where that voice came from. It sounded oddly familiar, but where did it come from? Where? He couldn't remember.

"I…can't remember" he said looking at the ground. "That's right, we can't remember"

It was a sad but true fact. Neither of the twins could truly remember anything before the age of seven. There were bits and pieces here and there but majority of it for both of them was a blur. Anything before or around _that night_ was a blur. The night their world collapsed in on itself. The night half of their entire family was wiped out.

Suddenly a rustling sound could be heard from a nearby bush. Hao turned sharply towards the sound his guard up instantly. All of a sudden a small cat popped out from the bushes. It was yellow with black stripes giving it an almost tiger like quality to it. The cat stared up at him with curious eyes as if it were studying him. Hao smiled gently at the cat and knelt down holding his hand out.

"Hey you, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked. The cat continued to just stare at him as of he didn't know what to make of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise" as if the cat understood him it slowly crept towards him still slightly suspicious. When he reached him Hao picked him up and put him on his lap.

"You don't have a collar so I'm guessing you're a stray. That must suck, believe me I know what it feels like, not being wanted" the brunette said quietly. The cat turned its head to the side. Hao looked at it and laughed "Oh don't worry about me. Well since you have no where to go then I guess you have no choice but to come with me, right?"

The cat seemed to consider this before nipping at Hao's hand gently "I'll take that as a yes. Now I wonder what I should call you"

Hao thought, he studied the cat for a minute and as he looked in the animal's eyes he got a strange feeling almost like his telepathy was trying to tell him something. A name popped in his head.

"Matamune" he said simply. Cats couldn't smile right? Because Hao swore the cat he was holding was smiling. Oh well, he had seen crazier things in his fifteen years of life smiling cats were just part of the list. With that said Hao took the cat home with him.

"Nee-chan, don't you think we should go after Hao?" Yoh asked, Haruhi ignored Yoh and continued to explain to Tamao and Pirika their scene. Yoh sighed Haruhi was so stubborn.

"It doesn't matter Yoh he already went home" the brunette replied after Tamao and Pirika were out her presence.

"Yeah but…" the wind angel didn't get to finish for Haruhi had already walked away.

"She wants to give him time to cool off. You shouldn't worry so much" Yoh turned to see Anna standing next to him her eyes looking around the park.

Yoh took this time to take in the beauty next to him. Anna was without her red scarf today and wore a long sleeved white shirt and dark blue jeans and white sandals her blue prayer beads were still around her neck as was the blue bead bracelet she always wore. With the sun shining down on her reflecting off her shoulder length blond hair she truly looked like an angel to Yoh. Anna turned to Yoh her amber eyes meeting his Yoh quickly looked away blushing.

"I…I guess you're right. Nii-chan just needs time to himself" Yoh said.

"Of course I am" replied the blond, Yoh chuckled at her response.

"But I can't help but think that it's partly my fault…" Yoh said sadly his eyes hidden by his bangs. Anna looked at him curiously and frowned "What in the world are you…"

The blonde's head whipped to the side as she sensed something. Haruhi had stopped talking sensing the same thing as well as did everyone else in the group.

"Something is coming" Anna said simply, Yoh nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think it is?" he asked looking around.

"Don't know but it's big"

The ground began to tremble as the sky turned dark and the world around them seemed to stop. Suddenly the ground tore open and a grotesque looking creature began to crawl out the ground. It looked like a giant black centipede but instead of its usual insect legs it had human like arms and hands. Its flesh seemed to be decaying and falling to the ground. Blood pooled around it as it leaked from the creature's mouth. It let out a strangled cry that shook the ground even further causing more cracks and fissures. The angels covered their ears at the sound.

"What the hell is that thing?" shouted Horohoro, Pirika hid behind her brother who wrapped an arm protectively around her. Tamao moved closer to the two siblings Pirika grabbed hold of her friend's hand and pulled her closer.

"It's a Hound of Hell" said Amidamaru coming to stand near Yoh and Anna.

"Funny it doesn't look much like a dog" said Ren.

"Hound of Hell is a general term used for any creature whose job it is to track down and drag assigned souls to Hell" explained the silver haired angel.

"Well who did it come for?" asked Lyserg. Anna looked over at Yoh who was staring at the creature with weariness almost as if he knew what it was there for.

The Hound of Hell sniffed the air before setting its sightless eyes on the group. Ren, Lyserg, Anna, and Yoh all changed from their human forms to their angel forms and prepared to fight. However, before they could do anything they were stopped by a loud battle cry and watched as Haruhi kicked the Hound of Hell straight in the head. The creature flew back a few feet as Haruhi landed on the ground.

"Worthless demon! I'm trying to film my movie and you're interrupting my progress!" she shouted at the demon with murderous eyes. Everyone sweat dropped at the girl.

"Neh nee-chan I think maybe…"

"Shut it! This creature pissed me off, plus I need to blow off some steam anyway after what Hao pulled earlier" with she flew in the air and then folded her wings to dive back down towards the giant demon on the ground. She flipped in mid air and somersaulted kicked the demon on the top of the head causing its head to smash to the ground. Haruhi then landed a round house kick making the creature fly side ways.

The group watched in slight amazement. In comparison to Hao and Yoh the girl's spiritual powers and magic weren't as strong as the twins' but her hand to hand combat was unparalleled. Haruhi continued mercilessly with her assault on the demon, she must've really been mad.

"Uh, don't you guys think we should help her?" asked Lyserg.

"Well, she doesn't seem to really need any" replied Yoh scratching his head.

"Yeah, well I'm starting to feel a little useless" said Horo.

"You mean to tell me that you're just now having this feeling?" asked Ren smirking.

"Shut up!" shouted the blue haired angel glaring at his teammate.

Haruhi was holding her own against the monster by this time she had her Angel's Rod staff in her hand using it to continue to beat the demon. The monster hissed at her and fired a black acidic like liquid from its mouth Haruhi quickly dodged turning to look at the damage it did to the park. The jungle gym was no more, the monster took the opportunity to grab her with one of its human like hands and tossed her to the ground hard. Haruhi gasped as her back hit the ground. The demon loomed over her blood dripping from its mouth falling around her and melting away the ground. She glared as its mouth opened as if it were going to eat. Before the demon could devour the girl it was knocked to the side by Yoh who had rammed his body into it. The others by this point had joined in the fight as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked the older girl helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said looking upset that she needed assistance. She took off into the air again and charged at the Hound of Hell and swung her staff knocking it in the head again. Flesh went flying as she continued her assault when the demon went down Haruhi landed on the ground.

"Anna would you like to do the honors?" she asked turning to the psychic medium. Anna closed her eyes her hands clasping together when she opened her eyes they shined a brilliant amber gold as she moved her hands in a intricate formation. She pointed her right hand at the monster that was now immobilized from Anna's spell.

"Return from which you came" she said and with that the ground opened up again red and black light flashed every where and inhuman screams could be heard from the opening. The monster slowly was pulled back down into the black abyss.

Yoh watched with wide slightly terrified eyes. He was shaking slightly as he watched the scene before him, but his eyes weren't on the demon they were on the opening to the depths below. Haruhi came and put her hand on Yoh's shoulder comforting him the boy turned to his foster sister and smiled reassuring her he was okay.

Back at the Order of Light the group was discussing with Trinity the recent events in the park.

"This is a very troubling, Hounds of Hell haven't been seen in the human realm for thousands of years. For one to appear so boldly in the open like that must be a sign" the cocoa skinned woman said in deep thought.

"What kind of sign do you think it might be?" asked Amidamaru just as serious as the general.

"If anything it's a sign that we all need to be on our guard. We have no real way of knowing what the enemy is planning so it's best that we be prepared" explained the woman looking at everyone in the room she also observed that they were short one person.

"By the way, where is Hao?" she asked looking at Yoh and Haruhi.

"The hell if I know he's being a real brat" Haruhi said crossing her arms.

"I see, well at any rate make sure you tell him what we discussed today. You all are dismissed"

With that the group slowly filed at of the woman's office and went their separate directions Haruhi having explained that she would contact them the next time they were to film. Again Anna was the last out the group to part ways with the Asakuras.

"You did a good job today Anna. I had just realized that this was the first time I had seen you in action. You…know your stuff" Yoh complimented shyly.

"Thanks" Anna said quietly looking at the ground. Yoh smiled and was about to ask the girl if he could walk her home again but was cut off by Haruhi pulling him away by the back of his shirt.

"Come on lover boy you and I have work to do. See you later Anna and don't worry I'll make sure he texts you later" the brunette angel said dragging her brother behind her. Anna glared at the girl's back but unbeknownst to the Asakura siblings a small smile slowly formed on her lips.

********_one week later_********

One week had passed since the incident with the Hound of Hell showing up in down town Los Angeles and the Order had been placed on look out which limited the freedom of the Junior Guardians. This seriously irritated Haruhi which meant that she had to rework some things in her script because this meant that she couldn't film in the locations she had originally intended to film in. On top of that Hao still wasn't talking to her actually he wasn't talking much to anyone. The tension in the Asakura household was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"Nee-chan don't you think you should apologize to nii-chan?" asked Yoh who was currently petting Matamune. The cat had easily been accepted into the family the instant Hao brought him in. Haruhi looked up from her bowl of cereal and glared at her youngest brother.

"Why should I? And what makes you think it was my fault? Did you ever think he started it?" she asked Yoh just gave her a look. The brunette girl sighed rested and her head in her palm. Truthfully she hadn't expected Hao to be as upset as he was, but she probably should have expected it. Hao's feelings for Yoh were basically an untouchable topic for the boy especially since Yoh was completely clueless to them.

"Come on nee-chan you know that you hate this tension too plus don't you need nii-chan for your movie?" asked Yoh trying to coax the girl to make the first move.

"He can be easily replaced" she said.

"Haruhi…" Yoh sighed.

"Alright fine damn it!" with that Haruhi got up and stomped to Hao's room. Really the fire angel was being stupid and stubborn! Well Haruhi was going to tell him exactly that along with some other things. She burst into the younger angel's room only to be met with agitated mahogany eyes.

Hao was sitting on his bed with his guitar in his lap. His long brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. He was sans his usual star earrings instead having exchanged them for ruby studs. Haruhi thought it wasn't fair that even when he looked like shit (which was truthfully impossible for Hao) he was still hot. He wore a red wife beater and black track pants and he was barefoot. He glared at Haruhi who glared right back.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"For you to stop sulking and act normal again" she replied.

"I am acting normal the last time I checked" the long haired brunette replied giving her a bored look. Haruhi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's your problem there's no way you can be that upset about what I said?"

"No, I don't give a damn about what you said. If you must know dearest sister it's what you did" The longer haired brunette's eyes hardened once more. Haruhi gave him a confused look before realization lit up in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you're mad about me putting Yoh and Anna together in my movie?!" she shouted.

"Perhaps…" Hao replied casting his eyes to the wall.

"You've got to be kidding!" she demanded stomping her right foot. Hao just looked at her with impassive eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Yoh likes her. You're the one who always goes on about how his happiness comes before yours. As long as the happiness involves you" she said.

"Just shut up" he sighed "Shut up and get out. Your voice and thoughts are irritating me"

Haruhi stuck her tongue out at Hao before leaving making sure to slam the door on her way out.

******_Next Day******* _

Haruhi and the others were currently ditching class again. This time they were filming what was supposed to be the climax of the film, the final live performance scene. Unfortunately, the scene had to go through a major overhaul. Instead of being the climax it this scene was being changed to the scene where Yoh and Anna's characters help out a friend of Anna's character who needed back up musicians. Haruhi had proclaimed that she would play the role of the friend. She was giving Hao his space after their little conversation yesterday.

They were currently in the cafeteria setting up for the performance. The basic idea was to make a scene, being Haruhi she could never do things simply.

"Are you sure about this Ms. Haruhi?" asked Pirika who was playing look out along with Tamao.

"Of course I'm sure. I need an audience and I'm pressed for time the deadline is in a couple of days and I don't have time to ask the school for permeation" she said.

Haruhi was currently dressed in a black corset and black skirt calf high boots along with rabbit ears.

"So why are you dressed like that?" asked Horo from his place at a table.

"Because since I'm the lead singer I need to look the part" she explained.

"By the way Ryu thanks for keeping quiet about all this" said Yoh talking to the head chief. Ryu was dressed in a white shirt black slacks and a white food stained apron. He had a hair net that miraculously fit over his pompadour shaped hair.

"It's no problem Yoh anyway I can be of help to you guys I'm glad to" said Ryu.

"Okay everyone lets get started. Ren is the camera ready?" asked Haruhi turning to the Chinese angel.

"Yeah, yeah" responded Ren setting up the video camera.

"Lyserg, what about the sound system?" she asked turning to the mint haired boy.

"All ready to go Ms. Haruhi" he responded giving her a thumbs up.

Haruhi along with Yoh and Anna went over to the instruments. Yoh sitting at the drums, Anna on bass, and Haruhi at the microphone with her guitar.

"I didn't know you could play guitar Anna" said Yoh smiling at the girl.

"It's not a big deal" she said shrugging her shoulders "I didn't know you could play drums" she commented turning to the brunette.

"Yeah, I picked up from one of my cousins a few years ago" he said scratching his head with a sheepish smile.

"You two ready?" asked Haruhi her tone and face serious. The two younger angels nodded.

Yoh began drumming and soon Haruhi and Anna joined in on their guitars. The music carried down the halls and thanks to Lyserg's rewiring of the PA system the music carried over the speakers as well.

Hao wandered around the halls not feeling like going to class. As he neared the cafeteria he heard music and soon it blasted over the PA system. He rolled his eyes already knowing that it was Haruhi and the others. He stood by the entrance half hidden as he watched. By this time other students began running in to see what was going on. The crowded around the four angels as Haruhi began to sing.

_I run past others with a parched heart_

_Sorry, I can't do anything_

_You won't even let me share our pain together _

"_To live on without tarnish _

_I face your back and head out without looking back_

_On the lonely rail" _

"_I will follow you _

_No matter how agonizing the world is_

_You will shine even in the darkest corners_

_Cross over the end of the future _

_My weakness will not shatter my spirit _

_My way is overlapping with yours _

_For the two of us, God bless…" _

By the time Yoh and Haruhi finished the chorus almost the whole Junior Guardian Academy was in the cafeteria. The teachers and administrators had tried to get the students under control but after a while gave up and just enjoyed the performance deciding to let the three performing teens to have their fun and to punish them later. Re, Horo, and Lyserg were up on one of the tables Ren recording the show. Hao watched the show with interest he knew the song very well for he wrote the lyrics while Haruhi and Yoh came up with the music. They had been bored one day and had decided to compose a song. Truthfully the song was meant to be sung by him but Haruhi was doing very well on her own with Yoh singing back up. He'll let her have the spotlight this time. However, as Haruhi began to sing the second verse he felt an irresistible pull of the stage.

_This warming affection that reaches me _

_It melts my reality and roams my heart_

_I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you _

_Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you _

The ground's cheers got louder as another voice joined Yoh and Haruhi's. Haruhi, Yoh and Anna turned to see Hao to Haruhi's right at the second microphone that was conveniently placed there along with his guitar that was also conveniently there as well. Haruhi smirked knowing all along that Hao couldn't resist the spot light. The long haired fire angel turned to his sister a smirk on his face as the three siblings went into the second chorus.

"_Stop it, it's not like you to lie_

_Look into my eyes and let's talk about the future_

_I am prepared_

_Even if the future is bleak_

_I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger_

_But for my wish to come true _

_Everything is God Knows…" _

_You are here_

'_You are here'_

_I am here_

'_I am here' _

"_Everyone else has disappeared" _

_While we paint the beauty of this dream _

"_We trace out the lines of our scars!" _

_That's why_

'_I'll follow' _

"_I will follow you_

_No matter how agonizing the world is _

_You will shine even in the darkest corners_

_Cross over the end of the future _

_My weakness will not shatter my spirit _

_My way is overlapping with yours _

_For the two of us, God bless…" _

****_Two Weeks Later**** _

It had been two weeks since their take over of the academy cafeteria. They had been a hit and everyone was still talking about how awesome they had been. Of course all of them had to serve a week worth of detention plus extra training. Hao had tried to plead that he originally had nothing to do with it but to no avail. Needless to say Hao was _not _happy about that.

Currently the group was at the awards ceremony for the film contest. They had already announced third and second place and were about to announce first. Haruhi tried not to show that she was slightly nervous but the clenching and unclenching of her hands gave her away. Yoh reached over and grabbed one of her hands giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax you're going to win" Hao said not looking at her.

"Oh really now?" she returned smiling.

"Yes, because I'm in it therefore you'll win" he said an arrogant smile forming. Haruhi just stuck her tongue out at him. The announcer walked back to the microphone the first place trophy in hand.

"And finally first place goes to, Haruhi Suzumiya-Asakura!" he announced. Everyone cheered as Haruhi went up to get her trophy. As she accepted the award she stepped to the mic to give her thanks.

"I couldn't have won if not for my awesome cast who stuck with me through the whole event. Most pf all though I want to say thank you to my brothers who supported me the whole way even when I wasn't being easy to deal with" with that she went back to her seat. Yoh hugged her as she sat down while Hao just smiled.

"I knew you were going to win" he said

"Only because you read the judges minds" Haruhi countered.

"That too" he said a mock thoughtful look on his face, the two siblings laughed.

**000000000000000**

Oh God, this chapter almost killed me. My friend recently read all my chapters and fell in love with the story so she was my motivation to keep going. Haruhi Suzumiya fans should recognize the song featured in this chapter. For those who don't it's _God Knows_ by Aya Hirano from the _Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ soundtrack I _love_ that song.

My plan to work on the next chapter over the weekend but I also have three papers to work on (my professors are sadistic). Looks like I'm going to become the queen of multitasking over this weekend.

**Read & Review!!! **

**Preview: **The twins receive a call from Japan stating that their grandfather has passed away. Now they must return to Izumo the one place they never wanted to return to.


	8. Return to IzumoPart 1

Here I present to you chapter eight! I know it's late I apologize. Exams took priority plus packing to come back home for the summer wasn't an easy task either. However, I am out for the summer so that means hopefully I'll have more time to work on updates. Anyway, I won't waste anymore of your time with my chatter, but I do have some quick author's notes for you.

First: I forgot to mention that the character Cecil that showed up in chapter four isn't just a random mary sue. She's an antagonist and one of the main one's at that (yes, there are more baddies waiting in the wings).

Second: I recently was explaining in detail to one of my friends just what the Order of Light looked like and she made a good comment that might help you guys visualize it. If anyone has seen the Matrix 2 and 3 it kind of looks like the city of Zion just not as dark and depressing. Plus the apartments where the guardians live and the academy are above ground.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**Recap: **Haruhi enters a film contest and drags the others into her project which in the end causes a fall out between her and Hao. Hao reflects on his feelings for Yoh and Yoh's budding friendship with Anna. After an amazing performance in the academy cafeteria Haruhi and Hao reconcile and Haruhi goes on to win the contest.

**Episode Eight: Return to Izumo (Part 1) **

**00000000000000000000000**

Cecil walked down the halls of the Kingdom of Hell or better known as the Dark Kingdom. Her stiletto heels clicked as she made her way to the throne room.

"Are we on our way to kiss our majesty's rear Cecil my dear?" came a silky voice from the shadows to her left.

"No, I do believe that to be your position Sasha" she hissed. One luminescent green eye could be seen from the shadows. Even though Cecil couldn't see him in the thick shadows she knew he was smiling and she wanted to claw that smile right off the older demon's face.

Sasha laughed lightly "Just remember my dear our majesty does not forgive failure easily. You have already failed once, I don't know how many times he'll forgive you again" with that the other demon disappeared.

Cecil scowled and tossed her long reddish brown hair over her shoulder cursing in French. She continued down the hallway until she reached her destination. Pushing the doors open she walked to the center of the room and went down on one knee.

"Your highness you requested my presence?"

She felt as the presence of pure evil and darkness filled the room. She looked up and saw a figure wrapped in shadows stand by the throne. She quickly wondered what was up with these older demons and always hiding in the shadows. She got rid of the thought when blood red eyes opened to fall on her. She felt her frame tremble slightly under that gaze.

"Cecil I need you to go to Izumo Japan" the figure said.

"Oui milord but may I ask the reason?" Cecil asked looking up at the demon lord.

"The Asakura twins will be going there within the next few days. I believe they should receive a proper homecoming."

Cecil nodded her head in understanding "Oui your highness I understand" with that the French demon left the room.

The dark figure referred to as royalty gave an evil smile and chuckled.

"Soon, very soon, the most elaborate game of all time will begin"

It was the second week of December and one week before Christmas. The Order was a buzz for the holidays as members planned for the allotted out vacations. It was a tradition of the Order to allow members to visit their families for a few days out of the vacation. They couldn't stay on earth for too long or it would draw too much attention. They also couldn't very well let all the Guardians go at the same time so visits were done in rotation over three weeks. At the academy the students were the happiest since the Junior Guardians were automatically granted the whole three weeks off unlike the older Guardians.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" asked Yoh who was lounging against a window sill outside of class. It was the last class of the day and the last day of classes before break.

"Pirika and I are going back to Hokkaido for a couple of days" said Horohoro who was staring at the ceiling.

"That's nice are you going to see your parents?" the wind angel asked looking at his blue haired friend.

Horo shook his head a sad smile on his face "No, our family is dead but we go there anyway because it's our home you know. It's still brings some comfort going back there even though there are some sad memories."

"I guess you're right" Yoh said turning to look at his brother who was further down the hall sitting on another window sill looking out the window a thoughtful expression on his face. Hao feeling Yoh's thoughts focus on him turned to look at his twin. Their eyes locked for a minute before Yoh offered him his trademark smile causing Hao to return with a gentle one of his own that was reserved for Yoh alone.

"What about you guys?" Horo asked looking at the brunette.

"Well, Kia is thinking about visiting her family for the holidays. We'll most likely go with her. Her family is really nice and have always welcomed Hao and I."

"Huh, I thought you guys would've gone back to Japan for the holidays" Horo commented Yoh's smile disappeared at the comment.

"We probably would if things weren't so complicated…" Yoh said quietly. Horo looked at Yoh curiously but the brunette waved it off moving on to ask about what the others had planned for the break.

"Well Ren is going to see his sister in China and Lyserg and his parents are planning to visit London for a couple of days."

"What about Anna?" asked the brunette, Horo looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"I don't think Anna has any family and she doesn't really talk to us so I can't say what she has planned."

Yoh thought about this information as he stared out the window after a minute a smile slowly crept across his face. Hao looked down the hall from where he sat to look at Yoh he heard through his telepathy what Yoh was planning and rolled his eyes.

'_There goes my peaceful break'_ he thought.

After classes Yoh and Anna walked to the training chambers for his daily training. The usual casual silence between them had been a little awkward since Haruhi's film incident. Today it was even more uncomfortable because of Yoh's nervousness. There was something he wanted to ask Anna but he didn't know how he was to go about asking. Dealing with Anna was like dealing with a ticking time bomb at times. As they reached the chambers the blond angel placed her stuff down and took out a book as Yoh went to go change into his work out clothes in the changing room. He mentally kicked himself for being so nervous if Hao was here he would probably tease him endlessly about how he was acting. When he came back out Anna was still reading, he walked up to her waiting for her instructions.

"Go run 100 laps" she said simply. This caught Yoh off guard his usual was 200 so he wondered what could have caused her to lower the number. The psychic lifted her head to look at the boy in front of her.

"What, you heard what I said get going" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Yoh said quickly he turned then stopped deciding it was now or never.

"Uh Anna?" he asked turning back towards her.

"What?" she demanded not looking up from her book.

"Well, I was wondering do you have any plans for the holidays?" the brunette asked nervously scratching his head. Golden brown eyes looked up at him coldly causing Yoh's heart to quicken from both fear and another emotion he couldn't quite place. The most equivalent comparison would be excitement.

"Well you see my family is going to go see Kia's family for a couple of days and Horo told me that you didn't really have any family. So I was thinking that maybe if you weren't planning on doing anything maybe you would like to spend it with us because, well, because no one should be left alone on Christmas" Yoh explained quickly.

Anna just stared at Yoh not saying anything and it was beginning to make Yoh even more nervous then he already was. After a minute Anna closed her eyes and folded her hands in her lap.

"Okay" she said quietly.

"Huh?" Yoh looked in shock and couldn't quite believe his ears.

"I said okay don't make me repeat myself" she snapped.

"Yes ma'am" Yoh replied smiling happily and turning to go run his laps. As he ran Anna watched him from the sides with an almost unnoticeable smile on her lips.

It was the morning of the day that the Asakuras were supposed to leave to visit Kia's family. Yoh, Hao, and Haruhi relaxed in the front room waiting. Cameron and Kia had some things to take of with the Order before they left. Yoh was fidgeting on the couch for the three were also waiting for Anna to arrive. Yoh was getting nervous wondering if the blond might have changed her mind and decided not to come.

"She's going to come Yoh so calm down" Hao said calmly petting Matamune.

"I can't help it nii-chan" Yoh replied.

"Isn't that so cute Yoh has a crush" teased Haruhi from her place on the other couch across from them. Yoh pouted "No I don't" he said quickly.

"Right" said Hao smiling at Yoh. The three were then alerted by a knock at the door. Yoh got up and ran to the door pulling it open, when he did mahogany brown met amber brown.

"Anna…" he said quietly. The two stood there for what felt like an eternity before the blond angel broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she demanded eyes turning cold.

"Uh yeah come in" he said quickly as he stepping out the way to let her in the house. Yoh took her bag from her and almost fell over from the weight.

"Anna, you know we're only going to be gone for a couple of day's right?" he asked looking at the over stuffed duffel bag Anna looked at the bag as well.

"I didn't know what to bring I've never gone on vacation before" she said quietly turning from him Yoh could've sworn that the girl was blushing.

"Well if anything you'll just be prepared" he said choosing not to make her feel uncomfortable by prying.

The two made their way into the living room where Haruhi and Hao were still seated. The two stared blankly at the television screen obviously not interested in what was on, well Hao wasn't interested Haruhi looked half way entertained. The older twin turned to acknowledge the new comers his brown eyes calmly settled on Anna who met him with a cool gaze of her own.

"Anna"

"Hao"

Yoh just laughed nervously sensing the tension through his sixth sense.

'_Oh boy, this is going to be a long trip'_

"I'm hungry" announced Haruhi out of the blue. The brunette teen jumped up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. "Anna do you want something as well?" she asked, the blond nodded and followed the older girl.

"At least someone in this house has manners" she muttered but it was loud enough that the two boys could still hear her. Yoh sighed while Hao gave her the finger.

Once the girls were out the room the two brothers were left in silence. Yoh watched his twin as Hao stared at the television screen. He never talked to Hao about Anna coming along for their trip which was a first for them for they always talked about everything. So, for him not to have said anything Yoh knew Hao probably wasn't too happy with him.

"You're wrong I don't care that Anna is coming along or that you didn't tell me" Hao said suddenly. Yoh frowned "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course, besides I now have someone else to harass other than you" the long haired teen said laughing evilly Yoh sighed.

The door opened as Kia and Cameron returned from their meetings at the Order. As they walked in they greeted the teens but Yoh was able to sense that something was wrong.

"Ji-chan what's wrong" the wind angel asked. Cameron's dark eyes looked between Yoh and Hao who had now taken interest in the conversation. They shifted back and forth between the two teens before settling on Hao the two locked gazes before Hao's eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?" Yoh asked turning to his brother.

"Ojii-san is dead…"

The trip to Izumo Japan was anything but cheerful. It went without saying that their trip to visit Kia's family was canceled in favor of instead traveling to Izumo for Yohmei's funeral. As the heirs to the Asakura clan Hao and Yoh were required to be there. The situation was something that neither teen was happy about but for different reasons.

"Hao would you stop sulking" demanded Haruhi who was sitting next her adopted brother.

"My grandfather just died and you're asking me to stop sulking?" the fire angel questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, we both know that you are not sulking because of that" Haruhi replied. Hao rolled his eyes it was true the fact that his grandfather just passed away wasn't what bothered him. Hao had never had a good relationship with his grandfather. It was for this reason and many more that the teen didn't want to go back there. To make his mood worse a certain blond haired guardian had tagged along.

"Explain to me again why she's here?" Hao asked pointing to the blond girl and his twin sitting in the row to their right.

"She's here because Yoh wants her to be. He didn't feel right leaving her by herself and he's right" responded Kia from the seat behind them.

"Why don't you like her again?" asked Haruhi leaning her head on her hand.

"It's not that I don't like her. Honestly, I don't trust her" he said quietly.

"You sure it's not just jealously?" asked the older girl giving the boy a sly smile.

Hao thought about the question if he was completely honest with himself he would admit that jealously did play a factor in his opinion towards Anna but he honestly didn't trust the girl. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't read her thoughts a phenomenon that he still couldn't figure out the answer to. It was because of this lack of trust that it unnerved him that Yoh was getting so close.

"It has nothing to do with jealously I just don't trust her, something doesn't feel right" he said crossing his arms.

"Ooh, do you think she might be an enemy?" asked Haruhi jokingly.

"I don't know" Hao sighed looking out the plane window.

"Why do we have to take a plane" Anna complained.

"Come on Anna you already know the reason. When in the mortal world we have to act as mortals do. We can't use our powers unless it's absolutely needed. If we used them needlessly even if it was for flying to a place as simple as Japan it would bring too much attention to ourselves" Yoh explained. Anna looked at the boy thoughtfully.

"So you do pay attention in your classes" she said Yoh laughed.

"Yes at times, did you believe that I was a complete slacker?"

"Yes" she said in seriousness.

Yoh sweat dropped _'Do I really seem that dumb?' _he thought.

Anna sighed and looked out the window "What is your family like?" she asked turning her gaze to Yoh who looked at the girl curiously.

"I just wanted to know. I am going to be staying there I need to know what to expect" she spat defensively. Yoh smiled slightly at her but it quickly vanished as he thought about his family.

"I don't remember much about my childhood and neither does onii-chan. From what we can remember there was a time when our family was very prominent not only in Izumo but in all of Japan and even the Order of Light. Our family is known for its spiritual powers most likely because we have a lot of angelic blood in our genetics"

Anna listened as Yoh talked a far away look in his brown eyes. "Nii-chan and I are the heirs to the Asakura clan but it's I who will inherit the title as head of the family"

"But shouldn't Hao be the one who inherits the title he is the older one between the two of you?" asked the blond girl. Yoh smiled a slightly bitter smile, such a smile didn't suit one such as him Anna thought but quickly banished it from her mind.

"You would think that but no he won't inherit a thing" the wind angel said leaning his head into his hand and closing his eyes.

"Why is that?" Anna asked truly curious now.

"Because nii-chan is the cursed child" Yoh said opening his haunted eyes his voice barely above a whisper.

Hours later they were in Izumo Japan it was a very tiring trip and everyone wanted nothing more than to sleep. However, those who had been in the Asakura manor knew very well that this wish was not going to be granted. As soon as they entered the manor Hao and Yoh were swept away by servants fussing over them about getting them ready for the funeral and how they needed to see their grandmother and the other elders. Anna watched in slight amazement at the scene and how calm both boys seemed to be. If it were her she would have lost her temper by now at having that many people around fussing and pulling every which way.

"They're more than use to this" said Cameron watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. Anna looked at the man and followed his gaze to the twins who were now being led off. Yoh had a sheepish smile on his face as the servants hauled him off somewhere. Hao on the other hand looked irritated as the servants led him down the hall. Apparently no one was crazy enough to try to drag Hao away like they did Yoh.

"Anna, our rooms are this way" said Kia pulling Anna out of her thoughts. The blond silently nodded and followed the rest of the group.

The funeral was a traditional Japanese ceremony and for the most part everyone was silent. Those who did cry silently shed their tears, neither Yoh nor Hao cried. Yoh had a sad look in his eyes as he watched his grandfather's lifeless body. Hao looked impassive the whole time his expression unreadable. For the long haired fire angel all he could feel at the moment was complete numbness. Hao turned to his twin and took hold of Yoh's hand noting as well that Yoh's thoughts were muted at the moment meaning the short haired brunette was trying to repress his feelings and still his thoughts to the situation. It was a tactic Yoh developed a while ago when he didn't want the other peeking in on his thoughts.

For Yoh this was a sad time in more ways than one. Not only was his grandfather dead but now that meant that everyone would be expecting him to take over as head of the Asakura family a job that he had been successfully avoiding for a few years now. However, it seemed that his time had run out.

After the funeral Yoh was locked in a room with his grandmother and the other five elders of the family to discuss his taking over as head of the family. The wind angel sat in front of the group of elderly people silently. One of the elders named Hizumi was the first to speak up.

"Yoh, I know that your grandfather's death must weigh heavily on your heart. It goes without saying that he will be greatly missed." The rest nodded their heads in agreement Kino for the most part was silent as she listened to what went on around her.

"However, despite your grieving the time has come for you to take up your birth right as heir to the Asakura clan."

"What about my job in the Order?" asked Yoh not looking up at the adults.

The Asakura family had a strong presence in the Order of Light for their family had produced many guardians. It was rumored that the reason for this is because the family was descendent from one of the original guardians. For this reason and their many dealings with the celestial organization many in the family had knowledge about the Order's existence. Also because of this his family was deeply engrossed in the old legends and myths.

Hizumi forced a smile as he looked upon the teen. "Your presence is greatly needed here. The Order has plenty of young Guardians to fight the cause besides you have a duty…"

"My duty as of right now is to my brother" Yoh interrupted finally looking up at the elders. Hizumi's smile disappeared as his expression became serious. The rest of the elders had mild looks of disdain at the mention of his twin.

"Your _brother _I'm sure can handle things on his own. Besides he has Toya and Akia and their child to look after him. You've spent enough time gallivanting around the world it's time you took on some responsibility and came back home." Another one of the elders added.

"I made a promise to myself and to him that we would recover our memories and avenge our parent's deaths. I can't just let all that go now!" Yoh insisted.

"You are the heir to the Asakura clan it's your duty to lead this family!" Hizumi shouted.

"That's another thing I'm not even the true heir Hao is!" Yoh shouted back.

"That demon lost his rights to that title the day he…"

"Enough!" said Kino from her place in the middle. Everyone became quiet and as the turned to the matriarch of the family.

"Kino-sama please say something to your grandson" Hizumi pleaded. Kino turned to unseeing eyes to Yoh who met them head on.

"Yoh you may continue your journey with Hao for the time being" Yoh smiled as the rest of the elders made noises discontent.

"You can't be serious?" pleaded one of the others.

"I am, what, you don't believe I can handle things on my own?" she challenged. The others went silent not wanting to argue with her.

"This meeting is over everyone is dismissed" she said with finality.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" asked Anna who was impatiently sitting with Hao and Haruhi outside the room where Yoh was meeting with the elders.

"It would do you could to learn some patience" snapped the longed haired brunette.

"What?" the psychic challenged. Haruhi watched them silently her thoughts more concentrated on what could be going on in the other room.

"To answer your question they're discussing Yoh taking over as head of the family" Hao said answering the girl's question.

Haruhi scoffed "Like Yoh would actually accept the role" she said smirking.

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Anna, Haruhi's smirk widened.

"Because Yoh's loyalty to Hao totally diminishes his loyalty to this family" she said turning to Hao who smirked as well.

The door to the room opened as angered elders began to file out the room. The last was Hizumi whose dark eyes locked with Hao's brown ones. Complete hatred for the teen could be read in those eyes. After a moment the man turned and left Hao watching him go.

"I will never understand that weirdo's problem" said Haruhi her eyes following Hizumi's as well.

"It matters little" Hao said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Anna watched the fire angel his eyes betraying his nonchalant attitude. The tree guardians turned as Yoh came out the room along with Kino.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long" he said with a sheepish smile.

"You did" Hao and Anna said simultaneously both scowled at the other before turning away from each other.

Yoh smiled gently "I apologize" Anna shrugged her shoulders while Hao smiled.

"Hao" said Kino making her presence known.

"Obaa-san" Hao acknowledged.

"Still causing trouble I'm assuming"

"Of course" he replied a small smile gracing his features. Kino nodded then her unseeing eyes turned to Anna.

"Who is she?" the matriarch asked.

"Oh, Obaa-san this is Anna she's spending the holidays with us" Yoh explained.

"Is that so" she kept her sightless eyes on the young girl for a while longer before turning and heading down the hall.

"I swear that hag gets weirder every time we see her" Hao said.

"I heard that you brat" Kino called from down the hall.

Cecil stood among the remains of the old Asakura manor. It looked like a charred wasteland. The town of Izumo had left the place as it was believing the land to be cursed after what happened all those years ago. The demonic girl walked her reddish brown eyes scanning as if looking for something. She walked a bit more before stopping she crouched and ran her hand over the outline of where a body once laid.

"This is the place" she said smiling to herself.

Yoh sat on the surrounding roka (The wooden walkway on the outside of the house) staring out in space. The stars were out and the night was beautiful and peaceful. For the most part being back in Izumo wasn't a nightmare. He turned when he heard someone else approaching. Mahogany brown met with golden brown before the young woman sat next to the young man.

"Are you star gazing again?" she asked not turning to look at Yoh.

"Surprisingly not this time" he said softly. Anna raised a fine golden brow and turned to look at the other teen but said nothing.

"You see just beyond this wall where those woods are?" he asked pointing in the direction he meant. Anna silently nodded looking in the direction.

"That's where the original Asakura manor was. This one was built a few years after that one was burned down. It was also the one where Hao and I were born and raised and also the one our parents and many other relatives died in" Yoh explained the same haunted and pained look in his eyes that he had on the plane.

Anna squeezed her fists not used to the feelings that she was experiencing. It seemed that every time she was around Yoh her heart quickened and she felt the powerful urge to be near him. She wanted to make his pain go away she didn't like seeing those haunted eyes because they didn't suit him at all. It scared the crap out of her really at how this boy could make her feel these things. She wasn't supposed to get close, no, she can't get close to anyone. She had been alone her whole life that's the way it had always been.

"I…I don't have any family. As far back as I can remember I've been alone" she said softly. Her eyes narrowed at the memories she did have which were filled with pain and rejection. Her fists tightened more causing her knuckles to turn white. She gasped when a warm hand covered her own she looked only to be met with warm brown eyes.

"Well you're not alone anymore" Yoh said simply smiling gently at her. Anna felt her face heat up before scowling and slapping his hand away. She stood up and left but not before stopping and whispering a soft good night to Yoh who returned it as well. Yoh watched her leave before laughing softly to himself thinking about how cute she looked when she blushed. He turned his gaze back to woods just over the wall his smile disappearing.

Unbeknownst to Yoh he was being watched by identical mahogany eyes that had seen the whole scene just a few minutes ago.

"I see you still like peeking in on conversations that have nothing to do with you" said Kino coming to stand beside the elder twin.

"And I see that you still like to disturb my fun"

Kino smiled "Is does bring a bit a thrill to my day." Hao rolled his eyes at her reply.

"The girl she is an interesting one isn't she?"

"I guess you can call her that"

"So you don't care for her?" the elderly woman asked turning to the teen.

"For the most part she's a…. character I suppose. However, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. The worst part is Yoh is getting in too deep with her" Hao explained folding his arms in front of him. Kino nodded in understanding.

"Be that it may Hao you can not protect Yoh from everything" said brunette turned to his grandmother giving her his attention as she spoke.

"If Yoh chooses to give his heart to this girl it's not your business to stop him. As his brother the most you can do is advise him and be there for him when he needs you."

"Obaa-san do you honestly believe that I'm going to sit around as Yoh falls for someone who I can tell is going to most definitely break his heart?" the fire angel demanded.

"I'm not saying that the girl won't cause some problems. There is a thick darkness that surrounds her heart. But you my dear brat are not in charge of making that decision Yoh is. The time is approaching where your paths will reach a cross roads and you'll have to separate and make your own ways in life without the other." Kino explained.

Hao's eyes narrowed at his grandmother's words but he knew that what she spoke was the truth even if he didn't want to admit it. His eyes turned to where his twin sat some distance away. Yoh was getting from his spot and heading back towards his room. His own gentle eyes turned to the direction where Hao was around the corner. Yoh smiled softly knowing his twin had been watching him for some time but didn't say anything. As wind guardian turned back around to head to his room Hao sighed and headed back to his. As he walked away he heard his grandmother call after him.

"It would do you good to learn not to rely so much on Yoh's strength Hao" she said.

"What are you talking about? We all know I'm the strongest between us if anything Yoh needs to learn to rely on his own strength" he replied arrogantly.

"The strength I speak of isn't physical strength my grandson" she said cryptically. Hao turned to her momentarily but didn't bother asking her to clarify instead choosing to continue on back to his room.

Instead of a nice peaceful slumber Yoh tossed and turned sweat pooling around his body soaking his night clothes and futon. He gasped as he clutched at his sheets caught in the throws of a nightmare. It was so hot it felt like everything around him was burning including his own flesh his mouth opened in a silent scream. The short haired brunette shot up clutching at his head eyes wide with panic and breathing unsteady. Yoh looked around his room. Hao was in the futon next to him, as Yoh looked upon his twin he smiled with fondness. The two had been given their own rooms but of course Hao still found his way into his room, not that Yoh minded.

Turning towards the sliding doors Yoh gasped when he saw a faint light in the shape of an orb floating outside the door. As he watched with fascination the orb morphed into the shadow of a person. The young junior guardian's eyes widened as he recognized the shape all too well.

Hao's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He had had another nightmare which tended to be common when ever he or Yoh came back to this place. As he turned to where his twin should be his mahogany eyes widened slightly at the sight of an empty bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated his telepathy on zoning in on Yoh's thoughts to locate his twin. However, dread filled his mind as he soon found that he couldn't locate Yoh at all.

_To be continued… _

**000000000000000 **

I know I'm evil I left it at a cliffhanger but fear not as you can see from the title there is a part two of course. So just what or who was it that Yoh saw? And why can't Hao find Yoh? Also is he just being a jealous/paranoid big brother or is Anna really up to no good?

Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**Preview: **Hao, Anna, and the others search for Yoh which soon leads them to the remains of the old Asakura manor where they make a shocking discovery.

**Review Pretty Please!**


	9. Return to Izumo Part 2

Alright everyone here's chapter nine so on with the show.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**Recap:** Hao, Yoh, Anna, and the family travel back to Izumo Japan for the twins' grandfather's funeral. While there some of the family's issues are brought to light and the night of the funeral Yoh goes missing!

**Episode Nine: Return to Izumo (Part 2) **

**00000000000000000000000000 **

Hao ran along the roka in a blind haste his mind focused solely on finding his brother. He was clad in only some track pants and a zip up jacket and sneakers to add his hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. As he ran he came upon Anna standing in the garden looking over the surrounding wall.

"Anna" he called out to the girl. Said teen turned to face him and Hao gasped at the girl's glowing red eyes.

"Anna…" he called once again cautiously as he went into defense mode. The blond blinked her eyes going back to normal as she shook her head.

"Hao?" she turned to the other teen with a slightly confused expression. Hao watched her for a minute the alarms in his brain screaming at him to get rid of her but he fought against the warnings in his mind reminding himself that he had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Anna, have you seen Yoh?" he demanded walking over to the girl. Anna's eyes narrowed at the other's demanding tone.

"No I haven't seen him" she said ice lacing her voice. Hao's eyes narrowed as well at the blonde's attitude.

"I see, then care to explain why you are out here?" he questioned.

"What I do is none of your business."

"Considering the fact that you're in my home I beg to differ."

"A home that doesn't even want you" she hissed.

Hao scowled at her "Why you little…" the teen clenched his fist trying to control his anger. He remembered what happened the last time he completely lost his temper it landed him here with his grandparents for a year.

Anna sighed "This isn't getting us any where. We need to find your idiot of a brother."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Obviously you aren't doing a good job at it" Anna commented. Hao scowled at her but chose not to reply to her comment instead asked if she had a way to find him.

"Of course I do. I'm the number one female junior guardian for a reason."

The two teens silently called a truce in favor of finding Yoh. Hao went off to wake the rest of the family and fill them in on the situation. By the time he returned Anna said she had found where Yoh was.

"He's over at the area where the old manor used to be" said the blond as they all flew over to the area.

"What could possibly lead him over there? Not once in the eight years since it's been gone have either of you been over there" commented Kia looking over at Hao who nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure but I do sense something demonic at work here" said Cameron.

When they arrived they all gasped in shock as the old Asakura manor which eight years ago had been burnt to the ground was now in a fully restored state. Hao was the one most in shock since this was the house he had grew up in and had been there the night it had burnt down and witnessed the horrible tragedy. It was exactly the way it had been before that fateful night.

"What the hell is going on? How is this even possible?" asked the brunette fire angel his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I don't know but be on your guard something is definitely up" said Cameron. Everyone nodded as they made their way into the old house.

They searched for a few minutes and found that they were getting no where in their search for the place was just too big. It was then that Cameron decided that it would be in their best interest to split up.

"Kia you and Haruhi go search the additional quarters. Hao and Anna you two will search the main house."

"What about you Toya?" questioned Kia.

"I'm going to try and see if I can find the source of this demonic presence I'm sensing."

"Why am I paired with Hao?" questioned Anna with a glare.

"Because I decided that was how it was going to be" replied the arch angel with smile.

So it was this situation that led to Hao and Anna's current predicament of being paired together to search the main house. As according to Hao the main house was where the main family lived which in the past included himself, Yoh, their parents, and grandparents. The additional quarters that Kia and Haruhi were searching were for the extended family and disciples of the family. The main house by itself was huge and had many rooms and twists and turns Anna was getting dizzy just thinking about how much more they would have to search.

"Hey! How much more of this place is there?" demanded the female guardian to the boy ahead of her. Hao ignored her as he opened another door to look inside.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Hao finally turned to look at Anna who went silent at the slightly pained look in the boy's eyes. It was then that it occurred to her just how painful this whole situation must be for Hao. To be back in the very place where half of your family was murdered. For it to affect Hao means that it must have been truly horrific and Anna could only imagine how Yoh was taking it. It only made the blonde want to find the boy more.

The two continued on in silence finally coming outside and walking along the roka. Hao was wrapped up in his thoughts which were focused around Yoh and how he was fairing being back in this place. Yoh had taken their family's deaths the hardest. They were two of the few survivors that night and when Kia and Cameron had brought them back to the house to see for themselves the damage that had been done Yoh had an emotional break down. He'll admit that he had cried as well but majority of his memories of that night and anything before that they had later found were gone. Yoh's memories were sketchy as well but it was apparent that he remembered more then Hao did.

"You're really worried about him aren't you?" came a small voice from behind him. The brunette turned to look at the other teen behind him.

"You've barely spoken at all this whole time which is unlike you. That lets me know that you're really worried about him" Hao watched the medium as she turned to look at the moon her blonde locks blowing in the wind.

"I envy the two of you" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"You say all that like you're not worried about him as well" Hao finally said catching the girl off guard she turned to look at the fire angel their eyes meeting before she cast her gaze to the side. Hao sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anna look…"

"_Tou-san! Nii-san!" _

Hao stopped his breath hitching in his throat as he turned to look towards the garden where the voice had come from. His eyes widened as he saw none other than a miniature version of himself. His doppelganger couldn't be any more than about five or six years old. Little Hao was dressed in a traditional kimono that was red with black designs along the hems. His hair came a few inches past his shoulders and was loose and blowing in the wind as he ran towards two figures that were coming into the garden. In his arms he carried a small kitten. One of the figures had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing traditional monk clothing. His dark eyes could barely be seen behind the tengu mask that he wore but they were kind and held nothing but love as he watched the small child run towards him. When little Hao got within appropriate distance he launched himself into the man's arms which easily caught him.

"_Welcome home Tou-san! You too nii-san" _

His father Mikihisa Asakura smiled and ruffled his hair causing the small boy to laugh.

"_Hello Hao-kun, I hope you've been good for your Kaa-san" _

"_Of course Tou-san I'm always good it's Yoh-chan who you should worry about"_

"_Nu-uh Nii-chan!" _

The three figures turned to watch as a young version of Yoh ran up to them as well. His hair was a few inches shorter than Hao's and he wore a dark blue kimono with orange designs along the hem. Their father smiled at Yoh as he put Hao down who also put down the kitten he had been holding.

"_I hope the two of you have been keeping up with your training while I was away?"_

"_Of course"_ chirped Yoh happily.

"_Yoh still sucks though"_ Hao said crossing his arms.

"_That's not true I'm getting better!"_

"_Now, now, you two lets not argue. You both equally have the potential to be great Guardians some day"_ said their father patting both boys on the head.

"_Right we're going to be great Guardians just like Toya oji-san and Kia oba-san right nii-san?"_ asked Hao looking up at the older boy who was standing next to their father. Hao couldn't make out the boy's face but he could tell that he was smiling at the younger version of himself. The smile was filled with true affection and Hao could feel warmth fill his whole body at that moment.

"Hao! Hao!" Hao felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He opened his eyes to find himself looking up at Anna who was looking down at him with blank eyes but Hao could swear he saw a bit of genuine concern somewhere in there. He was probably just imagining it. Hao sat up for apparently he had passed out.

"Don't do that again. If you just randomly fall out like that how am I supposed to find my way around this place or find Yoh?" the blond demanded.

"Your concern for my well being is truly touching Anna" the brunette said sarcastically. Anna just smirked at him causing him to return the favor.

"What just happened anyway? You were talking then your eyes went wide and you just fell to the ground?"

"I'm not really sure but I think I just remembered a piece of my childhood" he said his voice barely above a whisper but Anna still heard and nodded in understanding. Hao was silent for a moment before something clicked and he shot up.

"I think I know where Yoh is"

Yoh awoke in one of the rooms that had haunted his nightmares for years. He couldn't remember to great extent why this room haunted him so but he knew it had something to do with the night their parents and majority of their family was killed. He looked down at the spot he was laying in and paled when he realized he was laying in a puddle of blood. The wind angel screamed and backed up till his back hit a wall. He looked down at his hands which were stained with the red liquid as well. He tried wiping them off on the floor but it wouldn't come off he kept trying his breathing becoming more erratic as tears poured from his eyes. Screams began to pierce through the air causing the teen to look up only to be met with flames which scorched everything they touched. Yoh clamped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut as he brought his knees to his chest and began to rock back and forth.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…" the brunette repeated to himself over and over hoping that the scene before him would go away.

"Dream? Oh no dear child this is much more then a silly old dream" said a silky voice that had a distinct French accent to it. Yoh opened his eyes to see Cecil rise up from the spot where the puddle of blood was.

"This, my dear, is your past. A small recreation of the night that all your hopes and dreams and so very lovely happy life went, oh how shall we say, went straight to hell" she said with a cruel smile. Yoh frowned as he watched the demon with steady eyes.

"But I must say constructing all this wasn't an easy task and truthfully I wouldn't had picked such a …depressing scenery but the pathetic soul that provided me with what I needed to know wanted this" she said crossing her arms with a look of distaste.

"Honestly humans and their regrets and sorrow please gag me"

Yoh stood up using the wall as a support the heat from the flames was beginning to get to him. "Just what do you want? What soul are you talking about?"

Cecil looked back at him her red eyes gleaming and her smile deadly. "Are you sure you want to know?" but the woman didn't give him a chance to respond before the puddle of blood began to bubble up like it was boiling.

As it boiled more and more it began to rise up and morph and solidify into a huge bird like monster. Its wings were black with red tips that dripped blood. Its scaly legs were gray and had gashes and lacerations giving it a decaying look and its talons were razor sharp and could cut through flesh and bone with ease. The most chilling part however was its face. The creature didn't have a traditional face like most birds instead it wore a mask. Its long neck narrowing to a round head almost human in shape with a traditional Japanese tengu mask on.

Yoh stared wide eyed up at the huge bird like monster in front of him. The creature let out a tortured strangled cry before it lunched at the boy. Yoh dodged just barely missing being hit. Cecil laughed as he rolled across the floor to the other side of the room his medallion shining as wind and light encased him his wings coming unfurled from his back. He waved his right arm sending a gale of wind to push the monster back. The bird demon let out another strangled cry as it flapped its wings the resulting gust of air more powerful then Yoh's. It sent the boy flying through the shojo doors and into the garden.

Hao and Anna arrived just in time to see Yoh fly through the shojo doors and into the pond in the garden.

"Yoh!" both teens cried. It was then that they took notice of Cecil and the huge bird like monster and the fact that everything was currently going up in flames. The weird thing was that the fire only burnt the house it didn't expand past the perimeters of the surrounding wall at all.

"What the hell is that?" Hao shouted as he took to the air pulling out his Judgment gunblade and shooting at the creature. The bullets did cause the creature pain but it did little to deter its efforts at attacking Yoh who now was off the ground and standing.

"You can try all you like my dear angels but it'll be in vain. This monster is created from the tortured cries of a trapt soul. As long as the soul is in sorrow it'll keep going" Cecil laughed.

"As I suspected" the red head turned to see Anna standing near her with her hand on her hip. Cecil smiled her fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Well well looky what we have here. Long time no see dear Anna" said blond glared at the demon whose smile only widened.

"I wonder?" she said looking over at the twins who were barely holding their own against the monster. "I wonder how long it'll be before they figure you out. How long before they uncover your con, doll" she hissed at the teen girl.

Anna's eyes widened in fury as she whipped out her main weapon the 1080 beads. The beads wrapped around Cecil who looked down at herself but seemed hardly fazed by it. The blonde's golden brown eyes began to glow as the beads responded to her and began to glow as well causing Cecil to burst into a million little shards. Anna sneered at the bits of dust.

"A projection" she said before turning her attention back to the fight.

The real Cecil laughed from her spot in the forest barely phased at her projection being destroyed. It mattered little to her the Asakura twins would lose to her creature. She stood up on the branch that she was sitting in.

"Hold it right there Cecil" the demon turned to see Cameron standing on a branch in a tree behind her.

"Ah Cameron what an honor it is to be graced by the presence of an Arch Angel such as yourself."

"Shut it Cecil, what is it that you want here?"

"Oh I'm merely following orders love. However, what I'm after is the same thing that my people have been after for the past fifteen years." Cameron's expression became grave at her statement causing Cecil to smirk.

"Oui, oui, you know what I speak of Cameron. You know very well what those two are and what they are destined for. Your kind can't protect them forever sooner or later their true nature will catch up to them and when it does my master shall bathe in their blood."

"You tell your master to go to hell!" Cecil merely laughed at the arch angel's retort.

"Silly Cameron have you forgotten who my master is?"

The dark haired man shot at the woman with his bow and arrow which she easily evaded and disappeared in a cloud of shadows giggling. Cameron sighed heavily not too concerned that she got away knowing there would be plenty more chances. His mind was too wrapped in what she had said. What she spoke was something they had managed to avoid for eight years but he knew that eventually the peace would end.

The twins were currently double teaming the monster the three in the air. Energy blasts flew every which way knocking over trees and barely missing houses and some actually hitting them.

"Anna" the girl turned to see Kia and Haruhi landing near her.

"What is that?" asked Kia looking up at the twins and monster in the air.

"I have a suspicion about what it is but I need one of the twins' attention" Anna said. At that moment Yoh crashed to the ground in front of them having been hit by one of the creature's attacks.

"Yoh does that creature look familiar to you in anyway?" the psychic asked.

"What?" Yoh asked looking confused and half dazed from hitting the ground.

"The monster does it look familiar to you in anyway?" she asked more demanding this time. Yoh looked up at it, in the back of his mind he felt that he should know but he couldn't quite place it.

"I don't know I guess it does" he said rubbing the back of his head and standing.

"Are you sure? Really look at it"

The short haired brunette looked up at the creature again this time really taking in its features. Even though the body was that of a beast the head was that of a human that was for sure. The thing that stuck out the most to the wind angel was the mask. It looked so familiar the mask was very similar to that his…

It couldn't be…

"Hao stop!" cried Yoh up to his brother.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Hao as he evaded the monster's attacks and shot at it. The creature tried to grab him with its talons but Hao wrapped his body in flames burning the creature. It howled in pain as its left foot was scorched.

"Hao, nii-chan, please stop!" Yoh called but Hao wasn't listening to him. Hao shot at the monster this time hitting it in the face the monster wrapped its wings around itself shaking in pain. Hao's smile became sinister as he was becoming too absorbed in the fight.

_I have to stop him. He has to see that the person that he's fighting is our… is our…how can I stop him? _Yoh thought desperately.

_You can stop him. Surely you out of anyone can stop him. _

Yoh gasped at the voice he could hear in his thoughts. Where had that voice came from? The wind angel shook his head focusing on the problem at hand. He had the power to stop his twin. He was every bit as strong as Hao right? That meant he could do it. From the far corners of his mind a precious memory called to him.

"_You both equally have the potential to be great Guardians someday" _

With their father's words echoing in his ears Yoh knew what he had to do.

"HAO! STOP!" Yoh cried as wind was suddenly exchanged for the power of light as it surrounded Yoh and his wings began to glimmer like the moon and stars and tendrils of light shot up and surrounded Hao. Hao tried to gasp but couldn't as the light forced him into submission and he was brought to the ground. The fire angel struggled to free himself of his luminescent chains but they wouldn't let go.

"Nii-chan clam down it's okay" Yoh said as he came to stand in front of his brother. The older twin only stopped struggling when he saw the tendrils of light wrapped around Yoh they moved at their own will but it was clear who controlled them. The twins watched each other Yoh staring at his brother with slightly apologetic eyes while Hao eyes hardened into a mild glare.

"Well now that you got your brother back on his leash. I can do what needs to be done" said Anna walking in front of the twins her 1080 beads in hand. Hao growled like a caged animal at the girl's comment but she ignored him.

Anna tossed the beads in the air they began to glow and then came to life as they wrapped themselves around the creature and brought it to the ground. The beads held tight as they bound the monsters powers and kept it from going anywhere.

"What you see before you is a Puppet Soul. A soul that because of all its self-pity, hatred, sorrow, and regret was manipulated by an upper-class demon and turned into what you see before you, a monster. Puppet Souls tend to follow their master's commands however there is one flaw. They tend to go out of control when they are confronted with past loved ones."

The group listened to Anna's explanation of what the creature was in interest and shock.

"So you're trying to tell us that _thing_ knows us or something" Hao asked eyeing the creature and Anna with suspicion.

"Yes I am because it obviously _is_ related to you two or it wouldn't have been so intent on attacking you. Puppet Souls attack their past loved ones out of instinct for it's a response to their emotions which have been twisted by the upper-class demon."

"Okay fine but just who is the creature anyway?" asked Haruhi. Anna looked at Yoh who had his head down looking at the ground not wanting to face the monster.

"Yoh?" Hao called to his brother looking at him in concern.

"He's our father…" Yoh said quietly.

As soon as the words left the teens mouth the skin of the monster began to melt away leaving behind only the soul of Mikihisa Asakura. Everyone except Yoh, Anna, and Cameron (who had returned a few minutes ago) stared in shock at the long dead Asakura.

"It can't be…" Hao whispered quietly to himself. His father looked exactly the way he had in his memory.

"Mikihisa-kun…" Kia whispered as well her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her friend. Mikihisa smiled at them his eyes apologetic behind the tengu mask.

"I don't know where to begin in apologizing to all of you for the trouble I've caused" he said.

"It's not a problem Mikihisa our only concern is why exactly are you still here in the mortal realm?" asked Cameron coming to stand near his wife. Mikihisa sighed and caught the pained yet curious eyes of his sons.

"I can't pass on for my heart is filled with too much regret" everyone remained silent allowing the spirit to finish his explanation.

"There's so much that could have been done to prevent this current situation. So many people died that night and I blame myself for it. If I had been a better father then none of this would have happened."

Yoh and Hao looked confused by their father's words. What did him being a better father to them have to do with what happened that night?

"Tou-san we don't understand" Yoh said.

Mikihisa looked at his youngest son his eyes sad "There's so much that your mother grandparents and I shielded you two from believing that it was in your best interests. However, all we managed to do for you two is cause you more pain."

The spirit turned towards his oldest son who refused to meet his eyes.

"Especially you Hao" Hao looked up at his father confused.

"There are…many things that I wish I had the chance to redo and the biggest one would be doing right by you son" the deceased Asakura explained. Hao eyes softened momentarily at his father's words until his head began to pound. The fire angel clutched his head in his hands as clips of memories tried to push their way through. However, try as they might it was like something was like a barrier was up and won't let them through.

"Nii-chan?" Yoh questioned kneeling next to his twin his eyes soft and full of concern and also fear. Yoh knew that Hao was experiencing flashbacks for he had a couple while being here.

Mikihisa watched his sons lost in observing how much they've grown yet still maintained the bond that they had always shared. It was this bond that also caused a lot of problems in the past. After a few minutes of both twins stood and faced their father.

"Tou-san Nii-chan and I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about us any longer. We're going to uncover the truth about what happened" Yoh explained. Their father shook his head.

"My sons there are many things that the two of you don't understand. I must warn you both that if you continue down this path you will not like what you find."

"We don't care" Hao finally spoke up looking his father dead in the eye. Mikihisa smiled behind his mask and laughed softly to himself. They hadn't changed a bit.

"Still just as stubborn as ever" he said softly.

"I hate to break up this lovely scene but it's time to say goodbye. We have to send him to the other side or he'll just continue to be a target" Anna explained. Though her words were sarcastic her tone was anything but. Her eyes were softer than usual as her 1080 beads began to surround the spirit creating a luminescent ring.

No one could bring themselves to say anything for it was too hard to say goodbye. This time it would be for good. After a minute Kia forced herself to bid her old friend farewell and Cameron followed suit. Haruhi waved choosing not to say anything seeing as she never met the Asakura for he had died before she was brought into the family. The twins were silent not moving or saying anything just watching as for a second time they were being forced to say goodbye to the father this time for good. Yoh bit his lip fighting tears as he clenched his fist he forced himself to smile and look up.

"Bye Tou-san please say hi to Kaa-san for us" Yoh said his lazy smile in place but everyone could tell it was forced. Hao remained silent only nodding his head in agreement with Yoh. The fire angel honestly couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

Mikihisa nodded his head as well his eyes were sad yet content. He was given the chance to see his sons again and that alone brought him some peace to see for the most part that they were alright. As Anna's 1080 beads began to glow they spun faster creating a whirlwind. In the blink of an eye Mikihisa Asakura was gone his soul sent off to heaven to join his beloved Keiko. With Mikihisa gone the spell over the surrounding area was broken and the illusion faded away. The group was left standing amongst the remains of the old manor.

"It's hard to believe that's it's been eight years" Cameron said with a sigh as he looked around the area. Hao grunted in agreement as he looked up at the sky the brunette stared with blank eyes looking at the stars. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Let's head back I'm tired" he said unfurling his wings. Everyone agreed and followed suit except for one.

"Yoh" he called to his twin. Yoh turned around his eyes sad and shining with tears but he quickly wiped them away not wanting to worry anyone.

"Yeah I'm coming" he said he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Anna her eyes silently relaying a message. His brown eyes softened and nodded reassuring her that he was okay. With that the group flew back to the house to try and get some sleep.

The next morning the guardians bid their farewell to the Asakura estate and Izumo Japan. Kino saw her grandsons off threatening them with death if they don't start calling her on a regular basis. As they were about to leave she called to the twins.

"I foresee much danger among the horizons my grandsons be sure to be watchful of those around not everyone that you encounter is who they claim to be."

"We will obaa-san" replied Yoh bowing to her.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, Yoh, that Anna girl will make a fine bride for the head of the Asakura I approve" Kino said smirking.

"Like hell she would you senile old hag!" screamed Hao while Yoh blushed bright red.

**00000000000000000**

Well I'm a day later than I wanted to be but finally I'm finished with this chapter and the plot continues to thicken. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can but I'm not trying to put myself on a deadline.

**Preview: **On their next mission the twins must help a little girl with strong psychic powers. What will happen when Hao becomes too emotionally involved?

**Read & Review Please! **


	10. Kindred Spirits & the Bloody Mary

I apologize for the long wait guys. Work has been killing me, every time I come home now all I want to do is sleep, lol. Needless to say I'm ready for the school year to start back up. Anyway let's get on to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**Recap:** The gang searches and finds Yoh being held captive by Cecil and a monstrous Puppet Soul who in the end turns out to be the twin's deceased father. After Yoh breaks the spell on his father's soul the boys are granted the chance to properly say goodbye to him.

**Episode Ten: Kindred Spirits and the Awakening of the Bloody Mary**

**0000000000000000000**

Christmas had past and with it a new year was rung in. For the Asakura twins everything after the incident in Japan had been a blur. To those who didn't know them very well or just weren't that perceptive both boys seemed for the most part normal. However, to those who _did _know the twins it was apparent that they weren't their normal selves.

To the observant eye one could see how Yoh's smile didn't shine as bright as it normally did or that Hao didn't make as many sarcastic remarks as usual and that when he did they weren't as biting as they tended to be. It was clear that seeing their father had a great impact on the two of them. It was now getting to the point that it was starting to worry their friends.

They were all currently at lunch eating relatively silently. Pirika and Tamao were sitting next to Haruhi trying to include her in their conversation. The older girl looked hardly interested. Every once in a while Lyserg and even Anna would contribute. At the other end of the table Yoh, Ren, and Hao were silently eating even Horohoro for the most part was silent though every once in a while he would answer a random question his sister asked him. The silence was starting to kill the blue haired boy who wasn't used to the twins being this silent. True, both boys weren't the most social people in the world but this withdrawn silence was too much.

"So, anyone seen any good movies lately?" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Horo like he was stupid.

"What?" demanded the ice angel? Yoh smiled at his friend understanding that he was just trying to help so the younger Asakura decided to have pity on him.

"No not really we haven't had time for movies" he answered. With that Horohoro managed to get Yoh conversating telling the wind angel about all the new movies that were out. Hao smiled to his self listening to what was being said and what wasn't being said. He had to admit that for the most part Yoh's friends were a good group of friends that genuinely cared about his brother even Ren though the saffron eyed boy would never admit it.

The long haired brunette wasn't silly enough to believe that they were his friends as well. Hao would admit that he liked them all well enough but he knew that Yoh was the one they were drawn to. Even though he didn't have all his memories Hao knew that Yoh had always been the lovable one. It was impossible not to love Yoh and he just learned to accept that fact. It was fine with him he didn't need to be liked. With that thought he stood up grabbing his garbage to throw away.

"Outoto, Nee-chan it's time to go" he said. Yoh and Haruhi looked up from what they were doing.

"Is it time already?" Yoh asked looking disappointed apparently he has become deeply engrossed in the conversation.

"Yes Outoto it is" Yoh groaned but stood up bidding the group farewell, Yoh's eyes lingered on Anna who held his gaze with blank eyes. Yoh had gotten to the point that even though to most Anna eyes always looked blank he could read the well hidden emotions that were there. Yoh nodded his goodbye to the blond and left with his siblings leaving the group of teens in silence.

"So what was that all about?" asked Horo referring to the siblings' abrupt departure. "They have a mission today" answered Anna who was nibbling on her lunch.

The blunette gave her a suspicious look, "You've certainly gotten close to the Asakuras" he commented.

The blond gave him a mild glare "That's none of your business" she said leaving Horo feeling as if ice were running through his system.

"I didn't mean anything by it honestly actually it's kind of nice seeing you actually make some friends" the ice angel said quickly trying to cover his ass.

"As much as it pains me to agree with the idiot he has a point you aren't the most social person to say the least so it's interesting seeing you willingly spend your time with someone" explained Ren. Anna turned her glare towards Ren but the Chinese angel wasn't so easily intimidated. The psychic stood abruptly taking her food with her and walked off. The group watched her go but said nothing.

"I think you might have made her mad Ren" Lyserg said watching her go his green eyes wary. Ren smirked "She's not mad she just doesn't want to admit that we're right."

At Celestial Command the Asakuras were gathered waiting on Trinity to give them their next mission. It had been a while since they had one and they were anxious to see what this one will be. The short cocoa skinned woman stood in front of the holographic screen and also had a file in her hand.

"Your next mission is to investigate this young child" explained the general. On the screen a picture of a young African girl came on the screen. She looked no more than about five and had wide doe like black eyes and thick curly hair styled in an afro, she was adorable to say the least.

"Her name is Opacho and a lot of unexplainable occurrences seem to happen around her. Her parents mysteriously committed suicide and she was placed in the foster care system. She's been bounced from one foster home to another over the years for various reasons. We have reason to believe that she might be an unawakened angel whose powers are unstable."

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" asked Yoh.

"I want you to observe her for now. If it seems to be true that her powers are getting out of hand then I want her brought in" explained the general.

"What do you intend to do with such a small child when she's brought in?" asked Hao. He and everyone else knew what would happen to the child but he wanted the general to admit it out right. Trinity looked at the teen uneasily not really wanting to admit the obvious truth.

"You already know what will have to be done" was her answer avoiding the truth. Hao shrugged his shoulders and turned and left Yoh followed after his brother in concern. Haruhi turned and looked at Trinity the two seemed to exchange a silent message before she too turned to follow her adoptive brothers.

The Asakuras arrived in the mortal world being dropped off in a park. They looked around trying to see if they saw any evidence of the small child.

"Maybe we should split up?" suggested Yoh.

"That sounds like a good idea. Lets all meet back up at the park entrance in an hour" said Haruhi pointing to the park entrance behind them. With that the three spilt up and went their separate ways to find the child Opacho.

Anna walked along the outside border of the Crystal Barrier dreading the meeting that she was about to have. She leaned against a tall tree enjoying the nice shade and the peace and quiet. Times like this when she was completely alone allowed her to think about a number of things. However, the main thing on her mind was Yoh Asakura. The smiling goof seemed to constantly be on her mind now. It was infuriating really, she was Anna Kyoyama after all she didn't do friends or any of the sorts.

"You seem troubled dear Anna" came a soft silk like voice from the other side of the tree. He was hidden in the shadow of the tree but Anna didn't need to see him to know who it was. Her eyes hardened at the presence she felt, it was one she had become used to in her short life for it was filled with pure malice. There was neither love here nor warmth just coldness and evil.

"What would give you that idea Sasha?" she asked trying to sound uncaring. Sasha smirked as he made his way around the tree to stand in front of the medium. Anna looked up into the demon's green eyes. Sasha was around 5'9 with a slim build and messy ash blond hair. His eyes shone with twisted amusement as he stared at the young angel before him.

"Perhaps the fact that I know you like a book my dear" the demon said. Anna's eyes if possible hardened even more.

"Could it be that boy Yoh Asakura? I do believe that you could do much better my dear"

"Stay out of my business and I'm not your dear" the amber eyes teen spat.

"But you are my business, _my_ _dear_" he replied putting emphasis on the last part to annoy the girl. The two blondes held each other's gazes neither backing down nor swaying, however, after a minute the emerald eyes demon sighed.

"Look here child I'mgetting impatient with you. Your last report was more than three weeks ago we had a plan Anna and I will not have you jeopardize everything I've spent half a century working for all because you want to fall in love!" Sasha's green eyes blazed as he loomed over her but Anna's stance and aura never wavered. The angel merely rolled her eyes.

"I know what the plan is"

Sasha smiled "Good, I expect another report from you in two days. Farewell for now, dear daughter."

Yoh walked around the park they had been told that this was where they could find Opacho.

The problem?

It was a very big park.

"Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be" the wind angel thought out loud "I wish I had a clue as to where to begin."

"Opacho! Opacho, where are you?"

Yoh turned to see a short, very short, Japanese boy with light brown hair chin length hair and big wide eyes. Judging by what he was hearing apparently this boy knew Opacho.

"Excuse me? Who might you be looking for, maybe I can help?" asked Yoh politely walking over to the other boy.

Normally Yoh wasn't one for making the first move in introducing himself unless he had to, but this was a mission and it needed to be completed. The boy turned to look at Yoh and his eyes widened momentarily and he seemed a bit apprehensive. Yoh turned his head to the side looking a bit like an adorable puppy and smiled.

"I… I'm looking for my foster sister Opacho. I had brought her to the park but she ran off somewhere and now I can't find her" the boy finally explained with a sigh at the end.

"That's not good maybe I can help you find her?"

"Really? That would be great! I'm Manta Oyamada by the way" said the boy extending his hand to Yoh.

"Yoh Asakura" replied the brunette shaking the smaller boy's hand.

Hao walked to the play ground area of the park it was the most logical place to look for a child. The fire angel was really hoping to find this kid soon so that he could leave. Being in parks especially one as popular as this one was bad for his telepathy. Back at the Order it wasn't as bad angels and guardians were more disciplined with their thoughts it was like a steady dull hum in a sense as far as thought patterns. On earth was another story, humans weren't the same and their thoughts were all over the place, it was like standing next to the speakers at a heavy metal rock performance at times. He suffered horribly before he came to the Order. He would have frequent migraines and would often miss school because there were days where he just couldn't take it.

Pushing the thoughts of self-pity aside Hao focused on looking around to see if there were any signs of a girl that fit their description. Luckily he didn't have to look for long for sitting by herself in a sand box was Opacho. Hao was about to head over when he noticed three kids around the little girl's ago walk over to her.

"Hey look it's the little demon kid" said one. Opacho didn't look up from what she was doing.

"She's so weird she never says anything" another one said.

"Hey it's rude not to say anything when people are taking to you!" the first kid shouted. Opacho finally looked up and Hao's eyes widened at the sight. For the most part her eyes were a normal doe like black but the thing that caught his attention was the look in them. He knew that look very well.

"You're such a freak!" another kid shouted and kicked over her sand castle. The fire angel's eyes narrowed at the sight. Memories peeked through his mind of similar situations.

"_Freak!" _

"_Demon Child!" _

"_Killer!" _

By this point the three children were kicking sand at Opacho who looked on the brink of tears.

"Hey!" the three kids looked behind them to see a very irritated Hao standing behind them.

"I suggest you little brats leave now"

"Oh yeah and whose gonna make us?" spat one of the brats.

Hao's gaze turned deadly "Do you _really _want to find out?"

The three kids quickly ran off after that, they were smart enough not to fuck with a kid twice their size, cowardly punks.

"Are you alright?" Hao asked Opacho kneeling down beside her. Opacho sniffled and nodded her head but otherwise said nothing.

"Kids like those are brats they don't understand when someone is just different" the girl looked up at Hao with her large doe eyes. Hao smiled warmly at the child and received a small one in return. Even five year olds were helpless to the junior guardian's charm.

"I'm Hao Asakura and who might you be? I would like to know the name of the adorable little girl I just helped."

Opacho looked down with a slightly embarrassed look causing Hao to chuckle.

"Well are you going to tell me or are you going to make me guess?"

"Opacho, and Opacho thanks you for helping her and for the compliment Mr. Hao but Opacho isn't cute" she said timidly.

This caused the teen to raise a brow as timid as she was she was also well spoken for a five year old if you looked past the speaking in third person.

"I think you're very cute. What would make you believe otherwise?"

"All my old mommies and daddies they were all scared of Opacho and think she's a monster"

"Why would they think that?"

"Because Opacho can do things that other people can't do"

"Like what?"

The five year old looked at the fifteen year old in with a weary gaze trying to discern whether to reveal to him what she could do. She had already said too much as it was but this boy made her feel comfortable like she could confide all her problems to him and he wouldn't scorn her not once. Hao heart warmed at her thoughts. He knew that he had that affect on people and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't used it to his advantage at times. However, it was still nice to know that people found him comforting especially since he knew that it was more Yoh's area of specialty rather than his. Thinking about his dear little brother caused him to smile. Knowing his brother Yoh was most likely lying in the grass somewhere watching the clouds.

"So Manta, do you and Opacho get along?" asked Yoh who was walking casually with his new friend. The two were hitting it off well but then again Yoh just had that charm about him.

"Yeah for the most part but she barely ever listens to me" the short teen said with a sigh.

"Younger siblings can be like that sometimes" replied the wind angel with a smile.

"I take it Opacho is your first experience with being a big brother?"

"Yeah, I try to be a big brother to her, but I don't think I'm doing a good job. What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters Yoh?"

"Yupp, I have the greatest big brother and big sister"

"So you're the youngest, I bet you get spoiled a lot"

"Not really, I think my Nii-chan is probably more spoiled than I am" he laughed out. Manta looked down to the ground in thought.

"What's your big brother like?" he asked. Yoh stopped he'd never been asked before what Hao was like in terms of being a big brother.

"Well…my Nii-chan is smart, _very _smart. And he's a bit of a show off at times not to mention bossy and a control freak. But, he's also very kind when he wants to be and he's a born leader with endless confidence."

Manta looked down with a distraught look there was no way he could be a big brother like that to Opacho. How was he supposed to live up to that?

"Do you want to know what makes my brother really amazing?" Yoh asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure" The light brown haired boy responded.

"The thing that makes Hao Nii-chan amazing in _my_ eyes is that no matter what he has always been there for me when I needed him the most. That is what makes a good brother."

Manta thought about what the other teen said and after a second nodded his head in agreement with a smile. The two new friends continued their search for their siblings.

"Opacho why were those kids picking on you?" asked Hao as he helped the five year old with her sand castle.

"Opacho can hear things and can see things that other people can't. Opacho calls them 'the others' because they aren't like the normal people that everyone else can see. Some of them are really nice and talk to Opacho. Then there are some that are really scary and like to hurt people and try to make Opacho do bad things" she explained.

Hao's eyes narrowed at this information. As was stated in her profile she could see and communicate with spirits but the problem was the type of spirits she communicated with. It would seem that demons were trying to contact her which could be very problematic.

"Opacho, have you actually done any of the bad things that the 'bad other people' try to make you do?" he asked. The girl looked down and fidgeted under the others gaze. She was afraid to reveal the truth afraid that her new friend would hate her for what she had done.

"You don't have to be afraid Opacho. I won't hate you I promise" the fire angel assured her. Opacho looked up into his eyes and saw that they held no lie in them.

"Yes, Opacho has before. They were accidents I promise I didn't mean for it to happen.

"I believe you" was all Hao said which made the girl smile.

"Opacho knew you would"

"Why is that?"

"Because, you're one of them, one of the good ones" If Hao didn't have his conformation then he definitely had it now. This child could see through his mortal guise and could see his true form. He knew what she saw when she looked at him. Glittering black wings, luminescent skin, cat like eyes that shifted between brown and gold. She could truly _see_ him.

"Yes I am, but let's keep that between us okay" he said putting a finger to his lips which held a mischievous grin. The little girl nodded happily in response and the two spent the next few minutes talking.

"Ah there they are" came a familiar voice. The two chatting figures turned to see Yoh coming over to them.

"Outoto it took you long enough…" Hao stopped when he saw another figure behind his brother. It was a short (very short) male with big dark eyes and light brown hair.

"Yoh there's a midget following you" he finally said pointing at the smaller boy.

"I am not a midget!" yelled the short boy.

Hao merely shrugged his shoulders "I call them how I see them."

The short one growled in the back of his throat as Yoh laughed at the scene before him.

"Nii-chan this is Manta he's Opacho's foster brother. Manta this is my older twin Hao"

"Yes, she's told me" Hao looked at the boy and noticed the way he stared at both Yoh and himself. It was as if he was seeing something…

"You can see our true forms can't you?" he demanded. Manta jumped at the other's harsh and demanding tone.

"Y… Yes I can" he stuttered. Hao looked to his brother for additional confirmation though like Opacho the boy's thoughts were enough evidence.

"_So what should we do?"_ Yoh asked directing the thought towards his twin. Hao gave him a look that clearly said he didn't know at the moment but Yoh could tell the gears were turning.

The current problem they were facing was the fact that Manta apparently was a strong psychic as well. Normal humans couldn't see angels or demons for what they truly were when they took on a mortal form. The most a person may feel was a shiver or sudden warmth or even an unexplainable pull to the creature if they encountered them. It was only ones who actually had strong angelic blood in their lineage who could see them for who they truly were. It was clear that for Manta his powers weren't as strong as Opacho's but it was enough that it could be a problem in the future.

Hao looked over at Opacho who looked at him. "Just leave them for now" with that the fire angel turned to leave he stopped at Opacho "You'll be seeing me again."

The two brothers left the other siblings and went to find Haruhi. They soon found the girl on the swing set with a look of concentration on her face. Yoh asked the older teen what she was doing.

"I'm swinging obviously"

"You would think she was a little kid instead of a Guardian by how she acts" scoffed Hao. Haruhi jumped from the swing landing in front of the two.

"I'd rather act like a kid then an old man."

"What can I say I'm an old soul" he said rolling his eyes.

"So, I'm assuming that you two found the girl."

"Yes we did" said Yoh.

"Well? Where is she?" demanded the female brunette.

"We lost track of them" Hao said quickly before Yoh could explain. Haruhi gave her brother a look that clearly said 'Yeah right!'

"You two honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"I expect you to keep your mouth shut" said Hao.

"Yeah, yeah sure" she said waving him off "Lets go home."

A day had past since their mission. They had reported to Trinity that the child had evaded them and that they lost track of her. The story would only hold up for a while until they found out the truth, but Hao cared little about that his concern was figuring out a way to get Opacho out of her current situation. Currently the fire angel sat on the roof top of the apartment complex staring at the sky. The sky in their realm was truly beautiful. Untouched by pollution the colors were bold and brilliant it was currently the evening which meant the sky was a rich shade of magenta with gold and dark blue creeping around the edges.

"So I heard you failed another mission at this rate I'll be your superior in a year" Hao turned to see Anna behind him her hands folded in front of her.

"We didn't fail for your information" he responded. Anna unfolded her arms and came to stand next to him.

"Oh really? So what do you call willingly giving up on a mission?"

"I haven't given up" Hao said slightly defensive.

"Do you intend to capture the girl as told?" the blond questioned.

"No" Hao said after a moment of thought. He knew when he first saw the child that he wouldn't have the heart to capture her and bring her in.

"What is it that you want to do?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions" he said turning to her with a smirk.

"Answer the question" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I want to save her" he said his eyes softening as he looked out into the sunset.

"Risking so much for just one human child. You're getting soft" the girl said with a slight harshness in her tone.

"She is the same as me" he said "and you" he added after a minute turning to look at the other teen with knowing eyes. Anna's eyes widened momentarily before she turned from him to look at the sky as well.

"Cameron ji-chan?" the said man turned around in his desk chair to look at his younger cousin with a slightly quizzical expression.

"What is it?" Yoh asked after a minute had past and the older man still hadn't said anything.

"You haven't called me ji-chan since you were little" he said a small smile gracing his features.

"Oh" said the wind angel rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What can I do for you Yoh?"

"I just wanted to know why do we capture humans with angelic powers?" Yoh asked his tone turning un chararistically serious. Cameron looked into Yoh's eyes and saw the others yearning for the truth.

The man sighed heavily "Honestly I was shocked that Trinity even gave you kids that mission. Ones such as those are usually reserved for seasoned guardians."

"Why is that?" Yoh asked wanting clarification.

"You have to understand Yoh some of the most horrible things in this world were started with the best intentions" Cameron explained before taking a deep breath.

"The reason the Order has taken to capturing humans with certain abilities is because we are trying to reduce the number of demons. Many of the demons that you guys encounter were once humans who like you and the rest of us were of angelic lineage. However, such humans are more in tuned with the celestial world therefore are also more susceptive to demonic influence. The Order decided in the end to capture and strip any and all humans who have such abilities but who we are certain won't awaken in this lifetime and who are deemed to be potential targets."

Yoh stared at his cousin horrified by this information. What was going on was wrong on so many levels. This is worse than the situation with Judai and Johan

"But stripping someone of their gifts is like ripping out their soul! You might as well kill them!" exclaimed Yoh.

"Many unfortunate things have been done for the sake of war Yoh" said Cameron somberly.

"Truthfully it doesn't surprise me at all that they didn't complete the mission. I looked at that child's file it's only natural that Hao would react the way he did towards her" Kia stated as she and Trinity sat in Trinity's office.

"Yes, I had worried that this would happen" the shorter woman responded leaning back in her seat a tired expression on her face.

"Why did you give them the mission then?" the hazel eyed guardian asked leaning against the desk.

"Because, I wanted the two of them to see what their in for when they become full fledged guardians. The other squads would have eventually received similar missions, but I wanted those three to be the first" she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Kia scoffed at her long time friend's slight indifference "I should kick your ass for attempting to put my kids through such a thing."

Trinity smirked "You were originally the one who asked me to up the number of their missions. Tell me Akia Asakura just what are you planning?" she asked her eyes holding an accusing gleam.

Kia merely shrugged off her glare but said nothing. Trinity sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair "Fine don't tell me anything."

Ever since her best friend took in the Asakura boys all those years ago she had become more distant and secretive. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something big was going to happen and that those two would be at the center of it.

"Please promise me that the twins and Haruhi, especially Haruhi, won't be harmed in all this." Kia turned to the brown skinned woman a pained look in her eyes.

"As a mother I would never be able to forgive myself otherwise."

Hao was currently in the human realm. Even the brunette himself didn't understand why he was there. It was forbidden for awakened guardians to enter the human world without consent. Standing on a rooftop he looked down into the window of a eight story apartment complex. There he saw a young African girl of about five being scolded by a woman. The woman looked drunk and from what he could gather from his their thoughts Opacho had left toys in the living room. From reading the woman's thoughts it was clear to see that she was scared of Opacho and her gifts. She found the young child a monster for what she could do. The thoughts alone made the fire angel's blood boil with rage.

It was a situation that was too similar to his own life; these emotions that the child was feeling were too familiar. Hao knew that he should turn the case over to Trinity to give to another team. He could feel himself becoming too emotionally involved, but he wanted to help her.

"It's been awhile since I felt you in this much distress."

Hao turned around sharply to come face to face with his twin. Yoh stood there his hands in his pockets and a calm look on his face, one that assured the long haired teen that everything would be alright.

The older twin scoffed "What are you talking about? I am in no way _distressed_."

"Uh huh, sure" Yoh said coming up to his brother and wiping away the lone tear that Hao didn't even know was there. He wiped at his eyes quickly trying to rid himself of the treacherous liquid. He couldn't remember the last time he allowed himself to cry but he sure as hell wasn't going to start anytime soon.

"I know your memories have been coming back" Yoh said watching his brother's blank expression.

"Yours have too" Hao returned trying to avoid the topic being about him.

"Is the fact that you're starting to remember the reason why you feel a connection to Opacho?" Yoh asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hao asked once again avoiding the topic.

"Following you obviously, you're not going to answer my questions are you?" Hao didn't say anything just stared down into the apartment refusing to turn towards Yoh.

The wind angel sighed heavily "Alright fine" he paused "Will you at least tell me what you're planning to do."

"Maybe"

"You're a jerk you know that right?"

"And you're a lazy idiot, so what's your point?" Hao responded with a smirk. Behind him Yoh had a small smile as well.

"You know I'm always here for you nii-chan always have always will be."

"I know, and the same applies to you"

Just then an ear piercing scream tore through the night. Both twins went into high alert and gasped when they found that not only had the scream come from the apartment Opacho was in but also that there was a very powerful demonic presence in the area.

"That scream sounded like Opacho" Hao said taking off breaking free of his human guise. Yoh called after his brother but it was too late for Hao was already smashing through the window into the living room of the apartment.

Opacho sat in the corner of the room nearest the window holding her arm which was bleeding from a gash. Her foster mother stood a few feet away from her holding a knife her eyes bloodshot and insane looking. Manta stood in the doorway of the apartment apparently having just gotten home. The small teenager looking in shock and fear.

"What are you? Another demon coming to torment me?" the woman demanded of Hao. The teen looked over at Opacho concern shining in his eyes, he turned back to the drunk woman with murder in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded through clenched teeth. By this point Yoh had joined in and went over to Opacho to check on her injury.

"She just stares at the wall and talks to herself. Always she talks to herself, always reading my thoughts and putting images in my head. Sometimes she even talks about killing me! That girl is possessed I tell you, she's a demon and needs to be done away with!" she screamed. The fire angel's gaze hardened even more causing the woman and Manta as well to back away.

"You" he snarled "It's people like you who make me sick to my core. Always so quick to outcast others because they're different. What makes you so superior, huh? Who said you make the rules of whose normal and who isn't?" he bellowed.

"Nii-chan…" Yoh said quietly watching his brother with worry in his eyes. It had been a very long time since he seen Hao this mad before. The last time had gotten him expelled from school and landed him in Izumo for a year.

Hao's eyes began turning an eerie gold and a red ring shine around the iris and pupil. The brunette held his head as more memories flashed in his mind. Taunts, threats, teasing, and bullying they all came to his mind all of his childhood torture at the hands of those who thought him a monster as well. But, it was okay now because those people were long gone he had made sure of that. He could easily do it again. They all deserved it, right? They were all bad people, right? People like that in the end were always weak he found long ago he could easily get rid of them. They all deserved to die.

The fire angel began to laugh scaring everyone in the room including Opacho and Yoh.

"You know people like you just shouldn't exist" he said a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. His voice seemed to change taking on a lighter octave sounding like a mix between male and female.

The shadows in the room began to come to life and slithered like snakes over to the woman. She back up against the wall trying to get away from them but they wrapped around her arms and legs holding her in place. Hao sauntered over to her a deranged look in his eye but the smile on his face was as calm and cold as steel. He took hold of the wrist of the hand that held the knife squeezing it tight till a resounding snap could be heard as it broke. The knife dropped to the ground as the woman screamed and cried from the pain and called him a demon. Hao picked up the knife a contemplating expression on his face. He then nicked his finger with it watching a drop of blood form.

"Hmm, its red I guess that proves that I'm as much human as you. But how can that be if I'm a demon? I wonder then what color your blood is?"

With that a dark purple bubble formed around the woman and more screams could be heard as the blood from her body was pulled out from her through her skin. The fire angel laughed at the display of complete torture before him, but before he could finish his sadistic act he was tackled to the ground. Yoh stood above his brother shaking his eyes hidden by his bangs. Hao stared up at him hate in his eyes at having been interrupted from his fun.

"You, you again ruin my fun you always have to interrupt. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your brother!" Yoh suddenly screamed finally looking at his twin. Yoh's eyes shone with unshed tears. Hao looked in his eyes and felt the madness begin to slowly slip away.

"Yoh?" Hao looked at his brother with a lost expression. Yoh hugged his twin to him and whispered reassurance that everything would be alright.

"I don't know what happened" Hao said pulling away from Yoh holding his head "What…what the hell…am I?"

"I can tell you what you are boy" everyone turned to towards the window to see a figure rise from the shadows. The demon had messy ash blond hair and eerie green eyes along with a sadistic smile. His aura was a dark and twisted one even for a demon.

"Who are you?" demanded Hao.

"Now that certainly was rude. But if you must know my dear child my name is Sasha"

"What do you want here Sasha?" asked Yoh looking over at Manta and Opacho ready to defend them if need be.

"It's quite simple I came here to claim my new test subject" he said looking over at the little five year old girl. "I've been observing her for quite sometime now and I believe she could be of great use to me."

"So you're the worthless demon whose been haunting her" said Hao.

"Hmm, I guess you can say that. Anyway, I simply came here for the girl."

"You won't touch her" snarled Hao.

Sasha turned to the twins with an unnerving smile "Do you really think you can stop me, huh, my dear Maria?" Hao felt his heart stop at that name.

"Hao?" Yoh put his hand on his twin's shoulder but shrugged it off.

"What did you just call me?" the brunette asked.

"I called you by your name, or at least what used to be your name. Nocta Maria, the Black Mary, or as we called her Bloody Mary, but that was a long time ago. She's long gone and all that's left in her place is a sniveling teenager who can barely remember his own past" said the demon a distant look in his eyes after a second he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the two humans in the room.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll claim what I came here for and I'll be on my way."

Sasha walked over to Opacho and made a move to grab but stopped when Manta jumpe in front of her. "Move boy if you know what's good for you" the ash blond demon snarled.

"I'm not going to let you take her" Manta said with a determined look.

"You humans always have to make things difficult" Sasha sighed. His green eye began to glow and Manta found himself being lifted in the air and thrown to the side. The small teen crashed into the wall leaving a dent.

"Manta!" Yoh yelled running to his human friend. Sasha smiled and then turned back to his prey that shrank back from the demon. Before Sasha could grab her a shot flew past his head. The demon turned with steady gaze to face Hao who had the Judgment gunblade out.

"Get away from her" he hissed.

"Why should you care about one human girl so much, you who hates humans?"

"Don't talk as if you know who I am" with that the teen shot three bullets at the demon who caught each one his eyes shone bright green and threw Hao back against the wall. The fire angel got up and lunched at the demon who evaded his attack. The two fought and were able to match each other moves but it was clear Sasha had a slight edge over the angel.

"As you and your brother are now neither can hold a candle to me" the demon gloated. Hao smirked at him "Yeah, that's what you think" the fire angel kicked forward hitting Sasha in the stomach and launching him back a few feet. The ash blond demon held his stomach fury in his eyes.

"Why you" he was about to make a move but stopped as a string of whit beads flew through the air creating a barrier between him and his opponents. He looked to see Anna standing beside Yoh. He smirked at the girl and stood up straight.

"I'll be seeing the two of you again _very _soon" with that he disappeared into the shadows.

Hao sighed and turned to the blond a look of mild irritation. "Why did you stop us I almost had him"

"You would've lost as you are now you can't beat him" the blond shrugged.

"What are you doing here anyway Anna" Yoh asked.

"I'm here on orders"

"What orders?" demanded Hao.

"The orders to bring the two of you in. Yoh and Hao Asakura you're under arrest."

**000000000000000000**

I know you guys have been waiting so patiently for this. Hopefully when school starts back up I'll be better at updating because I'll be on a more set schedule. Anyway, we only have about 5-6 more chapters to go then that'll be the end of part one in my series.

**Preview: **Hao and Yoh have been arrested and now must be brought before the Council. Meanwhile Ren meets a mysterious beauty who may be more than she seems.

**Read & Review Please! **


	11. The Woman Who Could Tame Lightening

Here's the next chapter everyone and this isn't about the twins *everyone gasps*. Now calm down they will show up of course but this chapter will focus on our wonderful secondary characters. So lets move on shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**Recap: **The Asakuras are given the task of apprehending and bringing in a young child named Opacho who possess strong psychic powers. Things go down hill when Hao forms a fast bond with the small girl and refuses to complete the mission. When he goes AWALL and saves Opacho from her abusive foster mother the twins are then taken into custody.

_Italics _are the twins talking to each other in their thoughts.

Also Jeanne's alias Jea is pronounced the same as Gia (gee-ah).

**Episode Eleven: The Woman Who Could Tame Lightning **

**00000000000000000000**

This was bad, no, this was beyond bad this was a disaster. Horohoro fidgeted in his seat in the academy cafeteria. It was all over the school and the Order that the Asakura twins had been taken into custody. It had been two days already and they still hadn't been heard from. Haruhi had also been absent so it wasn't like he could ask her about what was going on. He'd hate to admit it but he was worried about his friends.

"Will you stop worrying you're going to overload you're peanut sized brain thinking so much." Horohoro looked up to see Ren sitting down across from him.

"How can you not be worried dude? I mean two of our friends were arrested for not only breaking conduct but also attacking a human."

"Well for one they aren't _my_ friends and two considering their family's social standing in the Order I highly doubt that they'll be severely punished" Ren said while calmly eating his food. The blue haired teen just looked at his fellow squad member with a suspicious stare.

Ren looked up at him with irritation "What you baka?"

"So you mean to tell me that you're not worried about them at all?"

"No I'm not"

"This situation doesn't bother you at all?"

"No it doesn't"

"That you're not the least bit interested in what's going to happen?"

"No I'm not so stop asking me!" Ren snapped slamming his fists on the table and standing. His golden eyes promised the ice angel pain, but Horo didn't seem fazed having become used to Ren's death glares. He just looked at his friend with a mixture of calm and said he didn't believe him. The two just glared at each other before Ren sighed in frustration and sat back down and continued to eat. The two remained in silence for a few minutes before Horohoro chose to speak first.

"Have you seen Anna?" he asked

"Nope" said the violet haired teen as he went back to eating.

"I wonder how she's holding up. It must not have been easy for her."

"What are you blathering about now?"

"I'm talking about how she must feel being the one to bring the twins in especially since we all know she has a thing for Yoh!"

"Kyoyama of all people knows how to separate business and personal feelings."

"Yeah well it's not always that easy Ren, but I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand" Horohoro said crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"And I'm guessing _you_ understand Usui?" Ren asked leaning back as well smirking. Horo returned the smirk "You could say I do to an extent."

Anna sat at her window sill looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by. Her hair was in disarray and she hadn't bothered to change out of her night clothes. Looking down at the floor she stared at the trail of glass following it back to the bathroom where the broken mirror resided now in pieces. This morning had been a particularly difficult one for her. The darkness in her mind was growing stronger each day and every time she used her powers it only grew stronger. It didn't help that her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't stop thinking about Yoh, she couldn't figure out why this kid was always on her mind. There was a time when she didn't care about anyone but herself then _that_ boy showed up and turned everything upside down. She was now feeling things she didn't know she could feel like right now. Seriously all she did was follow orders it wasn't like she betrayed them.

So why did she feel guilty?

"Haruhi, I understand your concerns but there is nothing I can do at this point" sighed Trinity as she walked to her office with a very disgruntled Haruhi at her heels.

"Don't give me that crap there's plenty you could do but you just won't do it because you don't want to oppose the council" she said slamming the door behind her.

"With good reason and I would advise you to leave the situation alone less you get on their bad side."

"I don't give a rat's ass about _the council_" she said making quotation signs with her fingers "My brothers are being held captive like some animals!"

"Need I remind you that one of your brothers almost killed a human!" she pointed out.

"The key term is _almost_ and it was to save a child!"

"Need I also remind you that it is against our commandments to kill innocent humans?"

"That woman was hardly innocent and besides it wasn't even Hao that did it!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Trinity looked at her protégée with suspicion "What are you talking about Haruhi?"

The teen straightened her self and fixed her superior with a steady gaze. Trinity held her gaze searching for whether or not the girl would tell her the truth. When she saw no hint of wavering the general sighed and sat in her chair.

"Of course you're not going to tell me anything. You're dismissed Haruhi." The girl nodded and turned to leave when she got to the door she turned back to the older woman.

"You better find a way to free my brothers general or I'll go psycho big sister on you." She joked trying to look threatening.

"Yeah, yeah get out" the general said waving her off. The teen trotted out of the office with a satisfied smile.

"Okay now we just add this to the mix" explained Kia as she poured vegetables into the stew that little Opacho was currently stirring.

When the twins had been arrested Opacho and Manta had been brought in as well. For the moment the two were staying with Kia and Cameron until the whole mess was resolved. Kia had to admit that she was enjoying having the two there especially Opacho for it had been a long time since she had to take care of a small child. One could say that it was a longing to have someone depend on her again a primal female instinct to protect and take care of someone. The twins and Haruhi never truly needed her to take care of them. All three of them have always been independent to the point that she felt unneeded by them. She wasn't their mother she had come to accept that they will never see her that way.

"Kia?" she was brought out of her inner sulking by Opacho who was looking at her curiously. She assured the little one that she was okay and that she just spaced for a second. They finished up cooking and announced that lunch was ready. Manta came trotting into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Ms. Kia will Yoh and Hao be okay?" he asked taking his bowl from the dark angel.

"They'll be just fine. Cameron is doing everything in his power to help."

"What is council? They sound scary" said Opacho in between bites of her food.

"The council is like the court system in our world. If a guardian does something really bad then they have to stand trial in front of the council and the council decides if they are innocent or guilty." She explained.

"Hao and Yoh are in big trouble aren't they" said the little girl looking sad.

Kia bit her lip "Yeah sweetie unfortunately they are."

Even though she wasn't their mother that didn't mean that she couldn't worry about them like one.

The cell was dark with no source of light. There was a cot with a toilet on the left side along with a steel door and walls. This place was torture and there was a barrier around the cell that canceled out one's powers. However, the condition of the cell was the last thing on a certain wind angel's mind his full attention was on the person in the cell next to him. Yoh lay on his back on the damp cell floor his hand pressed against the wall focusing on sending positive waves of energy to calm the restless soul and mind on the other side. He hummed the melody of their song knowing that out of everything would help calm his brother the most. The current problem was that Hao was claustrophobic and did _not _like completely dark places. It was a fear that his brother obviously didn't like admitting to. The only ones that knew about it were himself and Kia.

"_Are you awake nii-chan?"_

"_Yeah"_

Yoh paused in thought _"Are you alright?" _

Hao scoffed _"As alright as I can be in this hell hole." _

"_Just hold on a little longer it'll all work out." _Hao laughed but it was dry and sarcastic.

"_Yoh I tried to kill someone I highly doubt I'm getting out of this one outoto."_

Yoh couldn't argue with Hao on that one his twin was pretty much screwed. However, Yoh wasn't going to let Hao see him freaked out. Hao needed him, he had to be strong and be his brother's rock even though he was scared. He was scared for Hao; scared of what was going to happen to him. Yoh swallowed the lump in his throat.

"_You never know maybe the council will be nice" _

"_Yoh sometimes you amaze."_ Hao laughed.

Ren was in the training room working out. It was a distraction from the stress of life as a guardian. There was a lot of pressure on him to be the best. His family was at one point one of the top guardian producing families with a legacy that could compete with the Asakuras. However, that all changed when his father went rogue. Now the Taos were seen as traitors and Ren took upon himself to restore his family's honor. It is for this reason that he didn't feel the need to make friends or be social unless he had to be. What was the use of having friends or "girlfriends" and "boyfriends" and that rot? They only slowed you down in the end and could be used as a weakness against you. Honestly he thought the Asakuras were stupid for letting their feelings get in the way. They were now paying the price for their screw up it was as simple as that.

The violet haired guardian rested his head against the punching bang breathing heavily covered in sweat. After a couple of minutes he caught his breath and opened his eyes.

"I know you're there so stop hiding" he called out. His sharp ears heard what sounded something like a squeak. The dark angel turned to see a young girl around his age walk into the room. Even Ren had to admit that she was breath takingly beautiful.

The young woman was a few inches shorter than him and was pale with long flowing silver hair and shocking blood red eyes. She wore a white dress with black flowers along the hem that stopped at her knees. Over the dress she wore a black sweater and on her feet were black heels.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy. I was simply looking around and happened to find this place" she explained a slight French accent in her soft voice.

Ren simply shrugged his shoulders "Well you saw it now I would appreciate if you left."

"I would leave but unfortunately I don't know my way back. I got lost you see and I was wondering if you could help me?" she bravely asked.

"Go ask someone else" he said picking up his water bottle. The girl frowned not used to being talked to in such a way and shoved aside.

"I'm asking you because you're the only one here and I believe I asked nicely" her voice taking on a more demanding tone. Ren raised an eyebrow at her boldness there weren't many girls outside of Anna and his sister that had the guts to stand up to him in such a way.

"Fine if it will get you to leave me alone then I'll help you find your way back."

Ren soon regretted agreeing to help this creature in girl's clothing. As soon as they returned to the upper levels he found himself practically being dragged every which way as she explored. At one point he had demanded to know her name which she had replied with "Jea." Apparently she was a new recruit and had gotten separated from her tour guide. When Ren had asked about her powers she had merely said it was a secret.

Ren couldn't figure this girl called Jea out she had an air of innocence around her that was slightly endearing but she also carried herself with an air of regal ness and so could be a little demanding. As they walked around the base people stopped when they saw her entranced by her presence and beauty but people were more shocked to see her with Tao Ren of all people. Who was this girl that had the infamous junior guardian of thunder following her?

Ren had just finished showing her around the academy and she was now complaining about being hungry so the lightning angel took her to the base cafeteria. He for the third time that day wondered why he didn't just ditch the girl. The two were currently standing in line to get food when they passed Ryo's serving station. The infamous flirt was instantly trying to sweet talk the poor girl.

"Madame you _must_ be a princess your grace is something beyond compare" the pompadour wearing cook complimented making the silver haired girl giggle.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm not a princess" she said.

"Ah but to me you are. Tell me does this princess have a prince?" before Jea could respond Ren interrupted her.

"Hey idiot knock it off she's underage and hurry up and give me my food" he growled stepping between Jea and Ryo. Ryo looked between the two before his eyes lit up.

"Ah Miss Jea would Ren here be you prince?" he asked Jea giggled while Ren looked mortified.

"She's not my girlfriend" he hissed.

"Oh you poor thing being tied to a tyrant like Ren my heart weeps for you" Ryo continued the others in line watching the entertaining scene in front of them giggled and out right laughed while Ren contemplated killing everyone within fifty feet of him. Ryo continued his comical sermon about Ren being a terrible choice of a boyfriend when the violet haired teen finally snapped.

"For the final time… SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed. Ren turned and stormed from the line leaving behind a bunch of now terrified people except Jea who just looked amused. She bowed slightly to the now silent Ryo and trotted off after Ren.

The two sat together eating in silence, Ren every once in a shooting death glares to those who stared at them.

"Why do you care so much about whether or not they believe I'm your girlfriend?" she asked calmly eating her food.

"I don't care but it's still annoying having people walk around saying things that are lies" he said. Jea smiled slightly "I can see how that would be troubling."

The two resumed their silence and continued to eat. After a few minutes Jea once again broke the silence with another question this time asking about his friends.

"What friends all I have are teammates and I don't even want them around half the time. I have no time for _friends_."

"Well what are your teammates like then?"

"A pain in the ass"

"You can't honestly tell me that they mean nothing to you when you rely on each other so much in the field of battle."

Ren gave a frustrated sigh and running his hands through his hair and turned to look at the annoying girl who stared at him with laughing ruby eyes. He sneered at her but her smile never faltered.

"They're not so bad but as of late they've proved to be a nuisance."

"Oh and why would that be?"

"They're letting their feelings for others get in the way. We're in the middle of a war there is no time for such distracting things as love and friendship."

Jea looked at the boy in front of her with a calm expression as she listened to his explanation. Even though his mouth said one thing his eyes said another.

"It's all those Asakuras fault" he hissed, Jea gave him a questioning stare.

"They concern themselves with the lives of others, showing sympathy for humans now they've gone and gotten themselves into this mess."

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were worried about them" Jea said over her cup of tea.

"What did you…?"

"Ren there you are!" Ren was cut off by the appearance of Horohoro, Lyserg, and Anna. His three teammates came over to the table to which Ren gave them an annoyed scowl.

"What do you three want?"

"The council has arrived for Yoh and Hao's trial we were going to sneak in" Lyserg explained it was then he and the others took notice of the girl sitting at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't realize you were preoccupied" Lyserg said not knowing how to respond to the situation luckily for him Horo said what the three were thinking.

"Dude you got yourself a girlfriend and didn't tell us?" the blue haired ice angel exclaimed. Ren all but jumped over the table to strangle him. Lyserg laughed at the duo and turned to the girl and offered her his hand.

"I'm Lyserg Diethel and this is Anna Kyoyama" he said waving over to Anna who simply nodded her head "and that's Horohoro Usui." The silver haired girl took his hand and shook it lightly.

"I'm Jea" she said softly Lyserg blushed having fully taken in her beauty but he couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about her. He searched his memories trying to place her before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The mint haired boy gasped "You're…"

"Lady Jeanne!" the group turned to see two figures in white robes run over to them.

"Lady?" Ren and Horo exclaimed at the same time. "Jea" sighed heavily and turned to the two figures "Cebin, Miine" she said standing.

The two bowed to the girl "My lady we've looked every where for you. This isn't the time to be running off and Marco is worried about you" said Miine.

"I just bet" she said under her breath.

"Please come with us my lady" said Cebin. Jeanne turned back towards the group with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for deceiving all of you especially you Ren" Ren didn't look at her and simply shrugged his shoulders. Jeanne gave a slightly sad smile and turned to the other three and bowed slightly to which they returned. The silver haired girl turned and left them following her two servants.

"Uh I'm confused who was she?" asked Horohoro, Lyserg sweat dropped.

"She's Iron Meiden Jeanne the head of the Archangel Council."

"What? Are you serious she doesn't look a day older than you!" sputtered Horohoro. Anna looked at Ren who seemed to be lost in thought the violet haired boy looked at her then turned and left without a word.

Yoh sat in his cell against the far wall his knees pulled up to his chest when the door opened revealing a guard and Cameron. Yoh was led out into what looked like a large courtroom.

The room was circular in shape and had rows of seats going up. In the front was a podium. In front of the podium stood a young girl who looked a little younger than them. She had long flowing silver hair and pretty ruby red eyes next to her stood a tall blond haired man with cold blue eyes behind glasses. He had on white and silver robes with a gold clasp. There were six others with similar robes but with silver clasps. The silver haired girl had on a white dress that had flowing bell shaped sleeves and a black lace up corset type vest over it.

Everyone in the room turned when the door opened again and Hao was brought in with another guard and Kia. Hao observed the people in the room with tired bored eyes his eyes eventually landed on Yoh and they softened for a split second before returning to their original state. The young woman was the first to speak as she stepped forward.

"Hao and Yoh Asakura you are both charged with violating the bylaws of the Order and acting without the consent of your superiors. Hao Asakura you are also charged with the attempted murder of a human. How do you both plead?"

"Guilty" they both replied, there wasn't any point denying it. The silver haired girl looked taken back for a minute before returning to its previous calmness. The blonde council member stepped forward.

"Well I wasn't expecting it to be that easy if that's the case then I guess the only thing left to do is to strip the two of you of your powers." He said.

"Now Marco I don't believe all of that is necessary for a first offense" countered Kia.

"If it were something less severe then maybe however both of them violated two of most important bylaws" Marco hissed.

"Need I remind the council of the purpose these two serve" Cameron growled out.

"Need I point out to you the potential danger these two serve. The oldest one can't even control his powers. What's keeping them both from going rouge? We need to nip the problem in the bud now less we have another case like the Taos", protested Marco.

Yoh's ears perked at the mention of the Taos that was Ren's family wasn't it. What happened to his family? He had heard rumors from time to time about Ren's family being disgraced. Was that the reason Ren was so resentful?

"I won't risk a repeat of the past they will be stripped of their powers both of them. Let them serve as an example to their generation."

"Wait!" Hao exclaimed. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to look at the fire angel.

"I'll take the blame for everything just let Yoh go" he asked.

"Hao…" Yoh said looking his twin like he was crazy.

"Look Yoh its better that I go. Besides I'm the one with the heavier charge." Hao turned to the council his eyes determined with not an ounce of fear or doubt. Marco felt the hair on his neck stand as he looked into those eyes. They were the same eyes, the same eyes as that blasted woman.

"I'll accept my punishment but let Yoh go" he repeated. Marco turned to the rest of the group who nodded.

"Okay then we'll agree to you request. Let the younger one go and take him away." Yoh was about to protest when an unexpected voice spoke up.

"Let them both go" everyone turned in shock to Jeanne who had been relatively quiet the whole time observing. Marco looked out right pissed.

"My lady you can't be serious?"

"I am serious Marco let them both go with a warning this time. Both have great potential if they could learn to control their powers they could be a valuable asset to us" she explained calmly.

"But my lady"

"Please don't argue with me Marco" she said turning towards the archangel who had no choice but to oblige to their leaders request. She turned to the twins who were still processing the information with a kind smile.

"You two are free to go but mind you we will be watching you closely. I can't promise you leniency a second time" she explained. With that said the twins were free to go as they walked out the council room they were both surprised to see Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg and Anna waiting for them.

"The hell they let you two out?" exclaimed Horo.

"Yeah apparently so" said Yoh rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His smile softened when his eyes landed on Anna who kept hers on the ground.

"Hey Anna"

"Hi…Yoh" she took a deep breath and finally looked up at the brunette "Look I just wanted to say"

"It's okay Anna we understand" he said. The psychic frowned "I don't appreciate being interrupted" she said flicking him in the head. Everyone laughed but it died when the council came out the room. Jeanne stopped in front of the group momentarily.

"You were right Mr. Tao they are an interesting pair. You two should be grateful for such good friends."

"We are Lady Jeanne" said Yoh. She nodded her head and continued walking but not before offering a smile to Ren who was looking everywhere but her. The last person out the room was Marco whose cold blue eyes shot daggers at the twins.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing the two of you very soon."

"I wouldn't hold my breath" said Hao smirking. Marco returned one of his own and Hao felt his blood run cold. Marco reached his hand out and ran his hand through Hao's hair letting the silky strands slip through his fingers. It was just like hers. The fire angel snatched away from the blonde archangel.

"I'm absolutely sure I'll be seeing you soon" as blue meet brown Hao felt like the air around him was taken away as the sound of screams filled his mind. It was only when he felt Yoh's hand on his shoulder that everything went back to normal.

"Are you okay nii-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he watched the archangel council leave and sensed that something dark was on the horizon.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Marco's creepy that's for sure and what's his connection to Hao and the mysterious woman who Hao reminds him of? Guess you'll have to keep reading to fins out. I now have a new fanfic for Kuroshitsuji I'm working on so the next chapter will be posted sometime after I get the next chapter for that one up.

**Preview: **As Anna and Yoh get closer Hao begins to feel like he's losing his twin and his jealously comes to a head. Meanwhile Anna has some decisions to make in terms of where her loyalties lie. The climax of _Awakening_ is about to begin.


	12. Love, Loyalty, and Betrayal

Yay for chapter 12! There are now three more chapters to go and then we say goodbye to _Awakening_ in favor of part two _Destruction_.

This is another character dedication chapter and this time the chapter is dedicated to lovely Anna. Also all you Hao/Yoh fans will finally get what you've been waiting for in this chapter. Anyway on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters nor do I own Haruhi or the song used in this chapter. They are property of their respected owners. I do however own my OCs and this storyline.

**Recap: **The twins are made to stand trial before the Archangel Council. Meanwhile Ren meets Lady Jeanne head of the Arch Angel Council a mysterious girl who makes a crack in his emotional defenses.

**Chapter Twelve: Love, Loyalty, and Betrayal**

**Anna's Theme: **"Rolling Girl" Hatsune Miku

* * *

_The rolling girl is at the end of ruins_

_Beyond unreachable colors_

_Overlapping voice with voices_

_Blending and blending_

The blonde haired guardian stood on the roof top her red scarf wrapped around her neck offering partial defense from the cold wind. The wind matched her current mood harsh and uncaring or at least it was the mood she wished she had. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she looked down into the apartment complex in front of her. Through the lit windows she saw two brunette twins. The smiles on their faces warm as they conversed with one another. One in particular was the focus of her attention. The short haired younger twin. The boy made her heart beat quicken and stole her words from her throat and he didn't even have to do that much, he was just being his self. It infuriated her to some degree that a mere s_tupid_ boy could do this to her. It was all positively stupid.

Stupid Yoh, with his stupid smile, stupid mannerisms, stupid warm eyes, stupid voice, stupid caring attitude, stupid laziness, and… and… his stupid everything!

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

_STUPID!_

"My, my, dear Anna you look positively frustrated this lovely evening" came a sing song like voice from behind her. The blonde rounded to see Sasha as smug and annoying as ever.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasha smiled at the girl's statement knowing she was only putting up a front. He shrugged his shoulders in a bored fashion.

"Fine then I won't push the subject. You've done a good job so far what with steadily weakening the Crystal Barrier and all. I mean my being here is testament enough." Said the blonde demon spreading his arms out. It was true she had been sneaking into Celestial Command and using her powers to weaken the barrier.

"I'm still shocked that no one in the Order has suspected you yet. The Order has gotten too confident over the years." Sasha said looking around the grounds of the Order.

"I must say you my child are my greatest creation a half angel half demon no one would've ever thought your existence possible."

Anna flinched at the mentioning of her heritage and past that led to her current existence. She knew what she was and she didn't need the bastard who was responsible for it bringing it up.

"Now tell me how is the file coming along?" Sasha asked walking up to her. Anna took a step back not liking him being so close.

"It's coming along fine it should be ready in a few more months" this caused Sasha to frown.

"You've had plenty of time to spy on the Asakura twins and steal the information from the Grand database. I don't see what could possibly be taking so long? Whatever is distracting you get rid of it and complete your mission."

"Nothing has been distracting me it's just been a lot more difficult collecting information than I originally anticipated" she lied, Sasha saw right through it.

"It's that Yoh Asakura isn't it?" Anna's eyes narrowed at the question.

"Of course not"

"Oh really?" asked Sasha a cruel smirk gracing his lips. He held his hand out as a mass of energy and light gathered before his hand and was aimed straight at the twins!

"Then it should be nothing killing him here and now. One less problem for us to deal with."

Anna watched in horror and confusion. She had two options let Sasha kill the two (she knew he would do it too) or stop him and confirm his suspicions. From the get go she was nothing but a spy she knew that in the end she would turn against them it was what she was born to do, but, then she met Yoh and Hao Asakura. Yoh's genuine kindness not just for her but everyone around him showed her that there were kind people out there. That the suffering and cruelty she had witnessed in her life weren't all there was to the world. Hao had shown her what it was like to love someone completely. His dedication and love for Yoh ran so deep that she now knew that true love like the one he had for Yoh was possible. So she, so she, couldn't let them…

"Stop!" she shouted. Sasha looked at the girl with curious eyes.

"You can't kill them. Doesn't the prince still need them he'll be pissed if you killed them now, right?" she covered. She knew Sasha the sadistic demon would kill them anyway just for the fact that he knew she cared about them. She had to convince him that the mission was still her priority.

"You make a point"

"You'll get your file. I'll have it for you by the end of the week" she said her eyes hard as she locked her emotions away so he couldn't read them.

"All right then dear Anna I expect for you to have it by the end of the week or else you and those Asakura brats are dead" he said as he evaporated into dark shadows.

Anna looked at the space her master had just stood hate shining in her amber eyes. She clenched her fists as she came to her decision glancing back towards the apartment. She would do what she had to do.

"_No problems" was murmured_

_But those words were lost_

_How are you going to turn out good?_

_Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now_

The next day went as any other day for the group they were all currently sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Hao for once happily chatting with Ren and Horohoro while Yoh listened to Haruhi and Anna's conversation. Every so often Hao would glance over at Yoh taking note of the way his twin watched Anna the longed haired guardian fists clenched under the table. Horohoro took note of this but chose not to call the other out on it. After a few minutes lunch ended and the group went back to class.

As Anna made her way to her next class she felt a soft warm hand slide into her own halting her movement. She turned to see warm brown eyes and felt her face heat up.

"Hey Anna I uh…well you see the thing is…would you like to hang out this Saturday?" Yoh asked looking at the floor a light blush covering his cheeks. Anna was taken aback by the other's request and had to turn away less the wind angel see her blushing face.

"I…I guess" she said quietly.

Yoh looked up "What was that?"

"I said yes you moron now let go of my hand" she snatched her hand away and walked off. Yoh couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face as he watched her go however the joy was short lived as he turned around in time to see long silky brown hair disappear around the corner.

"_Nii-chan…" _

"General Williams our files were hacked once again" said one of the data analysts in Celestial Command.

"Every time we change the system this hacker keeps breaking in. Whoever they are they're bloody brilliant" said the other. The two looked to their general who sat behind her desk leaning back in her chair eyes closed. The cocoa skinned woman sighed deeply before opening her eyes.

"General…" called one of the analysts questioningly Trinity turned her gaze to the two in front of her.

"What do you want us to do?" the other asked. Trinity turned her gaze back to the wall before she finally spoke "Nothing, nothing at all."

"But ma'am we need to do something or…" the guardian was silenced by one icy glare from Trinity. The two got the message bowed and excused themselves. Trinity went back to her thoughts thinking back on what Kia told her a couple of days ago.

"_If you truly want to understand what's going on dear Trinity then just sit back do nothing and let destiny take its course." _

"_Alright Kia I'll let things follow their course"_ she thought _" I just hope this destiny ends well."_

"Dude I don't see why you're so worried. I mean sure Anna can be an outright bitch sometimes but other than that she's…decent" Horo said in his sparring match against Hao.

The brunette made a face at the mention of the blond guardian's name.

"That woman is up to something I can feel it. Call me crazy all you want but I for one am someone who trust their instincts and my instincts are telling me she's up to something."

Barely missing a punch Horo parried to the left only to be knocked backwards by a swift kick. The blue haired teen coughed looking up at his partner whose eyes were filled with deep concern for the situation at hand.

"You're really worried aren't you?" he asked between pants.

Hao turned from him and merely walked away not answering but his silence was answer enough for the ice angel.

Yoh and Anna walked through the woods the brunette led while the blonde begrudgingly followed behind him. It was currently twilight and the two had spent the whole day together Yoh coming up with all sorts of crazy ideas of what to do. Yoh had gotten permission to travel to the human realm and the two roamed around just enjoying being in each other's presence.

"Just a little further Anna" he said holding out his hand to help her.

"You said that about three miles back" she said with a pout. Yoh only laughed and the two continued on. Finally there was a clearing through all the trees.

"Ah, here we are" the wind angel said walking through the small opening the trees made. Anna was about to say some sarcastic comment but the words died as soon as she saw the scenery in front of her.

They were at a secluded lake; further up one could see a medium sized waterfall which was the source of the lake. Further down in the opposite direction the lake eventually turned into a river. The water was probably the bluest of blues that Anna had ever seen and the light from the rising moon shimmered on its surface. The surrounding trees were alight with fireflies giving the area that illusion of being illuminated. It was quiet save for the occasional cricket and chirps of birds. All in all the scenery was breath taking in its beauty.

"This is…amazing" she finally said. She felt Yoh slip his hand in hers and pull her forward but she didn't protest as she usually would.

"It is nii-chan and I found it a few months back while we were wondering around. Neither of us have told anyone about it yet so it's kind of a secret" he said. Anna turned around at that bit of information and asked why was it that Yoh brought her here? Yoh gave the girl a confused look so she elaborated.

"This place is important to you and Hao, why would you bring me here?"

Yoh gave her an understanding smile "I brought you here because you're important to me as well Anna."

Anna's face turned red and she quickly turned around so the boy wouldn't see. "Don't say such things so easily."

"I only say them because it's true."

Anna turned only to come face to face to face with Yoh who took her hand in his. He smiled his signature smile.

"I really like you Anna that's all there is to it." Anna looked into his eyes because of her telepathy she could see clearly into others hearts like Hao, the difference between her and the fire angel was that he often let his emotions get the better of him. It was why she was often called to assist with interrogations. Looking into Yoh's eyes she saw no hint of deceit in them he did genuinely care for her, but, it wasn't in the way that she secretly hoped for deep in her heart.

"But, I'm…" she began taking her hands from his and closing her eyes forcing herself to say the words "I'm not the one who you love."

Everything was silent which she hadn't expected. Opening her eyes and looking up she saw shock in Yoh's eyes like she had just said something that was new information to him.

"What?"

"I said you don't love me."

"Yes I do"

"Not in that way" she said her tone turning more determined as she became more comfortable and stronger in her words. She knew she was right but it was becoming apparent that Yoh wanted to play dumb.

"I can see your heart or did you forget already?" she closed her eyes focusing in on Yoh's mind and the images came clearer than ever before opening them she fixed her golden cat like eyes on the brunette.

"I see your heart and it belongs to _him_. So don't, don't try to use me as your diversion for something normal Yoh Asakura! Don't you dare even think about it!" she yelled her emotions slipping into her voice.

Yoh's eyes narrowed before he turned around the blond angel took a tentative step forward before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"The more you run to me the more you shut him out."

"I…I just can't" his shoulders trembled as memories replayed over and over in his head.

"_If it's for nii-chan I'd do anything!" _

"_We'll always be together no matter what…"_

"_I'm not going anywhere so don't cry"_

"_I'll always love nii-chan even if the whole world hates him."_

"_Whatever you want I'll do anything please just give me back my brother!" _

"I love him but I just can't" a tear slipped down his cheek as Anna leaned her head against his back. She wasn't good at giving comfort but she offered what she could to her friend her own heart breaking.

_Once more, Once more_

_Somehow I'm rolling _

_That girl says, That girl says_

_Repeating silent words with meaning_

Hao dropped down on the balcony of Anna's apartment. He folded his black wings as they disintegrated. His eyes glowed a faint gold as he scanned the door for any possible spells that maybe protecting the residence. Seeing none (which surprised him) he managed to get the door open. Walking into the apartment he took in the décor or lack thereof. The apartment was bare except for the necessities it wasn't decorated in anyway and was cold feeling as if no one lived there at all.

The long haired teen saw a laptop on a coffee table in the middle of the living room. Sitting in front of the laptop he turned it on and after a few minutes was able to hack into it silently grateful for all those boring weekends when he was forced to live with his grandparents for that year. Going through Anna's file Hao's eyes widened at the information he found. Clenching his fists he took deep breaths to calm himself and took out a disk and inserted it and began copying the files he found onto it. Shutting off and closing the laptop he took his leave silently pleased that his suspicions were proven correct.

Yoh walked through the door of the condo. It was dark and it seemed like no one was home. Walking down the hall that lead to his room he saw light leaking out from his brother's room. He hesitantly stood outside the older twin's room before softly pushing the door in. Hao sat on the bed leaning against the wall his headphones in and eyes closed. Mahogany eyes slowly opened and Yoh felt his body stiffen at the look in those eyes. They stared at him as if the person they belonged to didn't know who he was; they were eerie and cold.

Closing his eyes again Hao turned his music off "How was your date?" he asked politely, too politely.

"It wasn't a date" Yoh said a little too defensively.

"Right, whatever" he sighed getting up from his bed and walking past Yoh and down the hall. Yoh frowned and followed after his twin who had walked into the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Exactly what it sounded like" Hao said dismissing him as he opened the fridge and taking food out "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care whatever you're eating. Seriously you've been acting strange lately and every time I try to talk to you I'm just pushed aside."

"Did you ever think maybe I just don't want to talk about it?" Hao said setting food on the counter refusing to look at Yoh.

"You've never felt that way before" Yoh said softly which caused Hao to stop what he was doing.

"Yeah well things change"

"This is true"

"You've changed" Hao turned his eyes glaring.

"So have you" Yoh countered eyes staying calm if he got angry as well it would only escalate the situation. Over the years Yoh had learned that he needed to be the voice of reason between him and Hao. The two Asakuras held each other's gaze until Yoh sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're jealous of Anna"

"What?" Hao demanded.

"Exactly what I just said you're jealous of Anna."

"I'm not jealous of that damn girl. What I'm fucking pissed off about is that you refuse to believe me when I say that she's dangerous and that you should stay away from her." Hao's voice steadily rose in volume as he became more and more upset.

"Because she's not dangerous Hao she's just confused and lonely" Yoh said.

"Bullshit! That girl has been stringing you all along for months now all the while she's been fucking spying on us!" the older twin yelled taking the disc from his pocket and threw it at Yoh.

Yoh picked it up from the ground a sad look in his eyes. He knew Hao wasn't lying he knew all along Hao wasn't lying but deep down he didn't want to believe him. From the moment he met the golden eyed psychic medium he felt a connection with her and so he sought her friendship. It was some work but eventually even though she would probably never admit it out loud he knew that Anna viewed him as a friend. He cared for Anna dearly, loved her even, but tonight Anna made him realize his long buried feelings for a certain brunette. One who was currently standing before him eyes cold and accusing and breaking his heart.

"Okay fine so she's a spy what exactly do you want me to do?" Yoh demanded.

"Do what the hell you were trained to do, turn her in" Yoh cast his gaze elsewhere avoiding his brother's. That faltering gaze caused the fire angel to lose it.

"You're my brother, my best friend, so why, why are you picking that girl over me!" Hao screamed.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not, I swear I'm not. I would never do that you know that Hao, but I just can't, I care about Anna too. If we turn her in can you imagine what they'll do to her?"

"Oh no more than stripping her of her powers and possibly a one way ticket to Hell" the fire angel said coldly.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Hao was quiet for a second before he responded "In this case, no, no it doesn't."

Yoh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep his frustration with his twin under control.

"There has to be another way to solve this" he said more to himself than to Hao.

"I can always kick her ass" the older Asakura mumbled. Yoh glared at Hao which inwardly caused Hao to flinch because he could tell he was starting to over step his boundaries with the other.

"You know it's times like this where I really wonder why is it I fell in love with you" Hao felt his heart stop at the other teen's words he stared at Yoh with wide eyes as the wind angel turned and began to leave the kitchen.

"I love you Hao more than anything and I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise. I'm sorry I really am, but, I can't do this with you anymore nii-chan I really can't." Before Yoh could continue he was tackled from behind and the pair fell to the floor with a loud thud. Yoh somehow managed to turn over on his back and winced at the pain shooting from the side of his head where he had hit the floor.

The two guardians just laid there in silence Yoh stared at the ceiling listening to his twin's breathing and heartbeat. He felt as Hao's shoulders slowly began to tremble and his breathing came out in gasps.

"Hao?"

"Shut up" the fire angel spat "I really can't stand you sometimes."

It was the truth the two were in a constant silent struggle with each other it wasn't conscious or intentional. They had been told once a long time ago that it was just in their nature like yin and yang. Destined to always be together but doomed to always battle each other. From this divine bond they had developed a twisted relationship they needed each other, they loved each other, and yes on some level they hated each other. Truly pitiful the both of them.

"I don't understand…" Hao whispered, he couldn't understand how everything he is falls when he's in front of this man child.

Pulling away from his other half he looked into those eyes that were a reflection of his own and couldn't stop his self as he brought his lips to Yoh's. The younger twin was stunned for a moment more so from sheer surprise before he hesitantly kissed back. It started out soft and sweet but soon it wasn't enough as passion over took the two and soon it became a dance of dominance. Hao soon won the battle and left the younger one's mouth and traveled along his jaw and neck as his hands roamed along the other's torso. Yoh gasped and squirmed as his mind clouded over but it wasn't from pleasure as brown eyes soon began to glow a faint silver as visions began hammering his mind.

"_That child is cursed!" _

"_Kaa-chan why can't I play with nii-chan?"_

"_I sometimes get lonely too especially when you're not there."_

"_I don't care what you say about me but if you ever talk about my brother again I'll kill you!"_

"_Heh, when we get older I'm going to make nii-chan my bride."_

"_Tou-san, Ojii-san where is Hao-nii?"_

"_God please…please…if there's anyway way to reverse this…"_

"_To turn back the hands of time you'll have to sacrifice what you hold most dear…"_

Yoh came down so fast that it knocked the wind out of him and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He didn't mean to react so violently but the next thing he knew he had knocked Hao off of him. The two stared at each other both breathing heavily and both confused as to what just happened.

"Yoh?" Hao reached out for the other only to have him shrink back he couldn't see Yoh's eyes for they were hidden behind his bangs but he saw the water droplets falling to the floor.

Yoh felt like he was on fire yet frozen. His body was burning from the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his self just now and he was aching to re-experience it again. Yet, his soul and mind were on the verge of breaking he was terrified and he didn't know why he sensed in the furthest reses of his mind that something terrible, something dangerous was coming.

"Yoh, Yoh dammit talk to me what happened?" he grabbed the wind angel by the shoulders. Yoh suddenly snapped out of it when he smacked Hao's hands away causing Hao to gasp as Yoh shot out the front door. The long haired angel sat glued to his spot staring at where Yoh just sat his hands fell back to his side and he collapsed against the wall behind him.

"Hao I just saw Yoh what hap…" Haruhi stopped as she saw her brother on the floor Manta and Opacho coming in behind her. The brunette angel looked back to the door then to Hao before she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Awe fuck"

Outside of the Crystal Barrier Sasha stood a manic grin on his face "I wonder how many new test subjects I can collect."

The base was silent which was a rare occasion but not unwelcomed as Cameron looked out over the Holy Forest. Because of the cold temperatures above ground the base was a bit chillier causing the Arch Angel to shiver a bit. He jumped slightly when he felt something hot being placed against his cheek. He heard a chuckle that he would know anywhere and turned to see his wife standing there with two cups in her hands and a warm smile.

"I got you some tea just how you like it" she said handing his cup over to him. He took it with a grateful thank you as he took a cautious sip as not to burn his mouth.

"What brings you over here?" she asked coming to stand next to him looking out over the forest as well.

"Not much just trying to clear my head."

"I see" she said taking a sip of her drink as well. Kia looked down at the beverage in her cup in thought her eyes soft.

"Toya do you believe we're doing the right thing? We're in essence playing with these children's lives."

Cameron looked at his wife before looking back over the forest this time at the temple of the Sovereigns. "The prophecy would have played itself out whether any of us interfered or not we're simply giving the boys a fighting chance."

"I guess you're right."

"Look at it like this you saved their lives that night they would've both surely died." He comforted wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Yeah, I just wish that it didn't have to be this way."

"Yeah, me too" the man sighed.

It was then that alarms began to sound all throughout the base. The blaring noise catching the two guardians off guard. People began scrambling around some in shock others in fear as something such as this hadn't happened in years for these current alarms that were sounding only meant one thing…that the base was under attack.

Yoh ran through the crowds of people as they tried to run from the demons that were now trying to flood the base. Many guardians fought against them to hold them off Yoh at the moment was trying to find his family and friends but was having no such luck so far.

"Yoh!" he turned to see Horohoro and Lyserg running towards him.

"Guys you're alright I'm glad" Yoh said smiling.

"I can't believe this is happening how are these demons even here?" Horo said looking around at the battle.

"There's only one way that these demons would be able to get in here. It means the Crystal Barrier has been broken." Lyserg explained a grave expression on his face.

"Is that even possible?" Horo asked.

"Well it obviously can and we need to find a way to restore it but first we need to find the others." Yoh said the other two agreed with them.

"Yoh!" he turned to see Haruhi running towards them.

"Haruhi" he said a relieved look sweeping through him butit soon returned "where are Hao, Manta, and Opacho?"

"Manta and Opacho are fine they're with Amidamaru, but it's Hao."

Hao walked towards Celestial Command his expression calm despite the seriousness of the situation. The doors opened before him and he was not surprised to see everyone unconscious, alive, but unconscious. Standing in the center was a blond female her sleeveless black dress fluttered slightly. She wore detached black sleeves and calf high boots and her signature red scarf around her neck. She turned her usual pretty gold eyes a dark crimson.

"I was wondering when you would come" she said casually.

Hao smirked "Sorry I kept you waiting." The smile diminished as his expression turned grim.

"I knew from the start that you were trouble. My only regret is that Yoh will be hurt to know I had to kill you."

Anna smirked "You truly think you can kill me?"

"I know I can and I will" he said pulling his Judgment Gunblade out and aiming at the girl. Anna just gave him a blank stare before sighing the 1080 beads in her hand beginning to glow.

Yoh and the others flew as fast as they could to try to find Hao and Anna. When asked if she knew where the fire angel went she informed them that she had no idea for Hao didn't tell her. Yoh however knew where his twin was, when asked by Lyserg how he simply smiled and replied "It's a twin thing."

When they arrived outside of Celestial Command which was now in shambles they saw Ren amongst the rubble.

"Ren" the purple haired teen turned to see them running towards them.

"Ren, where's Anna and my brother?" Yoh asked the dark angel cast his gaze to the left where the Holy Forest was Yoh turned just in time for a massive explosion to go off.

"I tried to step in but those two…it's like a battle between gods."

"Those two have every intention of killing each other" Lyserg said leaning over the balcony to watch the battle or at least what he could. Anna and Hao moved at a speed that made it difficult to keep up. Yoh eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

Hao dodged Anna's attacks her moves getting more and more precise as she steadily caught up with him. He had to give the girl credit she was skilled. Seeing an opening he fired at her only to have it deflected by her beads. Damn those things!

"I keep telling you Hao you won't kill me we're too evenly matched" she said from her spot on a hill.

"Don't get cocky witch we are nowhere near on the same level" Hao growled.

"We are that was what I was created for."

"What?"

Anna turned fully towards the other teen her eyes now glowing full on red.

"I'm of both angelic and demonic blood. A deadly combination as you can imagine thousands of others before me were driven mad by the dueling natures that ran in their blood."

Hao watched the girl before him carefully trying to read her. He couldn't read her mind which was a fact about her that had frustrated him from the very beginning and now he could barely read.

"And I'm to assume that you haven't?" he asked.

"I'm still standing here aren't I?"

"Not for long" Hao's wings gave one powerful flap propelling himself forward flying towards the girl. Anna's 1080 beads created a barrier but to her shock it was shattered as soon as Hao hit it. The shock wave from the shattering barrier knocked the half breed guardian backwards. Hao stood over her while all she could really do was glare at him.

"So what was all that about I couldn't kill you?" he asked smiling as he pointed his gun at her.

"You can't kill me because you know if you do Yoh will hate you." She hissed.

"Yoh could never hate me" the long haired teen said eyes narrowing.

"Oh really? Because you're heart says differently deep down you have the unquenchable fear that Yoh will hate and leave you." Hao clicked the safety off at her statement.

She was goading him and she knew it by reaching down into Hao Asakura's worst fears she was asking for a one way death ticket and she was counting on it. Anna knew that as long as she lived Sasha will hunt her down she was too valuable to the demon for him to let her go. To make matters worse as long as he chased her Yoh would be in danger and she cared too much about the boy to let that happen.

Hao hated her and she knew it the fire angel had no qualms about killing her. Yoh would be upset over her death but he would forgive Hao in due time and she would be forgotten by the kind hearted wind angel. She wouldn't be missed everyone would eventually forget her for she was nothing but a shadow. It would all end soon all she needed to do was taunt the tiger a little more.

"You want to know something else he has every right to hate you. Who in their right mind could ever love a monster like you?"

Anna didn't know if it was possible for the world to slow down or not but what happened made her believe it just might be possible. She heard the echo of a gun going off but she never felt the impact instead she watched as it slowly came towards her and then saw as a body flew in front of her. She caught a glimpse of shoulder length dark locks and orange head phones, but the real conformation came when she looked up and saw Hao's eyes widen with horror. It was with that Anna knew everything she knew was coming to an end.

_Are you better now?_

_Just a bit more you'll see something soon _

_I'm going to stop my breathing now _

"YOH!"

**0000000000000**

Huh, I'm so happy to have this chapter done. It was the biggest pain in the butt mainly because it didn't want to get written also the action scenes were tough as well. I constantly lost inspiration while writing this and I must say I don't favor the last half of it, but you guys shall be the judge. Well now it's off to work on my Kuroshitsuji story.

**Preview: **Sasha kidnaps Anna and a fatally wounded Yoh. Now it's up to Hao and the others to save them both before time runs out.


	13. Bonds

Hi everyone I want to apologize for the long wait my laptop died on me and I ended up having to get a new one (I love it so much!). Unfortunately since it's new and the old one gave out so suddenly all my old work is gone. So what I had wrote is now gone and I'm starting over as far as this chapter.

So one of my lovely reviewers made a comment as to why is Yoh the one being kidnapped instead of Hao and can there be some role reversal. Well unfortunately Yoh being kidnapped plays a big role in the events that play out in this chapter and chapters to come, so, he has to be kidnapped. _However_, I can't resist granting my reviewers wishes so I came to a compromise which you'll have to read to find out what it is. I hope you like it this chapter is for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters or Haruhi for that matter they are property of their respected owners. I do own my OCs and the plot.

**Warning: **Possible OOCness, I tried to keep them as in character as possible in this chapter.

**Recap: **Hao's jealousy over Yoh's relationship with Anna causes a major argument between them but from it revelations are made and Anna's true identity is revealed. During the long awaited showdown between Hao and Anna tragedy strikes.

**Episode Thirteen: Bonds **

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

It felt as if the very breath was being ripped from his lungs and all he could hear was a heart beat the heartbeat of his twin which was getting weaker and weaker. He wanted to reach out and hold that motionless body too his and somehow give it his strength, but, he couldn't move not even a finger he was stuck in place as if the earth had shackled him. His senses were slowly becoming dull as he watched precious red liquid that was his brother's life force saturate the ground and the ground drank it up as if it were water not caring that it was his brother's blood that it was greedily absorbing. Hao Asakura the top ranked junior guardian in his class and an heir to the prestigious Asakura clan watched helplessly as his twin brother slowly bled to death right in front of him. He was helpless to stop it, worse, he was the reason for it. Hao wanted nothing else right now but to just close his eyes and make the world disappear because a world without his precious Yoh in it wasn't even worth existing.

Hao was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the screams around him of their companions as they tried to get him to move, to speak, to do s_omething_. Not even Haruhi was getting through to him his eyes were fixed on Yoh who was currently in Anna's arms the blond half angel herself close to hysteria. The group was so engrossed in the situation at hand that they failed to notice Sasha watching the group laughing at their misery.

"_Well isn't this an interesting development I came here for the files from the Grand Database but looks like I get to leave with a true gem. His majesty truly wants the eldest but I can't let the opportunity to study the reincarnation of a sovereign pass me by."_ He thought to himself. Sasha leapt into the air and hovered above the group of teenagers who were trying to move the twins he smiled a wicked grin and chuckled. Haruhi sensing a demonic aura looked too late as Sasha snapped his fingers and the world turned white as the group was caught in a ground shattering explosion.

Hao groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground his head and body ached looking around he found his self in a crater sized hole. He saw that everyone else was slowly starting to come to as well however something was very wrong. Hao stood up quickly his head spinning but he shook it off best he could looking around frantically.

"Yoh" he called. No answer.

"Yoh!" he called louder this time. Still no answer. He searched through their telepathic link but he couldn't sense the wind angel anywhere.

Yoh was gone.

Hao ran up the hill the others calling after him Haruhi and Horohoro going as far as to chase him.

"Yoh!" Hao yelled hysteria starting to slip into his voice as he desperately looked for his other half.

"Yoh! Yoh! Where are you!" he held his head as the world began to swim as exhaustion mixed with his injuries got the best of him. The long haired teen collapsed to the ground but his sister caught him. Haruhi held Hao tight as he fought the urge to wail and scream as the realization that his brother had been taken and with the extent of Yoh's injuries his chances for survival were dim.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yoh was floating in white he was numb and felt as if he weighed nothing like nothing was keeping him bound. Opening his eyes he was met with nothingness, was this what it felt like to be dead?

"_You're not dead, at least not yet."_

Yoh shifted his body around and was met with his self or at least it looked like him for the most part. This other Yoh looked a few years older and had white hair that was the same length as his and his eyes were silver.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm you" _

"_You can't be me"_ the brunette stated _"I'm me."_

"_Well truly you are me if we want to get specific"_ the other Yoh said putting his hands on his hips and laughing.

"_Oh, well, other me where are we?" _Yoh asked looking around again.

"_We're in the deepest recesses of your sub conscience where I reside" _the white haired look alike explained.

"_Really? That's kind of cool, but don't you get lonely being here all by yourself?"_ Yoh asked looking at the other sympathetically. The older one just looked at him with a fond expression as if he were recalling a memory of a time that they shared.

"_No I don't but there are some people that will be lonely if you don't wake up soon" _the white haired male lifted his hand and placed two fingers on Yoh's forehead and light began to shine and filled up the nothingness.

"_Wait!" _Yoh called _"I didn't get your name!"_

"_My name is Lucius, Lucius Michael"_ that name struck a chord deep within Yoh as if it were connected to him as if it held the key to all the mysteries in his life.

"_Lucius who are you to me?" _

"_I'm you" _

Yoh opened his eyes and was met with darkness he felt so tired as if he hadn't slept in days which was weird because he had just been sleeping. His mind felt kind of fuzzy and he felt like he was forgetting something important. The brunette's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened, he had been freaking shot! Yoh looked down at his chest expecting to see a gaping hole but was astonished to see that there was nothing. There was a blood on his clothes and around where the wound should be but there was no actual wound. It was completely healed!

"It suddenly healed on its own just before you woke up" a familiar voice said from behind him. Yoh turned to see Anna sitting against the far wall the girl looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and she was covered in dirt and bruises and was shaking. She sat on her knees her hands fisted in her lap as she looked at Yoh with sad eyes. It was the most emotion the boy had ever seen the blond display and it broke his heart.

"Anna what happened?" Yoh said crawling to where she sat he leaned his back against the wall feeling as if more energy was drained from him.

"Sasha kidnapped you. He's holding you here in hopes of studying you for some reason" she explained. Yoh nodded and looked around finally taking in the whole scenery. They were in a cell inside of a laboratory. It was dark except for dim lighting coming from monitors and a flickering light bulb. There was an examination table in the middle of the room which was complete with metal restraints and fresh blood dripped off the table.

"I hoped to never see this place again" he heard the girl say.

"You've been here before?" Yoh asked shocked.

Anna nodded solemnly "I grew up here."

Yoh gasped as he tried to imagine Anna growing up in such a horrific place through his empathy he could feel the emotions and vibes the room was giving off they were dark and sinister. It was no wonder Anna was so cold and distant.

"You should rest. We're currently in demon territory so all this negative energy is poisonous to you since you're a light attribute angel." Anna explained.

Yoh nodded and leaned his head back against the wall trying to think of a way out of here but he was so tired. He leaned his head against Anna's shoulder the blond stiffened briefly but soon relaxed. The wind angel closed his eyes and as he did he heard Anna's soft voice cut through the haze of sleepiness.

"I'm so sorry Yoh, I swear to get you out of here."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the fuck do you mean we have to stay behind?" Hao screamed. They were gathered with Cameron, Kia, Trinity, and Amidamaru in what was left of Celestial Command. Horohoro and Lyserg coward in the corner with Manta frightened by the fire angel's rage. After Yoh's abduction was reported it was quickly decided that Cameron and Kia would go out and search for the youngest Asakura without Hao's help.

"Hao it is too dangerous" Kia said Hao turned his deadly gaze to her but the dark angel remained unfazed.

"Like I give a shit he's my brother and it's my fault he's gone therefore I should be the one looking for him."

"We have reason to believe that he's been taken into enemy territory it's too risky to send junior guardians into such a place" Trinity explained.

"I don't care!" the teen insisted.

"You are not going, you are to stay here with the others and assist in recovery and injury duties" Cameron said with finality in his voice.

"You can't do this!" he screeched.

"Yes we can! We already had one son taken we don't need another going missing as well!" Kia yelled getting finally frustrated with the boy.

"I'm not your fucking son! Despite what you might believe you aren't my parents and you never will be!" Hao turned and stormed out the room. Everyone turned to Cameron and Kia to see their reaction to the long haired boy's harsh words.

Cameron sighed and shook his head while Kia bit her lip and balled her fists, neither said anything for a while.

Hao sat on one of the stairwells in thought he was angry with everything but most of all his self. It was his entire fault that Yoh was hurt and was now held captive by some sadistic demon. God only knows what he was doing to his brother now.

_Yoh I'm so sorry_, he thought sadly his shoulders shaking as he allowed some tears to escape.

"_Hehehe, seems like someone screwed up royally, neh?"_ a feminine voice asked. Hao screwed his eyes shut. Not again, the voice always showed up when he was at his emotional lowest whispering dark thoughts like poisonous honey into his ears. He hadn't heard her voice for a long time so why now did she choose to make her presence known?

"Go away" he whispered fiercely. He heard another giggle but this one sounded like it was in front of him.

He opened his eyes and was speechless for at the bottom of the stairs was a girl. She looked a few years older than him and except for the fact her hair was black with a couple of red steaks and her eyes were a rich amber with a ring of red around the pupil she looked exactly like him! To say that Hao was freaked out was an understatement. This wasn't the first time he had encountered this girl. Before he had simply heard her voice in his thoughts which by itself was freaky. He heard others thoughts all the time but this one was different he only heard her voice at certain times and he knew the voice was coming from his sub conscience. This was the first time he ever saw her appear in front of him. He was seriously losing it.

"_Hmm, surprised to see me? You really shouldn't I've been by your side for years now quietly watching and guiding you. Heh, it was only a matter of time before we met in person." _She said as she waltzed around at the bottom of the stairs.

Hao glared at her "You're not real you're simply a delusion of my mind." The mysterious girl stopped her dancing and turned to the mahogany eyed male with a frown.

"_Say, I wonder…why are you here? Why is that you are alive now at this moment? Why are you Hao Asakura and no one else? Can you be sure that you are really you, hmm?"_ she asked as she glided up the steps. She mimicked a thoughtful expression tapping her finger to her chin and spun around.

"_But fear not Hao-chan I know very well who you are. You my dear are…me !"_ she said her voice taking on an insane tone as she suddenly appeared directly in front of Hao a twisted smile spread across her face. Hao gasped as his eyes widened slightly with fear.

"Hao" said teen blinked and saw that Horohoro was standing in front of him a concerned look on his face.

"Horo" Hao looked around still freaked out "a dream…it was just a dream" he whispered to himself.

"Are you okay?" the blue haired angel asked putting his hand on the other's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he snapped. Horohoro sighed heavily as Hao turned away in a huff.

"What is that you want?" the long haired teen demanded.

"I was coming to tell you that Ren has an idea as to how we can save Yoh, and, I wanted to check on you" he finished sheepishly. Hao sighed and stood and started making his way down the steps. Horo placed his hand on Hao's shoulder stopping him causing the other to turn giving him a warning glare. Horo came down to stand on the same step as the other male.

"Hao…you know it's okay to talk to someone every once in a while and I'm here if you ever want someone to talk to."

"Horo-kun…" Hao said softly with soft eyes Horo blushed at the other's out of character reaction and so didn't see the two fingers that suddenly damn near poked his eyes out.

"Agh!" the ice angel cried and slipped and fell down the stairwell. Horohoro withered in pain on the ground "Hao you know this might be the reason people avoid you!"

"Shut up! You stupid snow rabbit my little brother is being held hostage by some disgusting demon and you have the nerve to try to come and be nice to me? And if I was to confide in anyone as if it would be you of all people! Now get off your lazy ass and lead the way already!"

"Waaahhhh! I'm sorry already stop kicking me dammit!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The group walked along an expansive long hallway which was a blinding white with gold trimmings massive pillars lined the sides with portraits that depicted the history of the Order hung from the walls. Lyserg and Horo stared in amazement while the other three simply walked along silently each in thought. As they came to a set of huge cherry red double days Ren simply pushed the doors open. As the group walked in everyone except the thunder angel was shocked to see Jeanne and the rest of the arch angel council standing in front of them. The council looked surprised to see them too except for Jeanne who looked pleased to see them and Marco who looked out right pissed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. No one except arch angels was allowed in the arch angel sanctum without clearance yet here these mere junior guardians were standing there like they owned the place.

"I gave them permission to come Marco" said Jeanne.

"But Milady why? They are mere children they aren't even full guardians." Complained one of the other guardians Jeanne raised one of her hands signally all of them to be quiet.

"What is it that we can help you with?"

"My brother has been kidnapped by the demon Sasha" said Hao.

"Anna as well" added Lyserg. Jeanne eyes widened at this news and nodded her head understanding the severity of the situation.

"We were hoping you would be able to locate where they are" Ren explained.

Jeanne smiled "I can do better than that I can locate them and send you there."

"Milady you don't mean to open a gate do you? It is forbidden except under extreme circumstances" exclaimed Marco.

"This is an extreme circumstance Marco" she replied calmly. "Retrieving Yoh Asakura is a must we must not allow him to be killed."

Jeanne led the group to the back of the sanctum through a door leaving behind a very unhappy council. Hao and Marco's eyes met briefly and the two glared at each other both feeling the hairs on the back of their necks rise at the immense presence of the other. After a minute Hao continued on with the others.

"I think you upset your fellow council members" Ren commented walking behind Jeanne. The head arch angel merely smiled "They will be alright."

"Honestly Ren I wasn't expecting you to contact me so soon" she said. Everyone in the group turned to the saffron eyed teen in confusion.

"Eh?" commented Horohoro. Ren shrugged off their curious stares and answered the silver haired girl's comment.

"I wasn't planning on it but this was an emergency."

"Yes it is very much so an emergency."

They were soon led into a round empty room. The group looked around wondering what could possibly be here that could help them.

"I'm going to open a gateway that will take you to Sasha's territory" Jeanne explained.

"You're able to do that?" question Lyserg astonished.

"How are you sure that's where they are?" questioned Hao.

"The demon you spoke of Sasha we've encountered him before we've been perusing him for many years now. He's fashions himself a scientist and has taken many of guardian captive in the past and performed experiments those who survived and managed to make it back spoke of his hide out. I can only provide you with a small enough opening in his defenses to get you as close as possible to where he is."

They all nodded in understanding and gathered around Jeanne as she closed her eyes to concentrate on opening a gateway. Soon a light began to shine in the center of the floor and as the hole grew bigger rays of light began to shoot out all over the place and soon shadows began to as well. Everyone took a step back from the hole overwhelmed by the massive amount of energy emitting from it.

"I must warn you once you enter into his territory you must be careful. Sasha is also known as the Nightmare Puppeteer he can see into your heart and see your darkest thought, fears, and memories and turned them into reality" she looked at Hao as she said the last part which caused the brunette to ball his fists.

"Now take each other's hands and hold on to each other if you get separated along the way I can't guarantee where you will end up."

As they all approached the edge of the gate Hao took hold of Horohoro's hand on his left and Haruhi's hand who took Ren's who held onto Lyserg.

"Good luck" Jeanne said smiling her eyes connected with Ren's on the other side of the gate. They all looked at each other before jumping through the gate making their way to the outskirts of the Kingdom of Hell.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In the central palace that existed in the Kingdom of Hell the high prince watched as the group of young junior guardians entered his domain to save their friends. A small smile graced his lips as he focused his attention on one in particular.

"It would seem Sasha that you are about to have some visitors" he said looking into a small mirror floating near him. In it Sasha smirked and nodded "I can easily deal with those brats though the brother might be a little more difficult."

"Do not concern yourself with dear Hao. Kill the others but leave Hao alive I have something a bit more special in mind for him" the prince explained.

"Yes milord" the ash blond demon nodded left.

The prince sat in thought as he watched the group still make their journey. He clicked his tongue as he made his decision.

"Luchist" he called. Out the shadows a tall dark haired man walked up behind the other demon. He had a passive look on his face as he waited for his orders.

"You called milord?"

"Yes, I would like for you to retrieve someone for me" the royal demon said.

"Who milord?" the demon prince turned towards the mirror he was looking in while Luchist followed his gaze the man nodded in understanding.

"I see, I will bring him to you"

"Make sure he is relatively unharmed. I would like to have a talk with him." With that the prince waved his servant away. He turned back to the mirror and smiled "Now let's make this a little a little more fun shall we?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The group held on tight to each as they made the dangerous passage through dimensions. It felt like trying to walk in the middle of a thunder storm as they were being tossed every which way.

"How much more before we're there?" yelled Horohoro over the howling winds.

"Not much more" answered Haruhi squinting her eyes which were tearing up from all the winds.

Hao had remained quiet most of the trip and none of the group made an effort to bother figuring it best to leave the fire angel to his self for the time being. All he was focused on was finding Yoh. Soon an opening could be seen as land came into view. Hao was about to say something when what felt like the mother of all migraines attacked him. The teen screamed from the sudden force that overcame him. Haruhi turned to her brother in worry.

"What's wrong?" she demanded but never got her answer when hurricane like winds slammed into the group knocking them off course. Haruhi and Hao tried to hold onto each other but the force of the winds coupled with Hao's pain was too much and the younger sibling's hand slipped from his sister's.

"Hao-kun! Horohoro-kun!" Lyserg screamed as they were thrown somewhere else but the other three had little time to be concerned with their lost companions as they were suddenly dropped from the sky.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasha walked up to his captives in their cell a sick smile on his face. Yoh moved in front of Anna an uncharacteristic glare in his eyes.

"Well it would seem that those pesky friends of yours have come to save you both" he informed. Yoh's eyes narrowed which only made the insane ash blond demon smirk he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's too bad that my master ordered me to kill them all they would've made great test subjects especially that pretty brother of yours."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yoh snarled. Sasha eyes widened momentarily at the boy's tone from what he had observed of the Asakura twins the younger tended to be softer spoken. However, given the circumstances he could understand the change in temperament it mattered little it would just make it all the more fun.

"Heh, in all actuality your brother will be safe my master has a very special interest in him. My colleagues will handle the rest of the brats which leaves the two of you for me" he explained while filling a syringe speaking as if he was talking about the weather and not killing a bunch of kids.

Anna had remained quiet the whole time her golden eyes watching her "father" like a hawk biding her time. She shifted moving the tiny blade she had hidden in her hair into her hand. Sasha walked up to their cell and looked between the two of them she half expected him to grab Yoh but instead he walked over to her, perfect. She put up a minor struggle as he grabbed her arm. Yoh yelled for the demon to leave her alone but she looked at the brunette through her blonde locks their eyes meeting as she passed a silent message to him. Sasha stuck the needle in the side of her neck she hissed but was used to the sensation after all the years he used her as a guinea pig. Just as his grip loosened on her arm she swung her hand holding the blade up and slit his throat. Sasha hissed as blood sprayed out coating Anna the green eyed demon held his neck as Anna grabbed Yoh's hand and ran out the cell down the corridors.

He panted as his wound healed he knew that Anna knew that her little stunt wouldn't kill him she just needed to cause a diversion long enough for them to escape. It was a huge mistake on her part she should have killed him. He stood, cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, well if this was the game the little angels wanted to play who was he to deny them?

"It's been a while since I had the chance to use _those_ powers" he said to his self "I'm truly curious as to what those twins have hidden deep in their memories. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize it was their minds that led to their precious friends' demises."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hao walked along in darkness the whole area they were in just moments ago became an abyss of darkness and he could feel the demonic energy increase around him. He sighed in frustration not only was he separated from Haruhi but now he had lost track of Horohoro he couldn't even hear the blue haired teens thoughts. This place was messing with his powers which wasn't good even though he was a dark angel his powers were still diminished slightly in demon territory.

"This is crap" he said to himself looking around, to his left nothingness, to his right nothingness. Growling the teen came to the conclusion he had been in denial about for the past ten minutes, he was lost.

"I can't let myself get frustrated I just need to keep reminding myself why I'm here, to find Yoh."

The fire angel walked ahead but was suddenly halted in his tracks when a tremor ran through his body and his heart began to pound. Hao wrapped his arms around himself as he began shaking violently.

_What is this feeling, why do I suddenly feel so…so…so terrified? I've felt this kind of fear before it was all those years ago, but why am I feeling it again, and why now?_

"_Hehe, why indeed Hao-chan?" _Hao covered his ears as that woman's voice rang through his mind again.

"Shut up!"

"_So rude Hao-chan, for someone so terrified you sure talk big." _

"Just shut up! I don't have time to deal with your crap! I have to do what I came here to do!"

"_And what would that be my dear?" _

"I came here to save my brother."

"_Why is he so important?" _

"He's the most important person to me."

"_As I figured? You know it's quite amusing to watch the both of you fight so hard for something you chose to get rid of." _

"We didn't choose to forget our memories were taken from us!"

"_Is that what you believe? Really now love, it's quite the opposite. I can't blame you really for choosing to forget all of this…"_

Hao didn't know when he had closed his eyes but when he opened them he wished he had kept them closed. All around him there was fire burning everything in its path. He knew without a doubt that he was back in the old Asakura estate. Dead mutilated bodies laid everywhere and the ones unlucky enough to be in the path of the fire were slowly being turned to charcoal. Some were still alive screaming in agony. The smell of smoke and decaying and charred flesh was strong and suffocated him. Hao brought his hands up to his mouth to keep from screaming but it did little good as the fifteen year old screamed bloody murder as his eyes widened as memories from that night began to flood his mind.

"HAO!" he felt strong arms wrap around him as he thrashed trying to get away but the arms held strong.

"Hao wake up it's just a dream, wake up!" he was pulled closer to the warm body and slowly felt the nightmare slip away.

Bringing his hands down from his face his brown eyes began to focus again as blue came into his line of sight. He realized that the warm body he was pressed against was in fact Horohoro's. The long haired teen quickly jumped back out the other's embrace his face red.

"Are you okay? Man you scared the shit out of me just now. I heard your voice a mile away and here I found you…well you can guess" the ice angel explained. Hao just looked at him, turned, and walked away.

"Hey Hao wait up" Horo called he reached out to put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't!" Hao yelled. Horo stopped suddenly in his tracks as the brown eyed male turned towards him.

"Look I understand why you and the others came here. You came to help save Yoh and I appreciate that, I really do. However, don't act like we're friends and try to show me false concern. I don't need it trust me, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Horohoro frowned at the other's cold words. "If you seriously believe that the only reason we came here is because Yoh is the only one between the two of you we care about then you…" he was cut off as an attack blew past them knock them both back.

Both teens looked to where the attack came from and saw as someone approached them. He was huge to say the least with black short hair and thick sideburns that came down the side of his face to form his beard. His dark eyes analyzed the both of them before stopping on Hao. The teen preparing for battle drew his gun.

"I must warn you little one if you do battle with me you _will_ lose" he said calmly there was a subtle arrogance to it that ticked Hao off. He got out of his crouching position and fixed the man with a glare. Something about this man was throwing the fire angel off his aura was dark almost pitch black, but it wasn't demonic.

"Who are you?" Hao demanded. The mysterious man's face remained blank as he watched the teen as if he was still appraising him.

"My name is Luchist Lasso" he answered.

"What do you want Luchist" Horohoro demanded as well. Luchist turned his cold eyes to Horo who felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

The man closed his eyes "I am here on orders from my master Dante the crown prince of Hell."

"That does little to inform me why exactly you're here" Hao said frown deepening.

A small smirk came to Luchist's lips at the boy's comment. So much like _her_ he was.

"I'm on orders to bring Hao Asakura to his majesty" he informed.

Hao laughed "Yeah right. If you think that I'm letting you take me anywhere then you are sadly mistaken."

"We shall see" Luchist said as dark energy built up around him he concentrated the energy around him and used it as a weapon as he shot it out at the two. They both jumped off to the side Horo freezing the moisture in the air around him formed icicles and shot them at the man. They instantly melted before they hit him he pulled out his weapon cobalt and fires right before Horohoro could follow up his attack sending him flying backwards a few feet. Luchist ducked just in time to avoid a flying round house from Hao grabbing the boy's leg he swings him down only for Hao to twist his body getting his self out of the other's grip. As soon as his right foot hit the ground he propelled his body up kicking Luchist in the chin causing him to stumble back. The man rubbed his jaw as he looked down at the arrogantly smirking teen. A similar smirk slowly spread across his face.

"I see I can't under estimate you, but I should have known better considering you're that woman's reincarnation" he said.

Hao's eyes narrowed "You demon's keep saying that. Who is this woman that you speak of?" he questioned.

"Oh, no one had told you the truth?" he asked giving Hao a smug look. The boy just continue to look at him expectantly.

"Fine I will tell you. You and that brother of yours are the reincarnations of the Sovereigns of Light and Darkness."

Hao and Horohoro's eyes widened at this news. Hao would've yelled in denial if _her_ laughter hadn't echoed in his ears.

"Hey Hao that guys making all that up right? I mean there's no way that can be true" Horo asked looking to his companion but the look on Hao's face gave him his confirmation that Luchist was telling the truth.

_Is what he says true? Is that who you really are?_, Hao questioned the girl.

He could feel her smirk _"He's telling the truth my true name is Nocta Maria or as you would know me the Sovereign of Darkness." _

"It truly saddens me however to see such a great warrior and honorable princess reduced to an arrogant brat" Luchist said sighing.

Hao felt a vein pop "What was that?"

"Even if you are her reincarnation you will never be her."

"Well good I don't want to be anything like that crazy bitch."

"Don't you dare speak of the sovereign in such a way!" Luchist yelled if there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate it was disrespect of the great Sovereign of Darkness, his princess.

"Why would you care? Aren't you a demon? The Sovereign of Darkness was an angel she fought for the Order of Light" Horohoro questioned.

Luchist closed his eyes a grim expression coming over his face "That is of little concern."

"Right because it won't matter once I beat you" Hao said quickly pulling his gun out and firing Luchist easily dodged it and reappeared behind the teen only for Hao to disappear as well. Luchist being the more experienced fighter dodged simultaneous attacks from both guardians. Hao and Horo both narrowly missed being hit by each other's attacks.

"Hey! Do I look like the enemy, learn how to aim!" screamed Hao.

Horohoro glared at the brunet "It wasn't my fault!"

"Forget it all you're doing is slowing me down. I'll handle this by myself!" Hao got up and started to make to charge forward.

Hao and Luchist battled it out each keeping up with the other's attacks but after a while it became apparent that Hao was slowly slowing down. Horohoro eyes widened as Luchist managed to evade Hao's punch and slammed his elbow into his back. Hao went sailing through the air and crashed into a wall.

"Hao!" Horohoro called running over to the other. Once the debris settled he saw the long haired male on his hands and knees panting heavily looking seconds from unconsciousness.

"Hao, come on man get up" Horo said reaching out to the teen.

"Don't …touch…me" he panted out managing to gather the energy to glare at the ice angel "I don't need your help okay? I can beat this guy by myself and I'll save Yoh."

Luchist watched the scene with an amused look on his face he chuckled causing the two guardians to turn to him.

"It's like I said you can try all you like but you can't beat me. I have centuries of training and experience. You can't even handle the negative flow of energy in this place and destiny picked you to be the heir to darkness."

"What does it matter to you if he's the heir or not? If anything you should be happy why do you care?" demanded Horohoro.

Luchist closed his eyes as majestic black wings unfolded themselves from his back and a dark maroon colored aura mixed with flecks of gold circled around him. When he opened his eyes they were dark molten amber. The two teens watched in shock as the truth was revealed to them.

"You're a guardian" Hao hissed.

"I'm not just any mere guardian child. I'm one of the original four guardians that served under the sovereigns" Luchist explained.

"If you're one of the original guardians then why are you working for the demons?" the brunet asked.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know. It's quite simple the amount of power that I gained working for his majesty the prince of Hell was far more than working for the Order" Luchist said raising his right hand his massive aura gathered in his hand shining a bright gold.

Horohoro's eyes narrowed at the former guardian "Come on Hao we can take him."

He turned to the other and was shocked to see the expression on Hao's face. The other teen looked like he was in a trance as he stared straight ahead at Luchist. Hao's eyes were wide with horror and if Horo was correct a bit of fear as well.

"Hao?" the other didn't respond he continued to stare at their opponent after a minute Hao's eyes began to glow a molten gold as well along with Luchist. After a minute his eyes went back to normal and he shut his eyes as he clutched his head between his hands.

"What the hell? What did you do to him you bastard?" Horhoro yelled.

"It would seem the little sovereign peeked into my thoughts and found out more than he wanted."

"Hao snap out of it!" Horo grabbed Hao's arm only for the other to snatch away.

"Hao if you don't snap out of it now we're done for! Whatever you saw in that creeps head couldn't have been that bad!" the ice angel yelled grabbing Hao again.

Hao pushed the blue haired male away "Shut up! You have no idea what I saw okay! You have no idea what I see on a regular basis! You're starting to piss me off thinking you understand what I'm going through but you have no idea none of you do!"

Horohoro growled deep in his throat and grabbed the long haired brunet by his shoulders and started shaking him "You know what, you're right I don't understand none of us do but that's because you won't let any of us understand! The only person you even let get half way close to you is Yoh and you're not even honest with him about how you feel!"

Hao eyes widened at the other's words while Horo kept up his rant.

"What you thought I didn't know about you being in love with your brother, well yeah I do, but you know what all you're doing is pushing him away! You push all of us away and all we want to do is help you, know why, because we're your friends too! We didn't just come here because of Yoh we came here because you're our friend as well and you needed our help!"

"So whatever psychological bullshit you're going through let me help you with it so we can do what we came here to do which is save Yoh!"

By this point Hao had his head bowed his hair falling in his face hiding his eyes from the other who still had him in a vice grip shaking him. Hao made no attempt to free his self from the other's grasp as he simply remained silent the whole speech.

"Dammit Hao look at me when I'm talking to you!" Horhoro screamed. The ice angel knew he was walking a thin line with yelling at Hao of all people like he was. If the other truly wanted to he could kick his ass with his eyes closed, but he didn't care the fire angel needed to hear this.

To Horo's shock Hao looked up at him their eyes meeting and Horo's breath hitched as he looked in Hao's eyes. There was no anger, hate, sadness, irritation, arrogance, or any of the other emotions he was used to seeing in his eyes they were…open.

Horohoro sighed and stood "Let's go show that wannabe guardian what true guardians can do." He held his hand out to the other; Hao looked at blue haired man's hand then to him before sighing as well and taking his hand.

What happened next neither would ever be able to explain Horohoro felt as if the air was ripped from his lungs as his eyes shifted from blue to gold. Thousands of memories that weren't his flooded his mind over and over all of them centered on a certain long haired fire angel. After a minute the memories stopped as a feeling of weightlessness over took him. It felt as if any and everything that made him was destroyed and then rebuilt but rebuilt around the person whose hand he held. When he finally felt like he was in control of his consciousness he gasp when he felt a soft pair of lips against his own when he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of golden one's. They were a peculiar pair of eyes gold but they had a ring of crimson red around the pupil.

"It would seem that you are the one my host has chosen as his companion. The two of you will be bonded to each other, his strength will be yours and yours will be his. Souls forever intertwined with each other." A distinctly feminine voice like a bell but which held an air of regality to it whispered in his ear.

When the haze cleared from his vision he was looking straight into Hao's brown eyes which were wide with confusion. Obviously what he had just experienced Hao had too. But the two didn't have time to try and figure it out as a beam of gold energy shot pass them. The two took off in the air both feeling revitalized for some reason.

Hao towards Luchist and vanished only to reappear behind him the ex-guardian turned expecting the teen to appear behind him but before he could strike the other Horo appeared behind him. Luchist whose attention had been on attacking Hao didn't have time to defend before the ice angel kicked him in the back. Luchist growled as he shot out a blast of negative energy at the teen who held his hands up only for a shield of dark energy to surround him and protect him. All three angels were shocked by this. That defensive shield was definitely one of Hao's powers yet Horohoro had just used it.

Luchist's eyes narrowed as he instantly recognized what was going on. He would have to get rid of these two before they could fully realize the extinct of the situation. He reached behind him and grabbed Hao's wrist throwing him into the ice angel the two went soaring back as Luchist gathered black flames and shot them at the two. Hao held his hand out with the intention of using some of his own flames to counter attack but instead of fire ice came out and froze the fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Hao asked to no one in particular.

"_The two of you are bonded to each other"_ Maria explained.

"What the hell does bonded mean?" Horohoro asked, Hao turned to the other teen in shock.

"You can hear her?" he asked incredulously; Horohoro nodded his head.

"_Now you are each other's strength"_

"Wait, how in the hell did this happen? I didn't get any say in this I don't want that idiot using my powers!" Hao complained.

"Like I want to be bonded, or whatever, to a prick like you" Horohoro mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! What happened to all that friendship bull crap you were spouting earlier?" Hao demanded stem coming from his ears.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I want to be committed to you like this. I mean I don't feel comfortable at all, this seems just a bit gay don't you think?" Horohoro explained with a sigh.

Hao turned red at the implication "Orokana yuki usagi! Like I would ever see you like that!"

The two were so wrapped up in their debate that they almost forgot about Luchist who was getting more and more irritated listening to them going back and forth. He took out his colt and fired one shot at Hao. As he expected Horohoro as if it were a reflex jumped in front and a wall of ice came up.

"Hao we have time to figure this out later right now we have this guy to handle" Horohoro said. Hao nodded in agreement and reached for his judgment gunblade when he pulled it out it shattered. Hao looked at his hand in confusion "What the…"

"_Silly child, a silly weapon such as that won't due against someone like Luchist Lasso"_ she sighed _"it seems that the time has finally come for me to bestow upon you my gifts." _

A ball of crimson and gold light appeared in front of Hao and floated to him as he held it in his hands it transformed into a beautiful yet deadly scythe. The handle was crimson with intricate gold leaflet designs spiraling around it. At the end symbol for darkness, and the seal of the sovereigns, dangled as charms. The blade gold as the top with black on the underside.

Luchist's eyes widened in slight horror as he saw the scene unfold before him.

"It can't be, it's the Dark Queen's Scythe, but how, it disappeared eons ago" he whispered to himself.

Hao tightened his grip on the scythe and it came to life with a storm of crackling electricity and swirls of dark energy mixed with rays of light. Hao stared in amazement at the amount of power in his hands. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip even more the amount of power was close to being overwhelming to him. Luchist smiled the brat couldn't control the scythe at all.

Hao gasped for the air the amount of both positive and negative energy cycling itself through his body was almost too much to bear. He felt a hand cover one of his and breathed a sigh of relief when it felt like some of the pressure was lifted from him. He opened his eyes to see Horo smiling at him.

"You don't have to bear the weight alone."

Horhoro turned around to face Luchist "You do what you need to do I'll cover you."

Horohoro's body became bathed in silver light which resonated with scythe in Hao's hands. Hao's body similarly became bathed in a purple aura as the two energies mixed the scythe began to chime and shine a white light. Luchist watched in slight amazement.

'_It is written that back in the time of the beginning of the Order that the sovereigns picked four of the then strongest angels and bonded with them therefore creating the first guardians. Through this bond they were forever intertwined with each other for all eternity. A bond so strong it defies death and rebirth a power so strong was created it could tear open the heavens as well as the gates of hell.' _Luchist thought.

Hao swung the scythe back as his eyes changed from brown to gold and crimson.

"Come on boy show me what you can do! Prove that you're worthy of being Nocta Maria's heir!" Luchist yelled as he gathered all the negative energy around him intent on ending this.

"Ibis Daemonum!" Hao yelled as he swung the scythe.

The two forces collided with each other as the whole area exploded in light and the ground shook with the magnitude equal to a 6.0 earthquake. As the debris cleared Luchist could be seen standing amongst the rubble. He breathed heavily the attack taking more out of him than he expected. He had to admit the brats were powerful they would be a force to be reckoned with. Any lesser demon or guardian would have been obliterated. If Hao Asakura had this much power after just awakening his powers he couldn't imagine what Yoh's would be like. He walked over to the other side he could sense that the two were still alive, just barely.

As he came closer he could make out their figures through the smoke and dust they were both on the ground not moving. As he finally saw them he stopped observing the scene before him. Hao was completely unconscious and breathing heavily but it was the newly appointed partner had his body partially draped over the young sovereign. It was apparent that when they had been knocked unconscious the blue haired one had used his body as a shield to take the brunt of the attack. Amazingly he was just barely conscious he was fighting with all his might to not pass out. Horhoro glared up at Luchist pulling Hao closer.

Luchist smiled as a memory of a very similar situation brought itself to the forefront of his mind.

"_Don't you dare touch her!" _

Sighing the man kneeled down and put his hand gently on the ice angel's head and removed his arm from Hao as he picked the boy up bridal style. He looked down at Horohoro again who was now unconscious as well.

"You did good young warrior I look forward to doing battle with you again."

With that he turned and walked away taking Hao with him.

* * *

*sighs* It's finally complete. I must say this is one of my favorite chapters and I had looked forward to writing this chapter forever. It started out so good in the beginning but towards the middle, eh.

Also don't worry THIS IS NOT A HAO/HORO story. It is very much a Hao/Yoh fiction and Hao and Horohoro is just a strong friendship probably one sided crush.

**Next Episode: **Hao's been kidnapped! When our favorite fire angel now turned Sovereign of Darkness comes to he meets the prince of Hell himself and learns of his connection to his previous incarnation. Meanwhile now it's up to Yoh to search for and rescue his brother but when a long buried memory and secret is uncovered how will this affect Hao and Yoh?


	14. My Beloved Part One

Here's the first part of the revised chapter fourteen. Hopefully you guys enjoy this new layout. Not much has changed in this chapter as far as content that is in part two *smiles evilly*

**Recap: **Yoh and Anna were kidnapped by Sasha and Hao and the others against orders go off on their own to save them. With the help of Lady Jeanne the group journey into the Kingdom of Hell where they are soon separated. Hao and Horohoro are attacked by Luchist Lasso an ex-guardian who now works for the demons. During the battle Hao's identity as the reincarnation of the Sovereign of Darkness is revealed and he unlocks his powers. After the battle Hao and Horo are knocked unconscious and Luchist kidnaps Hao.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters, Haruhi, or the featured song for that matter they are property of their respected owners. I do own my OCs and the plot.

**Episode Fourteen: My Beloved, Part One**

**Hao's First Theme: Midnight Strikes by Lafee **(highly suggest listening to it)

* * *

_**Dark it's, oh, so dark**_

_**Fear comes creeping the nightmares about to start**_

_**Steps, it's him again, he's got that hunger**_

_**She can't comprehend **_

Haruhi, Ren and Lyserg walked with absolutely no idea where they were going. They had been walking around for what felt like hours. No matter where they went it looked the same.

"This is ridiculous, what does it take to get a change of scenery around here?" complained Haruhi kicking a rock.

"I don't know but complaining won't resolve this current predicament" said Ren crossing his arms. He turned to Lyserg who had a very worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Ren demanded, the lightning angel wasn't exactly the most comforting person that was Lyserg's talent as far as their squad went.

Lyserg jumped a little at the question "It's nothing…well it is something it's just…I'm worried about the others is all."

Ren nodded not so much agreeing with him but understanding the other's concerns.

"The others will be fine they are all professionals and have been trained how to handle such situations" he explained placing his hand on his hip.

"I know that, but something is telling me that something really bad is going to happen!" insisted Lyserg his eyes pleading for the other two to understand.

Ren just looked at his teammate his eyes unreadable before closing them "You're right."

Lyserg's eyes widened, had Ren just agreed with him? However, he didn't get a chance to question him as the purple haired male turned and kept walking.

Haruhi had been silently listening to the two behind her which was uncommon for her since she was known for always giving her input. However, this wasn't the time for goofing off and acting crazy like normal that much she understood. She felt it too something was coming something dark was going to reveal itself.

As if on cue the atmosphere shifted with a resounding crack and the scenery around them morphed and transformed into a traditional Japanese mansion. The three teens were standing in a garden. The estate they were on was huge with land that extended up into the mountains.

"Where are we?" questioned Lyserg looking around confused.

"I don't know" Ren responded he turned to Haruhi whose eyes were wide with shock and recognition.

"This can't be…this isn't good at all…" she knew without a doubt where they were. They were in the Asakura estate from eight years ago which could only mean one thing. Sasha was tapping into Hao and Yoh's darkest memories.

_**Hush now **_

_**You need to hush now**_

_**He whispers, look, who's coming now**_

Anna and Yoh breathed heavily after running for what felt like eternity. They leaned against a wall for no more than a couple of seconds ago the scenery around them transformed into a Japanese mansion. Yoh looked up and down the hallways they were in.

"I know this place…" he whispered.

"It's the old Asakura estate right?" Anna asked standing up straight.

Yoh nodded as he walked down the hall he turned suddenly when he heard a thud. Turning he saw Anna on the ground leaning against the wall breathing rapid shallow breaths. She was deathly pale and was trembling.

"Anna!" he ran over to her and took her into his arms she was burning up. How could he forget that Sasha had injected her with that stuff?

"I'm fine this is nothing. We have to keep going and find the others" she said forcing herself up she collapsed back into Yoh who caught her.

"Don't be crazy you're burning up you need to take it easy" she shook her head and tried to push herself up again. She was so stubborn just…just like Hao. Yoh got a far off look in his eyes thinking about his big brother, his Hao.

"Yoh!" he snapped out his thoughts and looked down to the blond in his arms. Her golden eyes were serious with a fire in them.

"We will find Hao" she assured. Yoh eyes widened at the strength in her words and nodded smiling his grip on her hand tightened and to both their amazement both glowed a faint silver. After a few seconds the light died away and the color returned to Anna's face and she stopped shaking.

"What just happened?" Yoh asked out loud.

"_You can thank me later" _a familiar voice said with a laugh.

"_Lucius?" _

"_Please call me Michael, I prefer that name" _the doppelganger corrected.

"_Michael how did I just…I just healed her?"_

"_It's one of the many powers I possessed that are now yours"_ he explained. Yoh just nodded he didn't understand the whole situation but decided now wasn't the time to be too concerned about it.

As he stood he helped Anna up and the two continued the search for their friends. Yoh just prayed deep in his heart that Hao was okay.

_**Midnight Strikes, in the darkest night of her life**_

_**She Cries**_

_**All her dreams are dying **_

_**Midnight Strikes, in the darkest night **_

_**She's in tears, she hears **_

_**A million angels screaming in pain**_

Hao woke up with a groan he had the worst headache ever, it felt like he had been repeatedly stepped on by elephants. As he sat up he realized something _very_ out of place. For one he was in a bed a very big, very comfortable one mind you but a bed none the less. However, _that_ wasn't what was freaking him out. What was freaking him out was the fact that his clothes had been changed. His very fashionable jean, shirt, jacket combination had been replaced with a red and black kimono. It hung off his right shoulder slightly and the front opened up a little and exposed his legs.

"What the hell…" he whispered bringing his hand up to his head he heard a jingling sound and saw he had gold bangles on his right wrist. To make it even weirder his hair was pulled back as well. Someone had gone and dressed him like a girl.

_Just perfect. _

Hearing a chuckle come from across the room he turned to see someone sitting in a chair across from the bed. He was tall that Hao was sure of and had long hair pulled back in a ponytail and had strong features. His eyes were closed and he was coolly lounging in his chair leaning his head against his right hand. When he opened his eyes Hao saw that he had heterochromatic eyes. The left one was brown while the right was violet and the pupil was shaped like a pentacle. Something about this man was frighteningly familiar. Hao held his head as another was of headaches this one coupled with nausea overcame him. More memories were trying to push their way through.

"The mind is such a phenomenal thing isn't it? Even when it's suffered such trauma it still finds a way to keep itself intact. All it has to simply do is block out the memories" the man said he stood from the chair and walked over to the bed.

Hao looked up to glare at him and then looked as if someone had just slapped him as he finally got a good look at the person in front of him. He looked…like him. Well not actually but the man in front of him looked as if the two of them could be related by blood. What the hell was going on?

Then something clicked in Hao's mind as he recalled a fact from guardian training it was when they learned about spiritual possession. A sign of spiritual possession was heterochromia!

The younger brunet's eyes narrowed "Who are you?"

The older one gave a mock display of hurt "Why don't remember me dear Hao? I'm offended, but I guess in your defense it was such a long time ago. I can't really blame you for not remembering considering the circumstances. I mean you can't remember anything from eight years ago can you?"

"Answer the fucking question!" Hao snarled.

The heterochromatic demon smirked, oh he was so beautiful when mad, he thought.

"My name is Dante Daemo Balthzeir Lucifer, however, I don't think they taught you my name at the academy so you wouldn't know that. I'll make it simple, I'm the crown prince of Hell, love."

Hao kept his expression neutral, but, on the inside the teen's mind was reeling. He was freakin' screwed. Hao was prideful, arrogant even, but even he knew when a situation was bad, and this situation? This situation right now was a screaming death trap.

"It's nice to meet you again Hao-chan, no, let me rephrase that. It's nice to remake your acquaintance your highness." And the smile he gave Hao let the dark angel know he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. Only one thought ran through his mind at that moment.

_Yoh…_

_**Child, she's just a child**_

_**But that don't stop his mind from roaming wild**_

_**Cold, she's, oh, so cold**_

_**So helpless as evil unfolds**_

Haruhi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Flying would've been faster but they would've been easy prey by air on foot they could move unnoticed. Ren and Lyserg tried to keep up but the girl ran like fire was lit under her feet.

"Haruhi, why are we in such a hurry now?" Lyserg yelled struggling to keep up.

The girl didn't slow down or turn around as she answered "We have to find Sasha he's tapping into Hao and Yoh's memories from eight years ago."

"And why is that such a problem?" asked Ren.

"Let's just say some very dangerous memories are hidden in this place. One's that could potentially get us all killed" she said. Haruhi suddenly stopped when she saw a golden light up ahead.

The other two stopped as well as a figure bathed in golden light floated a few feet ahead of them. It was a woman who looked to be in her late teens she had long black hair with a few red streaks. Her beautiful red and gold kimono fluttered slightly when she turned to face them Lyserg and Ren almost passed out. She looked exactly like Hao if he was female, her gold and red eyes looked at them pleadingly as she turned and started running. Haruhi knew a sign when she saw one and followed after her.

"Who is that?" Lyserg questioned.

"No time just trust me" Haruhi yelled following the apparition. Before long she felt a demonic presence and smiled as she found her target. Sasha was sitting in a meditative state as he focused on digging through the minds of her brothers. Two demons stood guard over their superior.

As fast as lightening Haruhi flew past grabbing the two demons by the face and slammed them into the far wall. Ren and Lyserg watched impressed by the sudden display of power by the normally playful girl. Sasha opened his emerald eyes to see the three junior guardians in front of him.

"Well looks like I don't have to go looking for you. That saves me time and energy" Haruhi just stared the demon down. She shifted her eyes to the apparition who appeared again watching she nodded her head in understanding.

"Ren, Lyserg follow her" she said.

"What? We're not leaving you here to fight him by yourself!" Lyserg said looking at the brunette like she had lost her mind.

"I'll be fine it won't take much to get rid of him" she said summoning her staff. She ran her hand along the hilt of the staff closing her eyes. It glowed pink before changing into a katana in a burst of orange light.

"Go now!" she yelled turning to the two younger teens. Both started at the harshness in her voice and reluctantly went.

"You are very arrogant to think you can beat me little angel" Sasha said.

"You are the arrogant don't let me apparent age fool you" she said with a smirk. Haruhi crouched into a fighting stance as her body shimmered a faint orange-ish light.

_**Hush now **_

_**You need to hush now**_

_**He whispers, look, who's coming now**_

Yoh and Anna continued on until they came into the main garden. It was a strange sight to behold. The reconstruction of this world seemed a mash up of different memories. Inside the mansion where they just came from it was night, but when they came to the garden it was day. When one looked up at the sky it was orange like the evening sky yet the sun shone like it was high noon.

Yoh stood in the garden the breeze blowing his hair into his face he moved his bangs out his eyes as he got a thoughtful look on his face. Memories from his past from before that night were replaying themselves before him.

He can now clearly remember the day.

He didn't know how he forgot such an important event?

The day he met Hao.

Contrary to what some may believe he and Hao spent the first five years of their lives separated for the most part. Hao stayed in the back part of the main house and was never allowed to leave. Yoh was treated normally having been allowed to attend school and play with the other kids of the family.

He was only vaguely aware before then that he had a twin. They only saw each other in passing and even that was rare. When he had met Hao it was on a dare, they were five going on six at the time. There were rumors in their family that Hao was a cursed child with an aura so dark it was like shadows constantly surrounded him. The kids were never allowed to go to the back part of the main house.

However, children were curious by nature.

The older cousins had dared Yoh to climb over the fence that separated the main house from the rest of the estate. Yoh was fearless at that time, what did he have to be scared of? It was his brother after all. His brother must be nice they were twins, everyone else had to be wrong. So, it was with that in mind that Yoh managed to get past the fence and enter into the garden that was outside Hao's room. He stood in the garden it was quiet and beautiful, he didn't see any sign of his twin.

It wasn't scary at all.

The older kids were just being mean and trying to scare him again like always.

"_What are you doing here?" _a voice from behind him demanded. Yoh froze, oh no, what if he was mad? He shouldn't have come here, now he was about to get yelled at by his twin who he didn't even know. This wasn't how he wanted to meet his brother!

"_Well?"_ it asked again. Yoh slowly turned and when he saw the person behind him he felt tears spring to his eyes for unknown reasons. Little did he know the soul that housed itself in his body was crying in joy of seeing its other half it had been separated from for a million of years.

"_Oya? Why are you crying Yoh-chan?"_ the long haired twin asked gently a concerned look on his face. Yoh quickly wiped at his eyes happy to see his brother wasn't upset with him being there.

"_I'm not crying!" _he sobbed _"How do you know my name?"_

"_You're my twin how would I not know?"_ he had a point.

After that moment the two were inseparable every chance Yoh was given he snuck off to the back part of the house to Hao's room and they would play together. Yoh loved his brother more than anything in the world. His brother was so amazing, he was smart, funny, kind, yeah he'd admit that Hao had a bad temper and was selfish at times but Hao was a great brother. There were times however when Hao would cause him to worry.

His twin would frequently forget what they were talking about mid-sentence.

His mood at times was like playing heads or tails, did you want nice Hao or crazy Hao?

At times Hao would talk to air, yeah, for their family it was common because they could talk to spirits but Hao wouldn't be talking to spirits or anyone for that matter.

Then, there were the tantrums.

Yoh remembered the first time he saw Hao lose it. It was the scariest thing he ever saw. He was being reprimanded by their father for something he couldn't remember, but Hao became a completely different person. Their father had Hao by the arms trying to get him to stop fighting and screaming. As Hao screamed and cried the lights in the room went berserk and the shadows began to come to life. If it wasn't for their mother managing to calm Hao down he didn't know what would've happened. At the time he didn't think much of it, he figured it was Hao having a bad day again. Now at fifteen looking back he knew without a doubt, his twin had been mentally ill.

In guardian training he had learned that it wasn't uncommon for children of their kind to suffer from mental disorders. The amount of spiritual power sometimes didn't mesh well with the developing minds of children. However, Hao's case didn't add up to Yoh. It was too severe he remembered even hearing his parents talk about it.

"I'd hate to interrupt your inner monologue but could you please come back to the present?" a voice asked slightly irritated. Yoh snapped out his thoughts to find Ren and Lyserg standing in front of him with Anna.

"Ren! Lyserg! When did you guys get here?" Yoh asked surprised.

"They've been here for a while" Anna answered with a sigh. Yoh made an "oh" expression. Looking around The brunet noticed the lack of a certain sister.

"Where's Haruhi I thought she was with you guys?"

"She stayed back to fight Sasha and sent us off to find you" Ren answered obviously unhappy with the thought that he didn't get to fight.

"What?" Yoh exclaimed.

"She insisted that she'll be alright. We're sorry Yoh we should've stayed despite her request" Lyserg explained.

"No" Yoh said with a sigh "Haruhi's strong if anyone will be alright it'll be her."

"How did you guys find us?" Anna asked her teammates.

"We followed a female Hao apparition" Ren said bluntly.

"Oh okay, wait, what?" Yoh was most certainly confused.

"They're talking about my sister"

The group turned to see Yoh, or at least it kind of looked like Yoh. The mysterious person had shoulder length white hair, silver eyes, and looked to be in his late teens. He wore form fitted black pants with black boots and an un-tucked white shirt that was longer in the back. He also wore a royal blue vest with silver buttons and chains decorating it.

"Michael!" Yoh exclaimed shocked at the other's appearance.

"You know him?" questioned Ren who was in a defensive pose ready for attack.

"Yeah, he's nice you all can relax. Anyway, Michael how are you here aren't you supposed to be in my mind?"

"We technically are in your mind" clarified Michael.

_Oh yeah, Sasha, right. _

"Who are you?" questioned Anna. Michael turned to Anna with an affectionate smile as if they had met before.

"His name's is Lucius Michael" Yoh said.

"Please just call me Michael, I hate the name Lucius" he corrected.

Lyserg's eyes widened to the size of a cereal bowl "_The_ Lucius Michael? As in the Sovereign of Light?"

The white haired Yoh look alike just smiled, even that was identical to Yoh's!

"What is it that you want?" Ren demanded.

"I'm simply here to offer my assistance" he explained.

"Like we need your help" scoffed Ren.

"You do, for you see dear Hao has been taking captive by Dante, the prince of Hell" he announced his silver eyes solemn.

"What? What do I have to do to save him? Tell me!" Yoh yelled panicked. It was kind of comical seeing him practically jump over his friends to get in front of him. Ren and Anna looked pissed having been shoved aside in his haste.

Michael laughed lightly at the teen's antics "I can't get you exactly to where he would be my powers are limited in my state, but I can get you as close as possible. I can tell you they are here in this land of illusions."

Yoh's eyes gave his answer he didn't care, if it would bring he and Hao back to each other he would do anything. Michael smiled gently and took his reincarnation's hand.

"_Focus all your thoughts on Hao. Think only about what he means to you"_ he explained through their spiritual connection.

Think about what Hao meant to him…

Hao, his Hao, his "Nii-chan", his first love, his current love. Hao was his earth and he was the moon. If Hao asked for the sky by hell or high water he would give him the sky. He might complain while doing it, but he would have the sky. Whenever he was in need Hao dropped everything to be there for him. His brother did everything in his power to make him happy and he knew that Hao loved him dearly. He always knew on some sub-conscious level about his brother's feelings he just didn't want to acknowledge it out of fear. A selfish fear that landed them in this situation. He swore to himself that when he found Hao he would tell him everything that he had kept hidden from him.

Michael smiled a sad smile at the other's thoughts. His love for his brother was so pure and honest. It was a crime what had happened to them and what was going to happen in the future. Those thoughts were for another day and time, however. Focusing on Yoh's thoughts he pin pointed Hao's location and using his powers of teleport sent Yoh off.

"Yoh!" shouted Anna as she watched Yoh vanish in a ball of white light "Where did you send him?" "To find his brother" the ex-sovereign stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_**Midnight Strikes, in the darkest night of her life**_

_**She Cries**_

_**All her dreams are dying **_

_**Midnight Strikes, in the darkest night **_

_**She's in tears, she hears **_

_**A million angels screaming in pain**_

Dante led Hao down a dimly lit corridor. The brunet had his guard up full force he knew that the monarch wanted something from him. Why else would he keep him alive? Coming out his thoughts he watched as Dante opened up a set of doors that led out to a ball room. Beautiful deep violet and maroon tapestry hung from the walls. Pillars made from marble lined against the walls. Giant stain glass windows allowed light in and painted the room with dancing colored light.

Dante turned to him and held out his hand with a slight bow "If you would do me the honor of allowing me one dance?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline" Hao said, he didn't want the other anywhere near him let alone touching him.

"I promise if you dance with me I'll answer any question you might have for me."

Dammit! The bastard knew his curiosity was his weakness.

Hao hesitantly gave the demon his hand. Dante pulled Hao to him and wrapped his other hand around his waist. Hao stiffened instantly. This caused the prince to smile, but he paid it no mind as he began to move. They waltzed around the ballroom to silent music, it was just the two of them both in their own world. Dante twirled Hao and then pulled him back close. He relished the feeling of having this person who he had waited close to millennia for in his arms. He knew Hao wasn't Maria but as he watched this boy grow up he came to love the things that made him uniquely him as well as the things that confirmed he was his Maria's reincarnation as well.

"You said you would answer my questions" Hao reminded him bringing him out his thoughts. He looked down to see mahogany staring up at him accusingly.

"I did and I will. What is it that you want to know?" he asked as he continued to lead their dance.

"_Start with something simple…"_ Hao thought.

"Why the hell am I wearing this outfit?"

Dante laughed at the question "It was the one you were wearing when I met you in your past life."

"If you were also wondering, I was the one that dressed you" he added.

Hao froze halting their dance, this caused Dante to laugh again.

"Don't worry I didn't molest you if that's what you're wondering."

"I thought no such thing!"

"I beg to differ" Dante countered giving Hao a look he knew all too well for he used it too when he read other's thoughts.

"Stay out of my head" he hissed. Dante smirked and started back up their dance.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to meet you face to face"

"How long have you been watching me?"

Again Dante smiled this time a slightly fond expression "Since the day you were born if you must know."

"_Stalker!" _

"I am not a stalker."

"Stay out of my head!"

"Then don't shout your thoughts while also vocalizing them."

"What do you want with me?" Hao demanded cutting to the chase out of frustration.

Dante paused momentarily looking down at Hao who looked irritated.

"You're so cute" he finally said with a laugh. Hao's face turned red both with embarrassment as well as anger. This bastard kept teasing him. Any lesser person would be burning in hell (no pun intended) if they even thought about teasing him. There was only one person who was allowed to get away with such acts and that was Yoh.

_Yoh…_

"Where's my brother?" Hao asked changing his question. For a split second it looked like fire flared up in Dante's eyes but it was gone instantly.

"Next question"

"You said you would answer my questions!" Hao shouted appalled.

"I will just not that one."

"Then why won't you answer the question?"

"Because I retain my right to refuse to answer questions I don't want to answer."

"You bastard" Hao said with a glare. Dante smirked but this smirk was different it was filled with an emotion Hao couldn't place.

"If you knew what he did to you in your past life you wouldn't be so quick to go running to his arms."

"I don't care about what happened in _that_ life. It has nothing to do with me or Yoh. In _this_ life Yoh is the only person I need" Hao said his tone and eyes serious and without a trace of doubt.

"You think that what happened in _that_ has nothing to do with you, but you would be wrong, so very wrong."

Hao looked into the monarchs eyes and the more he did the more it felt like the puzzle pieces were slowly putting themselves into place in his mind. He shifted his eyes to the demon's left hand and saw a silver band around the ring finger. The hair on the back of Hao's neck stood instantly.

"What…connection did you have to her?" he asked omitting the word "relationship", he knew in the back of his mind what it was. It only made sense, him being here, Dante not killing him, the way he looked at him, dressing him Maria's dress.

Dante lifted his left hand to look at the ring it was silver with small rubies circling it and intricate designs.

"Did you know that marriages amongst celestial beings are very different from one's amongst humans? It's a binding contract that can even surpass death." His eyes began to glow the violet one illuminating while the brown glowed red.

Hao's eyes widened with horror and disbelief "You're lying"

"I have no reason to lie to you Hao" he sighed "Maria and I were married nearly a millennia ago. She died and was reborn as you. Technically you and I are currently married."

"That's bullshit!" Hao yelled balling his fists.

There was no way, absolutely no way, no way! Even if it had been true in the past in _that_ life it didn't apply to him now. He wouldn't even dream of picking this son of a bitch over Yoh.

"How can you confidently think that when he had picked Anna over you?"

Hao subconsciously flinched at the question. Dante smirked, _hooked lined and sinker._

"Let me ask you some questions now, love. Why do you constantly remain loyal to that brat who hasn't done a thing for you in return? He obviously likes Anna over you, so why continue to put yourself through the torture? He threw himself in front of your bullet for her. Would he do the same for you? Your affections are wasted on him, Hao."

Hao shook his head refusing to hear his reasoning "That's not true Yoh loves me. He even said so and I know it for fact!"

"He loves you out of guilt" Dante said coldly.

Hao's eyes suddenly took on a hurt look to them. Dante walked up to the teen and ran his fingers through the silky locks. He caressed Hao's cheek as he bent down to eye level with the newly awakened sovereign.

"I swear I would never put you through the emotional torture that brat has put you through. If you choose me I'll see to it that every person who has ever hurt you will know the true meaning of pain. I won't deny you anything, I'll put the world at your feet. All you have to do is choose to remain here with me."

Hao felt his mind begin to cloud over as he stared into the demon's heterochromatic eyes. His thoughts became a jumbled mess and he felt himself begin to lean into the other's touch. He had to snap himself out of it. This wasn't what he wanted. Hao felt his hand twitch, he had to stop this now!

CRACK!

Dante eyes went wide at the amount of force that went into that slap. He wouldn't admit it out loud but, damn could the kid hit. Turning to look back at the angel who was glaring death at him Dante brought his hand to his face which he knew was beginning to swell. He spat out blood and chuckled.

"Oh Hao…"

SLAM!

Hao gasp as the air was knocked out of him from the impact of his back hitting the wall. Dante pinned his hands above his head. The dark angel tried to fight but the prince merely held tighter. His eyes promised unimaginable pain.

"Don't think just because I harbor feelings for you that I won't hurt you" he hissed "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If I have to kill that brother of yours along with all your little friends then so be it, but you _will_ be mine."

Hao glared up at him his eyes filled with hate for the man pinning him to the wall. Dante maneuvered Hao's hands into his right hand while he lifted the teen's chin up with his left.

"If you need any further confirmation as to why you belong with me then maybe this will convince you."

Without warning he smashed his lips to Hao's whose eyes widened momentarily before closing. He felt the other's tongue push its way past his lips and began massaging his. Fire he never experienced exploded and swelled within him. He moaned as Dante's hands roamed his body and felt as his mind slipped into fogginess before his eyes snapped back open. Dante let go of Hao as the teen fell to the floor and held his head in his hands.

"Maybe by unlocking the rest of your memories you'll begin to understand my words…"

But Hao didn't hear him as his eyes began glowing gold as the final parts of his memories were replaying themselves in his mind.

_**Hush now**_

_**You need to hush now**_

_**He whispers, look, who's coming now**_

Horhohoro groaned as he opened his eyes. God, he felt like crap it felt like every ounce of energy was snatched from his body. He sighed when a gentle hand placed itself on top of his head.

"_Close your eyes"_ a familiar voice that sounded of bells and sakura blossoms in spring filled his ears. He felt warm it was a feeling he had felt before one that he could get addicted to.

"Horo!" opening his eyes again he found himself looking up into the faces of his squad members.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting up. He held his head in his hands before he remembered what had just happened.

"Hao!" he exclaimed turning to the others "Guys Hao was taken too we got to save him!"

"We know that Horo" said Anna.

"Then why are you guys just standing there?" he demanded.

"Because Yoh is already taking care of it."

Horohoro turned to see a white haired figure standing behind his friends.

"Why is Yoh's hair white?" he asked pointing to the look alike.

"That's not Yoh Horo, that's Lucius Michael, the sovereign of Light" clarified Lyserg.

"So you're the guy who Yoh is the reincarnation of" the ice angel said like it was the most normal thing to state in the world.

"What?" the other three exclaimed turning to the blue haired male. Michael smiled and nodded reaffirming the other's statement.

"Yeah, some demon, well turns out he was really an ex-guardian, me and Hao fought said that Yoh and Hao were the reincarnations of the sovereigns."

Ren, Lyserg and Anna stared in shock at the news. Those two were the reincarnations of the most powerful angels in existence. They were the equivalent to royalty. They had the power to destroy earth with the snap of a finger.

"Is that the reason why the prince is after them?" asked Anna turning to Michael. The white haired angel nodded.

"Yes, among other things I fear these two might learn some things they were never meant to learn very soon."

_**Midnight Strikes, in the darkest night of her life**_

_**She Cries**_

_**All her dreams are dying **_

_**Midnight Strikes, in the darkest night **_

_**She's in tears, she hears **_

_**A million angels screaming in pain**_

Yoh ran through the building that Michael had dropped him in front of. It felt like it went on forever and he still wasn't any closer.

"_How much more of this is there? I need to find Hao!" _he thought.

As he ran he ran right past a smaller version of himself. Yoh stopped and looked back to see himself except he couldn't older than seven or eight years old. Yoh shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"_I must be going crazy" _

The younger version of him had tears in his eyes and looked up at him. Little Yoh's eyes widened in fear and took a step back and took off running. Yoh hesitated before running after Little Yoh something in him told him to follow and he knew from experience to trust his instincts. As he ran the scenery changed back to the Asakura estate this time the place was on fire and dead bodies laid everywhere amongst the ruin. Yoh slowed down to look at the horrifying scene. Was Hao seeing all this as well wherever he was?

Little Yoh stood a little further up the hall. Yoh balled his fists and continued running after him trusting he'll find his brother.

Turning corner after corner Yoh began to fill dread and fear fill his stomach making it twist in pain. He didn't know where it was coming from but he pushed it down and continued on.

"_YOH!" _he heard an all too familiar voice scream in his head.

"Hao?" he questioned, this only made him run faster as hope began building inside him.

"_STOP! DON"T GO!" _this confused him. Yoh came to a door at the end of the hall he stopped in front of it. He reached to slide the shojo door open but hesitated. Swallowing his fear he threw the door open.

"Hao!"

"_DON'T COME IN!"_

As soon as Yoh entered the room a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

Yoh's eyes widened in horror and confusion at what he saw in front of him. A smaller younger version of Hao fell backwards onto the floor. Blood pooled around the small fragile body from a gunshot to the temple. His white shirt stained red as the blood continued to pour out from the body. Those mahogany brown eyes he loved more than anything were wide and blank as tears flowed freely from them.

Yoh fell back onto the floor in shock as the memory his mind had blocked out so long ago came back to him.

Hao…

Hao had died eight years ago.

* * *

So hopefully this way was a lot easier to read than the original version. I look back and am glad I did this now. Anyway, what are you guys waiting for? On to part two!

**Preview: **The truth that has been long buried is finally revealed. How will Hao and Yoh cope with this new found knowledge? What is Dante planning to do with Hao? Will the others be able to save him?


	15. My Beloved Part Two

Hello everyone welcome to the second part of the revised chapter fourteen. I've added and switched around some things so hopefully you guys will like the little changes.

**Recap: **Hao wakes up to find himself in the hands of Dante the crown prince of Hell. From their encounter our favorite dark angel learns about his past life and some other things he didn't expect. Meanwhile Yoh searches for his brother and stumbles upon a memory that has been long buried.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters, Haruhi, or the featured song for that matter they are property of their respected owners. I do own my OCs and the plot.

**Episode Fifteen: My Beloved Part Two **

* * *

Somewhere else in this dimension Hao was on his knees his head in his hands breathing heavily as tears ran down his cheeks. The memories from that night wouldn't stop replaying, it was like the track was stuck on repeat. How could this had happened? He had died eight years ago! How was he still here then?

_It was a dark peaceful night. It was one of their better ones as a family there was neither fighting nor arguing. Both twins lay in their respective beds next to each other. Their parents found both slept better if they were next to each other so now it was customary. However, this peace was short lived. _

_Hao's eyes shot open as he sat up in bed and looked around. Something bad was coming he could feel it. It was then that he heard a loud crash and noises coming from down the hall. If he listened more closely he could hear similar noises coming from outside in the other houses. Yoh opened his eyes and sat up as well rubbing at his eyes. _

"_Nii-chan, what's going on?" he asked sleepily. _

"_I don't know" Hao got up and walked to the door Yoh started to get up too but Hao told him to stay there and that he would go check. _

_Hao walked down the hall silently his telepathy was picking up many different thoughts but most were a jumbled mess what he could hear for sure was fear. There were a lot of scared people as well as evil people. Up ahead he saw light coming from the common room where they usually sat as a family. Hao silently stood outside the door and looked through the cracks. He could see his parents and there were other shadowy figures as well. _

"_Where are they?" shouted one of the shadow people. _

"_Like we would ever tell you! I can't believe you would even consider something like this! Where is your honor?" shouted his dad. _

"_Those need to be taken care of. Better to handle the weeds now least they over run the garden. We do not need a repeat of what happened a million years ago" said a voice that sounded of ice. _

"_My children are not those people. They are completely different from the last sovereigns" hissed Keiko his mother. _

"_A monster by any other name is still a monster" the voice responded. _

"_You're the real monsters"_

"_And you have outlived your usefulness."_

_Hao's hands flew up to cover his mouth to keep from screaming as his parents exploded in a sea of blood. He backed up into the wall and tried his best to fight the urge to throw up but failed. Unfortunately the sound alerted the intruders to his presence. The door flew open but Hao's eyes were on Yoh who was down the hall watching with a confused look. Hao acted purely on instinct at that moment his thoughts on saving Yoh's life. The older twin ran down the hall grabbing Yoh's hand as the two ran as fast as their small legs could carry them. The mysterious people were hot on their tails but the twins knew this mansion like the back of their hands and soon lost them through a series of twists and turns. Coming to the back room which used to be Hao's old room the two hid. _

"_Nii-chan what's going on?" questioned Yoh terrified. _

"_I don't know Yoh but we need to stay quiet" said Hao holding Yoh. _

"_I'm scared nii-chan. Where are kaa-san and tou-san?" _

"_They're…they're gone" Hao answered. Hao never lied to Yoh he couldn't even if he wanted to._

_Yoh's eyes widened in disbelief but he knew Hao wouldn't lie to him about something like that and all he could do was silently cry while his brother held him. Hao patted Yoh's head as he listened out for the intruders. His breath hitched when he sensed they were coming closer they would find them in a matter of minutes if they didn't do something. Hao's grip on Yoh tightened at the thought of something happening to his little brother. _

_Yoh looked up at Hao concerned "Nii-chan?" _

_Hao looked down into Yoh's eyes and made up his mind right then and there. He grabbed Yoh's arm and dragged him to the hidden closet. Not many people could tell it was there if they weren't looking for it. It was sound proof because of the thick wood and well camouflaged with the wall. Opening the door he pushed Yoh inside but the younger twin held the door open preventing him from closing it. _

"_Wait, nii-chan what are you doing?" Yoh cried. _

"_I'm returning the favor you did for me. I'm saving your life" Hao said before slamming the door. _

_Yoh pounded on the door screaming begging Hao to let him out and not to do this. Hao leaned against the door his eyes which held knowledge well beyond his years now held sadness in them. The door to the room flew open and Hao got a good look at the group who were responsible for his parents' deaths. _

_They were dressed in dark robes and the faces were hidden beneath their hoods. Their auras were dark especially the middle one who he assumed was the leader. However, they weren't demonic. They stood opposite of him and just watched him. _

"_Where is your brother child?" the middle one ask a chill ran down the seven year olds spine. _

"_I don't know we got split up" he lied, it was an unfortunate talent of his, his mother had told him that once. _

_The group obviously believed them for the leader sent one off to look for Yoh, idiots. _

_The robed leader turned to Hao "Are you ready to die boy?" _

_Hell no! But if it was for Yoh he didn't care. _

_Hao looked up at the man and after that all he could remember was cold ice blue eyes. _

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yoh was leaning against the wall hyperventilating at the sight of his brother's body. Though it was an illusion it was still his memory which means it had actually happened. This one fact, this memory that his mind had blocked from his mind to protect his sanity wouldn't go away.

_Hao died…_

_Hao died to protect me… _

_He was murdered…_

Yoh's heart began to pound harder and harder as his breath came out in gasps. His vision began to blur as tears poured from his eyes. Unbeknownst to him his eyes began to shift to silver. Yoh gasped one last time before his body exploded with light. Yoh wrapped his arms around his self as his body spasm med. He bit back a scream as he covered his face sobbing. As one more wave of tremors shook his body Yoh finally screamed as his powers of light fully awakened and shattered the illusion.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sasha leaned against the wall his breathe coming out in ragged gasps. He held the stub where his right arm used to be. Blood freely poured from the room creating a pool at his feet. He also had a huge gash in his side. He put pressure on the wound but it did little good to stop the bleeding. He was too tired and weakened to heal himself taking his left hand away he looked at the blood and to the girl on the other side of the room he shot a hateful glare.

Haruhi merely smirked at the demon "My, my, Sasha you seem to be having some difficulties over there."

The green eyed demon continued to glare. Haruhi walked over to the ash blond male her sword dragging across the floor. She stop in front of Sasha and flipped her hair.

"You really should just give up, you know you can't beat me. If you thought on it some more you would realize that my abilities far out rank yours."

Her eyes shifted from honey brown to orange as her hair also grew out to her mid back and her wings unfurled. They were no long their usual grayish downy white but were pure shimmering white and the tips tinged in gold.

Sasha stared up in amazement before his eyes narrowed "Who are you?"

She looked down at him her inhuman orange eyes haunting "You can call me an angel of protection if you must."

Just as she was about to bring the blade down and end Sasha's life the ground shook violently so much so Haruhi lost her balance and fell backwards.

"What the hell?" she asked looking around. Soon her eyes widened as she recognized this energy from nearly a millennia ago.

"We are in big trouble" she mumbled.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Dante watched silently as Hao had a near emotional breakdown. Not that he could blame the boy the information he just learned would be enough to rattle anyone. The sadistic side of him that made him a demon enjoyed seeing the angel in pain it turned him on in the sickest way possible. However, the side of him that could feel soon took over as he saw the look of unadulterated pain on the other's face. He sighed and walked over to the angel and pulled him into an embrace.

Hao barely noticed the demon wrap his arms around him as he quietly spoke.

"How am I still alive?"

Dante smirked but Hao didn't see it "Well let's just say I had a hand in that."

The brunet turned to look at the dark haired demon in confusion. Dante smiled as he pushed the right side of the teen's kimono down to expose the cursed mark on Hao's chest above his heart. He ran his hand over it softly the action causing the brown eyed boy to shiver.

"This is my mark the mark given to those who have asked and received something from me" he explained. Hao's eyes widened at the information, he has asked something from this man before. Dante leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear.

"The question is do you want to remember?"

Hao closed his eyes taking a deep shuddering breath "Yes."

The demon smirked as he assaulted the teens neck. Hao moaned as they fell to the floor, Dante made his way back to the lips he couldn't get enough of. He smiled as Hao began fighting back for dominance but little did the angel know he had other plans. Dante grabbed Hao's hands holding them in place. The other growled deep in his throat to which Dante responded by biting Hao's neck causing the teen to hiss.

"Hao-kun should learn that the future king always tops the queen."

Hao glared hatefully up at the older male cursing him a painful death preferably at his hands. Dante merely smirked at the other's thoughts currently Hao was wishing he could beat the as he calls it "shit eating grin" off his face.

Dante placed his hand above the mark which began to glow red under his touch. Hao gasped as he felt his mind being transported back eight years again.

_Where was he? _

_Where were his parents?_

_Where were his grandparents?_

_Where was Yoh? _

_He was all alone and so very cold. He was floating in a white abyss staring up into nothingness. He brought his hand to his face his left eye hurt. Pulling it away he saw red cover it. He was bleeding. _

_He had been shot…_

_It was only a matter of time he thought. He had been getting death threats since he could remember. People were afraid of him they said he was a demon. All because he could do things they couldn't. His mother had told them that the other members of the family were just jealous. When he had asked her why she said it was because he had been favored by the angels._

_But if he was favored then why was he in so much pain? _

_Why was he hated?_

_Why was he alone? _

_He was dying, he knew it…_

_What would happen to Yoh?_

_They had promised to never leave each other._

_He felt tears gather in his eyes as he choked back a sob, it would hurt too much to cry right now._

_It was then that he sensed another presence in the void with him. He felt a hand on his head and when he looked up he was looking into the strangest violet eyes he ever saw. They were luminescent and the pupil was shaped like a pentacle. _

"_You poor, poor, wretched child. Look what they've done to you" he said looking down at Hao. Though he wore a smirk his eyes were solemn "You didn't deserve a fate like this." _

_Hao simply watched the main as he struggled to breath he lifted his hand and the mysterious person took it within his own. _

"_I can make sure that you get the justice that you deserve. True justice and it'll be by your hand. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Payback for all the sorrow you've endured?"_

_Hao couldn't speak his throat burned all he could do was nod. The man smiled a smile that to anyone else would be considered sinister but it didn't frighten him. He felt a connection with this person, as if he understood him. _

"_All you have to do is swear yourself to me and I'll take you back. I'll give you the power to annihilate the ones who took away everything from you." _

_It wasn't even a second thought to give his self to this man. The prospect of going back to be with Yoh and of avenging his destroyed life were too great. His grip on the man's hand was his answer the other smiled as Hao soon felt like he was in water and couldn't breathe. The sensation felt like being pulled every which way by a strong tide before finally coming up for air. _

_He gasped for air which caused him to go into a coughing fit. When he opened his eyes he saw he was lying amongst ruins there was still residual fires here and there but for the most part everything was gone. Hao stood on shaky legs which caused him to stumble a bit he looked around in horror as fear for Yoh's well-being began to overtake him. He soon saw a living figure he recognized. His back was to him so he hadn't noticed him yet. Hao stumbled to the man and tugged on his shirt. The man turned around in shock. _

"_Hao!" Cameron exclaimed. His cousin's eyes widened as he got a good look at him. Hao could only imagine what he must look like battered, bruised, bloody, and traumatized. Cameron looked over his body trying to locate his injuries he gasped when he saw the red marking on the child's chest but forced a smile and pulled him into a hug. Hao leaned into the hug and looked over Cameron's shoulder to see Yoh standing a little ways off a look of disbelief on his face. _

_As Cameron released Hao the younger twin walked over. The two locked eyes for a minute neither moving nor saying anything until Yoh ran and threw his arms around Hao sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Hao just held Yoh as a couple of silent tears fell down his cheeks as well. _

Hao was unconscious in Dante's arms the teen having passed out from the overload of information that was recovered from his subconscious mind. He ran his hands through his hair as he gazed longingly at the angel. The ground began to shake and the prince's eyes narrowed as he recognized the energy source.

_Lucius Michael…no…Yoh Asakura._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yoh breathed heavily as he lay on the ground trembling. He was somewhere in a state of consciousness and unconsciousness. He began to stir and move when he heard a sweet whisper in his mind calling to him.

_Yoh…_

_Yoh…_

_Nii-chan?_

Yoh got up from the ground and stumbling began to walk, he had to find Hao. That was the only thought running through his mind at that moment. Hao was calling him he had to go find him. The whisper was like a siren's song beckoning him to follow.

_Yoh is the most important person to me…_

_I would do anything that Yoh asked me…_

_I'll always be by your side so stop crying…_

These words and images of his brother kept replaying over in his mind egging him on his search as he unconsciously made his way through the building.

Back with the others Michael watched as pieces of the house around them fell apart and the illusion began to warp and shift.

"What's going on?" asked Horohoro as he tried to keep his balance as the ground shook violently again. "Who's doing this? Is it Sasha?"

"No, it's not Sasha it's Yoh" Michael answered.

"How can Asakura cause all this damage?" demanded Ren.

"Because it would seem that Yoh has unlocked his true powers. As my reincarnation he has inherited all of my abilities. Abilities which includes the total annihilation of anything of dark origin. If it was born from darkness Yoh now has the power to cancel its powers out and destroy it" the white haired former sovereign explained.

"Why do I have a feeling that spells bad news for us?" asked Horo.

"You four can no longer stay here, you must go find Yoh before he destroys this place and all of you with it."

Michael gathered them together "I have just enough power left to get you to him. Please stop him before he does something he'll most definitely regret."

The group was surrounded in white light and in the blink of an eye was transported to where Yoh was. They ran and soon came upon the brunet who had his back turned to them. Horohoro was the first to reach him and grabbed Yoh by his shoulder turning him around. They all gasped at the look in his eyes. They were a dull silver and completely blank as if he were in a trance.

"Yoh, Yoh wake up you have to stop what you're doing or you'll kill us all!" Horo pleaded but Yoh was completely out of it.

"Can't you guys hear it?" he whispered.

"Hear what Yoh?" Horo asked. The blank silver eyes looked up at the ice angel.

"Hao's voice? It's calling for us it's so small you have to listen."

The four guardians just looked at him confused for they couldn't hear anything. How could they not hear it? Hao was calling, in a voice so quite you had to strain to hear but Yoh could hear it.

"_I'm scared…"_

_Hao…please Hao tell me…_

_Hao why…why are you so scared?_

"_I'm so scared…"_

_Please tell me. Don't you know I'd do anything for you?_

_The things that make you sad the things that scare you I want to be the one by your side to protect __**you**__ for once. _

_So please Nii-chan, Hao, my beloved Hao, tell me why?_

"_I'm…so scared…scared that I don't know…"_

"_I don't know who I am. I'm scared of being left behind, of not being wanted. I'm scared that I'm not human, that I'm not an angel, that I'm not even a demon. I'm afraid of the past, the present, and the future, but most of all…I'm afraid of myself!" _

Yoh's eyes widened as realization hit him. Unfortunately it wasn't the realization that was hoped for.

"That's it! If I destroy it all you won't have to be afraid anymore!" Yoh laughed out.

Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg, and Anna all stared in shock as Yoh laughed insanely and pulled away from them. He turned and began to use his powers to blow up the rest of the surrounding area. The wall to their left exploded into rubble.

"Yes, if I destroy everything including you with the rest of us there be nothing for you to fear!"

The ground gave a violent shake as the very foundation of the dimension began to break down. Yoh continued to laugh insanely, the others stood in shock and fear at their friend who just lost his mind. Anna watched Yoh in frustration at the other's antics her hands balled into fists.

"CUT IT OUT!" she screamed as she slapped Yoh with all her strength.

The former wind angel fell to the ground from the force his now brown eyes looking at the blond in confusion. Anna shook in fury and from exhaustion and other emotions she couldn't quite place. She grabbed Yoh by his collar pulling him from the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you completely forgotten what it was you were to do? Your mission was to save Hao you idiot!" she screamed snapping Yoh out of his delusions.

Yoh looked in Anna's fierce cat like eyes while fear was reflected in his at what he had been attempting to do. He almost killed his friends and Hao!

"Anna…" he whispered before collapsing the blond half angel caught her friend before he hit the ground.

"_Good job you four you made it just in time" _Michael's voice called to them.

"_Don't worry Hao is fine for the most part, but there is a small problem." _

The scenery shifted again the Asakura estate fading away completely to reveal them in a castle. In front of them up on a balcony was a tall slightly built figure. He wore a dark suit and his long dark hair was pulled back the most striking feature were his eyes. One was dark brown while the other was violet with a pentacle for the pupil. In in arms held bridal style was Hao who was unconscious.

"Hao!" cried Yoh. The man's eyes narrowed at the sight of Yoh, the two glared at each other.

"Who is that?" asked Lyserg.

"_Dante Daemo Balthzier Lucifer, the crown prince of Hell" _answered Michael.

"Let go of my brother Dante" Yoh bravely demanded. The demon prince merely scoffed at the other's words.

"If you want him so badly prove it."

Yoh tried to unfurl his wings but was hit with paralyzing pain. The teen collapsed to the ground wrapping his arms around himself. "What's happening? Why can't I use my powers?"

"You most likely over exerted yourself when you unlocked you sovereign powers" said Ren.

Dante's eyes began to glow as a black vortex opened up howling wind and lightening cracked around them. They held onto pillars and whatever heavy thing was around them as the gravity from the vortex began pulling things in. Dante looked at them with pure maliciousness as he shifted Hao in his arms to hold him off the balcony by his collar.

"Okay little light sovereign let's see how much your _love_ adds up to" with that he disappeared with Hao into the vortex.

It wasn't even a conscious decision for Yoh he was acting on pure instinct as he ran full speed and jumped into the hole after his brother.

"Yoh!" the other four screamed as Yoh disappeared into the hole.

The dark vortex was a place where gravity was constantly changing. They seemed to be falling yet floating at the same time. Yoh tried to propel himself but it wasn't working.

Dante stood on another floating piece of debris smiling smugly at the other's struggle. He waved his hand in a "come hither" motion.

"Come now little sovereign surely you can do better than that."

Yoh glared as he began to using the floating pieces of rock as leverage propelling his self forward. Dante's eyes shine briefly as rocks began to sail towards Yoh. The nimble angel managed to dodge most of them some just barely. He was almost there when a boulder slammed into him from behind crushing him into another one. The young sovereign fell lifelessly his eyes slowly closing. However, his mind was solely focused on getting back his twin.

"_Hao!" _he called mentally.

"You can call to him all you want little light angel but he's not waking up." Dante laughed out.

Yoh ignored the demon and focused on trying to get through to Hao. If only he would wake up!

"_Hao! Hao please wake up! I can't do this alone."_

Yoh fell even further into the black hole and cried out as another boulder slammed into him.

"_Nii-chan…please wake up!"_

Yoh felt so powerless his powers were exhausted from his little stunt earlier even his wind powers weren't cooperating. Yoh felt a tear of frustration slip out. He had to get Hao back. He'd be damned before he would lose to that demon.

"Dammit Hao wake up!" he screamed.

Hao flinched as he slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt so freaking bad he just wanted to sleep. Who kept calling him?

"Hao!"

The brunet's eyes flew open as he recognized that voice instantly. He began to struggle and fight out of Dante's grip. The monarch unceremoniously dropped him. Hao glared up at him to which Dante simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his heterochromatic gaze to where Yoh floated lifelessly. Hao turned and his eyes widened in horror at his beloved brother.

"Yoh!"

Hao was about to jump off of the rock they were floating on but was stopped by Dante grabbing his arm.

"Hao" the demon said quietly but his tone was serious. Hao looked back at Dante and the royal demon stopped as he looked in the other's eyes. It was so much like the one Maria gave him on that day.

"_Dante…what have you done?"_

Dante slowly let go of the other's arm in silence. Hao looked at the other in confusion before jumping off the rock and flying towards Yoh. As the long haired twin reached the other he pulled Yoh to him.

Yoh opened his eyes looking up at Hao. "Hey Hao looks like I had to come rescue you."

Hao was going to respond with a sarcastic comment but he felt a lump in his throat and chocked. His eyes burned as they welled up with tears. He pulled Yoh into a hug.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't ever let yourself get kidnapped again you dork! Do you know what I had to go through to find you?" he sobbed out.

Yoh paid Hao's rant little mind as he relished in the feeling of Hao's warmth. His Hao was here in his arms and he was okay. He was alive and here in his arms where he belonged.

Dante watched the heartwarming scene with a look of disgust on his face. He sighed as the vortex began to collapse in on itself. The Asakura twins looked around in confusion as the saw the opening of the vortex beginning to close. Hao looked back at Dante who smiled coyly.

"I didn't say I would make it easy for you to get out of here."

"Dante…" Hao growled out.

"Good luck little angels" with that the monarch disappeared in a most of shadows.

Yoh's wings finally were able to unfurl from his back and he began to try to fly them out the vortex but it was proving to be difficult. The two began to fall deeper into the vortex as they held onto each other. Yoh's eyes narrowed they needed to get out of here somehow, if only there was a way to propel themselves back through the entrance. Suddenly Yoh had an idea.

"Hao" Yoh looked in the dark angel's eyes a silent message passing between the two, Hao nodded in understanding.

Yoh held his hand out in front of him and Hao placed his on top of Yoh's. They had done this attack before and if they could muster enough power it would be enough to save them. They both concentrated on gathering the remaining amount of their powers into this attack. With the force of a rocket jet fire and wind shot out from their hands and propelled them straight back and out the vortex. They crash landed _hard_ in front of their friends. Yoh took the brunt of the impact using his body to shield Hao's. The last thing Yoh remembered was a pain shooting through his skull before blacking out.

"_You might have won this time little sovereign but rest assured I will be back for him."_

Yoh internally groaned as he regained consciousness. He heard what sounded like sniffling and lots of other voices around him yelling. Why were they so loud?

"Yoh! Come on Yoh wake up!"

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"Lyserg run and get one of the adults!"

"Hao come on help me move him"

However, one voice stood out loud and clear over the others.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Hao screamed at the others.

Yoh cracked op his eyes to see Hao on top of him and for the first time in years he saw his brother openly crying. Tears freely flowed down Hao's cheeks and he felt the other's hands fisted in his shirt and they were shaking. Yoh's empathy allowed him to easily know that Hao had been terrified that he wasn't going to wake up.

"Hao come on we have to get him help we can't just stay here" Horhoro tried to reason with the long haired twin, but Hao wasn't having it.

"Shut up! I'll deal with it okay. Yoh's my responsibility, why don't any of you idiots understand that? If I need to say it then I'll say it. Yoh is…Yoh is…" Hao's body began to shake as he began to cry harder.

"Yoh is mine! No one else touch him got that!" with that Hao laid his head on Yoh's chest as the whole day's events caught up to the long haired teen.

The Asakura twins in the time span of twenty four hours had been through what most people don't experience in a life time. Needless to say they were both mentally and emotionally shaken. No one blamed Hao for his out of character actions for he had almost lost his life and his brother.

Yoh sighed contently and lifted his hand to rest on Hao's head causing the other to gasp as he looked up into Yoh's smiling eyes. Yoh caressed Hao's cheek wiping away his tears silently communicating that he was okay. The dark angel leaned into the other's touch as Yoh sat up. The others left to go find Trinity and the other guardians deciding to give the two their space. Yoh sighed as he pulled Hao to him in a hug he couldn't get enough of the other's scent it was one of the little things he never realized he would miss. Hao pulled away slightly and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with the longing and the fear of losing each other they had both felt.

It was okay.

They were okay.

They were alive and they had each other.

**00000000000000000000000**

So what did you think of that? Slightly different twist and I even added some more Hao/Dante for my new fans of that pairing.

**Next Episode:** It's the twin's sixteenth birthday and while it's a happy occasion it's also a time of mourning and the start of new beginnings.


	16. Calm

So here it is everyone the final chapter to Awakening. I'm so proud of myself for making it to the end of this story. It was fun and I enjoyed it with you guys and hopefully you're all excited for part two!

Be on the lookout after this for a sneak preview of part two, Destiny:Destruction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters or Haruhi for that matter. I also don't own the songs listed at the end of the chapter. They are all property of their respected owners. I do, however, own my OCs, the plot, and the song in this chapter.

Okay so I tried my hand at lyric writing. It turned out more like a poem since that's more so my forte I suck at rhyming. Anyway, Hao's song is titled "Waltz" which is written by me.

**Episode Sixteen: Calm **

* * *

Three months had passed since the attack on the Order and their subsequent trip to Hell. Many things had changed since that fateful day, some for good others for bad. However, today was not a day to mull over such things. Today was May 12th it was the Asakura twins' 16th birthday.

Hao stood in his room rummaging through his closet trying to decide what to wear. It was his party so he had to be the best dressed person there.

"Shit, nothing" he frowned and crossed his arms. There was a knock at the door to which he responded "Come in."

Kia walked in and laughed at the state of the normally organized teen's room. Clothes were strewn all over the place. She walked completely in the room kicking articles of clothes out of the way as she went. She kept her arms behind her back a smile that screamed she had something for him.

"Well…" she trailed off, the new 16 year old just looked at his adoptive mother with a "don't ask expression."

She smiled gently as she sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Hao sat down and looked at her curiously. Kia took out a black velvet jewelry box from behind her back.

"Happy birthday" she said quietly as she handed him the box her eyes filled with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

The young guardian opened the box and his eyes widened at the sight in it. Inside was the most beautiful black pearl rosary he had ever seen. The pearls shone softly and were connected by a gold chain. The cross at the end was gold as well and covered in delicate leaflet designs much like his scythe.

"It's…it's" he couldn't finish.

"Haruhi picked it out a while ago. She was so excited about you and Yoh's birthday she had started planning months in advanced" she explained.

Hao nodded his head in understanding as he took the necklace out the case. He held it in his hands gently admiring the full beauty of it. He would never admit it out loud but he really wished his foster sister was here now. Her hyper personality was like the sun it brightened up everything around her. It now felt wrong that Kia was the one giving this to him it should be Haruhi. She should be here in his room helping him pick out his clothes and calling him a "diva" and "drama king."

He felt emotion overcome him as he remembered that day three months ago.

_**(flashback)**_

_Hao held Yoh in his arms as the ground shook the vortex pulling everything around them inside it. The younger twin was unconscious having used his body to protect Hao from the impact. The others tried to hold on to something to prevent them from getting pulled in. They didn't know where to go or what to do. The force of gravity from the hole was getting stronger and more violent by the second. They screamed as lightening came crashing down as well narrowly missing where they were. _

"_We need to think of something or we're done for!" yelled Lyserg._

"_Well what do you suggest we do?" Anna yelled back. _

_As if things couldn't get any worse the ground exploded as a hideous monster came up from the ground. It howled a screeching howl and bared its teeth at them. The teens looked in horror as it lunged at them only to be kicked to the side. _

_A shimmering figure landed on the ground in front of them. Her long brown hair blowing wildly around her and her orange eyes glowing. Hao almost didn't recognize the girl if it wasn't for the yellow ribbons on the side of her head. _

"_Haruhi?" he questioned. The girl turned to him and smiled her signature cross between a smile and s smirk. She turned back towards the monster with a glare._

"_This is a very pathetic display you're showing Sasha" she said walking up to the creature. _

"_That thing is Sasha?" demanded Anna looking at the creature that used to be her father._

"_At the very core demons are nothing but mindless monsters. They've taken on human like forms and learned to imitate emotions over the years but in the end, this is what they truly are."_

_Haruhi sighed as she turned back to the group her eyes landing on her brothers. Her eyes were sad a foreign emotion for the older girl. _

"_Hao, take care of Yoh" she said softly as she turned from them. _

"_What? Wait Haruhi!" shouted Hao. _

_Said girl stopped but didn't turn around "There isn't much time. You all have to get out of here or you'll be trapped here forever."_

_With that she switched her katana back to her staff and spun it around expertly. Slamming the end into the ground the symbol of the angels shone brightly on the ground. A ray of light appeared off to the side as a gateway was opened for them to return home. _

"_Go now" Haruhi said. _

"_What about you?" Hao asked looking at his sister genuine concern showing in his eyes. _

"_Don't worry about me you just focus on getting home. Kia and Cameron are worried sick about the two of you." _

_Hao's eyes widened in horror as he read the girl's thoughts. _

"_It's okay, this is what I was sent here for. I'm sorry for lying to the two of you, but…all of it wasn't a lie" she said the last part quietly but Hao heard it in her thoughts. _

"_Now get going!" she commanded no room for argument in her voice. _

_The group all ran for the gate when an opening was clear. Hao carrying Yoh on his back turned back towards his sister one last time. She gave her signature smirk and winked. Hao smiled sadly and turned and jumped through the gate. _

_**(flashback end!) **_

That had been the last time they had seen Haruhi. They hadn't seen or heard from her after that. Yoh had taken it the hardest and had been depressed for quite some time but he was slowly recovering. These past few weeks were the happiest they had seen the younger twin for a while.

"She wouldn't want you two worrying about her so much" Kia's voice brought Hao out of his thoughts. He looked at his adoptive mother for a minute before smiling agreeing with her putting the rosary on.

Kia got up to leave and stopped in shock when she felt arms wrap around her in a hug from behind.

"Thank you" Hao whispered. The woman knew he wasn't just thanking her for the gift but for everything she'd done for him up to now.

Kia felt tears gather in her eyes but blinked quickly to get rid of them and laughed lightly turning around removing Hao's arms.

"So silly now's not the time for such things" she said patting him on the head affectionately.

"You need to finish getting ready" with that she left quickly lest her emotions get the best of her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yoh waited out in the sitting room for his brother. No, they were no longer just brothers they were now lovers as well. Yoh smiled a slightly giddy smile at the thought. He didn't know he could be as happy as he was now that he and Hao were together. They didn't make their relationship blatantly obvious to the world, however, they didn't go out of their way to hide it. Their friends knew of course and soon Cameron and Kia figured it out. The two at first were concerned more so over what would happen to them if others found out. He and Hao made it clear they didn't care which was all Cameron needed to be convinced. Kia soon accepted it and even became their biggest supporter when she saw that the two would be mature about the whole thing.

"Yoh" the light angel turned to the door to see Hao looking at him with curious eyes.

Yoh just stared at the other entranced by his twin's beauty. After going through everything in his closet Hao settled on a fitted red and black plaid shirt with black lace along the bottom hem. He wore black skinny jeans with ankle high black boots. To top off the outfit was a black leather midriff jacket gloves and a studded belt. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he was wearing his new rosary necklace.

"What?" the older teen drawled out looking annoyed at the others prodding eyes.

"You look amazing" Yoh complimented.

Hao's cheeks flared up before looking away quickly "Like that's anything new."

Yoh laughed getting up from the couch and walking up to the other and kissed him.

Hao smiled "You don't look half bad yourself. Who picked out your outfit they have amazing taste?"

Yoh was wearing blue pants with a dark gray silk dress shirt with a loose turquoise tie. On top he wore a black blazer and to top it off black and white converse sneakers.

Yoh smiled "Oh you know some really hot guy who loves clothes more than most women."

The two laughed as they left out the door to go to their birthday party.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Dante sat on the balcony of his expansive mansion overlooking the dark desolate terrain of the kingdom of Hell. It was peaceful for once allowing the monarch a chance to be alone with his thoughts. His inner musings were interrupted by the arrival of two of his trusted commanding officers. Luchist and Cecile bowed to their prince before approaching him.

"Your majesty today is May 12th" Cecile announced.

Dante turned his eyes to the female demon and smirked getting up from his seat.

"I am well aware of that my dear Cecile" he said turning to walk back inside the two following after him.

"Did you want us to deliver it to the young sovereign?" asked Luchist. Dante shook his head "I will deliver it myself. I'm feeling rather adventurous today."

"Your majesty if I may inquire about something that has been on my mind for a while?" asked Luchist. Dante nodded his head signaling the former guardian to continue.

"Why did you let Hao go?"

Dante laughed shaking his head and turned to his officers hands on his hips.

"It's quite simple to understand really. I let Hao go because I want him to come to me willingly. Sure I've could have forced him to stay here, but where's the fun or joy in that?"

The three arrived at the prince's study. Dante walked up to a table where a chess set sat he picked up the clear king figure and squeezed it in his hand cracking it.

"When Hao comes to me I want to see the look on the pathetic little sovereign of light's face. To know that his beloved chose me over him. I want the betrayal to be slow and sweet."

He turned to the other two occupants in the room heterochromatic eyes glowing. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"War is a game of strategy my dear Luchist. The one that is victorious is the one with the most well devised plan. I will win this game and regain everything I lost that day, absolutely everything."

Luchist nodded in understanding, Dante walked to his desk and took small black box out of the drawer.

"Besides everyone knows that your first love is always your first heartbreak. Puppy love never lasts."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The party was a huge hit Kia and Cameron saw to it to invite their entire junior guardian class. The huge banquet room was dark with strobe lights going and music blasting. Students danced and laughed. It was an excellent distraction from everything that had happened recently.

Hao watched his twin from his spot at a table. Yoh was on the dance floor goofing off with Horohoro and Ren. The dark angel watched eyes affectionate when he felt another's presence beside him. He turned to see Anna sitting next to him. He'll admit the half angel looked lovely tonight. Anna donned a strapless black dress with lace along the bottom hem. A dark denim jacket with a pair of black knee highs and black peep toe heels.

"How does it feel to be old?" she smirked.

"Last time I recalled you were older than me."

"That has yet to be fully confirmed."

The two watched the object of their mutual affection as he laughed brightly lighting up the dark room.

"I'm…happy to see him laughing again. He's been sad for too long" Anna said quietly but Hao heard her over the music and nodded in agreement.

Over the course of time they had returned Hao and Anna agreed to come to a truce. In the end they both knew that the most important person to them both was Yoh and that his happiness was what was important. In this truce the two came to form a mutual respect for the other and on some weird level a fragile friendship though neither would ever admit to it.

Speaking of friendships…

Hao looked up hearing a familiar string of thoughts. Horohoro was standing in front of him his eyes looking anywhere but directly at him. Ever since them being bonded together they've had to learn to deal with their new connection. It was…interesting to say the least.

"Do you want your gift now or later?" Horo asked.

"You can read my thoughts what do you think?" it was a fact that Hao was slightly bitter about not used to others intruding on his thoughts.

The blue haired angel smiled as he took the sovereign's wrist and clasped a woven bracelet around it. Hao looked at the intricate details of the handmade bracelet in fascination.

"It's a special bracelet. Where I'm from you give them to people who…who are important to you. It's supposed to protect you and bring you good luck" Horohoro explained cheeks slightly red.

Hao smiled at the other sweetly "Orokana yuki usagi."

Horohoro was about to say something when Yoh ran up to them. He looked out of breath hands on his knees and head bowed. He looked up excitement in his eyes.

"What is it Yoh?" looking at his twin curiously.

"You…have…to come to…the roof" the other panted out. Hao followed after Yoh quickly leaving Anna and Horo behind. Horo watched the two go his eyes unreadable to everyone except Anna.

"Let it go now" she warned. The ice angel looked at her confused.

"Trust me you'll save yourself the pain if you stop now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Horo said eyes narrowing.

"Right, of course" she said sarcastically.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The twins opened the roof door and Hao felt his chest tightened at the figure on the roof waiting for them.

Her hair was to her back now and her eyes a golden orange color but the smile and yellow headband were the same.

"From the looks on your faces I'm assuming you both missed me" Haruhi said.

Yoh ran up and threw his arms around the girl to which she laughed brightly neither knew how much they had missed the sound.

"Where have you been?" Yoh asked face buried in her shoulder.

"Where all full blooded angels reside" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Hao looked confused for a second before the pieces came together.

"You're…an original guardian angel. You were sent here to watch us weren't you?"

Haruhi nodded pulling away from Yoh a sorrowful look.

"Yes, I was sent to watch over you until your powers were awakened. The story about me not having any memories of my past was just that a story."

The angel balled her fists her eyes looking at the ground. She was afraid to look at the boys she called her brothers, afraid they would hate her. She deceived them for years. Also she was sad that she could no longer stay their side.

"I…I…" she couldn't get the words out. Her breath caught in her throat as Hao pulled her into a hug.

"There is no need for any good byes" at those words her eyes became misty. She hugged the teen back before backing out of the embrace.

"I can't stay long I just wanted to see the two of you one last time. You two take care of each other. Though I don't know how you two will manage without me."

Her body became bathed in an orange light as she smiled at the other two this one a truly happy one.

"I know we'll see each other again Nee-chan" said Yoh. Haruhi nodded and then vanished in a burst of light.

Hao stared at the spot she was just standing. He turned to Yoh and put his hand on the other's shoulder asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, it's just… I wonder how many people will we be forced to say goodbye to? Especially since we are who we are."

Hao nodded understanding his brother's feelings.

"I won't lie to you and say that we won't lose any more people. All we can do is make sure the number is as low as possible."

"Right" Yoh said with a smile.

Yoh turned to go back inside stopping when he realized Hao wasn't behind him. He turned to see the dark angel staring off to the side somewhere.

"Hao?"

Hao snapped out of his trance to look at the younger one giving him a reassuring smile.

"Go on ahead I'll be there in a second."

"Okay, but remember you go on in a half an hour."

Hao waved his twin off to which Yoh laughed going inside. As soon as the door shut Hao's eyes narrowed dangerously turning to the spot in the shadows he had been staring at.

"How the hell is it that you're here?" he hissed.

A familiar chuckle could be heard from the shadows as they soon solidified into the form of Dante who looked at the smaller male with an amused expression.

"I can't come to tell my wife happy birthday?" he asked.

"Call me that one more time I swear I'll shove my foot up your ass."

"So touchy Hao-chan I'm merely stating the truth. I can't help it if my stated my claim to you years ahead of that little…"

Dante was cut off by the Queen's Scythe being pointed mere inches from his throat. Hao glared at him with deadly eyes making clear that he was _not_ in the mood for the other's jokes. Dante's smile never faltered as he sighed and raised his hands surrendering.

"I didn't come to make you upset honestly. I came to deliver my birthday present to you."

"I don't want shit from _you_" Hao stated sending the scythe away. He looked at the royal demon suspiciously. Dante reached in his pocket taking out a small black box.

He walked up to Hao who held his ground refusing to back up but still had his guard up. Taking his hand Dante placed the box in the young sovereign's hand. Hao looked from his hand to the demon before opening the box. His eyes widened at what was in the box. It was a ring identical to the one Dante wore on his left hand.

"It rightfully belongs to you. I figured I'd return it to you. I'm not saying you have to wear it, but, my offer still stands and accepting this will be your answer. The day you decide merely put the ring on and I'll come for you."

Hao looked up at Dante not knowing how to respond to the other's words. Dante smiled softly as he stared in the other's eyes he caressed Hao's cheek.

"You look beautiful. Your past self used to look at me with the same eyes. She didn't know how to respond to half the things I said either."

"Probably because you don't make any sense" Hao said snidely but surprisingly not with any anger or hatred.

Dante laughed and Hao found he kind of liked it, just a bit.

"I should leave I can't stay here long I'm not exactly invited" with that the demon turned to leave.

"Dante!"

_What_…_the_…_hell _was he thinking calling after this man? However, he couldn't stop himself from doing so it was like a part of him deep inside was yearning for the other's presence. Was it Maria's soul inside him? Or was it his?

Dante turned back to the teen with a curious gaze.

"I just wanted to tell you that…there's no way in hell I'd ever accept your offer!" Hao yelled.

Dante chuckled "Right, I'll see you soon hime-chan"

"Fuck you, you stupid bastard-prince!"

Dante disappeared into the shadows which he came from. The door to the roof swung open the action causing Hao to jump slightly. He turned to see Yoh standing in the doorway.

"What's taking you so long you have to go on stage in like ten minutes? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked caught off guard as Hao ran to him burying his face in the light angel's shoulder.

Hao was not one to seek comfort unless he was truly upset. His sudden out of character act of vulnerability was discerning to Yoh. Hao looked at him shaking his head waving it off.

"It's nothing forget it, lets go."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Where have you been dude?" Horohoro asked as Hao walked up to him. He was about to continue to complain about how he had to set up without the other's help. However, he stopped as he felt the torrent of emotion coming through his mental link with Hao.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked walking over to the slightly younger teen.

Hao smiled "Nothing, why does everyone keep asking?"

The blue haired male looked at his friend not believing him one bit, but let it go. Hao went and finished getting ready for his performance. He and Yoh and for gone traditional gifts this year instead they asked each other what it was they wanted the other to do for them.

Yoh had asked for Hao to sing on stage.

Hao internally groaned and rolled his eyes.

Hao had at first asked for a blowjob to which Yoh chocked on the juice he had been drinking. The younger twin had spluttered bright red and stumbling over his words. Hao had laughed hysterically and changed his request. He asked that Yoh let him pick all his new clothes for about six months.

Yoh had face palmed.

Now the night of their birthday Hao was minutes of way from doing his first stage performance since that stunt Haruhi had pulled in the cafeteria. The long haired male didn't understand his twin's fascination with getting him to sing, but it was a simple enough gift.

The lights in the hall stopped and a spotlight shone on the stage. The crowd went quiet and turned to the stage as the spotlight shone on the people on stage. Everyone clapped and cheered at as they saw Hao on stage. The brunet turned to Horohoro who was on guitar. The snow angel began to play and soon the other instruments began to start up as well. The teen took a deep breath and began to sing.

_The wish I cast long ago, has been lost in the darkness_

_Where am I to go now, what am I to do_

_If it's as simple as dreaming, then surely it will come true_

_This thing called love I can't grasp yet long for_

_If you desire it, what will come of it?_

_Come now all you angels and demons_

_Let us dance this endless waltz _

_Love isn't something so simple_

_Amongst the roses of red I look for you_

_Amongst all these truths and lies what is real?_

_In the light only that one true thing can be found_

_In your embrace is where it resides _

As the chorus came to an end Hao soon felt himself get into the emotion of the song. He felt the energy of the room and heard everyone's thoughts. For once it wasn't something that was taxing on him. He was enjoying himself being up in stage. As he was about to go into the second verse he stopped as he felt a familiar presence. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Horo look at him in confusion. Shaking the feeling off he continued to sing.

_Who is it I long for?_

_Why is it I cry? _

_These things I don't know_

_Like a caged bird, my heart is locked away_

_My wings only go so far_

_This thing called love I'm starting to understand_

_How much will it add up to in the end _

_On this path I've gone down what will I find_

_To love and be loved to the point of breaking_

_Our dance is one of passion_

"_Don't leave me here alone" I scream amongst the noise_

_Your promises fall on deaf ears _

_Show me the meaning behind the words _

_Finding the one true thing_

_Where will this love lead us _

_Embraced in the scarlet warmth _

_You become my wings_

Yoh was standing next to Ren and Anna enjoying the performance. His brother was an amazing singer and he had wanted to share it with his friends for others to appreciate Hao's talent as much as he did. The song was haunting and beautiful not unlike the person singing it. As the song went into instrumental Yoh started as a sensation came over him. His eyes became serious as his pupils narrowed dangerously. Looking up into the rafters he saw _him_. Dante was leaning against a railing looking dead at Yoh. Their eyes met as silent messages passed back and forth. As Hao began to sing they broke eyes contact to turn back to the stage. Neither wanted to ruin the beautiful show so they came to a silent truce, acknowledging that they were watching the other.

_I want to become your angel _

_My wings which were clipped are now whole_

_I'll go to you always…_

_Come now all you angels and demons _

_Let us dance this endless waltz _

_Love isn't something so simple_

_Amongst the roses of red I look for you _

_Ahh… _

_To love and be loved to the point of breaking _

_Our dance is one of passion _

_Amongst the truth and lies what is real _

_Can you hear me_

_In my short life _

_I wish to dance once more amongst the flames _

* * *

Alright everyone that's the end of _Awakening_. I thought about adding one more paragraph but I feel ending with Hao's song was good. If you read the lyrics carefully they give out clues to what is to come.

I'll start working on the sneak peek of part two. Hopefully I can update it soon I'm now back home from school and we don't yet have internet. We're supposed to be getting internet soon since I have summer classes.

Anyway, I should also provide some quick translation notes here for two terms that some of you might not know.

"orokana yuki usagi"- stupid snow rabbit, Hao's nickname for Horohoro

"hime-chan"- "hime" means princess and "chan" is the honorific used to denote children, girls, or really cute things. Dante basically called Hao "cute princess" you can see why he was pissed.

Also, I have something for you guys. It's nothing truly important merely the "soundtrack" of this story. These were the songs that inspired this story.

Awakening Soundtrack:

1. Tri-Angle: DBSK (Opening Theme)

2. Guardian Angel: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Closing Theme)

3. Alice Alice: Victim Effect (Battle Theme 1)

4. In the Night: Tokio Hotel (Hao/Yoh Theme 1)

5. Phenomenon: Thousand Foot Krutch (Battle Theme 2)

6. Unpredictable: Skye Sweetnam (Haruhi Theme)

7. Rolling Girl: Hatsune Miku (Anna Theme)

8. Midnight Strikes: Lafee (Hao Theme 1)

9. E.T.: Katy Perry (Dante/Hao Scenes)

10. In The Night Instrumental: Tokio Hotel (Chapter 14 Reunion Scene)


	17. Destiny:Destruction Preview

So, here it is everyone the preview of Destiny:Destruction. After this chapter I'll get to work on part two as soon as possible. Oh yeah, these scenes aren't in any particular order.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except plot and OCs.

_**Destiny:Destruction **_

* * *

Lyserg blocked the attack using his crystal shields. He could feel himself slowing down from fever and exhaustion. He knew he couldn't keep going on like this, backing up he turned to see the cliff behind him. He was screwed.

The green haired angel turned back around just in time to see an arrow heading straight for him. He blocked it but the force from the attack coupled with the slippery ground was enough to knock him back. He felt his foot slip and he felt himself falling backwards. He heard his heart pounding as he fell and heard the screams of his teammates.

It was a weightless feeling to be free falling. He wondered if death would feel the same way.

He opened his eyes to see mahogany eyes staring in his.

"You really cause a lot of trouble you know that?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"If she doesn't show up in the next two minutes she forfeits the match" Chocolove said looking at his watch.

"Ha, there's no way she's going to show up I knew she would get scared" Hao laughed.

"What are you talking about fake-princess I'm right here?" everyone turned to see Anna standing confidently. She had on the academy swimsuit and water arm floaties with an inflatable tube in her arms.

"Let's get this over you stupid fake-princess with an even stupider fake personality."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"We have to stop them now Yoh" Ren said as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"Yeah Ren I know that" the light angel said drawing his sword.

They faced the group of demons who watched them like wolves looking for some fresh meat.

"So Yoh you have a plan? Please tell me you have a plan" Ren asked turning to the brunet.

"Heh, nope, not at all" Yoh laughed. Ren just stared at his friend in disbelief before laughing as well.

"Asakura I swear I never have a dull moment with you. You have to be the best partner ever."

**0-0-0-0-0**

He could never repay the other for everything he had done for him. Hao's kindness and motivation was what gave him the strength to keep going. He would never understand the pain his friend was going through, but he could at least do this much for him.

Lyserg let out a breath resolving himself to his decision. He picked up the practice sword on the gym floor. He turned and walked back to the academy's main building. When he got to the room he was looking for he stopped and clenched his fist tightly he felt his nails cut into his skin. He slammed the door open everyone in the class turning to look at him.

"Horokeu Usui!"

Whispers went throughout the class. The blue haired angel turned to his squad mate with a pissed off expression.

Lyserg glared at the older teen with murder in his eyes. He knew it wasn't his place to interfere with Horohoro and Hao's friendship. However, Hao was just as much his friend and he hated seeing his friends hurt. He didn't know if what he was doing was the right thing, all he knew was that he wasn't going back.

"FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Anna looked around in confusion. She was in the sovereign temple for some strange reason. She knew she was dreaming. She walked down the hall towards the main ceremony room. It felt as of something or someone was calling to her. As she reached her destination she saw a figure standing at the main alter. The person was female and had on a pink kimono with a purple obi. She had long blond hair and a very soothing aura.

Anna walked closer till she was behind the woman. The mysterious woman turned to her and Anna eyes widened when she did. It was like looking into a mirror of the future. The older version of her smiled gently.

"Hello Anna"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yoh gasped and moaned as he came, Hao followed soon after. Yoh breathed heavily slowly coming down from post orgasm high. He slowly opened his eyes only for Hao to place his hand over them.

"Don't open them just yet" the long haired male whispered. Yoh did as he was told feeling his twin's emotions through his empathy.

He felt water fall on his face and slide down his cheeks. Keeping his eyes closed he reached his hand up and wiped Hao's tears.

"I'm sorry" the older twin said. Yoh felt more water fall and pulled the other to him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to forgive."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Marco stood at the alter in the Order's central cathedral. He was kneeled on the steps head bowed.

"Lord, I've done everything in your will to protect this world and its people as well. I've served you faithfully for millions of years. Why God have you brought that witch back to this side?"

Marco looked up to the stain glass windows, moonlight shining them onto the blond arch angel. The shadows cast a menacing aura around the angel.

"The Sovereign of Darkness was consumed by wickedness and fell from grace before and it will surely happen again. I have to take care of this problem before it escalates. This time permanently."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm sorry, but you needed to know the truth" Dante sighed as Hao placed his hand on the other's head.

Dante relished in the feeling of these hands. These hands that one minute could wipe out millions and the next be gentle. These hands that now held him and offered comfort. Opening his eyes Dante looked up at Hao from his place on the ground. He fisted his hand in the other's hair and pulled him down to bring their lips together. Hao sighed into the kiss and almost whined when Dante pulled away.

"Now that you know, what will you do?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"My lady how are you feeling?" asked Lyserg as he and Ren walked into Jeanne's room.

The silver haired girl sat in her bed staring out the window. She turned to them silently her ruby red eyes tired. As they approached her she looked up at them acknowledging their presence.

"Did you get any sleep?" asked the green haired teen. She shook her head and turned to Ren the purple haired male nodded his hello.

Her eyes softened "Ren…"

The usually serious dark angel allowed his posture to relax at the sound of her voice. However, letting his guard down proved to be a mistake as a pillow was thrown and smacked him violently in the face.

"Idiot!" Jeanne screamed at him. Lyserg spluttered at the sudden aggression from the usually gentle ruler.

"Do you not realize you could've died back there? I didn't ask you to rescue me, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!" she continued to beat Ren senseless with her pillow.

Lyserg simply watched this hilarious scene from a distance.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Horhoro looked up from his spot on the floor of the apartment wide eyed. Hao stood in the doorway of the bathroom hair wet and clad only in boxers and a white t-shirt. Mahogany brown eyes solemn. The ice angel looked back at the papers strewn across the floor. He turned back to the other male eyes seeking answers.

"What are you planning to do, Hao?"

Hao looked down at Horohoro with an air of stone cold seriousness his aura deadly.

"If I told you my dear snow rabbit what would you do about it?"

Horohoro felt his blood run cold at the question.

**0-0-0-0-0**

CRACK!

Hao gasped as his head whipped to the side from the force of the slap. He brought his hand to his cheek looking at the blond male out the corner of his eyes. Marco glared hatefully at him. However, unfortunately for Hao the sudden action was bringing back memories of long buried hurt. Suddenly it wasn't Marco glaring hatefully at him but another adult male entirely. The long haired teen felt his body stiffen as he tried to stop another episode. Marco roughly grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt.

"You little brat I should…" he stopped as he heard the barely audible gasp come from the other. He looked in those eyes to see genuine fear. Marco smiled cruelly.

"Ah, now I understand" he laughed.

"You haven't changed at all over these ten years. You're still the same little scared brat from then. You try to put on a façade of being the strongest when in actuality you're the weakest of the bunch. You're so evil, the absolute worst. You'll surely taint the rest of them. It's best if you hadn't survived that night at all."

Hao tried to fight and block Marco's hits but his mind was not currently in this timeline but ten years in the past. The voices were blending and blending till he couldn't tell what was the present and what were just memories.

"You aren't wanted at all you shouldn't have even been born."

"_You're a mistake!"_

Those words were the final breaking point.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I don't want to talk about this" Hao said quickly turning away.

"Great just great walk away like always because talking is too damn difficult!" Yoh yelled fist balled.

"You want to know why I don't tell you things? Because I'm trying to protect you from the fucked up truth. Excuse me for trying to protect your precious feelings."

"I'm not five Hao and I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me as such."

"I'll stop treating you as such when you fucking grow a pair you ungrateful brat" Hao hissed out vengefully.

Yoh's eyes widened at the sudden change in tone and the harshness in the other's words. He'd admit that stung like hell.

"Do you know what I've done for you all these years? What I've sacrificed for you? The pain and abuse I put up with for you! I fucking was killed all because of you! How about some compensation dear little brother, though I doubt anything you do will ever compare to what I've done."

"Is that what all this is about? What do you expect me to do Hao, go kill myself?"

"It's a start."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I wonder just how beautiful will this world be if it were to just crumble away? Have you ever wondered what your world were to look like if it were to shatter right in front of your eyes? What expression would you wear? What would you say? Once something like that is broken it can't be fixed."

"It doesn't need to be fixed it just needs to be reborn."

* * *

And that ladies and gentlemen is the preview for Destiny:Destruction which should be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this little taste of what is to come as well as the first installment in this lovely series. I certainly had fun writing and can't wait to really get cracking on the rest of it.

Until then everyone farewell and see you in part two!


End file.
